Amnesiac
by Koniax Hyasen
Summary: Papa says that when a person drowns, they dream. I dreamed and touched something. Now I live with a confusion of memories that may or may not be mine, but I don't remember. I know people I've never met though, and I also know bits and pieces of their fate. Something tells me that I've been given an opportunity to change them, so I will.
1. My Name

" _No, mom I don't want to meet anyone okay! Stop trying to set me up with some guy that's your co-worker's son. No- No I really do not care if he's a nice young man with a lot of similar interests to me, you say that about every single guy. I don't want a relationship right now, it's not a priority to me. I'm only 23 I'm not going to die without getting married."_

My vision is hazy.

" _Mom, just drop the matter okay? Please you are literally making the task of driving more difficult than necessary. What? Yes I'm talking to you while driving. No it's not on the phone I have you on speaker right now."_

Is this a dream?

" _I'm on my way, going through the gorge right now. Yes I'm being careful around the bends have a little faith in my driving abilities please."_

I can't tell.

" _Mom I can not understand what you're saying, the connection is starting to break up. Mom? Ok good you're still there, I'm still here we're doing just great."_

This is surreal.

" _I should be over in time for dinner. Tell 'K' to not eat all the-OH MY GOD!"_

There's something in the road, shrouded in a fog. I, me, she- runs off the road to avoid it. Wrong direction though.

" _Ah! No shit, shit, shit! U-mph_

 _Loss of Service, loss of service, loss of service, loss of-_

 _Mom?_

 _Mom? Oh g-god I'm bleeding… so close to the edge, Mom? Mom?!"_

Black. Bla _ck, black, black, black_. No more haze just nothing but the color that is no color. And then there's the water. It's all around. Churning, gurgling, dragging, stealing the air. A scream. A cry for help. Choking, burning lungs, and the endless black sight spanning for what feels like eons in a second. Eon _s in a second... Eons in a second..._

A strong arm, a tug, the blinding illumination of something not black. Compression, ringing, crying. Dying. Dy _ing, dying, dying, dying._ Light, pain, more choking, more crying. A familiarly unfamiliar face, two, no three. Gasping. A hug, the feeling of water running down my skin, soggy clothes clinging to me like a leaden weight. And a single word repeating over and over again. A single word. A noun. My name. My name is-

* * *

"Ame, what is it honey? You're just staring at the water," Mama places a hand tentatively on my shoulder. I don't blink or move, just remain where I am, calmly invested in the motionless water in the bowl.

"I'm trying to remember Mama," My voice is high pitched, childish. I don't remember my voice always sounding like this. I could have sworn once it was a bit deeper, somewhat rougher and more challenging in personality. Was that just a dream I had? Papa says that when people drown they dream. It must have been a dream.

But it felt real.

"What are you trying to remember honey?" Mama sits down next to me and pulls me into her lap. I bob a little as she settles down more. Her thin hands that I've come to find are pale, not a golden color like I always thought they were, start to run through my long dark hair. My hair is strange. It's long, very long, almost to my waist long. I think I didn't like the short hairstyle that all the girls in my family like. It's also brown, but so dark that it's almost as black as the far shores themselves. Mama combs this hair with her fingers, maybe braiding some of it.

"I'm trying to remember…," It's on the tip of my tongue. I know what it is I want to remember, but I can't get the words to come out of my mouth.

"Go on baby, what are you trying to remember?" Mama starts making the braids bigger, weaving many of them together at once. The water remains still. I wonder if I move it I can say what I mean? I lean forward and touch the surface with hands tinier than I recall, but have already become accustomed to.

Tiny ripples shimmer underneath and away from my pointer finger.

"I'm trying to remember my name."

Mama stops braiding my hair. I look up confused. "Mama?"

Her eyes, pretty doe eyes with deep chocolate colors swirling around and around, are filling with tears. A frown tugs at my little lips. I don't like to see Mama cry. She's too sweet for tears. If a porcelain doll cries does it ruin their face? I think Mama's like a porcelain doll with her looks. But has Mama always been a porcelain doll? I'm not sure anymore.

"Oh honey," Mama whispers sadly.

* * *

"Ame! Come away from the edge sweetheart," Papa's large hand wraps around mine and tugs me away from the railing of the stone bridge we are crossing. Underneath it is a stream that flows at a gentle trickle. I think Papa is still afraid of me being around running water. I should probably be afraid of it too, but I'm not. The water is keeping something from me. I know it.

"Ame, tell me about yourself again, please?" Papa is being weird again. Just like Mama. He asks me to tell him about myself, and makes little odd comments here and there about it. I think he tells Mama and makes her worry more.

"My name is Ameida and I'm six twenty-three. I am a member of the Hiroshi clan, we can do this thing called shapeshifting right Papa?" I look up at Papa and his perplexed expression. He nods but I know that's not the word I'm supposed to use. Papa has pale skin too, like Mama. And his hair is the same color as mine. I could have sworn he had honey and sand colors in his hair though. And his eyes are like Aspen bark, even warping slightly as bark does with different hues of the grey-beige colors. Not blue like the early evening.

I continue with my story. "We're supposed to be spies, especially because of the war. I like reading, and I help other kids read too. I've got a bitty brother named Kalani. Mama named him after a Hawaiian word that means 'The Heaven Sky' I think. And a cousin named Rikuro. He plays with me all the time."

"Where did you say that Mama and I came from?"

I tilt my head back and look at the sky. The clouds are out today. All nice and puffy like little cotton balls, moving gently in the wind as if they were sea swells. It's a nice day. The sun shines down and warms me to my toes.

"Mama came from the Hawaii Islands and you came from Germany. But somewhere along the lines you both decided to come live here!" I giggle and throw my hands up in the air. Papa sighs. I don't think he likes my answer again.

* * *

"Papa, where are we going?" I don't really mind that I'm going somewhere. Going anywhere with Papa is fun. He carries me on his shoulders and runs around. I like feeling the wind stream through my hair. It makes me feel like a spirit with the way my hair flies behind me.

"Remember where Papa said he goes to get jobs?" he asks. I chirp in response and he keeps talking. "I have some friends there that I want you to meet. They might be able to help you with your memory."

Papa and Mama say there's something wrong with my memory. I tell them things that they've never heard of before. Things that don't exist here. They said I don't have a little brother. There's no such places like Germany and Hawaii. It confuses me, just like how Papa and Mama's colors do. But the fact that I still remember things about myself confuses them. I'm a jumbled mess of me and me.

Papa takes a shortcut through the trees. Well, I say a shortcut but it still takes us awhile before we hit what must be the main road. And before long I spot a giant fortress (really it's just a gate but it's fun to imagine it's something else) looming on the road ahead.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, Ame," Papa says smugly. I lean forward in excitement. We wave to some men guarding the gates and head deeper into the village. Some people shout out Papa's name (Kouhei) and wave hello to him. I rest my chin on his head, soaking in the warm rays of the sun, and the sweet scent of his hair.

We round a bend and pass a school. Perking up, I stretch to see if I can see any other kids. There's a bunch of them out in the courtyard. Some look like they're playing, others look like they're training. I wonder if, when we're done talking with Papa's friends, I can go play with them? I don't get to play with a lot of people, and Rikuro is big enough that he has to go do training.

The school disappears and Papa stops in front of a flower shop. Vibrant colors bloom outside and inside, filling up most of the space. Different aromas waft around and make the area feel alive with refreshing scents. The sign above the store reads: YAMANAKA.

"My friend Inoichi runs this shop, but he's also very skilled with things concerning the mind," Papa says. He gets down on the ground and I slide off of his shoulders. He takes my hand and we walk side by side into the shop. I happily breathe in the scent of the flowers. They smell like they've just been watered. A voice, a man, calls from the back to say that he'll be out in just a minute.

My hand slips out of Papa's and I skip to look at some of the flowers. The man from the back shuffles out and greets Papa warmly. For a little bit they talk in low whispers, no doubt about me. I don't really like it when adults do that. Or kids. Well, anyone I suppose. It's kind of rude in my opinion.

Then Papa's friend walks over to me and kneels down so he's on my level. I turn to look at him, a man with long platinum gold hair and clear blue eyes. His appearance strikes me as familiar, but I know I've never met this man before. Maybe Papa's descriptions are just that good?

"Hello Ame. My name is Yamanaka Inoichi, it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" His voice is soft, like he thinks he will frighten me away if he talks too loudly. Normally I don't mind when adults do this, but for some reason a part of me bristles at the way he speaks. It's not a pleasant feeling, so I ignore it and nod my head.

"Your father tells me that you have problems remembering some things. What kind of things?"

I bite my lip. If I tell him he's going to be worried like Mama and Papa. I don't like the looks of worried people. It makes it seem like I'm crazy. But if I don't tell him then Papa and Mama will never stop worrying.

"It's hard to remember my name sometimes," I shrug. "And I can't remember some things before my, um, accident. And sometimes I remember things that aren't mine."

That last little bit slipped out without meaning to. Inoichi's head tilts to the left in slight concern.

"What do you mean you remember things that aren't yours?"

I start to fidget, looking down at my feet and finding the ground more interesting than Inoichi's clear gaze. "I remember a little brother, and lands that don't exist, and…"

Falling down much farther than from a stone into a river.

My chest starts to hurt. It's like I'm back in the water, the air being stolen from my greedy lungs. I'm trapped.

Inoichi senses that something is bothering me, so he quickly explains that he's just going to take a peek into my mind just so he can see what's going on. He won't do anything else, he promises. His hands fly wildly as he makes hand gestures and then he's pressing his thumb against my forehead. I stare blankly at him, and his expression changes from neutrality to confusion to perturbed in a matter of moments. When he's finished he pulls away and moves back over to Papa.

I don't wanna be here anymore.

"Papa, can I go over to the school and see if someone will play?" I ask. I'm not sure he heard me, but he nods his head so I skip out of the flower shop and down the road. At the school yard gate I stand and look for someone to play with.

I see a group of three standing by a tree. Two boys appear to be arguing with each other while a girl frantically mediates between them. Altogether they don't look to be much older than me by a couple of years, like Rikuro. One of the boys has white, spiky hair; a scarf is wrapped around his neck although it's a little warm for that kind of clothing. The other one has soft looking black hair, and he has some goggles on his head. He points angrily at the white haired boy and it clicks in my mind that I have seen this boy before. It's a nostalgic feeling, like I know much, much more about him than my own mind is letting on.

A wave of happiness crashes into me and I grin. Before I know what's going on I'm running towards the trio, tackling the black haired boy to the ground. My chest starts to vibrate and I _purr_. The only thing on my mind is that he's alive and happy.

But who is he?

"Oi! G-get off of me!" The boy wiggles and I cling to his shirt while he stands. I'm still small enough that it makes me very light, even for someone not much older than me. He spins around trying to find me, only making himself dizzy in the process. Finally the white haired boy grabs the back of my geisha and pulls me off, setting me back on the ground but keeping his hand close in case he needs to do it again. (Silly him.)

"Um, are you lost little girl?" The girl, with her pretty short hair and purple striped cheeks, bends down and smiles kindly. I shake my head, that cute little grin of mine still intact.

"Nope! I just wanna play," I throw my hands up in the air and twirl. I think I've got them confused, but it's alright.

The white haired boy huffs. "If you're not attending the academy then you shouldn't be here."

"Oh don't be such a stiff Kakashi. She's just a little kid, and if she wants to play let her," The boy with black hair crouches and gives me a lopsided grin. "My name's Obito, Uchiha Obito. The jerk over there is Hatake Kakashi."

The white haired boy mutters something about being able to introduce himself on his own.

"And I'm Nohara Rin," The girl, Rin, kneels down. "What's your name?"

I'm about to answer when I feel this clicking in my head. Their names...I know them. A flash, and I'm seeing things I've never seen before. The three of them are a little older, about graduation age I suppose. They go on all kinds of missions together, become friends sort of, grow up together just a little.

"You guys are going to be a genin team," I say with wide eyes. Rin blinks in surprise and backs away slightly. Obito begins to question and protest. Kakashi silently judges like always. _Like always?_ What does that mean?

A deep sigh escapes me, and with it that dreadful feeling of water filling my chest comes back. It's quick and and demanding, overtaking my entire being. I teeter and turn around. I've gotta get back to Papa!

How does one drown on land with no water in sight? It's simply not possible now is it? Yet that's what I feel happening to me. Like when I fell into the river behind our estate, down that terrifying height. All that murky dark taking my sight. _Eons in a second…_ I think those kids are calling to me, I don't know. Hearing is like listening to half the words reach you through water. I can't breathe.

My foot slips and I fall into the dirt. I curl in on myself and wish for everything to go away. I don't like this. It's so scary! Papa! Papa!

"Ame!" I open my eyes and become engulfed in blinding sunlight. Papa wavers in my vision. Hands turn me on my side and pound against my back, stinging. The obstruction I feel in my lungs, the water, it rushes out and I cough it up. Someone gasps in shock. My head hangs limp and I heave. There just doesn't seem to be enough air. There never is.

"Kouhei, I'll do whatever it is you need me to," Inoichi, I guess he's here too, says with a hint of distress. I don't catch what Papa says, falling into a more peaceful darkness that wraps a blanket around me, telling me to sleep.

I don't question it, and do as it says.

* * *

 **[TD]: Hey~o Koniax here! I've been holding onto this idea for a very long time (a couple years to be exact) to put this idea into action and I'm very excited to share it with you guys! I know that this just sounds like another one of those rebirth stories (and to be honest that _is_ what it originally started out as) but I promise it's not. I'm going to be playing around with some ideas that I've picked up along the way and hopefully they'll be intriguing enough for people to read about. So if you wouldn't mind sending me your thoughts then that'd be hella cool ٩(•́‿•́)۶ And I apologize if sometimes it looks like the sentences get cut short and then start up randomly, for some reason it's been doing that when I copy and paste and it's pretty annoying (also apologize for spelling mistakes, I'll eventually get around to fixing those).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all credits belong to Kishimoto-sensei on the matter. (I simply own the pretty obvious OCs.) And I don't own the cover picture either, I just found it on Pinterest and it didn't have an artist name/link, but if anyone finds out who it belongs to I'll be sure to give credit or take it down in case the artist doesn't want it to be used commercially or anything.**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy! ;)~**


	2. The Hiroshi Training

**[TD]: Koniax here once again saying: Let's play a spot the reference game! There are three of them, two more obvious than one. I don't really have a reward for it cause I just thought this would be fun (and it was). (c) to that which these references belong to. ;)~**

* * *

"Ame, tell me about yourself please," Papa leads me down towards the garden. He says that we're going to start something special today. I hope it's training, then I can do things like Rikuro does. He's already allowed to be taken out missions, even though they're only really small ones.

I groan, but a look from Papa silences it. "My name is Hiroshi Ame and I'm seven years old. Our clan specialty is _Henzuru Kekkei Genkai_ , and we are a spy-nin clan. I'm already starting to show my own kekkei genkai. I like reading, listening, and playing brain games. And _a-a-achoo!_ "

I rub my nose, feeling a peculiar new weight sprout on my head. Aw man, it happened again. I reach up and feel the soft, velvet like fur of my new ears. They flick slightly, picking up different sounds I normally can't hear. Papa's voice is a little more defined, and I can hear his breath vibrating in his chest while he laugh and speaks.

"And you have happened to catch the elusive gene that let's you take your transformations further than just a human level, little kitten," I scowl at the nickname. I don't really like being called little anything. I may be short, due to the genes that pass down on the women's half of the clan (thus making the growing a slow business), but that doesn't mean I'm not big in other ways.

Papa stops in the center of the garden and sits down, crossing his legs and gesturing for me to do the same, but across from him. I settle down and close my eyes. A gentle breeze picks up and picks through my hair. I still love the feeling, even more so as it brushes through my new ears. The sun shines warmly down, and it keeps everything brightly lit even with my eyes shut. The aroma of nature swirls in a complex dance: sweet, crisp, watered, heated. The sounds are relaxing, perfect for meditation.

Papa starts to speak again. "As you already know, _Henzuru_ is merely to be transfigured. We can alter our shapes to look different, like anyone we wish to be. It makes us dangerous because of it. Our clan is put onto a short leash and made to only serve one village as a whole, or not at all. As the head of the clan I've chosen Konohagakure to be in our best interests. Hopefully it will remain that way for a long, long time."

I nod. Being a spy-nin in general is dangerous. We have to choose our allegiances carefully or else pay the consequences. And as a clan of spy-nin we have to all be on the same page. If we're all serving different villages then it creates rivalries and distrust amongst ourselves as well as among the villages. And when that happens, especially if it's during a time of war like now, the death toll rises.

"But enough of the political side to our abilities. Today I'm going to teach you how chakra works with _Henzuru_."

I take a peek and see a hint of excitement in Papa's eyes. He's always been a teacher at heart.

"First I want you to focus on yourself. Close your eyes again and listen to what's inside."

Taking a deep breath I do as he says and close my eyes. Papa falls silent and lets me focus. Slowly I tune out the sounds around me. The chirping of little birds fades, the cicadas disappear, even the gentle lilting of the breeze dies away. It's replaced with different sounds; sounds on the inside. The steady one-two-one tempo of my heart beat which guides each deep breath I take, the river like quality in which my blood flows, and the push and pull of something else trying to find balance. I hone in on that, assuming it's what Papa wants me to observe.

It flows in a cycle, going round and round, letting some release out to maintain the rest of my body. In my center is where the bulk of it is, and in the center is where I study. There are two different sounds coming from it. One half reminds me of the Koto, an instrument that Mama knows how to play and does so often. It's the smoother half that glides and twirls its way gracefully around in a peaceful manner.

The other half is more turbulent, a sound I'm not sure I've ever heard before. The notes range from a variety of high to low in a cacophony that makes odd sense. This part of my chakra spikes and jumps at odd intervals all over the place. Often times it tries to overtake the gentler side of my chakra.

Papa starts to speak again, quietly so I can continue to focus on the inside. "Our chakra is unique to other shinobi, and even to civilians. Because we have two separate flows it means we have to perfect the art of using equilibrium- balance. If we can maintain that then we can change our appearance at any time and keep it for as long as necessary without actually expending much of our chakra at once. Though that is beneficial, there are drawbacks to it as well, which I'll go into another time once we find your partners."

I hope that's soon!

"For now we'll work on finding your equilibrium. It's best to do this while moving. If you only use meditation then you'll never get anywhere in a fight. The best method that my mother taught me is dancing. Of course back when I was your age she made me do it blindfolded while balancing things such as weapons, books, bowls of water, the kinds of things that are a pain to deal with when they fall. With you I think I'll start off by letting you see and slowly adding in the challenges."

His hands find their way under my arms and he lifts me up. I open my eyes and stare at him as he sets me down, telling me to watch carefully and then follow along. He's doing a slow dance, the one for the New Year's festival I think. I know most of it already so I follow his movements as much as I can. It's difficult when he puts his legs up so high and stands on his tippy toes though. I fall over a couple times.

"When you're dancing you're in tune with your body. You become aware of every action that your limbs make, of the muscles stretching, of the weight moving from one end of you to the other. Listen to your body and it will tell you what it needs."

I stretch and take a deep breath. While I dance I see a leaf blow free of its branch. The breeze grabs it gently and pulls it along in its own little current. The small leaf is practically weightless. It moves like its dodging unseen obstacles; effortlessly, weaving and twirling. Dancing to its own rhythm.

I want my movements to be like that. Light on my toes, a rush with its own kind of tranquility to prevent premature mistakes, and smooth motions. To make myself be like the leaf is a good training goal, I think.

There's a flash and I see just a pair of feet and the edges of what look like rotating doors. They slide along the stone ground, taking tiny movements in striding ways. It appears that the goal is to not touch the spinning doors. There's a single thought running over and over again in my head as they feet weave and back track effortlessly to avoid being hit. _Be the leaf. Be the leaf. Be the leaf._

"Ame, where are you going?" My eyes snap open to see that I've drifted further away from Papa, almost all the way out of the garden. My feet stop what they're doing and my arms, which I realize are put up in a strangely defensive stance, drop to my side.

I grin sheepishly and sprint back over to Papa. "Sorry, I guess I just got carried away."

Papa chuckles, looking unconcerned but also a little stern as if he's going to reprimand me. He reaches out and musses up my hair. I also notice that my cat ears finally disappeared. "I suppose that's alright. You did look pretty in the zone there. But you're also going to have to pay attention to what's around you so you don't hurt yourself you know."

My shoulders slump just a fraction in relief. He doesn't suspect anything, thank goodness.

I think what I just experienced was another memory. If Papa finds out then we'll have to go into Konoha again to see Inoichi. It's not that I don't like him, it's just that I don't like his jutsus. They're supposed to help cover up my amnesia (that's what they said I have but I'm not so sure) so it won't hurt me, but they never last long. I always feel really awful after the jutsus wear off. And then I remember the things I shouldn't but should and it makes me feel even worse.

So if I keep these memories a secret then I don't feel as bad anymore, or confused. These memories often mix in with everything else and I often wonder if I really am who I am. I'd like to ask questions, but I don't want to be treated as an experiment. (I hear that's what happens to people who have weird things happen to them.)

"Alright, let's take this from the top again. You were doing well so far, but finding equilibrium doesn't happen in a day," Papa clears his throat and starts to run through the dance again. This time I follow him and do as he had said to, keeping focus as best as I can on both my body and my surroundings. It's hard when I just want to focus on one thing though. But also like Papa said, finding equilibrium doesn't happen in a day!

* * *

"Mama when do I get my summons?" I'm feeling crabby right now. Rikuro was being a bit mean and showing off his summons (a cat, because that's usually the Hiroshi's preferred animal) and teasing me because I didn't have mine yet. I _hate_ it when he does that. He used to be nice and sweet, even when he was just starting his training. Now I think he's turning into a self absorbed jerk.

Mama turns around from her cleaning, a bemused grin spreading and claiming her cheeks. "Don't let your jealousy show honey. It's how Rikuro knows to keep doing what he's doing."

I puff out my chest angrily. Just because he knows it bugs me doesn't mean he should get away with being...being… " _A-a-achoo_!"

The ears sprout, and this time so does a tail. Mama giggles and sets down her rag (from the cleaning of course!). She turns around and walks over to the bookshelves. I follow after her, my tail wiggling and twitching behind me. What's she going to get? Mama stretches and pulls down a turquoise book from underneath the top shelf. It's huge, with gold borders on the front, old and yellowing pages inside. Is this what I think it is?

"Our clan has made many pacts with the cats; such noble beasts," Mama sighs happily, flipping through the pages of the book like it's an album. She kneels down and I join her in excitement. "We choose cats above other summons because they represent mystery, much as a spy-nin should. They are loyal beasts, though you must work hard to earn it. And they perform such efficient work in the tasks they are given.

"There are at least four classes of summons that we may call upon, though one being rarer than the rest. They are the messengers, the information seekers, the warriors, and the boss. The first cat you are bonded to is always the messenger. Allow me to call up Himeko and she will prepare the messenger before you may summon them."

I watch Mama bite her thumb and run through a quick procession of hand signs. In a puff of grey smoke a beautiful white she-cat appears. Her fur is short, but soft on the eyes as well as to the touch. (I've petted her before and she feels lovely.) One eye is blue like the Morning Glories that creep along the edges of our homes, and the other is gold like autumn rays shining through a season changing leaf. The inside of her ears are a bright, healthy pink. Himeko bows to Mama quickly but politely.

"Mistress," Her voice is quiet, yet a purr rumbles and causes her words to roll and echo.

Mama stretches her hand out and rubs Himeko affectionately on the head. The cat's purring becomes louder and I smile. I've always loved cats, but lately whenever I see one that feeling is always increased by tenfold. There's this sentiment behind it, saying, ' _I've always wanted one!'_. Seeing Himeko being all happy and precious is like filling up a balloon inside of me and waiting to pop it and send confetti flying everywhere!

"Himeko, Ame is ready to take her training further and accept her first partner."

Himeko nods and bows again before disappearing in the same puff of smoke that brought her here. Mama turns to me and tells me to bite my thumb until I break the skin, and when I do I need to sign my name. I don't really enjoy biting myself until I bleed, but the reward's gonna be worth it. After I finish signing Mama shows me how to do the hand signs. I feel sorta tired after doing that, but it's not bad.

There's more smoke and this time Himeko has a tomcat with her.

"Mistress and Kit, this is Akimitsu," Himeko flicks her tail and nudges the young cat forward. Akimitsu, autumn light. I see why he's named after the season. His sleek coat is an array of oranges and mottled reds, when he walks the light shimmers off and it looks like his fur is rippling. His eyes are the same golden color as Himeko's one eye. He's a _very_ handsome cat.

I get down to eye level with him and blink slowly. I think I might have read somewhere that when you do that it shows that you mean no harm to the cat. And if they return the blink it means that they intend the same. Akimitsu stops and sits about a foot away, wrapping his tail around his paws, watching me.

"Hi Akimitsu! My name's Ame," I slowly extend my hand out to him and wait. Akimitsu looks uncertainly towards Himeko, who gives a slight nod. Then he turns and stretches to sniff my hand. I give him a minute before trying to pet him. He seems to enjoy it, but quickly stops and bats my hand off. I'm not really offended, but it's strange.

"Ame, why don't you and Akimitsu go play hide-and-seek for your training today," Mama stands up and puts the book back where she got it. I nod and gesture for Akimitsu to follow. Again the tomcat looks to Himeko, this time a bit more nervously. Himeko chuckles and nods again. Slowly Akimitsu gets up and ambles in my direction.

We leave the room Mama had been cleaning and walk down the hall. "Do you want to be it, or should I?"

"U-um… You?" Akimitsu's voice is a little scratchy, and he doesn't sound very confident. Must be first day jitters.

"Okay, but can we go do something else first before we play?"

"W-w-what? I-I mean, sure," He's such a cute cat too! I wanna scoop him up but I bet that'll turn sour.

I grin. "Follow me Akimitsu!"

Rikuro, prepare to be put in your place!

* * *

Papa had me come down to the workshop today. I like the workshop. Its got all sorts of fun things, mostly weapons, inside. And it smells like sawdust. I don't know why but I like the smell. There's always a fire going so the place is forever warm.

"You've been doing well with training on your own and with Akimitsu, so now it's time that you get another partner. Most people don't realize this, but a weapon is very much like a second partner if you know how to make it so," Papa weaves through the shop and I have to run to keep up with him. "We use a special wood to make our weapons. The trees grew on a metal trove and absorbed it through their roots and it strengthened them. It makes our weapons more sturdy than the standardized kind."

Papa opens a door and leads me into what appears to be the storage for finished products. I look around and see a range of things.

"We also infuse it with a lacrima that will project our chakra. This is where the drawbacks of _Henzuru_ come it allows us to alter our shape, it also changes our chakra type so much that we can't use any of the elemental styles. That's why we have to have the lacrima."

I nod in understanding. Papa stops moving and he looks down with a smile. "Altogether our weapons can almost be considered partially alive. They may not speak directly, or move on their own, but they have this energy to them that speaks of a conscience. You need to find the one that speaks to _you_."

 _The wand chooses the wizard, Harry._

I turn away from Papa so I can wrinkle my nose. These thoughts and images are weird. Wizards? This is a world of shinobi. We don't deal in magic. We deal in jutsus.

I look around at the various weapons. None of them seem to have this thing that Papa says they do. Walking around leads me to view all the various things that fill this place up. When I reach the very back all that I find is a staff. It looks like it was taken directly from a branch, or maybe a root, and smoothed so it wasn't sharp. Veins of metal glitter in the little light that shines on it. It's gnarled and bumpy at the top and there are many mini branches that circle around what must be the lacrima. To me it seems to speak of time, wisdom, and a devilish cunning that hides just how dangerous of a weapon it actually is.

I take it in my hands and another weird thought comes to mind.

 _A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to._

What is it with all these things dealing with wizards?

"Have you found one?" I look over my shoulder at Papa and nod my head "Now you need to name it."

I want it to represent the things I feel coming from the staff, as well as what I want people to think when I fight. The perfect name comes to mind.

"Akuma."

Demon.

Papa startles me by laughing. "Ame, Akimitsu, and Akuma. The Triple A squad. How amusing."

A grin cracks along my face and I start to laugh too, a clear, bell sound. Papa wraps his hand around my shoulder and leads me out of the storage room. Training is going to be much more interesting now, and I bet I can even start sparring with Rikuro!


	3. Remeeting People is a Curious Thing

This is it. Today's the day. Today he, Uchiha Obito, graduates from the academy. Already he's getting closer to that dream of his. Ah, he can't wait for the day when he's in the Hokage's office, _his_ office. But right now he's going to be assigned to a genin team. Nervously he looks over at the girl sitting next to him. Flushing a little he turns away before she can spot him staring.

 _It would be awesome if Rin and I can be on the same team,_ he thinks. He really hopes that they do. He isn't sure who else he'd want on his team though, since genin teams are teams of three. Anyone _but_ Kakashi is fine with him.

"Team Seven, Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito," Obito nearly jumps onto the desk and shouts in victory. HA! Yes! Take that world! His internal celebrating nearly causes him to miss the final member of his team. "And Hatake Kakashi."

 _What?! No! No, no, no, noooooo! World why must you betray me this way?_ Obito turns halfway in his seat to glare at the boy. Kakashi stares passively up at the front of the class. Ugh, he doesn't even bother to acknowledge that now they're _teammates_. That guy is just so...so… He's a pain in the ass is what he is!

Obito turns back around and folds his arms on the desk so he can hide most of his face in them, glare at the teacher, and sulk. It's no fair. Having a guy like Kakashi on the team is only going to ruin everything. _Especially_ between him and Rin. It doesn't really help that he knows the girl he's crushing on happens to have a crush on that jerk-who-shall-not-be-named.

The teacher lets them loose to go meet up with their new team leaders. Obito had been spacing out again, so he had missed who it was supposed to be they were meeting. He can ask Rin, maybe, but then he'd get scolded by her for not paying attention. That and Kakashi would probably have some snide remark to add to it. _Hmph, jerk._

Rin stands up and he does the same, nearly falling over because he did it too quickly. Maybe he'll just follow her around? She should know where to go, right? No, that might be creepy. What if they aren't supposed to meet up with their leader until later? But when will that later be? Shoot, what if he ends up being late because of that? Great way to start off the beginnings of a genin team.

"I think we should go wait outside for Minato," Rin says, kind of awkwardly.

 _Sweet! Two birds killed with one stone._ Obito internally clenches his fist in victory. Now he knows the name of their squad leader _and_ where to go. He quickly expresses his agreements with Rin and he follows her outside, not really caring if Kakashi is doing the same. Heck, it'd be better if he doesn't. The guy doesn't really need to be apart of the team anyways.

A blast of fresh air hits him the second he steps outside. It feels good blowing through his hair and re-invigorating him. Obito thinks he can faintly catch the sound of windchimes. He likes the sound of the simple instrument. They remind him of the easy days where he just lazes about and puts his worries aside.

Rin sits down on the steps, smoothing out the folds of her outfit. He likes how she looks like a doll; perfect poise, soft hair, warm brown eyes. She's so kind and smart and so _beautiful_. He can just stare at her all day if that isn't somethings socially considered _weird_.

Obito looks away from Rin to see if their new squad leader is here yet. So far he sees nothing but an empty school yard. He sits down with a loud sigh and puts his elbows on his knees and hands on his cheeks. _Geez,_ he thinks, _and I thought_ _ **I**_ _had problems with being late._

A few minutes pass him by in complete silence and he wonders what he should say to break it. They are supposed to be a team, so they should socialize like one, right? Just as he's about to crash through the wall of awkward silence he catches sight of a girl walking past the gates of the academy.

Now normally things like this don't phase him, but this girl strikes a chord in his memory. Though he knows she was _definitely_ smaller back then. Well, she's still small now, but it's obvious that she has grown since the last (and technically first) time he saw her. The girl has extremely long hair, it goes down to her knees for crying out loud! And it's dark, almost black but not quite. The shorter ends, around the area of her bangs almost, are pulled back and braided. The dark of her hair contrasts with her skin tone, making her pale pallor more apparent.

She isn't wearing a cute little floral geisha either this time. Now it seems she's decided to try and grow out of the kiddie style and aim for something a bit more, well, louder. Her coat speaks the loudest, also coming down to her knees and just barely under the length of her hair. It's a beige, borderline white, and the sleeves only come to about her elbows. There's a black shirt, maybe a tank top judging by the kind of material it looks to be, which mostly hides her shorts underneath. The final touch to the apparel is the standard shoes that shinobi wear. In her right hand she carries a dangerous looking staff with what looks like maybe veins of silver running through it.

The girl turns her head and locks eyes with him, as if she had sensed him watching her. Even from this distance he can see with clarity the color of her eyes; a mixture of brown, grey, and amber. It reminds him of wood with the way the colors swirl and splice together. He also is reminded of something she had said with absolute surety, and utter seriousness.

" _You guys are going to be a genin team."_

Obito stands up then, and starts to jog over to the little girl who had stopped and waited for him.

"Hey, where are you going?" He grinds his teeth together when Kakashi asks- _practically demands -_ the question.

"I'll be right back," he responds in mild annoyance. "It's not like I'm actually _going_ anywhere."

Not wanting to hear anything else he starts to run over to the little girl. He comes to a halt just at the gate, not far from her. Casually he leans against it, using his hand mostly, and he grins. Up close she really does look no different than before, honestly. There's still something pretty childish about her features.

Before he can say anything the girl speaks, her voice still very much high pitched like before. "Can I help you?"

He blinks in surprise. Does she not remember him? Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. It has been two years, and a lot had happened during their encounter. With a slight shudder he remembers the strange and rather scary thing that had happened to the little girl. It had been like she was drowning while on land.

"Yeah, I think you kind of owe me your name," Okay that kind of came out wrong. "I-I mean, when we first met a couple years ago I told you mine, but you never told me yours. Do-do you even remember me?"

She tilts her head a fraction to the left and stares at him for a moment. Her eyes widen and a big O is what becomes of her mouth. Relief fills within him, but it doesn't fail to escape his notice the way she clutches the staff to her chest. Is she nervous? He didn't leave a bad impression on her, did he?

"My name's Hiroshi Ame," The girl offers her left hand out to him and he takes it while also shaking off the feeling that he had somehow messed up. The girl- Ame - looks around him and to Rin and Kakashi. He turns around with her, but doesn't see anything wrong. Obito turns around again and keeps grinning, rubbing the back of his head.

"We're a genin team now, just graduated today," he laughs sheepishly. She smiles and mumbles a congratulations. Since it's bugging him now that he's brought it up, he's gotta ask. "How did you know that we'd be a team?"

She stiffens a little, but opens her mouth to answer anyways. "I-"

"Ame! What are you doing we have to _go_ , geez!" Obito turns his head and sees a boy about his age jogging up to them. The guy is dressed in a dark grey shirt and pants. On his back are twin blades. The hilts are similar to the wood of Ame's staff. His hair is semi-long, some of it tied back, but most of it falling freely and into his eyes, which are like polished obsidian.

Ame turns to the boy looking flustered. "Sorry Rikuro, I was just talking with Obito. I haven't seen him in a while."

He beams when she says his name. She does remember! The boy named Rikuro, maybe he's her brother?, scowls at her and then at him.

"We've gotta meet with the Sandaime, and dad said to be punctual. This isn't being punctual!"

Siblings. Definitely siblings.

" _Your_ dad said be punctual, _Papa_ said that the Hokage is forgiving if we're only a few minutes late."

Not siblings? Cousins then?

"Well in the end we're gonna be late because you _won't shut up and start walkin'!_ " The boy named Rikuro grabs Ame by the wrist and starts dragging her away. Obito doesn't feel that it's his place to stop him from doing it, especially since they're meeting with the Hokage, but he can't help but feel bad as he watches the girl get forcefully dragged off.

He leans past the gate and calls out to her with a wave. "Bye Ame!"

The girl looks over her shoulder and gives a small smile and a wave. Pleased, he turns around and shoves his hands in his pockets. So maybe he hadn't gotten an answer to his question, but he's got a feeling he'll be seeing more of her around now. He doesn't mind the idea of actually being friends with her. She seems pretty interesting, despite this being only their second time meeting and conversing.

Obito realizes that while he had been distracted with Ame, it seemed his new squad leader had finally arrived. The golden haired man, with his jonin vest, chuckles a little when he sprints to get back to the steps of the academy. Kakashi rolls his eyes and Obito wants to deck him. It's not his fault that the man that's supposed to be their new teacher was late and that he had found something better to do than just sit there waiting! Rin looks ready to put herself between the two of them so that they don't fight.

"You must be Obito then," Obito's focus shifts back to the man. "I'm Namikaze Minato. Do you mind my asking of who the girl was that you were talking to?"

The man surprises him. He's very polite. That's actually pretty cool in his book. A sloppy half grin squeezes its way over his face and Obito answers, "Actually that was a girl I had met a couple years ago."

He gives a look to Rin and Kakashi. "You guys remember that kid that tackled me, right? That was her. I got her name by the way. It's Ame. Hiroshi Ame."

Kakashi nods his head, but acts disinterested. Rin takes a moment but she gets it. Minato's reaction is a little bit more...different.

"Hiroshi, you say? She's a member of that spy-nin clan then. I wouldn't expect to see much more of her," Minato probably hadn't meant anything mean by it, but Obito felt kind of put off. Seeing this Minato put his hand on Obito's shoulder and gave a pat. "I know Kouhei, the head of the clan, and he and I have gone on a few mission's together. Who knows, maybe you and Ame will be able to do the same too."

Obito perks up a bit. He knew that feeling he had had about Ame was right. Minato gestures for them to follow him, and they head off in the direction of the training fields.

* * *

 **[TD]: And lo and behold I managed to bust out another chapter woo! Haha** ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕ヮ◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ **So, how am I doing? Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Ridiculous Trouble

"You can't just stop and do whatever you like when you _know_ we have to make it to an important meeting," Rikuro gripes, letting go of my wrist since there's no need to be dragging me off anymore.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Both you and Oji-san are so time sensitive, we're gonna be fine."

Rikuro mutters something under his breath but I let it slide. Lately he's been getting pretty worked up and I don't understand why. Is his dad increasing the pressure on his missions? That's probably it. Hiroshi Ryouta is a strict, responsible, well groomed man. At least, that's how Papa always describes his brother.

I fall into step behind Rikuro again and we hurry up to the central building of Konoha where the Hokage's office is. I can't help but feel another wave of anxiousness swell within me, this one different from when Obito had asked me that question. When he had asked me how I knew him and the others would become a team, I could feel the beginnings of drowning once again. But this? This anxiousness is normal, practically a relief. Something that everyone would get if they were going to a meeting with the Hokage because they were registering into Konoha's system as a spy-nin.

That's been Papa's agreement with Konoha. We can be their spies, but our leash is registering ourselves into their database for precaution. Rikuro says that they will ask me some questions too. More than just standard ones confirming who I am. He says that the way they phrase those questions is pretty intimidating. Like if I answer wrong I'm going to be marked as a potential target and shot if they even think I'm stepping a toe out of line. It's frightening, but that's what it means to be a spy-nin. No one will trust you without a backup plan to get rid of you.

But Papa's been reassuring me that the Sandaime is a fair old man. He said to think of the Hokage as a grandfather almost; someone to respect because of their wisened age, but also to love because they treat you well. When Papa puts it like that it's not hard to find peace in myself so I don't feel anxious.

The big building's shadow encompasses me and I look up to see it tower above me and Rikuro. Rikuro clicks his tongue and keeps walking. I have to sprint to catch up with him, clutching Akuma closer to my side so I don't drop it. It doesn't fail to escape my cousin's notice.

"Why don't you just strap it to your back? You'll be able to maneuver more accurately."

"Because it's a staff and you're supposed to carry them. Besides, Akuma's too long to fit on my back without dragging on the ground and knocking against my ankles," I reach Rikuro again with a huff and he snickers.

"Shorty."

"Jerk!"

"Pint size."

"Richi-chan!"

"Brat!"

Rikuro bumps into me playfully and I return the gesture with more force. His arm snakes around my neck and puts me into a headlock. We wrestle, me to get out of the headlock before he noogies me and Rikuro to, well, noogie me! It's quickly stopped though when we hear the sharp thud of a set of footsteps coming towards us.

"Rikuro, Ame, stop fooling around. You're going to be late," The headlock is broken. Rikuro and I pull away from each other in embarrassment. Ryouta stands in front of us with a displeased frown curling on his pale face.

"Sorry Father."

"Sorry Oji-san."

Ryouta mutters something and it becomes much more clear as to where Rikuro picks it up from. He turns his back, garbed in standard ninja clothing instead of something more personal for him. We follow after him, trying to keep pace with his long stride. Rikuro has an easier time just because he's got legs that've grown like a weed. As much as I hate being called short I can't deny that that's what I am.

Ryouta leads us up a few flight of stairs until we stand in front of two large, closed oaken doors. He knocks and there's a gruff as well as strong voice telling us to come in. He opens one door and stands aside to let Rikuro and I in first. The room is spacious and brightly lit, with a large desk positioned near the windows. Seated in the chair just behind the desk is an old man wearing robes and the red hat of the Hokage. There aren't many wrinkle lines on his face, most of them around his eyes. I can tell that he actually smiles a lot, despite his calm and serious appearance.

"Hiroshi Ame," I straighten out and step past Rikuro. I stand in a swatch of light from the window. The sunshine feel good and it warms me, keeping me relaxed even as I stand at attention. Akuma rests lightly in my loose grip, planted firmly at my side.

The Hokage nods in approval, soul filled eyes studying me intently as if they can pry away all of my secrets from me. "I trust that you understand why you are here, and that you know what all will be done?"

I nod slowly. I wonder what kind of questions he will ask. Or was that just something Rikuro had said to scare me? I don't sense any frightening or imposing will coming from the Hokage. Normally when people intend to grill me for an answer they send out this aura of will that makes them seem bigger than me. But the Hokage's vibes are much like Papa had said, he's just like a grandpa.

The Hokage pulls a paper out from under his desk along with a pen and slides the items forward with a gesture for me to come look. I do so and see that it's a contract. The details entailed are about the services I'm required to provide to the Hidden Leaf, the services I may and may not provide, and the consequences of betrayal. At the bottom is a place to sign my name as well as a blood print. I've never really understood the reasoning behind a blood print. What good does it do to promise on blood? It's just silly to me, honestly. But in that aspect I must only be just a kid, since it's something that adults came up with.

I take the pen in my right hand and sign my name, pricking my thumb and pressing it to the page. The Hokage slides the paper back and onto a stack. For a moment he stares at me. Then, slowly, a smile creeps upwards into what I can already tell is a familiar look for him. I find it hard to resist returning the smile, caving in and letting it lift my cheeks happily.

"Welcome among the ranks of Konohagakure's shinobi, Ame," He blinks, and I know I'm dismissed. With a slight bow I back away and turn to go. Rikuro follows after me, but Ryouta stays behind with a short, but polite command from the Sandaime.

Once we are outside of the office, Rikuro says immediately, "You were lucky. When I had been brought in Danzo and the other elders were there, and they aren't as nice as the Hokage."

I can only stare at him mutely as I wonder about the scrap of luck I seemed to have been blessed with. Rikuro begins to walk away, still talking animatedly about his experience. I follow after him, the tail of my coat swishing along behind me.

* * *

" _A-a-achoo!_ " I sneeze and deeply regret it. I've finally moved on from just producing the cat ears and tail, now to fully transforming into a cat. It's cumbersome not having this mastered so it doesn't happen whenever I sneeze. But as Papa said (countless times), finding equilibrium doesn't happen in a day, let alone a year. Currently I just have to deal with dragging Akuma around in my cat (*read: kitten) form.

Luckily I've managed to do this along the road to Konoha, instead of the actual village itself. A lot of people would freak out if they saw a girl just turn into a cat. A lot of people would probably start a hunt too. Kekkei Genkai's aren't a widely accepted gift, and are mostly hated. Combine that with being a spy-nin and, well…. I think I might just go wait this out in the forest for a little bit. I'm supposed to go see if there are any jobs I can take, or at least someone who will train with me for a bit, since Papa said that I need to learn about as many different fighting styles as possible. Looks like that's gonna be delayed.

Taking Akuma in my already too small mouth, I start to drag it off the road and into the forest. The journey immediately becomes problematic as I struggle in my tiny body to drag the long staff over roots and around rocks. Oh how I _loathe_ being small. While yes it does have its perks in battle, according to literally everyone in my family, I just _can't stand it._ Rikuro makes fun of me for it, and I'm too little to do a lot of things, and then there's _this._ This is just plain ridiculous!

Akuma catches on a root.

I tug at the staff furiously, little growls and mewls escaping past my clenched jaw and wood. The only thing I succeed in is lodging the part with the lacrima even further into the roots. Giving up I let go of my end of the staff and start to circle it, angrily batting at it like it'll do something. When that gets out of my system I sit and stare at it, willing it to move. Of course that's just wishful thinking on my part.

With a deep huff I stalk away from Akuma and keep going in the direction I had been planning on in the first place. It's not a good idea to just leave my weapon lying around like that, but until I get back my bigger body and opposable thumbs then I'm not gonna be much help to the staff either way. And I know _that's_ not gonna happen until after I settle down.

Grumbling, I mosey my way through the forest and try to calm myself. It's actually a rather easy feat, considering that in my cat state I'm naturally attracted to different things. Soon I find that my senses overtake most of my thoughts, and I find myself being pulled along by nature in a fit of distraction. Quietly, softly, my little paws pad along the the soil and moss, feeling the elements slip gingerly between my toes. Around me the birds chirp in song. In these forests near Konoha many of the birds are small, as such you can find many Koels and Cuckoos. The larger, hunter type birds are the Kites but aren't often seen so deep into the forest. Earthy scents cloy my nose, teasing me with traces and trails of small mammals. And the clarity in which I perceive everything around me, so much sharper than that of even a well trained human eye.

With a slight flutter my ear twitches to the right. The sounds are faint, but unmistakable. The irritating screeching of metal clashing against metal; some people must be out training, therefore there must be a training field nearby. I part my jaw slightly and taste the air. A flood of mixed scents wash through me, but I pick out the scent of human and begin to follow it. Though my hearing is excellent, I must take advantage of all my senses and train them.

My pace picks up as the sounds grow louder, more defined. I hear kids, mostly boys. There's a cry of surprise and a loud rumbling that makes the earth tremor slightly and my back arch in minimal panic. Everything's so amplified in my small body! I glimpse the light filtering in from the edge of what must lead out to a clearing and catch snippets of a mock battle. I'm curious. What kind of fighting styles do shinobi of the Leaf have that differs from that of the Hiroshi?

I wanna see what's going on, but just to be safe I think I'll stick to some high ground and not venture out into the clearing. I am just a small kitten, and my going out there will probably disrupt a lot more than I care to clean up. I turn and launch up the nearest tree, scrabbling to get a good hold on the trunk and slowly inch my way up to the lowest branch. My entire body quivers because of the effort it takes.

But the reward is indeed a generous one.

Settling on my haunches I watch the exchange with fascination, my excitement peaking as I recognize the kids. They're training with a golden haired man, he must be their sensei. Together everyone's dynamics, though very sloppily, melds together. The girl, Rin if I remember correctly, appears to be more of a mediating fighter. She bounces between helping the raven haired Obito and the silver Kakashi, though it's obvious that her help is a bit more generalized towards one boy over the other. Her movements are choppy and sluggish, she reacts a second too long after a blow is deployed. But overall she seems to have taken a firm stance as kind the backbone to her teammates.

My focus temporarily shifts to the teacher. His motions are lighter, more swift, compared to his students. I mean, it's expected of course, but I know that he's not just _some teacher_. He's a thinker, clever. Even from here I can see that he watches the movements of his students intently and plots different strategies to counteract them. His expression, though shinobi are trained to never show any, gives way that he's rather calm and collected in this bizarre moment- which also shows that he's only training novices.

Again my eyes wander over these said novices. Obito's actions speak the loudest to me (as well as sound but that's a whole other matter). His intent seems to aim more for big and flashy, thinking that the more apparent his tenacity is known the more likely it will get him somewhere. He puts too much force into his punches, too much into his dodges which send him further away each time, too much or sometimes even too little into his jutsus. Obito is also not very graceful. I can't even begin to count the number of times I've seen him trip, whether it was over himself or something on the ground. He's not the best fighter, kind of like me (and definitely when I started out).

This brings me to the final player in this mock battle, Kakashi. I've heard a few things from Papa, and even Mama, about Kakashi. He's what's known as a prodigy here in the Leaf. He's had some good training beforehand from his own papa I think, and he's smart enough that he can catch onto things quickly. Seeing this before my own eyes I can kind of understand by what they mean when they say he's gifted. Though it's apparent he's not a team player. From the way I see it, he treats Rin and Obito as two things, each varying between the two of them. To him they're either a hinderance, or merely a tool. It's his own form of arrogance almost. I've got this notion, strangely, that it's his _gakai_ , fatal flaw.

The battle ends quickly after I conclude my assessment of each team member. The leader deals a hard blow to each of them with what appears to be a simple wind-style jutsu. The kids are knocked back and left sprawled in the still fluttering grass. The leader calls for a break, praising and admonishing each of them on the different things they need to work on. Obito mostly got admonishment, but still there's a little praise for his spirit in the fight. The leader tells them that in a few moments they are going to work on more chakra control techniques, and they'd be practising climbing trees.

While I have been taught about chakra control techniques I wonder how it is they go about doing it. I'm actually not very good at it to be honest. Most of the time I end up having to meditate (*see: dancing) to work on equilibrium. I find that the rougher half of my chakra tends to expel too much and it sends me flying more often than not, and the gentler side is hardly enough to let me stick. I've only managed to get myself to the lowest branch of, rather unfortunately, the smallest tree near our estate.

The chatter of everyone becomes louder and I realize that the trees they are coming for are the little copse where my own stand.

"I'm gonna make it to the top today!" Obito yells with enthusiastic determination. Kakashi, with his arms folded tightly over his chest, mutters something incoherent that makes Obito angry. Rin immediately when into mediation mode (obviously it's not just something reserved for battles). Something tells me she's been doing this for a long time.

They each took a tree and, miraculously avoiding mine, and began to gather the indefinite particles of life we call chakra at the bottoms of their feet. Obito waists no time in prepping and launches himself at his tree. His haste causes him to trip over his own feet. Seconds later Kakashi follows through and makes it up about a third of his tree, nearly reaching the lowest branch. Rin takes a little bit longer before she runs to the tree and pushes up with momentum. But the moment she's on the tree she takes her time going up. She's building her strength and figuring out her limitations. It's an adept move and I'm gonna make a mental note to try that out later when I practice at home.

"That was awesome Rin, you're so smart!" Obito crows after the young kunoichi marks her height on the tree and leaps back. He gets up and tries again, showing small signs of mimicking the girl's actions. With a powerful kickstart to his run he pushes against the tree and runs up it. He just barely misses, through sheer force of will over chakra control, reaching the bottom branch. As he falls, he head turns and I know he catches sight of me. Obito lands rather painfully on his rear end, but he just scratches the back of his head and stands up, still staring at me.

I'm at a loss as for what it is I should do. One one hand I feel this innate desire to panic, this definitely being something that I've come to find goes with being caught while doing my job (which means I haven't been doing my job well enough and I have therefore failed) as a spy-nin. This panic makes me feel the intense need to run away back into the forest. But on the other hand there's no need to panic. It's not like he's going to recognize me as I am. Just so long as he stays away then-

Why do I have to speak so soon?

Obito skirts around his teammates and positions himself under my tree, angling his head to get a better look at me, searching out a possible route to take so he can get up here.

"Changing trees isn't going to improve your lack of skill, idiot," Kakashi throws the jibe out lazily and I see the muscles twitch in Obito's jaw as he clenches it tightly. He says nothing in response though, backing away and gathering chakra in his feet. I sense the shift almost immediately and know that he's not trying to purposefully show off, being completely serious.

Obito opens his eyes and starts to run at the tree, quickly turning into running _up_ the tree. Again he loses his chakra and it turns into a rather mad struggle where he grips his arms tightly around the trunk and shimmies up to my branch.

"Hey that's cheating!" Kakashi says with an actual bit of feeling in his voice, as if he truly felt this was an outrage which warrants indignation. Again, Obito ignores him, heaving himself up the branch and panting heavily as soon as he is in a stable position. After a minute he grins at me and holds out his hand.

In a soft voice he coos, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

An embarrassing heat creeps just under my skin and my fur fluffs out just a little as I stand up. I shouldn't be feeling insulted, he's unaware that I'm actually a human being that he is somewhat acquainted with. Yet I can't help it. It's like when Rikuro talks to me with a baby voice. I _hate_ that.

Noticing that it's not gonna have the desired effect he stops talking and just leans forward a little, keeping his palm open and fingers splayed out. After about a minute of holding this pose his sighs and retracts his hand so he can scratch his head. Then it seems an idea strikes him, as he runs his hand just under the straps of his goggles. He takes the orange tinted things off of his head and offers them to me instead. His scent comes off more strongly from them, just like where the pheromones on cat are mostly located. Unable to resist my animal nature I stretch and take a tentative sniff.

For the most part the goggles and smell like sweat and dirt, which is understandable. But underneath it I can smell a smoky tang. It reminds me of cooking meat just a little, the wood in the fire sending out pleasurable aromas. It's comforting and I may or may not have decided to step inside of the goggles, which are actually the perfect size for me, to get a better smell of them. Obito takes this as some sort of cue of trust and he lifts the goggles up and brings me closer, mewling in a semi-panic at the motion, to him. Holding me close he drops down from the tree, the landing rattling me more than him so much that I claw my way up so I'm on his shoulder.

He laughs, such a gentle sound that differs from his raucous boasting one. His left hand reaches up and pets me.

"Obito what were you doing?" The leader of the squad appears in front of us with a reprimanding

gaze, his blue eyes giving me an electric shock as they catch sight of me.

"Sorry Minato-sensei," Obito apologizes a little bashfully. "I just saw this kitten in the tree and she looked stuck, so I had to help her."

Stuck? I could have come down _anytime_ I wanted to.

The leader, known as Minato, bends down just a little and stares me in the eyes. His clear gaze melts into strange fondness and he reaches out with a large hand to give me a gentle rub. Very much against my will I start to purr. Obito and Minato laugh, which causes the other two students to join us.

"A cat? You put on that ridiculous display for a cat?" Kakashi scoffs.

"Oh how cute!" Rin says at the same time. She reaches to pet me, Minato moving out of the way, and gently her hand runs through my semi-long coat. My purring becomes louder and I start to lean into her hand, practically begging for her to keep petting.

Wait no! Stop that! Stop that right now!

I turn and try to nip her hand but she must have sensed it coming because she pulls away.

"Hey, no biting," Obito scolds, bopping my head. In return I bat his hand away, leaping off his shoulder and into grass that comes halfway up my tiny body. Shaking myself, I try to pad away. This isn't good, I can't cave into my animal desires! If I do then I'm not gonna change back anytime soon and that just means Akuma's gonna have to sit in the forest a whole lot longer!

Of course Obito has to counteract my escape attempt by sitting down and pulling me into his lap. He starts to scratch behind my ears and I desperately flick my head and try to run away. The longer this goes on the more I can't keep it up because _oh my goodness that feels so good_. I start to rub into him and his petting turns into light scratching.

Oh, oh, oh! Over, over, _down_...ah right there!

A squeaky meow escapes my furry lips and everyone, with the exception of a certain silver haired child, laughs. Once again I snap to my senses, though slightly sluggish from that rush of euphoria, and actually escape this time. Obito whines just a little and tries to get me to come back, but this cat's gotta run.

I scamper away back into the forest, stumbling over roots and stones. I hear Obito calling for me to come back and his sensei telling him to stay there. Soon the calls fade out and all that's left for me to hear is the chatter of obnoxious birds. With a little faulty memory making the path confusing, I lose myself a couple times before I finally make it back to Akuma. I could feel that the staff was unhappy at being left, but at the moment it doesn't matter. A tremor runs through my body and with it a tingling sensation. With a pop I transform into a real girl again. Blushing furiously I grasp at Akuma and pull it from the roots before falling on my bum gasping.

That was so embarrassing! Absolutely, totally, infuriating ridiculous! I'm going to have to work on repressing the animal desires and instincts so that IF that ever happens again I will be prepared. Nothing so horribly distressing like this has happened to me since sixth grade when that rude boy made fun of me for the way I had raised my hand.

I blink, chest twitching in a manner that threatens to tighten.

There it is again. A memory that doesn't fit like the odd puzzle piece out. I can hardly stand these things anymore. They don't come around so often, perhaps because I've been training my mind to focus on my normal and everyday life instead of trying to reflect on the past, but when they do it's very inconvenient and random. And it's odd; when I try to see myself in these memories, I'm a blur. Everything else around me is crystal clear except for myself.

What does it mean? Why is it happening to me? What can I do to make it stop?

Mama said that Konoha has a great library, maybe I can find something out there. It'll be a good place to start, and if I can balance my time between training and missions as well as family time then I should be able to find the time to study.

But what does one study when they don't know what it is they're looking for?


	5. Underlying Tensions and New Rivalries

**[TD]: Can you spot the joke I made about Obito? Also, Ame gets savage** (≖ヮ≖✿)೨

 **In answer to DarkDust27's questions:**

 **1) I'd really like to be coy and all by saying you'll just have to find out, but at the moment I can already see that this is going to be a source of confusion so I'd just like to clarify a bit more on what I said in the first chapter. This is NOT a rebirth/reincarnation au. As for more details about that, you're just gonna have to keep reading ;)~**

 **2) I'm not sure if you're asking if this is going to be an Obito/OC fic or if you're requesting that it'll be one but here is where I get to be all coy and say that you're just gonna have to find out ;3~**

* * *

I sit in the same tree branch as the day before watching the exact same genin team train. This time I haven't turned into a cat, so I sit with one leg leisurely dangling off of the branch and Akuma resting in my lap. Today's actually a nice day for training. The cumulus clouds float about high above casting gentle shadows, and the sweet breeze ripples through the grass in tiny waves. The sun's pressure isn't unbearable.

This genin team has been here training long before I had arrived, since dawn or a little later than that perhaps. They should be nearing a point where the team leader, Minato, will call for a break. When that happens I can jump in and ask if they'll let me join their training.

Minato releases another one of those simple wind-style jutsus and everyone is knocked onto their backs. Immediately after he calls for a short break. This is my cue! I hop down from the branch and land with a little less grace than I would have liked for. My hand clenches the trunk and I try to will myself forward, but it's like my feet have turned to roots. A quick glance down reveals, thankfully, that this is not the case. My heart, however, provides an answer to the problem.

Alright I'll admit it, I'm a little nervous to be asking if I can join in their training. Really the only people I've trained with are family, so it's a bit intimidating to ask some acquaintances. It's also a matter of the age difference too. Kids in the Hidden Leaf attend an academy until they're eleven, when they're put into genin teams. Hiroshi children are automatically exempt from the ranks of genin and chunin until they're fifteen when they're allowed to take the test for jōnin status because they're training is relatively complete. Right now I'm only eight, so they might not take me seriously or treat me too gently.

But if I stay here then I'm never gonna find out, now will I?

With a slightly shaky breath I put one foot forward and relinquish my grip on the tree. The sun falls over me and curls tender rays of heat through my very being. It's comforting, almost as if it's saying that I can do this. Straightening out I walk towards the group with just a bit more confidence than before.

The first to spot me is Minato, since he's the only one currently facing my direction. For a second I freeze, but only just a second. I remain light on my toes by default, a habit ingrained since I was littler, as I tread towards them. When I'm within range that we can speak without shouting, Minato calls out to me.

"Hello, is there something we can help you with?"

The genins twist in their spots to look at me. Obito's face lights up in recognition and he waves to me with a huge grin on his face. With a shy smile I wave back, suddenly aware of all the attention. I now understand why Akimitsu had been so nervous the day we met.

"Um," I gulp, cursing my _great_ start. "I was wondering if you would let me train with you guys?"

At this Kakashi snorts and turns away. Obito shoots him a glare before turning around to plead with his teacher. On one hand I'm grateful he's willing to help me to such an extent, but on the other hand it's confusing as to why he'd do it in the first place. After all we really only know each other's names. Obito claps his hands together and bows.

Minato looks between the boy and me, eyebrows rising in surprise. For a moment he considers this. Meanwhile I continuously dart my gaze between him and his three students. Rin is glancing back and forth between her sensei and I, mostly in mild curiosity. I can tell she doesn't really have an opinion on the matter. Kakashi on the other hand looks like this is gonna be the worst joke ever if Minato lets me join.

"Well," Minato says slowly, jolting my attention back to him. "I think a spar is in order to determine your capabilities before I can say for sure if you can join our training. Obito, since you seem insistent on advocating…?"

He pauses, realizing that he doesn't have my name. I leap into action. "Ame. Hiroshi Ame."

His eyebrows rise even further and suddenly a look of understanding flashes in his eyes. Why? Perhaps it has something to do with Obito?

"Obito, you can be Ame's sparring partner then."

"Alright!" Obito jumps up excitedly and turns to face me with a grin I can't help but return.

"Dolt, don't go getting so excited. Minato-sensei didn't say she could train with us yet," Kakashi mutters quietly, strangely enough that I seem to have been the only one to hear. He stands up the same time as Rin and together with Minato they give us some space for a spar.

Immediately I can't help but say to Obito, "Don't go easy on me, please."

"Ha! Don't worry I plan to give it everything I've got," Obito exaggerates the statement by pointing to himself with his thumb and winking. My grin grows wider and I shift into a defensive stance, gripping Akuma tightly in both hands. He pulls out a kunai and holds it in front of him, leaning forward so he can prepare to rush me once we start.

"Alright, go!" Minato calls.

* * *

In Kakashi's opinion setting the little kid against Obito wasn't really a challenge. _Anyone_ can beat Obito. Even a _rock_ could do it without even trying. But he has to concede that is probably trying to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. He just seriously hopes that Minato-sensei doesn't actually let her join them. She'd probably be useless anyways.

Still, he's gotta take the opportunity to observe a Hiroshi in action. After Obito had said her name, and Minato-sensei clarified she came from a spy-nin clan, he had been intrigued enough to dig up some research. What he found hardly constituted as enough though. Then again clans tend to guard their secrets borderline religiously, spy-nin or not.

Kakashi folds his arms over his chest and he watches with half lidded eyes as Minato-sensei calls for the match to begin. Obito lurches forward and Ame disappears. Obito straightens out and swivels his head from side to side. He snorts when he sees the trick employed by the kid. Of course she'd do something that childish; hiding behind Obito's back and mimicking his movements, what a joke. With a quick flick of her staff, though, she knocks Obito's feet out from underneath him. Before she can end the fight the Uchiha kicks at her and she backtracks.

Obito picks himself up, simultaneously throwing a couple of shuriken at the girl. She parries them with a twirl of her staff. Amazingly none of the sharp star-shaped weapons stick into it. Ame leaps into the air just as Obito charges her again, landing behind him. But it seems the idiot actually _can_ catch onto things, because he turns around and parries a hard downward-arced blow. Kakashi's hands fly to his ears when a grating screech follows with it. What is that?!

Whatever it is doesn't seem to have an effect on Ame, at least not anymore. Obito on the other hand… Well with his hands on his ears instead of in front of him to defend himself, he deserves what came to him. Ame delivers a sharp jab to his gut before sidestepping him to slam her elbow into his back. Obito collapses and stays down.

The battle had ended too quickly for him, and while he acknowledges that there is something there to her skill, not much had been shown. And as he had originally thought before, _anyone_ can take down Obito.

Obito twists onto his side and gasps. Ame stretches her hand out and offers it to him. He takes it and just lays there for a second, a cheeky grin spreading onto his face just as he gives a sharp tug and pulls her down with a yelp.

Kakashi's shoulders sag and he rolls his eyes. What a waste. She should have just walked away and let him get up on his own. The duo starts to laugh and he grits his teeth in annoyance. Has this just been a game for them? Training should be taken seriously with only one goal in mind; to show and hone their capability and usefulness. If this is all that will come of letting the kid train with them then he might as well just write her off as useless right now.

He turns to Minato. "Sensei, that wasn't really an even match."

Minato-sensei turns his electric blue eyes on Kakashi and smirks. "No I suppose it wasn't. But you always have to start somewhere, and it's best to not start off at the hardest level. Rin?"

They both turn to the kunoichi. Rin slightly jumps at being called upon, but settles down immediately and looks dead on at Minato. "Yes, Minato-sensei?"

"Will you please spar with Ame next?" Rin nods and steps forward to go tell the two fools on the ground still that it's now her turn. The little girl picks herself up, dragging the curious weapon with her. If Kakashi squints he can see little rivulets of something shiny in the wood. Silver? Or, based off the sound it had made when Obito's kunai glanced off of it, metal?

His attention shifts to Obito getting off the ground, rubbing his head and blushing like the lovestruck moron he is as he talks to Rin. Kakashi takes a deep breath and resists the urge to roll his eyes again. _Come on you moron, move out of the way._

Rin shoos him off and Obito jogs to stand on the other side of Minato-sensei, wishing both girls luck. Immediately after both girls get into a fighting stance and Minato calls for the match to begin.

His teammate is quick, already using the little knowledge she has gleaned from the last match to her advantage. Rin launches several shuriken and aims for the coat, catching it and dragging her down slightly as it pins to the ground, much to the child's annoyance. But she doesn't let it hinder her. With the bottom of her staff she knocks through the weapons and dislodges them, barely managing to avoid a punch from Rin by moving to the side. Ame bends backwards and lifts her feet up in a flip to clip the kunoichi on the chin.

Rin rebounds from the stun and pulls out a kunai from her pouch just as Ame makes a comeback. She raises the small weapon and glances the tip of the staff where there appears to be a lacrima. No horrible screeching noises come from it so Kakashi makes a mental note that it's safe to defend with metal things on that particular spot.

For a couple of minutes back and forth blows are exchanged and Kakashi can tell that the kid is good with a weapon and taijutsu combined. But he's also getting bored. Can't she do something else? Surely if she's this good with taijutsu then she should at least know some basic ninjutsu, or maybe even a little bit of genjutsu? Or do they not teach those kinds of things in the Hiroshi clan until they're older?

Despite his already low opinion of the kid he finds that he's actually _itching_ to fight her, even if it'll be a short match. Perhaps more than anything to just put her in her place and show her how it's really done. Already he's counted out several times when she could have been disarmed and knocked down and it bugs him that it hasn't happened yet. In fact, the longer he watches her _succeed_ the more an icy anger starts to build up in him. A strange and foreign sense of utter destment. It takes on a completely different level from the contemptment he holds for Obito.

In his musings though he fails to witness the end of the battle, though the results are fairly obvious. It had ended almost in a draw, Ame barely managing to claim the status of victory. As firmly as possible she holds the tip of her staff to Rin's throat, breathing heavily.

"Alright I've seen enough," Minato-sensei calls. Ame pulls the staff away, again leaning down to help the loser of the match up. Rin is kinder though, and doesn't pull her down, instead opting to use the help to pull herself up. Kakashi stretches out his fingers and holds the position for a few seconds before balling them into a tight fist. His shoulder twitches in anticipation of a fight.

However Minato-sensei surprises him by walking forward with a smile on his face. "Ame, how old are you?"

"I'm eight," Kakashi notices how she holds herself back from asking the oh so obvious question she wants to ask; only subtly hinting that she's biting the inside of her lip. A soft _hmph_ escapes him.

Minato-sensei cocks his head a little to the left. "Eight huh? And do you mind if I ask who your parents are?"

"Kouhei and Ayano."

At that his sensei nods. It comes briefly to his mind that Minato had said something about knowing the head of the clan, whose name was Kouhei. Once again Kakashi's shoulders sag as he realizes with narrowing eyes that Ame is the daughter of the head of the Hiroshi clan. Of course, this kid seems to have it all doesn't she?

"If I recall correctly your clan is trying to become more immersive in training with the Hidden Leaf, right? That's why you asked if you could join us in training isn't it," Minato concludes his observations, ending it more as a statement rather than a question. In that moment Kakashi knows where this is going to lead. Stiffly he folds his arms back over his chest again, a hint of disappointment dripping within him that he most likely won't get to spar with her today.

 _Heh, spar? More like knock her down to the bottom with Obito._

"Well, with your impressive performance and that in mind, I don't have a problem with letting you join us for training. I'm Namikaze Minato," His sensei reaches out to shake her hand.

 _I have a problem with this._

Ame's face lights up, her smile showing off that she still has baby chub to round her face. Obito let's loose a raucous cheer and punches the air in delight. Honestly he doesn't understand why this excites Obito. After all he only knows her name and a small extent of her skills. Kakashi sighs and remains where he is so as to better glare at the girl while Rin and Obito move in to talk with her. His actions don't remain unnoticed by her. She glances at him briefly, a blank stare practically challenging him in her whirlpool of near mahogany eyes. Ame leans towards Obito and asks him something, to which he turns back to look at Kakashi.

"Him? Aw don't even bother yourself, he's a jerk all the time and not even worth fighting," Obito says loudly. That earns him a sharp rap to the head from Minato. Clenching his teeth even tighter, Kakashi forces himself to walk over to the group.

" _What?_ " he snaps. Obito rolls his eyes and waves him off, Rin tries to assure him that it was nothing. Ame continues to stare at him with a blank expression.

He tilts his head down to make it obvious of his mockery. "Were you looking for another match, little kid?"

A hand is placed on his shoulder in warning but he ignores it, watching in satisfaction as a muscle in the kid's jaw twitches. Her blank eyes filter with a steely emotion. He'd chuckle, but it's too early to say that he's won.

Suddenly he's staring at the knotted end of her staff with the lacrima stone embedded in it. He blinks, marginally surprised at how fast she had moved. The staff is lowered just as quickly though as she stabs it into the ground next to her, trying to not look pissed.

"Yes I am little and a kid, thank you for pointing out the obvious. No wonder you're known as a prodigy around here," A light smirk traces along the edge of Ame's lips and Kakashi bristles at the statement. The hand on his shoulder tightens its grip and he takes a deep breath to remain calm. Obito snickers, making the measures he just took almost useless.

"Both of you, try to get along, will you?" Minato-sensei sighs like he's been doing this for too long. Well, he supposes that the week in training with both him and Obito he might as well have been. He and Ame nod their heads, but they both know that there's no promise that they'll even try.

* * *

I walk into my home, slipping my shoes off at the entrance, a grin on my face. Today has been rather fun. Despite the ever rude Hatake Kakashi I've managed to come out of it with a few new methods that'll help me train better, as well as earning two new friends. I'm covered in grass and dirt, lathered in sweat, and complete with aching bones and bruised muscles. The toil of the day day after day chore now seems more bearable. I can't wait to tell Mama and Papa all about it, and when Rikuro gets back from his mission I'll bet he'll be jealous.

The first thing I notice after deciding this, though, is that it's quiet. Now normally that's how it usually is around here, but this silence feels different. It's like the house itself is trying to hide something. I feel that if I were to call out the silence will swallow me whole. I have to repress a shudder because of it.

Carefully I sneak around, checking the rooms to see if anyone is in them. So far it remains soulless. I'm just passing Papa's study when I catch the sounds. Backtracking, I lean against the wall beside the door and will a tiny bit of my chakra to go to my ears and transfigure them into my cat ones so I can hear better. One tingling sensation later and I feel those fuzzy things twitching atop my head.

" _Why do you insist on working with the Leaf Village when they are clearly not winning this battle?"_ That's Ryouta oji-san. He sounds angry, hissing in low tones like he is.

Someone, it must be Papa, sighs heavily. " _Ryouta, please I know that right now you are suffering, but you must not let your emotions control you. Working with the Hidden Leaf is our best option, they have the means to win the war, I know it._ "

" _If they had the means to end the war then they would have finished it before it started. Kouhei they killed my wife by sending her on a mission they knew had only a margin for success! My son is now_ motherless _. What do you have to say to that?!_ "

My eyes widen.

Kiki oba-san is… dead?

" _I'm sorry Ryouta,_ " Papa's voice goes quieter and I miss what else it is he says.

" _Sorry doesn't bring back my wife_ ," I flinch at Oji-san's voice. It's filled with such a poison that listening to it is toxic. Slowly I start to back away from the door, not wanting to hear anymore. It's bad enough that Oba-san is no longer with us on the Near Shore, but listening to Oji-san speak like that is worse.

My chest fills with lead as I mull over the tone of his voice. Anger for the Leaf, at Papa for telling our clan to work for them. Hatred of the Leaf for doing something so horrible to him and Rikuro. And something more.

 _A call for revenge_.

I shiver, feeling a chill walk through me even though the house is fairly warm.

Hiroshi Ryouta sounds like he wants revenge, and that he's going to get it one way, or another.


	6. How to Piss Off a Scarecrow

"Ame don't do that you're just going to make it worse," Rin slaps my hand away from my mouth before returning to the task of getting some medical thing or other out of her bag. As soon as she turns away my hand flies right back to its old position tugging at the corners of my bottom lip. Even though it hurts to do it just because there are a few splits in it, I can't stop myself! It's a habit I've developed whenever it is I'm thinking something over.

"Obviously she doesn't care about the state of her lips so don't even bother Rin," Kakashi stalks past us, turning his nose to the air when I shoot him a glare. It's his fault my lips split in the first place. Jerk freaking punched me on "accident" while Minato-sensei wasn't looking. He's still mad that I usurped him the other day with my comment about the prodigy thing. He acts more like a kid than I do!

Rin smacks my hand away from my mouth again and quickly sprays me with something that hurts like crazy! Then she shoves something soft into my mouth and tells me to bite down and hold onto it for a few minutes. A shadow falls over me and Obito falls down, tucking his arms under his head while grinning.

"After this do you wanna go hit some place to eat? I'll pay!" I'd smile if it weren't for the wad of softness sticking out of my mouth and the pain it caused to my lips, so instead I nod happily. "And you Rin?"

She smiles apologetically at him. "Sorry Obito. I have to go to the hospital after training to submit some papers for an internship."

Obito sits up and he asks the question that I probably would have if I didn't have anything my mouth. "Huh?"

"I'm also training to use medical ninjutsu. What with you guys always getting hurt you'll need it!" At that she whips out a bandage and slaps it onto Obito's hand, which I now just noticed he has been trying to hide. He yelps and Rin starts to lecture him about treatments to keep it from getting infected. When she's finished with that she tells me it's okay to take out the cotton wrap and to try to leave my lips alone so they can heal properly. After that she gets up to see if Kakashi or Minato-sensei need anything.

Obito rubs his hand gently, blushing hard. My lips curl in as I try to find a way to smile without feeling like I'm going to rip them up again. Obito notices and he goes a darker shade of red.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" I giggle, reaching over to poke his cheek. He denies the access by leaning further away, sputtering about how I couldn't be farther from the truth, only giving me the answer through his denial. I laugh, wincing as my lips start to tear again. Obito notices and sends a dark glare Kakashi's way.

"That guy's got a lot of nerve," he mutters. "I oughta put him in his place."

I give him a deadpan stare because I know that at his current level that isn't going to happen anytime soon. He chooses to ignore it.

"We shouldn't actually fight him," I say, standing up and offering my hand to help him. "But that doesn't mean we can't pull pranks or just outright annoy him."

Obito gives me a quizzical stare, taking my hand and pulling himself up. I wink and let go. "Watch and learn. I do this all the time to my cousin and it's absolutely hilarious!"

Turning around, I skip over to the trio consisting of Minato-sensei, Kakashi, and Rin. Rin and Minato don't give me more than a second glance, assuming that I'm just coming to listen in on the conversation, but Kakashi gives me a suspicious glare as I stand somewhat next to him. I relax and pretend that I'm not going to do anything, occasionally sneaking glances at him from the corner of my eye, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Slowly I scoot just a fraction closer to him, bit by bit. He doesn't suspect a thing. I put my right hand on my waist, still no reaction. Continuing with the steady pace, I move my hand until I'm about equivalent with his side before jabbing light enough that it won't hurt, but sharp enough that it'll elicit a reaction. My hand flies back to my waist just as quickly as it happens.

Kakashi jerks to the side and I swallow the laughter to silence it. Looking back at Obito makes it almost a complete waste of my time. He's hiding his grin behind his hand, eyes shut and shoulders shaking as he tries to not laugh outloud. Minato and Rin give Kakashi a strange look to which he glowers at, a trace of pink forming under his eyes because that stupid mask hides most of his face. I curl my lips inward, pressing them into a straight line, and fight a smile that's going to give me away.

Kakashi shuffles back into place, tense. I know that he's already wary of me so I need to time these things just right now. As soon as I'm sure his attention is back on Minato-sensei then I strike again.

I snicker as he twitches this time, only flinching to the side. He glares at me. I keep staring at Minato-sensei who is now sending me quizzical glances. Obito is struggling to keep himself quiet as he draws nearer. Now that Kakashi is no doubt fully aware of what's going on I'm probably only going to be able to get in one more poke before I have to call it quits, if I can get through it without laughing.

Slowly… Sloooowwllly… Now!

Kakashi grabs my wrist just as I'm pulling away, his eyes narrowed and flashing with anger. He hisses, "Stop that!"

A grin struggles to reign supreme and my shoulders shake uncontrollably. With a slightly high pitched, strangled voice I say, "Nope!" just before tugging myself free and running over to Obito so we can laugh our heads off and run away. Loud laughter and giggling soon follow after in our wake and we both collapse to the ground in a fit of amusement.

"See Obito?" I say between gasps for air. "Confuse, don't abuse! It works best every time."

"We should start planning then!" Obito rolls onto his back with a huge grin on his face. "Call it operation 'Annoy Scarecrow!'."

"Woo!"

* * *

"Alright, that's enough training for today, good work everyone," Minato-sensei straightens out, nodding his head in approval to everyone. Obito punches the air and we both turn to high five each other.

"That was awesome! How did you do that thing where you twisted around Minato-sensei because that was a really cool move," We wave good-bye to Minato and start to walk away from the training field. The sun is already inching towards the opposing horizon and the birds are coming in to be done with the day.

"It's a fighting technique that I modeled after cats when they fall. You know how they somehow always twist themselves around so that they land on their feet? It's because of their tails, they're good for more than just balance and sending signals and that's why they're so important," I wave my hands in twisting gestures to try and explain to Obito something that I had only just recently come up with.

Kakashi bumps into me as he passes by. "Yes but you don't have a tail so your explanation doesn't make any sense."

I scowl at him but _continue_ explaining to Obito the point I'm trying to get at. "Since I _obviously_ don't have a tail, I needed to substitute it with something so I shift the air currents just a little and twist around. For that I just used Akuma."

"Oh so that's why you had your staff behind you!" Rin pops up on my other side with amazement glittering in her chocolate colored eyes. "That's pretty clever, how did you come up with the idea?"

At that I clam up in embarrassment. Unfortunately Kakashi is sharp, and answers for me. _Too_ sharp.

"If she based it off of cats when they fall then that means she figured it out when she was falling, no doubt after making some clumsy mistake."

"Hey, accidents can bring pretty great discoveries so really," Obito leans in front of me, holding up a finger and grinning that happy-go-lucky grin of his. "The mistake was a success!"

If it weren't for him I probably would have throttled Kakashi by now. _God bless you, Uchiha Obito._ In friendship we find a common enemy and can work together to defeat him!

Turning my mind from possible death-of-Kakashi scenarios, I look to the trees where the birds are settling in. I spot a nest in one of them. With a grin I bound over and stare up the tree. Three little semi-bald heads pop out of the twiggy little home and chirp loudly for food. I watch them in delight, some of it _maybe_ a little predatory. Okay so it's a little bit more than some but when I transform into a cat the instincts just don't go away all the time, lingering like strangers in a doorway.

Obito jogs to my side and stares up the tree with me. "Wanna get a closer look?"

I turn to him with an excited grin. "Really?"

In response he gets down on one knee, lacing his hands together forming a little bowl. I put my foot in the step contraption and he hoists me up easily to the lowest branch. Scrambling, I pull myself up and reach for the next branch to take a peek at the baby chicks. They start to squawk at me as soon as my face pops over the edge of their nest and I make chirping noises back.

And then it comes to me.

I turn and hop down from the tree, tugging on Obito's arm so I can whisper in his ear. He nods his head at the idea and we race back over to Rin and Kakashi, who have almost already left the training field. Once we're in range we start the conversation.

" _Peep peep,_ " I cast a glance at Kakashi, who has yet to really start paying attention to us.

" _Peep peep,_ " Obito responds almost completely naturally. He can't stop himself from grinning at me like this is one of the most brilliant ideas I've ever had.

I sneak up behind Kakashi. " _Caw!_ "

He whirls around, my bird sound pretty convincing. I jump back and he scowls at me before turning around again. Obito and I lean in towards each other like gossiping ladies, even putting our hands up to hide our mouths. We talk serious business.

" _Peep peep peep?_ "

" _Peep."_

" _Peep peep. Peep peep peeeeep!_ "

We snicker as we watch Kakashi's back go rigid. Any second now he's gonna turn around and get mad at us.

" _Caw, Scarecrow, caw!_ "

"Will. You. Stop. That?!" Kakashi turns around again and storms up to us. We back up, laughing. He's always so funny when he gets angry! For someone who usually has a passive expression to hide his emotions, he's not all that good at concealing some of them. Honestly, I don't think he's used to teasing, otherwise he'd be handling this a lot better. Guess there _are_ some things prodigies aren't good at.

" _Peep?_ "

" _Peep._ "

"Quit acting like kids! What are you guys even saying anyways?" Kakashi in this moment reveals two things to me. One, he clearly doesn't realize that he's just a kid too. And two, because he's in denial he doesn't realize that he's being a kid by asking with what I interpret as annoyed curiosity about mine and Obito's shenanigans.

I clear my throat and break the bird talk talk for but a second. For once I'm glad that my love of brain teasers gets to shine through. "Figure out what I'm doing and then we'll let you join our club."

Sensing what Obito is thinking before he says it I put my hand on his shoulder without breaking eye contact with Kakashi. He realizes that I'm just adding more to the fun and is now going to wait for me to explain it to him later.

Kakashi sighs in exasperation, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't have time for this."

I love it when people say that, because it just means that they're gonna stay and listen anyways. Even if they're rude and insensitive like Kakashi. It just means that I get to have more fun. Once again I clear my throat.

" _Peep peep peep peep peep._

 _Peep peep peep peep peep peep peep._

 _Peep peep peep peep peep._ "

His shoulders sag and I'm graced with his infamous withering glare. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Come on, oh smart one. If you wanna know what it is we're saying then figure it out!" I grab Obito's hand and we dash out of the training field like thieves robbing in the night.

* * *

"Hurry up and put it in there so I can fill the rest of the jar up!" I whisper, gesturing for Obito to stick the headband in the half full jar of dirt. He drops it in there with a snicker and helps me place handfuls of dirt in it until it's almost full. When the task is complete he screws the lid on and I pick it up. We run out of the forest a short distance away from where Kakashi is pacing around Rin and Minato-sensei.

* * *

Kakashi isn't sure when he lost track of his headband, or even _how_. Maybe because it's almost always on his head he ignores it, but now that it's not there the absence is very hard to ignore. One thing he does know is that is _has_ to have something to do with that Obito and that brat Ame.

"Sensei, have you seen my headband?" he asks. Minato shakes his head and Rin pipes in saying she hasn't seen it either before he can ask. He closes his eyes and takes a long, deep breath through his nose. His jaw clenches and slowly he starts to grind his teeth together, resisting the urge to growl.

"Oh there they are," Minato-sensei says before calling out to the people behind him. "You two are late!"

Kakashi spins around and glares at Obito and Ame, who are snickering and not moving from their spot about a half a yard away from them. He hones in on the big jar filled with dirt that Ame has cradled in her small arms. Confused, his head tilts to the side and he squints.

"Hey Kakashi, are you missing something?" Obito jeers at him. He stiffens. _I knew it!_

"Where's my headband?" Kakashi tries to remain calm, letting a razor tinged edge seep into his voice. Ame prances away with an annoying smirk on her face, her long dark hair swishing around her, holding up a jar and shaking it while singing some weird song with her childishly high pitched voice grating on his ears.

" _I've got a jar of dirt~_

 _I've got a jar of dirt~_

 _And you can't guess what's inside it!~_ "

His jaw drops as he realizes what it is they've done. " _No._ "

He barely registers Minato-sensei and Rin's sighs, as if to say _not again_. He leans forward and sprints towards them. Ame shrieks in laughter and runs back into the forest with Obito. With a hiss in frustration he turns sharply and runs to cut them off. Of course he's faster than them, and he's got better control over his chakra that he can use the trees to his advantage a lot better than they can. It's when they start playing monkey in the middle that he has a harder time.

Finally, after enduring this charade for too long already, he reaches behind him and pulls out is tantō. As the jar sails over him he jumps up and slashes through the jar, sending a rain of class and sand down on him. Shielding his eyes he looks for his headband. There's a small hand on his shoulder suddenly and he jumps in surprise as Ame uses him to propel herself into the air. The moment seems to be suspended in slow motion as he watches her leap. It strikes him how similarly she looks like a cat. The moment ends as she swipes his headband out of the air before tucking and rolling back to the ground.

She pops back up seconds later waving his headband victoriously and sticking her tongue out at him. Kakashi scowls and holds out his hand, sheathing his tantō. "Give it back."

Ame tilts her head back to look at Obito. "Shouldn't there be a please in there somewhere?"

"Uh, _yeah_! He doesn't deserve anything if he can't ask nicely."

Kakashi's non-waiting hand starts to curl and he stretches his fingers out in stiff agitation. He can just as easily get it back by force if he has to. His pride would prefer that he go that way, but… Oh for hell's sake he can't believe he's doing this.

"Please give me my headband back."

Ame thinks for a moment before stepping forward and handing it to him. He grabs it and tries to take it back, only to find that the kid is doing something ridiculous again. He stares at her hard, trying to silently communicate that she has exactly three seconds to let go of the headband before he makes her. In response a cheshire grin sprawls along Ame's face.

He strikes, wrapping her arm around herself and picking her up so she's tucked under his arm. None of them have the time to be screwing around here, and if she won't give it to him now he'll take her to Minato-sensei where he'll make her. Ame gasps and and squirms around, but he pins her tighter to her side.

"Hey! Let her go!" A tired breath slides between his teeth as Obito charges him in a pathetically rushed rescue attempt. Kakashi raises his hand and chops down on the Uchiha's head. The boy goes down and he grabs the collar of his shirt, dragging the duo out of the forest. Minato-sensei sees them and waves them over.

 _One lecture later:_

"Now give Kakashi his headband back so we can start training," Minato-sensei sighs. Ame turns around on her knees and offers the headband again, avoiding the chore of looking up at him, instead opting to the ground a sullen stare. He snatches it out of her hand and quickly ties it around his head, not caring about the dirt all over it. Minato-sensei jerks his thumb over his shoulder and both Ame and Obito get up to go practice chakra control. Kakashi smirks and turns to head towards the more open part of the field to do some _real_ training with Minato-sensei and Rin.

"Hold on Kakashi," He turns around to give Minato a look of confusion. The matter has been close so they should be getting on with their training now, shouldn't they?

"You aren't any less to blame for this matter than they are," Oh no. "The fact that you keep giving them a reason to be pulling these pranks that delay training means that you need to go over _there_ with _them._ "

Minato-sensei nods his head behind him and gestures for Kakashi to go join the duo.

 _Dammit!_

"Yes sensei," Kakashi nods his head stiffly and walks over to the trees where Obito and Ame are building up their chakra. Obito looks over to see what he's doing, and when he realizes that Kakashi is _joining them_ a lopsided grin crowns his face.

"HA! You got into trouble too? Amazing I didn't think you were capable of such a feat," Obito snickers.

"Shut up Obito," he mutters before casting a glare Ame's way, then turning his focus to the training. He wishes Minato-sensei had never let her join them.

* * *

 **[TD]:** (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ **Okay you guys are so nice thank you so much! *all the warms and fuzzehs* I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did XD *wheezes* I'm such an old meme. Anyways, this took me longer than it should have to type up just because I had to stop so many times because I was laughing so much XD**

 **In answer to Gilburd's (by the way is that a Hetalia pun?) question:**

 **1) *crashes through walls* *breaks down doors* *destroys an Ikea store* *coughs* My favs are Obito and Gaara XD~**


	7. A Shining Red Eye

Rikuro should be coming back from his mission today. I'm worried about how he's going to react to the news of his mother. I know that Ryouta oji-san still isn't doing well. He's deteriorated into less of the man that Papa describes him as and more of a...well a drunkard. With Rikuro already showing signs of taking after his father's mannerisms it doesn't look good, though I don't think he'll take up drinking since he is just eleven.

I've got a bad feeling, and my lips are taking most of the abuse because of it.

"Hey, what's got you down?" Obito plops onto the ground beside me, crossing his legs and staring earnestly in a way that says he's totally willing to listen to my problems. Immediately my hand flies away from my mouth, knowing that it's what gave me away as well as the fact that both him and Rin are trying to get me to stop picking at my lips. I look down at my lap and watch the wind gently tug at the folds of my shirt.

With a sigh I say, "My cousin is coming back from his mission."

"What's wrong with that? Shouldn't that be something that gets you all excited?" I don't need to look up to know he's scratching the back of his head and trying to rack his brain. The voice of confusion tells me all that I need to know.

I shift uncomfortably, my hand itching to go back to picking at my lip. "He doesn't know that his mom, Kiki oba-san, is…"

The word 'dead' gets stuck in my throat like the pit of a cherry if I'm not careful while eating them. The urge to do it breaks my will to not, and I return to destroying my bottom lip. Obito remains silent.

We both know this is a repercussion of war. I haven't heard of a single war in the history of shinobi that hasn't resulted in death. But it's still harsh; a rude awakening. The moment of our mutually shared silence drags on until we hear Minato-sensei calling for us to come back so we can start our next round of training. We slowly get up, Obito reaching over and patting my shoulder. I look at him, uncertainty swelling within my chest. His onyx eyes soften, a light hearted grin morphing his features into something resembling reassurance.

"Tell him he can come hang out with us if he wants to. Grieving alone isn't the best option for some people, and if you're worried about him it'll be better for him to be where you can keep an eye on him, right? Besides, I know a thing or two about cheering people up," Obito winks. The despairing compression in my chest melts away. A small smile caresses along my cheeks and I stand on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around Obito's neck for a hug.

He chuckles. "You're so short!"

I puff out my cheeks and scowl at the sky. "Thanks, Captain Obvious."

At that he laughs and picks me up. A squeak escapes me and I struggle to swing around so I'm on his back instead. (I don't particularly like being carried unless I'm piggy-backing it.) He wraps his arms underneath my knees. With a happy holler he starts to run towards Minato-sensei.

* * *

 _Day 1: Rikuro Meets Team Minato_

Obito is surprised to see Ame with the same boy from the time when the two had re-encountered each other again for the first time in two years. It seems that he's been forced to join the training session today by his vivacious and younger cousin rather than gently persuaded. The dark haired boy doesn't look much different, probably having mastered that dumb rule about not showing emotion. Though Obito notices that he's got dark circles under his eyes that are slightly tinged with red. Knowing that it's hard to lose someone that's close to you, especially a mother, Obito decides he's going to keep a close eye on this boy, and maybe just try to befriend him.

"This is my cousin Rikuro," Ame says, trying to place some enthusiasm into the air. "Rikuro, this is Minato-sensei, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi."

Everyone in turn offers their hand out to shake with Rikuro. Obito finds it highly surprising that the anti-social jerk Kakashi is actually being cordial. Normally he'd be an ass about things, especially when it involves death, acting like some sort of superior and seasoned shinobi. Instead he's offering his hand like the rest of them and nodding his head. He treats it more like a business transaction, but still… Strange.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Rikuro says softly. "Ame regards most of you highly."

Obito starts to snicker, casting a sideways glance at Kakashi, who notably stiffens up. He feels a hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly in warning and he looks behind him to see Minato-sensei. "It's good to have you here Rikuro. We've heard a lot about you from Ame as well."

Rikuro turns slightly to his cousin, tilting his head so he's looking down at her since she's so small. A trace of life comes into his stone cold obsidian eyes, a ghost of a smile on his pale face. Absently his hand reaches up to pat her head. Obito grins. Looks like there's still hope there to help the guy get feeling better.

* * *

 _Day 5_

Rin is beginning to wonder if there might be a medical jutsu that can help mend a broken heart. She knows that time is usually always the best answer to things like this, but it seems that the more time passes the more despondent Ame's cousin becomes. And the more despondent he becomes the more it affects their training. Most specifically Ame's performance.

Between Ame and Obito they make for the life of the team. What with their antics in annoying Kakashi (some she will admit are rather hilarious in a harmless way), their constant plotting of jokes, or just their strange sense of humor all around. It's not hard to tell that the two are close friends; possibly thick as thieves. If Rin hadn't known any better she'd say that they must have been friends almost all their lives with the way they get along. But Ame's only been training with them for about a month.

But with the little girl's cousin being here _and_ grieving the loss of his mother it really makes an impact on the spirited kid. Between both Hiroshi's they've been covered in more than enough cuts and bruises to last them a whole year's worth. The despondency and distraction are causing a disruption in the levels of success their training has, and often Minato-sensei has to reprimand them, though not as sternly as he normally would.

It's also starting to affect Obito as well. It's turning the majority of their team dysfunctional.

Rin sighs as she puts more bandages onto the trio. She's really glad though that the hospital accepted her application of internship because now it looks like her team is really going to need her medical abilities.

* * *

 _End of Week 1_

I chew on the inside of my lip, debating. This week of training hasn't been going so well. I had thought Rikuro would rebound into his normal routine at least just a little, go back to being a half cocky jerk, but no. It seems that physical activity is doing him about the same amount of good as being locked up in his room- a.k.a zilch. Drastic times call for fluffy measures.

"Alright that's it!" Everyone turns to look at me, stunned by my sudden outburst. I stare at each of them in turn with a dare for them to question me, only glaring at Kakashi because I know he's just gonna give me crap no matter what.

"What's going on, Ame?" Obito asks curiously, following my current gaze which is locked onto my cousin. My hands automatically go to rest on my hips, head cocking to the side, and determination burning within me as I stare him down. Rikuro starts to fidget knowing that I'm preparing to force him into doing something yet again.

"So obviously training isn't what's gonna help you out, since it sure isn't doing you jack squat diddly doo right now," I get a few snickers for my excessive avoidance of swearing, but it's easily ignored. "What you need is some serious fluff intervention. When's the last time you summoned Torio? I bet he's gone mad because he hasn't seen you since you got back from your mission."

Rikuro's expressions changes like lightning from bewildered to guilty. He looks down and finds a sudden interest in his shoes. It seems like someone isn't going to get the message without a little demonstration. Guess I've gotta show him that I'm not kidding around here.

I bite my thumb and proceed to do the customary rapid handsigns for summoning before slamming my hand down on the ground. There's a puff of smoke and I fall back, winded from the release of chakra. Akimitsu blinks before shaking his head and sneezing.

"A summons? Cool! When were you going to tell me you could do something so awesome?!" Obito jumps from shock to wonder to mock outrage all in one breath. I giggle and pull Akimitsu into my lap scratching behind his ears. Obito gets down on his hands and knees and attempts to pet the summons. Akimitsu finds himself once again torn between wanting all the loves and not liking being touched by someone he doesn't know. With a pointed look at Rikuro he finally catches onto my idea.

There's another puff and the next thing any of us know is Rikuro gets tackled by a _very_ large, grey house cat.

"Dummy! Do you know how worried I've been about you because you hadn't summoned me for a whole _WEEK_?! The least you could have done was let me know you were okay you big jerk of a human! I had to go find out from Himeko what was wrong with you and let me tell you, she may be smaller but she scares the hell out of me! I'm expecting lots of compensation for this starting right now!"

Torio, a grey tortoise shell tomcat with a thick coat, begins to fiercely and affectionately rub into Rikuro's cheek. The cat continues to rant and rave, getting louder as he starts fighting to be heard over his purring. I grin feeling that the mission is well on its way to being accomplished. Soon Torio starts licking Rikuro and it becomes a struggle between the two. Eventually it draws a laugh from my cousin, and he starts to apologize profusely to his favorite and first summons.

I knew it was a good move to bring in the cats. Operation Fluff Intervention: Success!

"No wonder you two reeked of cats," I catch Kakashi muttering and I narrow my eyes at him for being a jerk at this particular moment in time. Akimitsu stiffens, his soft ear flicking in the Scarecrow's direction. Slowly my gentle friend turns his head to fix Kakashi with his golden eyes. I can already hear the argument on the horizon.

"W-well you smell like a filthy dog," Akimitsu stutters. His fur fluffs a little and his back starts to arch. I try to smooth and calm him down by petting him some more. Now's really not the time for you to be picking fights Akimitsu! Kakashi glares at him and Akimitsu stands up, arching his back to try and appear more frightening.

Two things. One, Akimitsu is not a fighting cat, he's a messenger for a reason. Two, the way this is going there's gonna be a fight

"Hey Ame," Rin quickly intervenes, drawing the attention onto her. "How did you know summoning his cat would make Rikuro feel better?"

I swallow before answering quickly, since Rikuro's attention (now _much_ more lively thank goodness) is on me. "I read in a book once that cats are great at helping with depression and reducing stress."

That's based on a memory that I'm pretty sure isn't mine. I haven't read any books like that recently to my knowledge. A quick glance at Rikuro reveals that he doesn't suspect anything.

"Yeah well so can a dog, cats aren't anything special," Kakashi scoffs. I start to chew the inside of my lip again, debating how badly I want to launch myself at him and claw him to shreds. Stupid Scarecrow, why can't you just drop it already?! The sudden stiffening of Minato-sensei and Rin tells me that I should _not_ go for the attack, a glance specifically at Minato-sensei spells warning. But looking back at Kakashi's holier-than-thou expression wipes away any doubt in my mind. I'll pay the consequences later so long as I get in a few good blows to this jerk!

Quickly, shooing Akimitsu away, I grab Akuma and leap up to point the lacrima end at Kakashi's face. "En guarde!"

The battle commences and Minato-sensei just gives this defeated sigh. Obito and Akimitsu are up and cheering for my while in my cousin's comeback he decides to resurrect his sarcasm. "Don't trip Shorty!"

Kakashi starts off with taijutsu, since I hadn't really allowed him the time or luxury to pull out his tantō. I thrust Akuma forward, up, down, from the side. He blocks them all despite being jumped into battle so suddenly. It's a good thing I know he's gonna have some wicked bruises on his forearms to make up for it, even with those metal platings on his outfit. Another hit and I finally manage to force him to use that blasted substitution jutsu. About time!

He's completely disappeared and I know that visual sensory isn't going to be my friend at this moment. Closing my eyes I pay attention to the sounds and vibrations of the world around me. The wind yields nothing through scent or general shifts. The ground, however, betrays that which it hides. There's a rumbling of many things coming towards the surface. I leap away, snapping my eyes open.

Not a second too soon. The ground erupts with the baying of hounds- ninken to be exact. Kakashi's summons are many, but they're not far from just being mere puppies. Still, even at this stage they're pretty well trained. But with this many summons that means he can't be too far off. Even he isn't that skilled that he can fight long distance while using up so much chakra on these ninken.

A small dog wearing a blue vest gets close and tries to nip me, this one resembling a type of pug. I think Kakashi calls this one Pakkun? No matter, I'll simply dance around all of them. (Thank you Papa for ingraining this training into me!) This brings me right to the edge of the hole where the dogs had originated from. It's the moment that I reach the edge that I know I've lost this fight.

Kakashi springs into the air, the sunlight wrapping him in a blinding halo. He pulls out his tantō launches into a hard downward assault. It's a miracle that I'm just barely able to raise Akuma in time. His speed is incredible, I'll give him that.

The collision of the weapons is jarring enough that I feel the ground crumbling beneath me. My whole body echoes and reverberates the force of the hit while my ears ring from the sound of the blade clashing with the metal-wood of Akuma. The image of a white streak is burned into my retinas.

 _Hakkō Chakura To…._

I blink and find Kakashi's fierce gaze leveled with mine. His ebony eyes capture and enrapture me, a storm within them. That's all it takes to trigger the flash of memory.

This is a Kakashi fresh from some kind of battle. He's covered in dirt and breathing hard. His mask is torn, and so is his face. There's a deep gash running along his left eye, which is closed. I've never seen much emotion on Kakashi's face unless it's anger or annoyance. But this...this is something I never really thought Kakashi would be capable of feeling.

Sorrow.

He's just lost someone incredibly important to him. It's amazing that there ever could be such a person like that considering that he treats everyone like dirt.

A twinge runs through my chest and I clutch it in pain, though my focus remains riveted on the scene that's still unfolding.

He opens his left eye, a pool of tears gathering at the edge and spilling out. _My vision starts to distort like water filling inside of a glass cup._ There's something wrong though! There's something completely wrong with Kakashi's eye! _The water doesn't creep along, it rushes, flooding until it swallows my head underneath it._ It's shining… Shining red…

I'm completely submerged now.

 _The seatbelt isn't unbuckling! Why won't it fucking unbuckle?! Somebody! Somebody help me! Ga-ck!_

The water came in through the vents and the cracks in the windows. I've never been so terrified of drowning in my own life! There isn't any air left; the water stole it all from my lungs, squeezing every bit out and yet bursting within me at the seams. My heart cries out in pain. Unable to do its job properly, it shuts down with a shudder. The black encroaches my vision with looming threats to leave me here with no way of ever finding a light to lead me out again.

Even with no air left, I scream.

* * *

Kakashi knew he had won the moment his tantō made impact with that dumb staff she had named Akuma. He doesn't understand that. Why name a weapon something other than its classified name? It's stupid and utterly childish in his opinion.

Ame blinks the blindness from the light away and she stares up at him with wide eyes. He pushes down harder and she shakes under the pressure. Then he notices it; the way her eyes start to change like paper fans opening. They reveal an almost sapphire color. Surprised, he pushes her away thinking that somehow and for some reason she has a visual genjutsu.

 _I thought she didn't know any genjutsu though?! Has she failed to mention this, or has she been purposefully lying?_

He holds two of his fingers up to dispel the genjutsu, if there had been one employed at all. Finding that he is still very much grounded in reality he returns his focus to the kid on the ground. She's curled on her side, eyes squeezed shut, hands clawing desperately at her throat. The noise coming from her are disturbing; choking. He narrows his eyes a fraction in concern. _What the hell…?_

"Ame!" Kakashi's head snaps in the direction of the cousin, who stand up abruptly, throwing the large cat off of him and running towards the little girl. He notes in confusion as well as curiosity that the reaction says Rikuro knows _exactly_ what is going on. The dark haired boy is at his cousin's side in an instant, torn between pounding on her back and giving proper first aid.

They all converge immediately.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Rin asks, trying to maintain a semblance of protocol. This means she shoves Rikuro away and lies the choking girl on her back. "Someone hold her down I can't do anything with her thrashing everywhere!"

Rikuro grabs a fistful of his hair, a wild frenzy taking him over. It doesn't fail to escape Kakashi's notice that there's a change going on in his eyes too, though much subtler. They were becoming a lighter shade of black.

"She's got water in her lungs!"

"What?!" That takes him by surprise, as well as pretty much everyone else. Rin's brow furrows and she places her hands just above the sternum, locking her elbows and straightening herself out. Then she immediately begins compressions. Thirty, two breaths, thirty, two breaths. The pattern continues and even he begins to feel antsy.

Then Ame jolts, choking up water. They turn her on her side so she can dispel the rest of it from her system. Obito lifts up his goggles and furiously rubs at his eyes. Under different circumstances he'd mock the Uchiha for crying, but this case is unusual. When the girl is done she collapses, heaving air in and out heavily until she passes out. Rikuro gathers her up in his arms, cradling her protectively.

The silence reigns supreme as everyone of his teammates as well as sensei rack their brains trying to understand what just happened. He faintly recalls something similar to this occurring before. After the kid had said something… What was it she had said again? Something about genin teams. But the choking fits and coughing up water were one in the same as far as shared traits went.

Finally Minato-sensei speaks. "Rikuro, would you mind explaining what... _that_ was?"

Rikuro keeps his focus on the ground, silent. For a few moments Kakashi wonders if he had even heard Minato-sensei speaking. But then, quietly, he breaks out of his trance, though his gaze remains riveted upon the grass.

"When Ame was six, she almost drowned in the river that's near our estate. We're not sure what happened, and neither is she. She doesn't remember much from before she fell in or even really falling in. Yet she remembers these...these _things._ She used to scare Ayano oba-san with the way she talked…," Rikuro trails off, lost in a conflicting past. Kakashi wants to ask about the eyes, why it was they changed and if there was somehow a link between the events, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't get an answer to that question. He'd have to get the information on his own some other way.

"Some of these things that she remembers trigger a violent reaction like this, but not very often. There's just a lot that we don't understand, and we're not sure we ever will," Rikuro stands up then, snatching up the staff as well. Ame's hair dangles like a curtain, a very waterlogged curtain. He finds it odd that even though she hadn't actually been near any water she still somehow manages to look like she had just been dragged out of the drink.

"We'll be going home now. Thank you for allowing me and my cousin to train with you today," Rikuro gives a slight bow before striding off to exit the training field. He watches them leave through half-lidded eyes. The cats vanish in a puff of smoke and suddenly it's just him, his team, and the silence.

He let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding.

It seems that the Hiroshi clan holds many more secrets than he had originally thought, and he's _going_ to dig them up whether they like it or not.

* * *

 **[TD]: *wheezes* It's so friggin' hot here right now...**

 **Anyways, to elaborate a little bit on my plans for your wondering lizy2000:**

 **1) I've given you a taste, but the actual remembering of _that incident_ will come in the later chapters to get a few other things I want out of the way as well as to let some time pass. Since the manga never really specified times when all these things occurred in then I'm going to give the time frame of about a year before they go on _that mission_ because I've always assumed Obito to be twelve when it happens. I've probably already spoiled too much but at the same time you don't know what all's gonna happen during this time frame so I guess that's okay ;)~**

 **Alright, it's time for a little bit of experimenting! I'm a big fan of listening to music while I write and I'm sure that many of you guys are too, so I'd just like to share with you the music that helped inspire me through each chapter as I go. So without further adieu-**

 **This chapter was brought to you by: _Ludovico Einaudi- Nightbook (Album)_**

 **And I've also seen that previews for the next chapter have gotten a bit of good reception for one of my favorite authors so I'm gonna test that out too. Let me know if I should keep doing it or if I should just stop now while I'm getting ahead of myself.**

 **Next Chapter:** _"My what an interesting choice of books for a little girl to be reading. Why life and death?"_

 _"Yosh! So this is where you've been Rikuro, sparring with my eternal rival? Allow me to assist you with a youthful tag team combo!"_


	8. Red Hair and Green Youth

" _Rikuro don't tell Papa and Mama! Please!"_

" _Why not?! They need to know you had another attack! You need to go back to Inoichi's again."_

" _It doesn't work!"_

 _Rikuro stops and stares at Ame. She looks up at him from her position in his arms. Her eyes fan out from blue back to her normal autumn wood color. They plead with him desperately, trying to communicate the importance of not telling her parents about the incident. For a while they both remained at odds with each other battling through the will of silence. Fortunately for Ame she's better at winning these than her cousin._

 _The boy sighs and sets her down (which she had also been asking for repeatedly since she woke up). Ame takes back her staff as well and leans on it ever so slightly. With a nod of thanks she turns around and strides into the Hiroshi Estate, her cousin following close behind._

 _Her mother, Ayano, is there to greet them at the main house with a happy and girlish grin on her porcelain face. "How was training today you two?"_

" _Excellent Mama."_

" _Better than usual, Ayano oba-san."_

 _Ayano nods her head, soft and short dark hair bobbing gently with her motions. Ame tilts her head slightly to the left. "Mama, something's different about you. What's going on?"_

" _Come inside dear, you too Rikuro. I've got wonderful news!"_

 _The two share a confused look but nod their heads to the woman and follow inside the house after her._

* * *

Finally! I have managed to find some time to come to the library today. Well really I just ditched Rikuro on the way to the training field so technically I'm cutting into training time but oh well. I think Minato-sensei might cut me a break today. Besides, when I'm done here I'll go back.

But then again...this pile of books I've collected sure is a big one. This could very well take me awhile. Especially with the broad genre that I've gathered. A sigh escapes me and I clamber up onto the tall seat to get crackin'. Which should I go for first? Hmm… I guess it's time to start somewhere with my own mystery.

I reach for a book dealing with death. After flipping through a couple of pages I realize that it's more of a history of death in the wars. There's not gonna be anything to help me in this book so I guess I'll just put it over _here_. The book enters a new pile just barely dubbed as _Useless to Me._

Ick actually that sounds more like a pile name Kakashi would use never mind. It's just the reject pile now.

I reach for another book and start to read through it. It contains a great deal about the different _ways_ a person can die. To be quite honest it's actually kind of interesting. Gross, but interesting. Yet it's not what I need.

After a decent half hour of reading this book I stop in order to get back to my objective. The next book I grab is a black leather bound one. It's thick and the pages are worn around the edges. It honestly looks like it might have been dragged through a fire at one point. But the words on the inside almost appear to be freshly copied. It's strange.

So I delve into it and find many, many theories.

Theory One: I'm actually dead but since I died young then my afterlife is a dream where I can get what I missed out on. This theory is far fetched, and if this really is my afterlife then Kakashi being here is like canceling it out and making it hell. It also doesn't explain why I remember these things that can't possibly be mine, or why it almost kills me sometimes.

Theory Two: I'm possessed by a Shinigami. It explains a little bit why I fell into the river, and possibly why remembering certain things can bring me close to death. A shinigami also leads people places, though it seems more grounded in reality, where people have died. I'm not exactly sure where it is this supposed shinigami took me though. But it doesn't explain why I'm still alive if that's the case.

Theory Three: I'm a reincarnation of someone. I can't really make sense of this theory though. Aren't reincarnations supposed to start out as babies? If I am then I've taken this body pretty late in the game. Maybe it just means that as one soul left the body then another came in and took its place? Hmm… I still say that this isn't the case, but I'll keep it as an option until I've got a better understanding (if I ever get a better understanding) of my situation.

Theory Four: This one is about possession again, but tying in with the souls leaving the body bit. This one can go two ways, according to the book. I can either be hosting two concionses who are fighting for control over the body, thus causing for a great disturbance in the host, or I can be one person who took over after death. I think it makes a little sense. But at the same time if the first option were the case, how come the other person hasn't really seemed like they want control?

Theory Five actually looks promising to me. At a glance I immediately see something that peaks my interest. Something that ties in with what Papa had once told me. _People dream when they drown_. This seems to actually go a bit more into depth with what he had been saying. I'm about to dig into this when I sense someone looming over me and I freeze with my hands clutching the edges of the book tightly.

"My what an interesting choice of books for a little girl to be reading. Why life and death?" I look up to see a woman with the purest, longest red hair ever hovering over me with a teasing grin on her face. Her eyes are a cobalt blue, beautiful and stormy. I like her already even though she took me by surprise.

"Well why not?" I ask in return. "I'm curious so I wanna find out. Also a lot of these 'Life' books are actually about pregnancy. I wanna help my Mama since she says that she's gonna be having a baby."

I can't help but beam at this bit of information. Mama told me yesterday that I'm gonna be a big sister. She said that it was a stroke of good luck, a sign of a change of fortune. With the passing of Kiki oba-san we are graced to have another member come in her place, though it'll never really replace Oba-san. It made Rikuro excited too, because that just meant he got another little cousin to mess with and teach a bunch of new things.

The red haired woman stares at me for a moment before outright jumping and trapping me in a fierce hug. "Oh my goodness you're just too precious! I wish I could have a daughter like you, that is so kind and thoughtful of you to do for your mother!"

I gasp and tap her arm. "M-miss! A-a-air!"

She lets go in surprise. The woman starts to apologize profusely but also sneaks in several more compliments about what a good big sister I'm going to be. Then she settles down, glancing back at the big black book now abandoned on the table.

"But I'm still curious as to why you're studying books about death. There are plenty of better things to read about. How old are you by the way?" It's like she's on rapid fire. I'm impressed. Now here's a woman that knows how to make her demands known.

"One thing at a time Miss," I start off, preparing to go into the story I had laid out and ready before I even began my little research project. But she cuts me off with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you for being polite, but please just call me Kushina."

I nod my head. She has a pretty name to go with her good looks as well as fun personality. "Anyways, I'm studying about death because my Oba-san died recently. I got curious about different outcomes of the afterlife and what might be in store for her. And I'm eight. I'll be nine in November."

In a way I guess what I say can also be considered truth. Because while I'm looking up things that might help my confusion with myself, I can maybe find a bit of solace knowing that there'll be something good in store for Kiki oba-san. Kushina nods her head in understanding, her features softening in sympathy.

Then she turns back to the lightning round of questions. "If you're eight shouldn't you be in the academy right now? I mean, I wasn't one much for the place myself, but an education is important ya know? And what's your name?

Again, impressive. I have a feeling that she'd be able to give the head of T&I a run for his money. I bet she'd also be a relatively decent information gatherer if she were a Hiroshi.

"I don't go to the academy. I'm, uh, homeschooled?" I mean, I guess that's what you'd call it? Clan-schooled, maybe? Absently I reach up to pick at my lips, continuing with my musings of possible names for my education dilemma that I didn't even realize was a dilemma until this moment.

"Oh?" I can tell that her interest is further peaked and that I'm also going to spend a lot longer playing this Q&A game with her. "What's your name?"

I shimmy down the chair for a proper introduction, bowing and all. "Hiroshi Ame at your service!"

And then she surprises me even further. "Shouldn't you be out training with Minato and his team then?"

I straighten out like I've just been jolted with a bit of lightning. How does she…?

She smirks, placing her hands on her hips whilst also shifting her weight to make herself look cool. With a wink she says, "Minato tells me everything about his team, even about the little girl who comes from the spy-nin clan that trains with them."

My eyebrows rise beyond my hairline. What exactly is she to Minato-sensei if he tells her everything? And also, if he tells her everything, does she know about what happened yesterday? I squint just a little at her, calculating.

"Well, I think that you should get yourself to training now. Come on, I'll walk with ya."

It's highly possible that my eyebrows have been swallowed by my hair by now, never to be seen again. Kushina pounces, grabbing my arm and dragging me off from my studies. I just barely manage to grab Akuma before leaving . There's nothing I can do against this one woman force! She's powerful in more ways than one.

* * *

 _A person slides out from between the bookshelves and converges upon the now empty table that the little girl had been sitting at. He's glad that she never got the chance to put her books up. It makes his job easier. Even better is that the book she had been reading before being interrupted is opened to the current page of her reading. He skims over it with ebony eyes, brows furrowing slightly at the topics._

 _Why had she been studying about coming back to life after dying? She had said it was out of curiosity for where her Oba-san was going, but he didn't believe that at all. Yes, he's been spying on her for a while now; doing a better job at what's supposed to be her profession than she herself, if he did say so himself. What is the girl hiding?_

 _He swipes the dark book, making sure to mark the page so he can find it later before disappearing between the bookshelves again._

* * *

Kakashi shivers slightly, a feeling of accomplishment settling within him. A light smirk crosses over his face, his mask hiding it well. This battle is his for sure. All he needs is another three moves and he can take down Rikuro. Today has been a surprisingly easy day without that brat Ame hanging around. At least the only annoyance came from Obito, and that he can easily deal with.

He parries a blow from one of Rikuro's twin blades with a kunai and pushes him away. Then he puts a little chakra at the bottom of his feet and dashes towards the dark haired boy. Rikuro easily sidesteps and blocks the swipe aimed for his side. Kakashi drops down onto one hand and kicks at the other boy's feet. The Hiroshi dodges, but stumbles. _Now!_

Kakashi lunges forward, prepared to deliver the blow that would end the spar when a highly annoying, over enthusiastic, and positively frightening voice calls out. "Yosh! So this is where you've been Rikuro, sparring with my eternal rival? Allow me to assist you with a youthful tag team combo!"

He turns just in time to cross his arms in front of him. A flash of green and a foot collides harshly against the metal platings on his arms. The force of the kick causes him to slide _backwards_. Quickly he maneuvers one arm to defend his side as the other foot comes racing for his head. He looks up with a glare at the interfering party.

He's met with the wide grin and bushy eyebrows of Might Guy.

"Guy, what are you doing here?" Rikuro asks in bewilderment.

"No time for that now! We must hurry to combine our strength if we wish to defeat Kakashi!" Guy flips away and lands beside Rikuro in a stance that screams offensively flashy. Rikuro recovers from his shock with a shake of his head and takes up his signature stance, one sword in front of him while the other is poised above his head. Kakashi blinks in confusion.

 _What the hell?_ _Since when do those two know each other?_

He chances a fast glance behind the two boys to see if Guy came alone. To his dismay he sees the other two members, Ebisu and Genma, hanging back with Minato-sensei and the others. His focus returns back to the current two at hand. They separate and circle him with impressive speed. Kakashi leaps up and at both of them as they come in for the first wave of their assault. Guy easily blocks it while Rikuro simply leans to the side a little. Cursing under his breath he hits the ground with a handspring. These two know how to work with each other too well.

Rikuro leaps forward and starts to swing his swords in a flurry of movements. Kakashi ducks and parries each of them until the boy yells, " _Raiton: Heitō Mahi!_ "

The tips of the twin blades are leveled with Kakashi's chest, parallel with each other as the name of the jutsu suggested. Sparks of electricity travel from the hilts and up the metal, leaping off and attaching themselves to him. His muscles seize up in pain at the shock. But it's fortunate that he's used to lightning by now, thank goodness it's his chakra nature. The paralysis part of the jutsu begins to wear off but not entirely fast enough.

 _How did he create the jutsu without any hand signs?_ He wonders just as Guy roundhouse kicks him in the shoulder. _Hmph, looks like there's another mystery that needs solving._

He winces slightly as he lands, but shakes it off and picks himself up. Kakashi reaches behind him for his tantō. He'll finish this off quick so he can get his answer.

The thought vanishes from his mind when he feels a tiny foot collide with the small of his back, enough force employed into the action that it actually knocks him onto his face. Someone sits down on him and crows victoriously, "Go~tcha!"

Kakashi cranes his head over his shoulder to glare at the smug, gloating girl. _There goes my day._

He bucks her off and stands up, brushing the dirt off of him in annoyance. Great. Now Ame's here. Annoying _and_ late. This day just keeps getting better. Who else is gonna show up? Asuma? He growls and turns to give some trees a poisonous glare.

* * *

I grin an evil grin when Kakashi turns his head to glare at some trees. What a sore loser.

"What a spry surprise attack! Truly comemorable of our youthful abilities, what's your name?" I spin around to look at the boy fist-bumping Rikuro. He wears a green jumpsuit with his headband around his waist and a red bandana around his neck. His large smile clashes loudly with his big, bushy eyebrows and bowl-cut styled hair. He looks familiar, but I can't quite place him. This is somewhat irritating because you'd think it'd be easy to remember someone with such an outlandish sense of style, yet the name evades me.

"Hiroshi Ame, and you are?"

"Alright so this is the cousin you're always talking about Rikuro, pleasure to meet you Ame, the name is Might Guy," The flamboyant boy sticks out his hand, grinning and winking at me. A bubbly feeling erupts within my chest and I start to laugh as I shake his hand. He's funny! Rikuro looks down and shakes his head but I can see him silently laughing. Giving the boy named Guy another look it suddenly clicks in my head why he's familiar.

He's one of the kids that Rikuro trains with! I can't believe it, he looks almost exactly how I pictured him…

Guy tugs on my hand, lifting me off my feet and then _throwing me into the air._ A short squeal escapes my lungs and Guy flips onto his hands. I manage to right myself so I land on top of his feet, though very unsteady.

"Allow me to introduce you to my teammates!" He says with a chuckle before moving with impressive speed towards Obito and everyone else, Minato-sensei having gone off to talk with Kushina. They wave and I try to return the gesture without losing my balance. The wind flicks through my hair, sending some of it streaming behind me. I giggle. When we reach everyone the Guy slowly lets me down and I hop off at the last second.

"Ame these are my teammates Ebisu and Genma, boys this is Rikuro's cousin," The boy with round shades gives a slight nod while the kid with long hair and a senbon sticking out of his mouth smirks and gives a two finger salute.

"Heh, hiya cutie, nice to meet ya," The kid with the senbon in his mouth, Genma if I'm guessing right based on Guy's quick gestures, holds out his hand. I take it prepared for a firm introductory shake only to get him kissing my hand like some gallant hero. I cock an eyebrow while making a face.

Rikuro cuts in between us with a half glare half resigned expression. "Genma, she's eight I told you no flirting with her. Also, for your safety, don't call her cute unless you want to meet her claws."

He'd know from experience.

I peek around my cousin and flash the boy a devilish grin to back up the statement. He chuckles and shakes his head, saying he meant no harm. At this point Obito bursts out congratulating for my win against the Scarecrow, though really I can only take so much of the credit for that. Still, I move away from Rikuro to go join up with Obito so we can animatedly discuss our next move against Kakashi. In no time at all we get Guy joining in on it as well as figuring out our "peeping" shenanigans. (He quite literally yelled out "It's a haiku!" when I gave him the test to join our club of two.)

All in all new friends and a sulking Scarecrow make for a pretty good day if you ask me!

* * *

 **[TD]:** ◔ ⌣ ◔ **Introducing Kushina and Guy was pretty fun, hope you guys thought so too! Also, don't be fooled by those theories that Ame read about, after all Theory Five still has to be revealed** (≖ヮ≖✿)೨ **Now, can you guess who the mystery person is that snagged the black book AND how it is Rikuro can perform ninjutsu without hand signs? Answers will be revealed next time ;)~**

 **This chapter is brought to you by:** _Ivan Torrent- Reverie (Album)_

 **Next Chapter:** _"Wanna tell me why you're so interested in this book?"_

 _"Give. Me. The. Book."_

 _"You want to go the hard way then. So be it."_


	9. The Blank Wall

" _Nooo,_ where did it go?!" After returning to the library a couple days later, fully aware that my books will have been put up, I began to hunt them down again. The only book I can not find is the black one. It's not in the place I had found it last time nor is it unattended on a table, and the librarians haven't seen it. And I have been looking forward to reading Theory Five too…

Discouraged, I slink outside the library constantly switching Akuma between hands in agitation. There goes my plans for the day as well. Minato-sensei cancelled training saying that we deserved a day off. Of course it didn't really stop Rikuro, he just went back to training with Guy since that boy apparently doesn't believe in the words 'day off'. I was told I could join them at any time but…

A deep sigh escapes me.

Guess I can go explore Konoha.

 _Exactly 1 hour later:_

I'm bored out of my _mind_. There's absolutely nothing to do and I've only explored about a quarter of Konoha. Maybe I should go see if there are any D-rank missions for me that'll kill time… Nah, I'm too flighty and restless for something like that. Really I just want to know what happened to that black book. Could someone have stolen it? Why would anyone do that? And why that book specifically?

I kick a pebble near my foot in frustration. It bounces and clacks along the stone street and I slowly follow after it, having nothing better to do. Kick, clatter, repeat. For a little bit the simple action keeps me distracted from conflicting thoughts.

* * *

 _Theory Five:_

 _In some highly rare cases when a person is near death they will dream of the far shores. Most often find their way to a place described as a white space where they remember their lives like a photo album, hence the coined phrase "I saw my life flash before my eyes." But there are a special few that get lost, turned about, and run into others in similar cases of death to their own. In a way they experience a double death, though not physically…_

Kakashi studies the passage with an acute interest. He's glad that he had been able to pull off a shadow clone long enough to swipe this book, despite its… _unusual_ topics. Even after skimming over it several times he still can't figure out what appeal it would have for a kid like Ame. Yet it _has_ to hold some significant importance to her. Could it somehow tie in with why her eyes changed colors? Perhaps she's changing somehow, and she's trying to understand it as well.

He lightly shakes his head. _No, she's not as simple as that. I bet the eyes changing has something to do with her clan as a whole._ His eyes narrow slightly. _Besides, this is a book about death. Unless her eyes somehow tie in with this theme then it's not all that likely._

Then what value does this book hold?

Kakashi shuts the book and stretches, looking out his window. Afternoon sunlight shines down on Konoha with hardly a cloud in sight. The day is warm, nearing that point when it starts getting to be too hot. He idly notes that with the change in temperatures training is going to be more grueling. His gaze drifts lower until he's observing the street below his tenant. It's relatively empty save for a few elderly people walking home and some children out- Well what are the odds?

He tilts his head, eyes widening a fraction and a small smirk forming under his mask. Ame is busy kicking a stone and then chasing after it, a rather frustrated tension dictating her movements. She seems to be thoroughly annoyed for some reason. Kakashi looks down at the black book in his lap and then back at the little girl. Could it possibly be because of this?

His smirk grows a little wider. He always did think that the best way to get answers was to just go and ask people themselves. Sneaking and digging does have it's perks but nothing quite compares to a direct answer from the person in question. Gripping the book loosely at his side, Kakashi opens his window and hops down lightly to the ground. Now, how best to approach her?

She's distracted enough that if he just stands in front of her he'll surely get her attention as well as possibly scare her. He can't help but silently snicker at the thought. It'd serve her right too for all the pranks she's pulled on him.

Straightening his back, Kakashi walks calmly over to Ame and right into her path. The pebble she has been kicking runs into his foot, and she looks up. In what must be considered record time Ame recognizes him and her blank mask melts away and hardens into a scowl. With razor sharp irritation she asks, "Can I _help_ you?"

Subtly he shifts the book in his grasp so it's more recognizable. Her dark eyes flicker towards the movement briefly before returning to lock eyes with him. They're now hardened with a stony understanding. Softly he responds, "As a matter of fact you can."

Ame's grip on her staff tightens. This reminds him of another series of questions, but for now those will have to wait. One thing at a time. _If I bombard her with too many questions she'll clam up. Things will get difficult if we have to go down that road._

"What's that book about? I didn't know you actually cared enough to sit down and read anything," Ame's voice comes out strained in an effort to be polite, yet the jibe practically negates it. He ignores it and chooses to go along with the charade by bringing the book up to reading level and opening it, pretending to already be bored of the conversation.

"It's rather interesting; different accounts of what the afterlife is like and how some people came back from it. I don't think a kid like you would like it though," Just like dipping his toe into the water to test the temperature. He eases himself around the question he's itching to ask, building up to the perfect moment when he can strike. She's making this too easy.

"You obviously don't know me that well. Where did you get the book?" Or maybe she's not. He mentally chides himself for forgetting her profession. Training as a spy-nin means that she can easily dance around his questions while posing her own, making it seem like they're having a completely normal conversation.

"The library, where else would I get a book?" He pauses for a beat, watching her go rigid. Kakashi lowers the book knowing that the water is almost at the right temperature.

The corners of Ame's mouth twitch down and slightly to the side, like she's trying to hold back a snarl. Her knuckles go white as her grip on the staff tightens. He studies her eyes carefully, watching, waiting to see if they'll change. She closes her eyes and bows her head slightly to reign in her temper. Lowly she hisses, "So you're the one who stole it. Give it back."

The water is just right. It's time to stop acting now."Wanna tell me why you're so interested in this book?"

"Give. Me. The. Book."

He sighs and rolls his eyes, turning on his heel and dashing off. "You want to go the hard way then. So be it."

* * *

I can't freaking believe it! My head snaps up just in time to see Kakashi running away. Gripping Akuma tightly in my hand I charge after him, darting down an alley to loop around and cut him off. I barge out into an empty street and growl.

"Up here," I look up, eyes narrowing against the sun's rays, to see Kakashi calmly flipping a page of the black book while sitting on a roof. He throws me a quick glance before returning back to studying it. He thinks that I can't get up there, huh? Well I've got news for him. Chakra control may be a pain, but I am getting the hang of it.

I leap up with a release of chakra and lightly clatter onto the tiled roof. Kakashi's eyebrows rise just below his hairline and he closes the book and takes off again. I chase him over the rooftops until they start becoming more sparse and I realize that he's leading me towards the edge of the village. Good, we can duke it out there without destroying anything other than the forest since I get the feeling that I'm not gonna get that book without a fight.

Kakashi leaps off the last building and all the way over to the trees. Ugh, _show off._ Why does he always have to go stick his nose in things and then make a big deal about it? What does he gain? I know he's a curious guy, but the way he goes about getting his answers is purely ridiculous! He does this to antagonize me, I just know it.

Hopping to the ground, I race below the trees, following him more with my ears than my sight. He's pretty big on visual trickery. For a moment I stop, having lost track of him. The sound of water catches my attention, the choppy and bubbly flow of a shallow river. But what's shallow for everyone else is still pretty deep for me. I'll have to be careful if this encounter moves to the northwest.

"You know you can make this easier _and_ get the book back by just telling me what I want to know," I shift ever so slightly in the direction that Kakashi's drawl had come from. Slowly my gaze hones in on him in a tree yet again reading from the black book. My free hand curls into a fist and I struggle to maintain steady breathing. So he wants to play deal broker then?

"It depends on what you want to know."

Kakashi stops reading and gently taps the edges of the book against his chin while he looks up with a _thoughtful_ expression. Right, like he actually needs to consider what it is he wants to know. Quit playing around and get to the point already, we don't have all day you dummy!

"Why are you researching theories of crossing death and life? Does it somehow connect with your little incident the other day? And I don't want to hear anything about your oba-san because I know it's a lie."

I blink. "You've been _spying_ on me?"

He chuckles lowly. "Wow, I suppose you aren't nearly as stupid as I first perceived you to be."

With a heave I lunge myself at the the nearest tree, mimicking the movements of a cat as I climb up it furiously. Screw chakra, I get to places faster like this. Then I leap from branch to branch until I'm nearly upon him. Stunned, Kakashi scrambles up and jumps away. Angrily I grit my teeth, feeling them elongate little by little until they prick painfully inside my mouth as fangs. My sight sharpens and I can see the finer details of Kakashi's outline; the way the breeze ripples and pulls through his shirt as he runs with an incredible speed. Each leap I take I can feel my muscles coil and release through me as a surgence of power. I jump onto the trunk of a tree and kick away, crashing into him while slamming against another thick body of a tree.

Kakashi grunts and his grip on the book loosens. Quickly snatching it, I hop up and back away from him while clutching the black leather tightly to my chest. The odors of its age reach my nose and I wrinkle it, allowing the scents of the forest to bombard me instead. My ears prick when they hear that sound of rushing water again and I turn around to stare mutely at the semi-fast current below. Shoot, we've gone too far out.

"Wh-what the hell?!" My head snaps back in Kakashi's direction. His silver brows are knit tightly together and his pupils have shrunk to the size of a baby plum. He scrabbles around to stand up, one hand clutching the tree behind him for support. I tilt my head in confusion. What is his problem?

"What _are_ you?" He asks in bewilderment. I've never seen so much surprise in Kakashi, hardly anything seems to phase him. A slight frown tugs at my lips. What does he mean by- Oh. _Oh._ Oh no. And suddenly all the hyper enhanced senses click as to why they're even there in the first place. The hand holding Akuma flies to my head to smooth down the cat ears, though it's already too late to be hiding them. They disappear with a light pop and I feel everything else tone down bit by bit. Kakashi's surprise transforms into his usual emotionless mask, but with a slight twist of interest.

An uncomfortable silence bridges between us in which neither party decides to remain still, calculating what will happen if the other breaks the act. I contemplate whether it's too late to just go home and hope Kakashi will drop it or if I should just answer his question.

"So…," Kakashi breaks conduct first, easing himself away from the trunk. He tries to remain business like but it's apparent he doesn't even know where to start. Heck, even I can't help him with that.

"You've got a lot more secrets than I first thought," he mumbles. At this I roll my eyes. What did he expect, a pocket full of posies to be the size of my secrets? Kakashi reaches up and absently scratches the back of his head.

"I hope you realize that I have no intention of revealing all of them to you," I fold my arms of the book, Akuma resting in the crook of my elbow. A gleam enters Kakashi's eye as he realizes that I didn't say I wouldn't reveal any of them to him. "You get three questions, make them count."

He starts to think for a moment, drawing in on himself as he debates over the best ways to phrase a question in which he can get the most information out of. Carefully he nods and asks, "Alright, so starting small, how is it Rikuro can perform ninjutsu without making any hand signs."

It's simple and I suppose that it can be a harmless one to answer. I don't think it really counts as a secret, since other people outside of the Hiroshi clan _can_ do it. And it's not something that's easily mastered, even if the prodigy decides to try it out. "He uses his swords to make the signs while infusing his chakra into the lacrima veins embedded in the hilts. Most of our members that use weapons that require both hands do this, even I will at one point. In some cases it's just like doing jutsus with one hand."

I can already see the 'why?' aching to be asked, but he is still mindful of the fact that he's go limited questions. So he swallows that question down and deploys his next one.

"And as for turning into part cat…?"

"Kekkei Genkai, that's all I'm saying on the matter. Next question."

Kakashi blinks before moving along. He doesn't hesitate on his final question, reiterating the very first thing that had brought about this chase. "What's your deal with that book?"

I look down at the worn and yellowed pages smushed between black leather. The corners of a few of them are dog eared and tucked neatly inside. Obviously someone has been getting into the topics it contains as well. I open my mouth to answer, figuring I'd improvise as I went because I'm not all too sure how to tell him what the deal is without telling him what the deal is.

"Ever since I almost drowned I've had those attacks. I want to know what they mean. I want to understand why I have these mem-," My train of thought hits a blank wall. Literally. I lose focus of Kakashi, involuntarily delving into the matters of my own mind.

Before me stands a white wall that hums of an unusual energy. Cracks run up and down this wall like spidery webs. An aqua colored stream of water trickles out of these cracks, forming a light sheen of water on the ground below it. It reminds me of a dam. A very worn out dam in need of repairs.

A bit of the water laps at my feet and I jump.

 _Looks like we've got a dam problem._

A picture of a boy with messy hair and sea green eyes flashes momentarily before fading away. Who was that?

I find myself walking closer to the wall in order to find out. The wall faintly exudes a familiar chakra, one that I've actually spent many times recovering from after the jutsus quit working. Inoichi put this here a long time ago, and somehow it's still intact. How? How is this even here? When did he put this up? Why do I have to keep going back to him then if this is here?

What's behind it?

A crack opens in front of me, small enough that the water pooling out of it wouldn't do any damage, but big enough that I can peek through. Every fiber of my being screams at me to not do it. Don't lean forward. Don't look. But curiosity is a stronger influence.

 _Curiosity killed the cat_ …

My eye gets level with the crack and I squint to see through it. Behind the wall is more of the aquamarine water. Bubbles float lazily around in the current. I push my cheek against the cool, damp wall. There's something… moving. Could it be a fish, maybe?

The crack darkens as something blocks the light from the other side. A strangled gasp escapes me when I see that what I'm staring at is staring right back at me. A deep sapphire blue eye!

 _...So satisfaction could bring it back!_

I jerk away, flailing wildly back into the folds of reality. Kakashi grips my arm tightly to keep me from falling off the branch of the tree, but I lose my grip on the black book. To my horror it plummets down to the river below, splashing underneath the surface with no chance of retrieval. I feel myself being tugged back and then I'm staring at the foliage.

"You plan on explaining what that was all about?"

I shake my head slowly. "I...I don't even know what that was."

We're quiet for a moment. I can't believe it. I just got the book back. Now I lost it. I'll never know what Theory Five had to say about dreaming while dying. Is the universe conspiring against me?

My feet are knocked out from under me as Kakashi scoops me up, a breathy squeak rushing away of me. Out of surprise I cling to him. He ignores it and hops down to the ground below before setting me down again. I scowl. Why'd he do that? I could have gotten down myself.

He gives me a strange look before turning to leave. "I won't speak of this if you don't."

My eyes widen just a fraction. "What?"

Kakashi stops, a muscle in his shoulder twitching slightly. "Today has been...stranger than usual because of you. But I won't tell anyone about what happened if you don't bring it up."

I cock my head a little to the left. Is… Is he being _nice_? To _me_? My jaw drops. No way. Not him. Does the definition of 'nice' belong anywhere in Kakashi's mind? He looks over his shoulder with a scowl because I haven't responded yet.

Deciding quickly I bounce towards him holding out my pinky. "Promise?"

Now it's his turn for his jaw to drop. Already the signs of the old Kakashi are coming back. His shoulders sag and this drained look comes into his eyes like my being here does this to him every time. A cheeky grin slides into it's usual place and I offer my pinky to him. He gives it a look that says he'd rather get zapped by lightning over doing something this childish.

He sighs, closing his eyes. Quickly he extends his pinky and wraps it around mine. "Fine. I promise."

I grin widely, elation swelling within me. Wow. So he can stuff back his pride. Amazing, miracles do happen.

Kakashi takes his hand back before disappearing. I stare at the spot he had just vacated, grimly turning my head to look at the river. A sigh, and I turn away from it completely to head back home. There's a lot of new questions on my mind. How is it that I've never noticed the blank wall? What's behind it? _Who_ is behind it?

Without fully realizing it I begin to hum.

There were so many cracks all over it. Could those be from all those strange memories? What was the point of all of the other jutsus Inoichi used? I should probably go ask him, yet I get the feeling that if I do then it's going to cause me more problems than it will solve. If only I hadn't lost that book…

 _London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…_

What would happen if the wall broke?

 _London bridge is falling down my fair lady._

A shiver runs down my spine. I don't even want to find out. I spot the roofs of my home, the eerie melody vanishing from my mind. That's right. I should just focus on moving forward. If I keep trying to figure out the past then I'm gonna make Papa and Mama worry again. They don't need that and neither do I.

For now I'll just have to put this as far from my focus as I can. It's worked before, it'll work again. And like Kakashi said, if you don't say anything then neither will I. Just put one foot in front of the other and keep going.

Don't look back. Not even once.

 _Lon-don bri-dge is fall-ing down..._

* * *

 **[TD]: ...hmm. This chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to. I don't know, what are your guys's thoughts? And can you catch the reference in this chapter?** **As promised I answered those questions from the last chapter as well. The mystery person in the library was Kakashi, and Rikuro can perform ninjutsu by using his swords. I'd also like to thank Thomas Drovin for giving me the idea about the blank wall from their description of her mind being like a dam, it's quite a clever description.**

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _Audiomachine- Tree of Life (Album)_

 **Next chapter is going to have a lot of time skips in it:**

 _"This mission is from me personally, and I don't expect you to get it done in just a few days. We, as a team, are going to spend some quality time together in efforts to better our relationships with each other."_

 _"Wait, so you mean that at some point I'm gonna have to hang out with **him**_ _?! Outside of training?! Sensei, how about we not?"_

 _"The feeling's mutual, nitwit."_


	10. Enforced Bonding

**Warning: Time skips, shenanigans, an annoyed Scarecrow, and some fluffy friendship ;)~**

* * *

Obito lightly scuffs the ground with his shoe, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking up at the sky. For once he's actually early to training. He's been thinking of surprising Ame so they can get a head start on pulling their next prank. And maybe he can even impress Rin a little. After all, girls like a guy that's an early bird, right?

But there's just something about coming early that makes him feel antsy. Like he just needs to constantly keep moving, even if it's in the smallest, most annoying little tics possible. First it starts off with lightly tapping his foot on the ground, the heel of his other foot, kicking little stones he finds here and there. Then he's shaking out his hands and stretching out his upper body. Without even realizing it, he takes out a kunai and puts his index finger through the circular hole at the end and begins spinning it around while whistling a whimsical tune.

Perhaps he came too early? The sun is finally clipping over the tops of the trees. This should be about the time that everyone else arrives, right? Maybe he misjudged. _Ugh, I hate being early. I start to doubt my judgement of time. Well then again I'm always being told I have no sense of time. Maybe that's all this feeling is. A lack of time...sensing...stuff._

While Obito is musing about his lack of ability to tell time, he fails to notice a small and wiley predator creeping up on him. She crouches slightly, creeping forward on the tips of her toes to allow herself to go undetected via sound as well as vibration. It's only when she's nearly on top of him that she strikes, leaping onto his back and tackling him to the ground.

He makes a surprised sound seemingly a mixture of a bird squawking in alarm and a boy yelping. The young predator places a tiny hand on the spine just between his shoulder blades in a very claiming manner. Obito cranes his head to see Ame puffing her chest out in pride with a seriously accomplished grin lighting up her face. Her trusty (also brutally painful he might add) staff rests in her right hand planted in the ground beside her. She looks fierce!

"Go~tcha Obito!" She giggles. He groans and puts on a mock display of dramatic defeat; this is a complete theatric involving many _oh woe is me_ 's and _blast she's done it again!_ 's, also including many high praises for the young huntresses daring skills. Her giggling turns into chortling and she rolls off of him clutching her sides. Obito takes the opportunity to trap her and start tickling.

Ame screeches and starts laughing harder, pushing against him madly and wriggling like a cat trying to get out of taking a bath. What started out as just a simple little game turns into a tussle, quickly segwaying into full blown wrestling just to hold the other down and claim the title of ' _Clearly I'm the Superior Champion_ '. The result of this leads to both of them on the ground covered in grass stains, sweat, and dirt while breathing hard, but with smiles beaming up at the sky.

That all gets washed away when the ever present grey cloud shows up to rain on their parade.

"That has got to have been one of the most ridiculous things I've ever witnessed in my entire life. Grow up you two," Kakashi appears standing above them, the now rising sun just catching the tips of his hair and making it appear like he's got downy feathers on top of his head. Obito holds back a snicker at the thought, instead trading it for a scowl at the no good jerk judging them with his hands on his hips. What's it to him if he and Ame decide to engage in a little rough housing or not? It's not like it's going to damage that seemingly spotless reputation of Kakashi's or anything.

Ame lets out a deep huff before giving a snapping in on herself to get up without using her hands. Obito does almost the same thing, preferring to remain seated until he's actually gotten the rest of his breath back. The little girl treads lightly towards Kakashi with one hand in the pocket of her coat. Her face is an equal mixture of unreadable and dramatic.

She huffs again and tilts her chin up so she's looking at Kakashi from an upward angle. With a smirk she says in an almost haughty and slow way, "Why so serious?"

Obito raises an eyebrow in surprise, already sensing that she's got another prank up her sleeve (or in her pocket judging from the way her hand is suspiciously positioned). She hadn't mentioned any new tactics before, yet he can't help but wait with a tad bit of excitement at what she might do. Sometimes her surprises end up being better than something the two of them plan out together.

Kakashi, on the other hand, squints at her with a large amount of distrust in his eyes as usual. The other boy tenses and starts to lean back. Ame's smirk grows wider as she adds, "Let's put a _smile_ on that face!"

Like a bolt of lightning she strikes, whipping out a marker so fast it only appears as a hot pink blur to him. Kakashi's reaction is much slower than anticipated, completely thrown off by the twist in events like he usually is no matter the prank employed. She pounces and knocks him down. Her knees pin his shoulders into the ground while her free hand snakes towards his head and holds it in place by grabbing onto his chin and forcing him to tilt it back. Ame makes short work of it after that, drawing what he presumes to be the smile she had spoken about.

When she's done she rebounds away, cackling like a mad woman. Kakashi slowly sits up and Obito's hand flies to his mouth to stifle the worst of his snorting. There on the prodigy's mask is a hot pink smile with a tongue playfully poking out. The expression that the silver haired boy wears though is the complete opposite of the message and that makes it _hysterical._

Obito falls onto his back guffawing and howling. Tears prick heavy and hot at the corners of his eyes yet he can't even manage to bring his hand up to lift his goggles and wipe them away! Through his own hearty laughter he can hear Ame cracking up just as hard as he is and he's pretty sure she's gone down again too.

Kakashi sputters in outrage and Obito manages to catch a glimpse of the boy looking in the metal platings on his arms and it becomes all the more hilarious. He thinks he might even be seeing what looks like some blush of embarrassment on the annoying prodigy. _Perfect! Absolutely perfect!_

"Why-why are you still so- hahaha -so serious if you're- oh my gosh - if you're smiling?" Ame asks between fits of laughter and wheezing breaths. Kakashi sends what must be considered one of his most deadliest glares but with that hot pink smile still on his mask… Obito finds himself rolling onto his side as he gasps desperately between his fits of laughter.

"Alright what's going on here?" Obito rolls over again to see Minato-sensei has finally arrived. He tries to regain his composure, he really does, but one look at Kakashi's mask and he's off on another round of laughing his head off. Ame's mouth remains sealed, so to say, through her own raucous noises.

Minato-sensei scratches his head while turning to look at Kakashi for an explanation. The older man stiffens when he sees the disaster inflicted upon the mask, a grin struggling to be contained or released cracks his serious expression. At this exact moment Rin shows up as well and the moment is complete for him. This is it. His day is made!

Rin turns her head to the side and hides a portion of her face behind her hand, but the way her eyes are crinkling around the corners and the silent shaking of her shoulders tells him that she finds this funny. Kakashi huffs in irritation, and Obito is absolutely certain he sees a blush this time. _Ha! Finally! Serves the jerk right, oughta teach him some humility too._

Obito finally manages to catch his breath and he sits up again. Ame, who had been in curled in a ball but sitting upright, unfurls and stares back at him with red cheeks and watery eyes. He bets he looks much the same. The thought makes him grin wider.

Minato-sensei clears his throat and draws the attention back to him. It still appears that he's trying to remain composed, but the temptation to laugh every time he glances at Kakashi is still strong. He clears his throat one more time before continuing. "We're going to start a mission today."

Obito perks up. A mission? Oh hell yeah! "What kind of mission is it sensei? Are we gonna go fight off some goons? Or are we going to be escorting royalty?"

Okay so maybe he's getting ahead of himself, but he likes the prospect of getting out of the village to do something. He's always big on helping others even if the job turns out to be a pretty minor one. And judging by the way Minato is shaking his head the answer definitely means it's nothing so huge and grand as his suggestions.

"This mission is from me personally, and I don't expect you to get it done in just a few days. We, as a team, are going to spend some quality time together in efforts to better our relationships with each other."

That seems partially directed towards him, Ame, and Kakashi. It takes Obito a minute to actually catch up with the rest of Minato-sensei's drift, and when he does he is less than thrilled.

"Wait, so you mean that at some point I'm going to have to hang out with _him_?" Obito points angrily at Kakashi. "Outside of training?! Sensei, how about we _not_?"

His relationship with Kakashi _during_ training is rocky enough as it is, Obito almost shudders to imagine the rise in conflict _outside_ of training.

"The feeling is mutual, nitwit," Kakashi says in borderline disgust. Obito makes a move to get up but a sharp look from Minato-sensei and Ame leaning over like she's prepared to intercept him makes him stop. He settles back down but not without any agitation to dictate his movements.

Minato-sensei shakes his head and quickly reigns in control over the topic. "Anyways, as I was saying, we're going to get started today so you guys need to go get your stuff and meet me at the gates _before_ the sun fully leaves the horizon."

A pointed look in his direction has him turning his head and whistling a light and quiet tune. He gets up and prepares himself for Minato to say they're dismissed. With a nod they all prepared to go, but when Minato asks for Ame to stay back, well, he hangs back as well.

"Ah, Ame," Minato puts a hand in front of her just as she starts to bounce towards Obito.

Ame looks up at him with big eyes. "Yes sir?"

Obito stifles a snort. He always finds it funny that Ame calls Minato-sensei 'sir' every now and then. Her ways of being polite are weird and constantly changing.

"I'm afraid that you can't come with us today. I don't have the clearance to be taking you out of Konoha from an age stance as well as the fact that you aren't an official member of my team. So I'm sorry," Minato-sensei smiles apologetically and Ame nods her head in understanding, though looking just a tad bit dejected. Obito, however, feels himself deflating, and rapidly at that.

 _Great that just means I really am going to have to endure that prick's personality on my own._ He had been expecting to fall back on Ame when Kakashi started to get on his nerves, then the two of them could have gotten him back in a snap. But now? He squints at Minato-sensei accusingly. Those can't be the only reason he isn't letting the little girl join them. Minato gives him a side glance, raising one eyebrow ever so slightly. Obito gets the message and turns to leave just after he waves goodbye to Ame.

* * *

 _Round One: Topics of Discussion_

Minato leans back, the bare skin of his back resting against smoothed stone, warm water lapping around him gently. Today's objective is to see how well Obito and Kakashi can deal with each other without the interference of a certain little Hiroshi girl. With Kushina's help they had come up with the idea to go to a hot spring not far from Konoha and spend the day working on the social part of their teamwork. He already knows that Obito and Rin can get get along just fine, but the real work needs to be put into Kakashi's relationships with...well...everyone really.

Though there's been plenty of grumbling from both boys, each differing on what was bothering them, he's pleased to see that at least they are attempting to not argue with each other. But that in and of itself is also disappointing because for them to not argue with each other means that the flow of conversation has eked out to the point of non-existence.

So naturally Minato begins to search for something to talk about that will interest the two boys. It turns out that this is a lot more difficult than originally planned. He could strike up a conversation about ninjutsu, possibly warp it into his favor as a lecture, but then Obito might not pay attention unless he talks about the ones that will make something explode. But if he talks about those then Kakashi will lose interest and deem those ones non-practical. Their conflicting personalities make this more of a challenge then it should be, but Minato is nothing if not one of the best at solving challenges.

But as it turns out, the duo has managed to find something to talk about while he had been busy thinking about what to talk about. And strangely enough, their conversation revolved around Ame. Minato decides it better to just watch and observe the interaction rather than butt in and ruin things before they get a chance to get off the ground. (Though he'll hold no reservations in doing just that if they start to argue.)

"She's a brat and I don't understand how it is you can just go along with whatever it is she comes up with," Kakashi says disdainfully, voice ever so slightly more muffled by the towel over his face instead of his usual mask.

Obito scowls at his teammate. "She's a kid so of course she does things that would make you say she's a brat. But if you'd actually try to be her friend instead of your usual ass of a self then _maybe_ her pranks would be toned down. Not only that but she's crazy smart, funny, and let's face it, better company than you."

 _Oh dear._ Minato's head hangs slightly. _Here it comes._

"Tch, all she seems bent on is annoying me so why should I even bother?" Kakashi shrugs and turns as if to say the conversation is over.

"Maybe, and here's a _great_ idea, you could start by pulling that stick out of your ass and loosen up a little. And while you're at it you should probably pull your head out too, it doesn't really belong there you know."

Minato's face finds its way into his hand. So much for bonding. He briefly sends out thoughts of apology to Rin for being stuck with these two on a genin squad before steeling himself to put himself between the boys before matters escalate any further.

He hopes that one day these two will move on from their differences and learn to at least have a _civil_ conversation with each other. Bosom buddies is too much to expect, but if they could just go without wanting to kill each other then beggars can't be choosers. With a sigh he plunges into the fray, wishing _himself_ luck.

* * *

 _Round Two: Shocking_

In the weeks that have followed since their little trip to the hot springs Kakashi has found that these "get togethers", as it had been so eloquently put, varied in their levels of annoyances. Obito being main source number one, and Ame being main source number two. Sometimes Minato-sensei would send Ame away and tell her to come back another time, and for that Kakashi felt a margin of space had been opened up for him to breathe. Only for that margin to be stolen away by Obito who sulked like a little kid that wasn't able to go play with their friend next door. Between the two it seems that they are determined to drive him insane and beyond.

But on the other hand he did think he was improving _somehow_ with at least his sensei and Rin. The kunoichi of his team is probably the most tolerable in his opinion. She's not nearly as loud as Obito, and not as seemingly childish as Ame. And for the most part she doesn't seem bent on annoying the living hell out of him. (The times that she laughs at some of the other's pranks being the only thing that truly bothers him.) That earns relatively high marks in his book. It also helps that she makes herself useful by learning how to be a medic-nin.

Around her he doesn't feel nearly as stressed as he does around Brat One and Brat Two. That being said Kakashi tightens his hands into fists and prepares to face off the trouble making squad.

"Scarecrow!" Ame points her staff at him, her free hand on her hip, legs parted in a power stance. His eyes narrow at the stupid nickname. "I bite my thumb at thee! Come face me in a duel, unless you're too _scared_ to do it."

He rolls his eyes. _I'm not going to fall for this bait. I'm not going to fall for this bait. I am NOT going to fall for this bait._

"You know I think his mind has left him and is replaced with a bird's brain. You know how prone to fear those little things are," Obito throws the jibe out like it's part of casual conversation. Kakashi can barely feel his hand the tighter it balls up. Fine! If she wants a duel then he'll give her one! But he's going to make this quick so that way the taste of her defeat with be most bitter.

He pulls out his tantō and dashes towards her in a zig-zag pattern. She gives a victory crow and leaps away from Obito, raising her staff to meet his blade. The metal screeches against the wood (still under suspicion of containing metal in the veins) and he sets into a flow of strikes and blows. Ame defends most of them easily, practically dancing with each step and twirl of her staff, like she's become accustomed to this method of fighting in such a short amount of time.

That's all well said and done for her kenjutsu, but he knows very well just how bad her ninjutsu is.

He springs away and sheaths his blade, opting for hand signs instead. _This isn't fully complete, but she'll be good for a practice run on it. I just need to get a little closer to her._

Kakashi maneuvers himself so he's near, maybe an arm's length away, before he picks up where he left off. " _Raiton: Chidori_!"

With unnatural reflexes Ame twists and leaps back, putting the staff between them. Her eyes hold a look of deep concentration and for a moment that distracts him while his hand crackles and buzzes with electricity. And then something else catches his attention.

The lacrima on Ame's staff starts to glow a faint and powdery blue. His lighting seems drawn in towards it and he realizes with shock that she's pulling it in. The buzzing electricity leaps suddenly and what must be her chakra jumps out to meet it, swallowing it and dragging it back into the staff. Ame quickly puts two fingers to the end of the staff and then starts to draw down her arm, taking an interesting route over her chest, and then finally stretching out to the other side. A bolt of lightning re-appears and shoots into the open sky where she had directed it.

Kakashi's jaw goes slack and his eyes open wide. Everything is silent except for the girl bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Holy cow I can't believe that actually worked! I did it! I redirected lightning! Yes!" The child kept jumping up and down, oblivious to the unnerved stares she is getting. However the celebrations come to a halt as she freezes mid-jump and crashes to the ground, paralyzed and twitching with odd little spasms here and there.

Immediately they all converge upon her. She gives them a half grin, but it looks more like she's wincing (and she probably is with each spasm), and yet her excitement remains intact.

"D-did you guys sEe that?" she asks as Rin starts to use a healing jutsu on her. In all honesty he's speechless. What was that she had just done? He didn't even see her perform any hand signs for ninjutsu.

"Ame, please tell me you didn't just do something seriously dangerous such as test something out without any prior practice," Minato-sensei hovers the little girl's head with a look that could be considered a cross between reprimanding and worry. In response Ame just grins some more, to which Minato launches into a detailed lecture on why she's _not_ supposed to do that.

Kakashi agrees with him wholly, but also he finds that he's sort of… impressed. What did she call it again? _Redirecting lightning?_ That technique could prove to be very useful in many ways. He crouches by her and she manages to turn her head some and smile cheekily at him. For the first time he actually notices that she's missing a couple of teeth and growing in some new ones.

"What dId you th-th-think of thAt, Scarecrow?" And for once it seems that she is actually asking him in earnest to know his opinion, albeit a little gloatingly.

He smirks slightly. "Not bad, though I think it'd work better if you had actually practised it beforehand instead of just doing it on the fly in the heat of the moment. That'll get you killed you know."

That's probably the first compliment he's ever paid her, and she understands this all too well. She turns her head away and starts to chuckle lightly so she didn't throw herself into another spasm and ruin Rin's concentration.

When their bonding session finally comes to an end Kakashi decides to actually _take_ Obito's advice, but in a subtle and more elusive direction so that way he wouldn't seem entirely suspicious. The result is him stopping Ame on her way home for a little discussion.

He finds though that this isn't _nearly_ as easy as he thought it would be. His stubborn pride makes sure of that, choking the words in his throat as he tries to speak them. Ame gives him several looks ranging from amusement to mild concern, but oddly enough never one of annoyance.

 _Oh for hell's sake just ask her already!_ He clears his throat and says it all in one breath. "When you've got a better understanding of how that technique works willyoushowmehowtouseit?"

As terrible timing he feels his face heating up in embarrassment at having to ask that at all. _Dammit since when has asking for anything been so hard?_

For a moment Ame looks stunned, but like the cat she is she gets over it and grins a cheshire grin. With a chipper attitude she readily agrees. "Sure!"

Now it's _his_ turn to be stunned. He's about to start arguing with her just because of how fast she had agreed to it, but he never gets the chance simply because she turns around and starts walking away! Feeling like he just got pulled from a cyclone Kakashi just stares and watches her leave, wondering if he'll ever be able to get his life back on track with her around.

* * *

 _Round Three: A Trade in Lessons_

Minato-sensei had told them that it was time for them to start training for the chunin exams, and that meant harder and longer drills, some of which Ame couldn't perform simply because she couldn't keep up. But even with all this hard pressed training, Minato still expected them to continue with what the boys of Rin's team had started referring to as "Enforced Bonding". And of course, the youngest of them all seemed to be the most enthusiastic about it.

Today's idea had been Rin's, thinking that with the hotter weather coming in then it would be a well deserved reprieve from the grueling training sessions. And she had been right. Obito has taken to the idea almost religiously while Kakashi subtly made his appreciation known. However Ame seems to be rather reluctant to join in this time.

Rin had set the location to the river that flowed nearby, having found an eddie that is perfect for swimming. While Ame had come along with them, she refrained from going in any further than her ankles. And even then she spent most of her time under a tree just watching them play. Rin begins to wonder if this may be something psychological, linked to the incident when Ame had almost drowned when she was six.

Deciding firmly, she sets out of the eddie to go have a chat with the little girl.

Ame looks up at her approach and Rin reaches down to grab her towel, drying herself off before laying the fabric out so she can sit next to the child. Ame looks away and returns to staring at the boys, tucking her chin on top of her folded arms resting on her knees. Rin joins her in a comfortable silence, observing Obito perform a flip off a tree and landing with a great splash, causing Kakashi to get angry with him. While they bicker and squabble she decides that it's a good time to try and start a conversation.

"Are you gonna come play with us in the water? It's a little cold the further out you get, but in this heat it's pretty nice," She carefully prompts, watching the subtle shifts in Ame as she clenches into a somewhat tighter ball.

"I'm good. Besides, it's fun watching you guys get along like that," She jerks her chin up slightly in gesture to the two boys now having a swimming contest (Kakashi wins of course). Rin only pays attention through small glances out of the corner of her eye, intending to keep her focus on Ame.

"Are you sure? I think Obito could use some backup on the Kakashi front," She jokingly elbows Ame, who returns the gesture with a chuckle. Suddenly Rin gets an idea. "Oh I know! We can split into teams and play some water games, since there's an equal number of us here."

She senses a flicker of hesitation, a mixture of signals coming from that one little flicker alone. A little bit of temptation to accept the challenge, a will to go out there and have fun, but also a little bit of nervousness and fear. The last bit is a little more evident by the way Ame's fingers twitch towards her mouth, as if intending to pick at her lips. And her suspicion from earlier has been confirmed, but with it came another question.

"Ame," she says a little cautiously. The younger girl looks up at her with deep mahogany eyes. "Do you know how to swim?"

At this the girl looks away, almost as if she's ashamed. A faint trail of pink flares in her visible cheek, turning a shade darker as she answers quietly, "No."

Rin's shoulders droop just a little. Ame looks pretty embarrassed about this fact, burying her face just a little bit more into her arms. Rin looks from the little girl to the water's edge trying to come up with a solution to help her in more ways than one. And another brilliant idea comes in.

"I can teach you how," she offers gently. "And I'm sure that all you'd need to do is just ask Obito and he'd be thrilled to help you."

Rin leans in and cups her hands as she whispers with a giggle. "Secretly I think he actually wants to teach you a lot of things so you'll call him senpai."

It might be a little far fetched, but at the same time she honestly wouldn't put it past Obito. He has hinted several times that he's wanted an kōhai (*read: underling). That idea mostly went under the _Anything to Top Kakashi_ category though, to be truthful. Still, she also wasn't kidding when she said Obito would be thrilled to help teach her. And maybe, just _maybe_ , they could rope Kakashi into this as well. Though how is the tricky part.

And, with a hint of reluctance, Ame nods her head and stands up. Rin smiles, delighted that she had agreed so quickly. She gets up as well and takes the little girl's small hand and leads her to the water's edge. Ame tenses as she steps into the water, but with a bit of coaxing she manages to get her to an area of water that only came up to the child's midsection (whereas it only came up about halfway on Rin's thighs). Ame's dark hair floats like ink in the water behind her.

Rin turns away slightly and calls out, "Hey Obito, can I borrow your goggles?"

She then turns back and starts to gather Ame's hair, bundling it up as best as she can while also wishing she had put it up before they got into the water. Obito's response comes out as fluster and warbled, but he appears at her side moments later holding out his goggles to her. She takes them and puts them over Ame's head, adjusting them so they're snug and secure.

"Uh, what's going on?" Obito asks.

She looks at him with a smile and says, "I'm going to teach Ame how to swim."

Ame ducks her head slightly in embarrassment but she pays little heed to it. Obito looks between the two of them, the gears practically visible as they turn in his head, slowly creating a big smile on his face. "Awesome! Can I help?"

Rin sends a "I-told-you-so" look to Ame, who suddenly finds a keen interest on something in the water, her cheeks flushing a bright red. Turning back to Obito she nods her head in answer to his question and he punches the air in triumph. They're ready to start in right away when Kakashi magically appears by them (well if you call swimming really fast _magical_ ) saying that he's going to join in too. This raises a few eyebrows, but he just shrugs and looks away.

"U-um," They all look down at Ame, who is fidgeting slightly and causing the water to ripple. "If you guys are gonna teach me how to swim then can I teach you guys how dance?"

Obito jumps onto the bandwagon first. "Oh hell yeah!"

Rin nods her head, though wondering why dancing specifically. Kakashi voices her thoughts out loud for her. "Why dancing?"

At this the shy bit of Ame takes a backseat, being replaced with the bold and blunt personality instead. "Because your guys's balance actually sucks."

 _Umm…_

She doesn't know how to respond to that. And neither do Obito and Kakashi apparently. Ame sees this and just rolls her eyes, now looking like pitch with the orange tinted goggles over them. "I can explain it now but then we'll just be taking up the time meant for teaching me how to swim. So can I or not?"

Once again Obito answers for all of them. "Yes!"

Grinning, Ame finally turns to Rin with a nod of her head. Though there's still a bit of nervousness in her eyes she looks determined to carry on with the training almost as if it were a mission. Smiling, Rin begins with lesson number one, floating.

* * *

 **[TD]: Oooo what do you know, a long chapter! Haha, I'd like to thank Thomas Drovin again for the "Why so serious?" idea. (And I'm sure you're probably questioning how a hot pink marker shows up on his dark mask, but I figured that if anime hair can defy logic, so can a marker XD) Anyways, time to answer some questions for Dark Phoenix.5319!**

 **1) Yes Ame is going to make many more friends, and as for a new OC, I have a special one that I scrapped and recycled from an old story because he's too perfect that it'd be a shame if I didn't give him another chance. (Though he'll appear in a much later chapter.)**

 **2) Ryouta, Ryouta, Ryouta. Where do I begin with him without spoiling too much? I wouldn't say that he's got outright hatred for the Leaf, but it's definitely something that's gonna make him want to, ah let's say, _get even_. And that's a pretty wide genre so I wouldn't say that it's necessarily going to be directed at _just_ the Leaf. You'll find out later, don't worry.**

 **3) And as for spars against Kakashi and Ame, there'll be plenty of those because honestly the Scarecrow gets baited by her too often for it to not occur XD Though I will say that the tension in their spars is definitely ebbing away and starting down a path that'll lead to a healthier relationship.**

 **This chapter is brought to you by:** _Deemo Soundtrack_

 **Next Chapter:** _"Aw come on Obito, it's not like you'll never get another chance."_

 _"Yeah I know, but it's just another thing that Kakashi's beating me to. It's just, I want to beat him so bad, yet I'm always so far behind. What do I gotta do to keep up with a guy like that?"_


	11. Cheer Up Obito

"Alright, time to elaborate on what I meant when I said your balance sucks," I start to circle the three genin like a predator determining the most effective route to taking down its prey. They twitch as I find my way behind them, wanting to turn around no doubt. But they follow my orders zealously. _Stay absolutely still._

I push against Rin first, deciding to use her as my example for the moment. It's a light push, one that should have barely made her sway, but just as I expected she wobbles forward. "Unbalanced."

Obito's next, and boy does he try hard to remain stiff as a board. This hardly makes a difference except to make it worse. He stumbles a few paces ahead. "Unbalanced."

After seeing how his teammates are faring, Kakashi steels himself for my push, clenching his hands at his side and trying to keep himself relaxed but not overly so. My hand finds the spot just between his shoulder blades and I nudge him forward. He teeters, much the same as Rin. "Unbalanced."

He scowls, but keeps his mouth shut. My lips curl inwards and I bite down on them gently to keep myself from smiling. It's funny when he finds out that not everything comes naturally to a prodigy. I hop lightly back in front of them and try my best to appear like Papa when he's lecturing me about equilibrium.

"That was just a gentle nudge and yet you guys all moved. You all tried different approaches to remaining upright but it didn't work. Your internal balance is off center. Balance is founded in your core and dispersed evenly throughout the body, but what happened was you focused the balance near your head and shoulders, or your knees and ankles. That's a one way ticket to getting knocked over." I point to each of the individual points on myself as I explain to them what they were doing wrong. Rin nods like it makes sense, but both Obito and Kakashi look like I either need to go into more depth or like I just need to move on.

I start to sway ever so slightly. "Standing still is just one piece of balance, and that can be mastered through a simple thing like meditation. But the thing you have to be aware of is that even if you're standing still, you're _constantly_ moving. Therefore you must be in tune with what's going on inside as you focus on the outside. And this is where dancing comes in."

Slowly I put my left foot in front of my right and raise my hands in a loose defense formation. My right foot slides around in a graceful arc, guiding my destination around the genins once again. This time they turn around to follow me and I weave in a hypnotic back and forth rotation, making sure that not one single part of me stays still, yet every action strengthening and rooting me like a great tree. Being the leaf, free and flowing, but also the foundation which keeps the rest steady.

I close my eyes and listen to everything; the tiniest of shifts coming from Obito, the gentle sifting of grass beneath my feet, the steady beat of my heart. I am infinitely aware, yet firmly grounded. My chakra hums with the sounds of the koto and what I've dimly come to recognize as a bass intermingles with each other without overlapping. It's a taste of what equilibrium is supposed to be like, but I know I'm not there to true balance yet.

"Well don't just stand there! Follow my lead and," My eyes snap open joined with a smirk. "Try to keep up."

* * *

The chunin exams are in just a week and Obito feels relatively confident about them. Relative being a loosely applied term. Sure, he's getting good training, but what does that even mean if he feels like his improvement is going slower than a snail?

Obito absently reaches up to twirl the stick of his sucker, savoring the sweet hardened syrup of the treat. A sigh escapes him as he watches the clouds float along from his spot on the ground. He isn't oblivious to the fact that he's been dead last in pretty much everything. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, even genjutsu. And to add to his frustration he hasn't even gotten his Sharingan yet. But then, he always makes up for his lack of skill through sheer force of will. Minato-sensei said that was a pretty good thing in most cases. But he knows that sheer force of will won't win him everything, especially not against that no-good Kakashi.

The only thing he can do right now is just keep training and hope that somehow it'll be enough to get him through the exams and straight to being promoted to chunin. He's got a feeling though that it's not gonna be as easy as that.

"Ooooh who needs to get up and come train with me? U-chi-ha Obi-to!" Suddenly Ame's small face pops over his and he finds himself trapped in the gaze of her large, innocent eyes. Her dark hair falls almost like a partial curtain around him, shielding him from the sun's rays. She grins at him, and he grins back.

"That's an interesting tune," he chuckles, trying to turn the conversation away from training even though technically he should be jumping every chance he gets to do it. Ame pulls back so he can sit up, tucking some of her hair behind her tiny ears.

For a second something that looks like annoyance flits across her face as her thoughts run somewhere else but it disappears just as quickly as it came. Instead she just shrugs her shoulders and leans forward on her hands. "What's botherin' ya? I know you well enough by now to know that when you avoid the topic of training that something's on your mind."

He just shrugs, shifting the sucker to the other side of his mouth by pushing it with his tongue. Ame seems to take notice of this for the first time and her eyes narrow ever so slightly. Before he can even blink she's plucked it out of his mouth and covers it with what looks like a towelette before stowing it away in her pocket. Then she turns to him with a hint of a reprimand in store.

"No candy," she says sternly. "The sugar will coat your lungs and the chakra from your fireball jutsu will get stuck eating at it since sticky sugar is a steroid version of natural energy. So it's especially important that you don't eat any hard candies during the duration of the exams!"

His head cocks to the side as he processes the new bit of information. _Huh, now that she mentions it I usually do end up choking on the fireball if I've been eating candies before hand._

This boosts his motivation a little. Standing, he offers his hand to help Ame up. She takes it readily and hops to action.

"Today let's throw some ninjutsu into the dancing," she chirps, winking. "I've got something I wanna try and I know that now you wanna do some testing of your own."

Obito grins. Sure, he may be dead last in everything, but that doesn't mean he's gonna let it get him down. And with Ame there to encourage him he feels that now the chunin exams won't be so hard.

 _I'm gonna show everyone the might of the Uchiha and the future Hokage so look out world, here I come!_

* * *

"Ugh why did I let you convince me to come to this thing again?" Rikuro gripes under his breath like he thinks I won't hear him.

"Hush, it's not like you wouldn't have come anyway to cheer on Guy and his team," I jut my chin out in indignation before turning ever so slightly to give him a sly fox grin. "That and you were _so_ going to go sit by Yūhi-san to watch anyways."

Rikuro instantly flushes, his face contorting spectacularly as he tries to deny my claim. But every second he spends trying to negate it, he only further proves me right. I snicker and he brings his fist down onto my head. It just sends me into a giggle fit and the people around us shift in mild annoyance and amusement. The matches haven't started yet, but the adults still don't like kids fooling around here.

My cousin's lovely berry shaded face burns like a beacon as he settles down, trying to pretend that he's setting an example. I grin at him and continue teasing him for his crush on Yūhi Kurenai, very much to his annoyance. But then the loud voice of the Sandaime is booming through the arena and that signifies the tournament is about to begin.

The first match doesn't strike me as anything significant. In fact it seems rather dull. There's hardly a thing I can remember about it, having spaced off half way through, only jolting out of my stupor as the next match gets announced. Luckily the next match is the one I came here to see, mostly. (I may or may not have grudgingly agreed to watch Kakashi's performance to Minato-sensei.)

Around me the adults start trading bets, Obito vs Guy. Most of them seemed fairly varied, but it seems that people are expecting a show from Obito because he's an Uchiha. My hand inches slowly to my lips and the process of gradual worry begins.

It's not that I don't have any faith in Obito, I do really, it's just that I understand that he's nowhere near prodigy level. He's not gonna be what the people are expecting and that's gonna send of tons of waves of disappointment all around me. And to be quite honest it's not a fair way to judge him. They're never gonna see the cool guy that I know.

I lean on the edge of my seat, bunching the fabric of my coat in anticipation. The match is called to begin by the proctor. I pray with every fiber of my being that Obito doesn't start the match with smack talk.

Thankfully Obito just sends in a quick thumbs down before getting into a familiar stance. A grin creases along my face and I relax just a fraction. Good good, maintain balance throughout the match and you've already got one upper hand.

Guy seems to flicker and Obito almost gets a foot slammed into his face. He leans back an inch and all he receives is a breeze. He grins and dodges another attack, but barely. We only had a couple of weeks to actually work on his balance (or really lack thereof) but he has definitely improved to the point where he's just short of naturally being steady on his feet. However, Guy is a tremendously quick opponent and Obito can only go for so long just barely managing to avoid getting hit.

He does a handspring backwards to put some distance between him and the Green Blur, quickly launching a volley of shuriken and kunai from his pouch, a few tagged with explosives. Guy dodges them with ease, but unaware of the tagged ones he lets them fly too close and let's just say that now his eyebrows are slightly less bushier.

Around me the crowd titters in excitement as Obito dives in and lands a right hook into a stunned Guy's jaw. I watch with bated breath while Guy teeters backwards and Obito lithely maneuvers to the side to brings his elbow down the same time his knee comes up, creating an almost audible crack. Moments after delivering the painful blow he kicks the other boy away from him a little. Guy hits the ground, and hits it hard enough that he stays down.

Obito cautiously ( _thank you brutal training_ ) moves over to investigate if his opponent is truly down. For a second, just one second, he lowers his guard ever so slightly as he probably thinks something along the lines of " _He's down for the count_." It's all it took to take him down.

Guy is on his hands in an instant, using his momentum, surprise, and body weight to fling his lower body into the air and land a powerful kick into Obito's jaw, sending him flying. He hits the ground like a bag of lead weights, totally out cold.

My shoulders sag and I feel the moment of euphoria dissipate as the adults that lost the bet start to pay up to their friends very grudgingly. The match is declared in Guy's favor and medic-nins haul Obito away. I make a move to stand up but a hand clamping down on my shoulder and a look from my cousin tells me I need to just sit and stay. With an annoyed sigh I ease back into my seat to watch the rest of the performances.

* * *

Obito sits outside the stadium nursing a bruising jaw and an oncoming sour attitude. _Such an idiot!_ He internally curses himself. _Why?! Why did I let my guard down?! I should have suspected he'd play possum._

His sourness turns dark after he learns that Kakashi is as good as ready to claim the title of chunin from the people filing out of the stadium. _Winning all of his matches in record time, doing it so flawlessly, he's better than that Uchiha boy!_

Things like that keep reaching his ears, making him wince over and over. He resists the urge to grit his teeth to prevent from hurting his jaw even more. Instead he settles for flexing his free hand often to give himself some sort of movement to focus on. It helps for a while and he barely notices the people who pass him by.

 _I wonder if Rin thinks I'm a loser too._ He wonders glumly to himself as the anger turns into heavier feelings. _I hope Ame isn't disappointed either._

He couldn't even begin to thank the little girl enough for all the help that she put into training him. Her lessons on dancing and balance really did him some good in that fight, just not enough to replace common sense is all. Obito sighs heavily through his nose. What if she actually starts to like Kakashi too just because he's clearly better.

"Obito! There you are," He looks up to see the child in question bounding towards him through the throng of people. She naturally weaves through them like a leaf on a breeze until she stands before him with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?"

He's about to open his mouth but then decides against it, opting to nod his head instead. She frowns and joins him on his bench. Her little legs automatically begin to swing back and forth as if they were following a tune he couldn't hear. For a moment silence bridges between them, only the sound of dispersing people being the only audible thing. He tries to think of something to say, possibly lighten his own mood and distract him from his loss.

A good chunk of time (he really is starting to believe it when people say that he has no sense of it) goes by and they learn that Kakashi has indeed made it to the ranks of chunin via some of the other genin from his graduating class. This just causes him to let out another deep huff and he crosses his arms over his chest in irritation. He feels all kinds of awful; angry awful, disappointed awful, sad awful. It's so frustrating to the point that in no time he feels the tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Stubborn pride is the only thing really keeping them at bay.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ame asks quietly. He glances at her before shaking his head and committing himself to staring at the stony ground. This, obviously, doesn't do the trick. Ignoring Ame never does, as he should have gathered from all the experiences Kakashi presented.

"Aw come on Obito, it's not like you'll never get another chance," Her small hand lightly pats his back. "Chunin exams happen twice a year, yeah?"

He sighs, accepting that since there's gonna be no way around this, he's just gonna have to go straight through. Carefully he opens his mouth, making only slight movements to speak, relying mostly on not opening his mouth more than a few centimeters apart. "Yeah I know, but it's just another thing Kakashi's beating me to. It's just, I want to beat him so bad, yet I'm always so far behind. What do I gotta do to keep up with a guy like that?"

His mouth shuts and he drops some of his tense posture so he can slouch. He expects that Ame will remain silent, but she surprises him with an immediate response.

"Stop comparing yourself to him," Her voice is hard, firm. He glances at her and flinches just a little at the intensity of her stare, her eyes almost looking like there's fire trapped within them. Strangely it reminds him of a source of untapped strength.

Her tone becomes more gentle as she continues to speak, but still keeps its firm edge. "If all you do is measure your skills to Kakashi's then you're never gonna think that the progress you make is enough. Obito, you've advanced _so much_."

The fire in her eyes cools and both of her hands take one of his. With a cheeky smirk she says, "And despite what everyone says, you did awesome in that match. Those people don't know what they're talking about because they've never trained with you. You're unique Obito, you've got things that even Kakashi doesn't, you just aren't aware of them yet. It's like the story about onigiri people with an umeboshi on their backs."

His eyebrow rises and a corner of his mouth tugs up. "I don't think I've ever heard that story before."

Ame pretends to be offended that he hasn't heard this story, but brightens considerably and launches into what can probably be considered one of the best life lessons ever. She describes each of the people being unique in their own way through the umeboshi on their backs because they were different in every way. But each onigiri thought that they were just plain and unoriginal, especially whenever they saw the umeboshi on someone else's back. That wasn't true though because they _weren't_ just plain rice, they too had something that made them special which no one could ever take from them.

"Kakashi may have a rather prominent umeboshi on his back that you see more often than not, but don't forget that there's one on yours too. And if you need anyone to remind you that it's there then just come find me," Ame points her thumb at herself, giving a scrunchy eyed grin. "Besides, you're gonna be the future Hokage, so don't worry if you don't get to the same level as Kakashi right away. A dream that big takes a lot of work to get to."

His chest begins to swell with a warm sensation. Obito stares mutely at the girl, an uncontrollable grin splitting across his face. For just a second she seems to get brighter, the sunlight collecting around her tiny frame and just _illuminating_ her with this magic. He blinks and the light disappears, but he knows that whatever that was, it had been a sign of what a great person she is. Obito laughs and reaches to embrace her. She gasps a little in surprise but returns the gesture almost immediately.

"Thanks Ame," he says, still laughing. "I was feeling down on myself, but when you put things like that I realize that it made no sense to feel that way. You're right, my dream's gonna take a lot of work, and by no means am I going to take any shortcuts on my way to it. So if you wouldn't mind sticking around for a while then I'd really like that."

He can feel her smile burning through his coat. It's all the answer he needs, and with that he leaps up, taking her with him. It hurts to be grinning so much, but every second of pain is worth it. True he may not have gotten promoted to chunin today, but there was always next time. He'll work hard to make sure he gets it. Even in loss there is some sort of victory. _The road ahead of me won't be easy by any means, and I'm sure I'll wanna give up sometimes, but…_

He looks down at Ame as they start to head towards a ramen shop for a celebratory meal. _If I've at least got one friend by my side, then I'm sure I'll make it no matter what._

And that is a promise.

* * *

 **[TD]: *screaming* I used the Spongebob theme song with Ame's little thing to try and get Obito motivated to do some training with her and I _hate S_ pongebob but it works so well and _ugh_. On another note I'm just gonna tell you the other reference that I used since I'm not sure if anyone is familiar with Fruits Basket. The story of the onigiri people with umeboshi (plums) in their backs was a story that Tohru used to help Kyo feel less jealous of Yuki, and I thought it would work really well in the case of Obito and Kakashi. I also think that for all of Obito's tough talk he's prone to moments of self doubt so it was fun to work with that theory/headcanon. And what?! Almost 60 followers and 40 favs? Oh my goodness thank you thank you thank you!**

 **In answer to lizy2000's question:**

 **1) Did you mean Obito? Because Kakashi doesn't get KIA'd until the Pein Arc. But regardless I will most likely go into some detail either way.**

 **This chapter is brought to you by:** _the Naruto openings on repeat because I'm trying to watch the anime again even though I really hate fillers_

 **Next chapter:** _"She doesn't know how to swim. Push her into the river and let the current do its job."_

 _=0=_

 _"Team 7, you are going to capture the Iwa-nin in our territory after Hiroshi Ryouta's squad completes their intel recovery. Capture alive unless the situation dictates otherwise, do **not** let any of them escape. Dismissed."_

 _"This is odd coming from me, but I've got a bad feeling about this mission."_


	12. Dangers of Masked Contempt

_The fire burned down to the embers, a remnant of a lingering ghost of the fire that was in the hand dug pit. That was fine, it didn't particularly bother the group of shinobi surrounding it. The fire didn't need to be much for them anyways. Having a big one would attract unwanted attention, especially since they were in enemy territory. It was quiet, hardly any words exchanged between them, and the forest provided most of the soundtrack. They were here for a specific reason: To meet up with a client that would pay them in secrets._

 _They had not been given the details such as his name or appearances, nor what job he wanted taken care of so far into Fire country. All they knew was that he'd come to them with everything they'd need. So they waited on edge, the dark of night encroaching around them like a hand wrapping around a throat with the intent to choke._

 _A shadow twitched between the trees; the leader of the squad stood up, drawing his well sharpened kunai quickly. The rest follow suit, immediately taking up a defensive formation while drawing their own preferred weapons. One in particular allowed three dangerous claws slide from the sleeves of each arm, both sets reaching to just above his knees in length and curving inwards to end with vicious hooks. He took the lead at the front, crossing his arms over each other in a lower case T formation, his feet planted firmly apart in a semi-crouch._

 _The shadow flickered closer towards the light until it was partially visible. Gloom protected much of his countenance, whatever being visible in actual light hardly impressing the foreign shinobi. They relaxed and lowered their guard, a couple muttering under their breaths about how they got scared over a beggar, turning back to the fire._

" _Is this what they teach shinobi in Iwa? Lower your guard if your eyes deceive you into believing someone is harmless?" A deep voice scratched against the absence of sound, causing the shinobi to turn around and sneer at the man that dared to challenge them. The beggar shuffled forward more so that the light illuminated his gaunt face, roughly attributed with week old facial hair, and hollow obsidian eyes. His hair practically blended in with night, yet the lack of care towards it was clear from the ragged and limp way it clung against his cheeks and forehead. His dark haori hung loosely off of his frame, but closer inspection revealed that there was a mass of muscle underneath it. A belt ran across his chest, the pitch dark hilt and sheath of a blade so well concealed that the only hint it was even there came from faint traces of silver outlining the edges. The Iwa-nin made a move to get back into a defensive position, but a hand raised from the seeming beggar told them he came in peace._

" _I have the things you want, and you have the ability to carry out the service I need done," He said with a short, clipped tone. The atmosphere suddenly became formal and business like. The squadron leader stepped forward to speak with their client._

" _Evening Mr…," the man paused, allowing the silence to draw out in hopes of obtaining his client's name._

" _My name is not important, and if you are so clumsy as to allow mere looks to deceive you then it most certainly won't do any good to have it locked away in your brains should you fail and become captured while in enemy territory," The stranger snapped and the Iwa shinobi balked ever so slightly. The waves of animosity coming from this mystic of the night were cruel and heartless, driven with only one purpose- that which the squadron leader was certain they would be finding out about in due time._

 _The stranger runs a hand through his lank hair, closing his eyes and allowing a deep sigh of annoyance to pass through is nose. After a moment of regaining his composure he opens those cold eyes again and stares the squadron leader down. "The Leaf knows you are here, and they're going to require the assistance of my clan to infiltrate your camp to see if you might possibly contain any information on the plans your village has for the war. Then they'll send in one of their main squads to capture you."_

 _The group of Iwa-nin stiffened at the news, feeling an automatic sense of betrayal as if this man had told the whole of Konohagakure their location. The man with the unusual claws slowly raised his weapons and made a move to suggest his intent. A piercing look from the stranger told him that it would not end well in his favor if he did act upon his desires._

" _And what need did you have for calling all of us out here if that is going to be our case for the next day?" The squadron leader broached the subject of their mission with a hint of trepidation._

 _For the first time they saw something akin to amusement flit across the man's face, but it wasn't ordinary amusement. No, that was much darker, borderline neurotic. His answer didn't ease them into even a false sense of security._

" _I need your help proving a point to my brother," he said slowly, drawing it out to build up the tension. "You see, the Leaf sent my wife on a mission that got her killed; a mission that had barely even a tenth of a chance for success. My brother's consolation was that she had known the consequences that came in our line of work, and that I should try to move on and be at peace for everyone's sake. I've tried countless times to get my brother to see the error of his choice in aligning himself with a village that requires the manpower of_ children _to fight a war they're sorely losing, but he thinks that the Leaf still has some sort of chance._

" _So in order to get my point across to him, I realized that he would need to experience a loss just as painful to my own, if not more. You see, his daughter will be on my team tomorrow," The last sentence trailed out lightly, dangerously. The squadron leader's eyebrows rose beyond his headband, more from numb understanding rather than surprise._

 _The shinobi with the claws scoffed, drawing the attention towards him once again. "Alright so the mission is to kill a brat. That's great, now why did you need a full squad if that's all you want done?"_

 _The stranger chose to not react, instead opting to continue explaining his plan. "The point I want conveyed to my brother is that even in what should have been a successful mission, there was still casualty. Nothing stings more than knowing the setting was right, and you did everything you could, and yet you still failed. And when he comes crawling back to me I'll tell him exactly what he told me, adding the kicker that will turn this war in your favor as well as gaining a clan of spy-nin that have gathered just as much dirt on the Leaf as they have everywhere else. It's a win-win for both of our causes._

" _One of you simply needs to badger the child, she'll be easy to identify; she's the smallest out of everyone, and she'll present herself as a cat when we come. The battle will be focused primarily near a river. She doesn't know how to swim. Push her into the river and let the current do it's job," The Iwa-nin with claws nodded, his eyes crinkling in a smirk, mouth hidden by a red mask. "And I won't dock from your pay if you choose to bloody and bruise her either, so do whatever, just make sure she drowns."_

 _He chuckled darkly, alerting the others that there was a story behind it which made the situation ironically hilarious to him. The Iwa shinobi shifted uncomfortably, feeling that the transactions with this man should draw to a close, and quickly. They had received the details of their mission, their reward would be a rare gem; they were ready to prepare plotting and divvying up lots. The clawed man was eager to take on such prey, no matter how weak they would end up being._

 _The squadron leader bid the stranger goodbye, only receiving the warning to not get caught by the Leaf shinobi before he left. And when he had disappeared the silence reigned supreme once more. And in this silence the threads of fate began to unravel their destruction._

* * *

The Sandaime glances over the report submitted to him by a member of the spy-nin clan, Hiroshi Ryouta. An undetermined amount of Iwagakure chunin had been spotted in the forest just some distance beyond their estate. The case had been made to allow a small team to glean what knowledge they could before letting a team capture them and bring them in as prisoners, and he had given his permission for the mission to take place. Yet as he looks over this report he can't seem to shake this odd feeling that something just _isn't_ right with this scenario.

What on earth is a lone squad of Iwa-nin doing so far into Konoha's territory?

His thoughts are interrupted by a sharp knock, to which he promptly replies for the visitor to come in. Minato opens the door and stands aside to allow his students to enter before him. They file in, the Uchiha boy with his hands on his head while the Hatake prodigy remains stoic, and the Nohara kunoichi relaxed but serious. Sarutobi gives a minimal nod in greeting as Minato moves to stand in line with his students.

"We've been alerted that a group of Iwa-nin have found their way into our territory, currently our spy-nin clan is operating solo to gather what information they can," The surprise is evident on everyone's faces, yet he continues to shoulder through. "Team seven, you are going to capture the Iwa-nin in our territory after Hiroshi Ryouta's squad completes their intel recovery. Capture alive unless the situation dictates otherwise, do _not_ let any of them escape. Dismissed."

With a chorus of agreement the team files out. He watches them go with unease. Immediately after he signals for an ANBU member that lurks nearby as a member of his guard. There's hardly a sound, but the subtle shift in light tips him off to the arrival.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Retrieve Sawaka and Inoichi, I want them both here to interrogate our new prisoners. Something isn't right, and I intend to find out why only one squad came this far into our land instead of an invasion of Iwa-nin."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama," The ANBU murmurs in acknowledgement before disappearing like a shadow in sunlight. A deep sigh escapes Sarutobi as he leans forward to rest his elbows on his desk, lacing his fingers and resting his chin on top of the makeshift bridge. This whole thing seems wrong, and he intends to get to the bottom of it before the proverbial demon at the end gets him.

* * *

Minato meets his students at the main gate after having quickly dispersed to gather supplies for the mission. As soon as they were all there then they set off, tacking their com links into place and making sure that they all worked. Their journey would take them to a location just beyond the hidden Hiroshi estate, which was a little more than five miles out of the village limits. There they would team up with Ryouta's squad to get the rest of the mission details.

They travel as separate one man units, yet still within visible range of each other. Speed is a necessity so they waste little breath speaking with each other. Only the occasional comment passes between them until Kakashi starts to question him.

" _Sensei, is there any other information you can provide us with? Who are the spy-nin we are meeting up with aside from Ryouta?"_ Ever attentive for detail, Kakashi's voice crackles over the line in a way that demands answers.

He sighs, "I'm not sure about the others. Most likely it'll be Kouhei and someone else. I am not very familiar with many of the Hiroshi's, they keep to themselves more often than not. As for other mission details there's not much I can provide there either."

It puts him on edge performing a mission with so little to go by. It could be highly possible that the group of Iwa shinobi they are going to intercept are an infiltration group meant to pave the path for others. He understands all too well the necessity of capturing them alive. They can fill in the gaps of information which they do not currently possess. So Minato relays that, stresses the importance of it to his team. After a chorus of understanding the line goes silent and the trees fly by him in a blur.

And then Kakashi breaks that silence once again. " _This is odd coming from me, but I've got a bad feeling about this mission._ "

Minato has to agree with him on that, but he doesn't voice it aloud for the sake of moral. Something most definitely is not right. The air around him made his skin feel like it was crawling and with each passing second an invisible weight seems to compress his chest slowly. There is something foul being put into play and it bothers him that he can't place his finger on it.

Something explodes in the forest ahead of them. It rocks the surrounding area and he is forced to take cover behind a tree. Birds fly in a panic to the sky, now being marred by sickly colored smoke. After the worst of the explosion has passed then he flits from behind his cover and closer to the scene.

"Kakashi, flank right. Rin, Obito, keep to the left. See if you can find Ryouta or one of the other members of his squad. Remember though that the objective is to subdue our enemy, so count that as top priority," he barks into the com link before reaching the edge of the smoke haze. Minato squints, trying to determine if he can see anything. Someone flies out of it and he whips his kunai in defense.

The boy lands in front of him choking, but holding his twin blades as steadily as possible before him. Minato immediately recognizes him. "Rikuro?"

Rikuro looks up sharply, his dark hair sliding over his eyes which are widening in surprise, wheezing. "They- they knew! Ame and Father are- still in there -somewhere..."

He hangs his head again and one hand comes down hard against the branch of the tree to keep himself steady. Minato glances back at the smoke and then back at the gasping boy. He reaches a conclusion and orders everyone to put on their masks before entering the haze. Minato then reaches into his pouch and pulls out his own, securing it to his face.

"When you've recovered send a message to the Hokage that the situation has taken an unexpected turn, I'll be back as soon as possible," Rikuro gives a weak nod and then Minato is launching himself through the smoke. _This won't last long, it'll clear up soon and then we'll have to make short work of everything. Good luck everyone._

* * *

Our mission was supposed to be quick a quick in and out to see if there was any information we could steal from the foreign shinobi. Ryouta oji-san had told me to turn into a cat, saying that I'd be the one to go the least unnoticed that way, and I had believed him. I sneaked into their camp and began to perform my duty when it happened.

An Iwa-nin targeted me on sight, declaring himself as Kujō and my end. I was instantly terrified of him, a shinobi garbed in the dirt red colors of the rocks which surround his home. His face almost entirely masked and scarred, a bandana with his village's insignia branded on it, and long sleeves that almost completely hid his hands to which I also knew concealed his weapons. Kujō is bigger than me in every way, his killer intent the worst of all.

So I did the first instinct that came to me as a predator faced with something larger than myself. I chose flight, at least to the trees above for the higher ground. During that amount of time I had gained enough of my wits back to use the higher ground to my advantage while I had it, also retrieving Akuma from where I had left it. In the trees I launched the one ninjutsu I had been practising for a while with Obito; the simple wind style jutsu that I had seen Minato-sensei use often enough to knock his students down with. Unfortunately at that same moment Kujō had thrown something at me, and when it had collided with the jutsu then it had exploded. I was knocked back into another tree before being engulfed in lung burning smoke.

And now I struggle to use it to my advantage in order to get _away_. Disoriented as I am (I hit that tree pretty hard) I pinpoint the sounds of fighting with amazing clarity and steer clear as best as I can. The smoke scorches the inside of my nose and makes breathing a ragged chore. I _have_ to get out of it!

I move into an area where the smoke is thinning out and my surroundings become more visible as dark masses vaguely identifiable as trees. There comes the sound of someone clashing ahead of me, and the rushing of the river somewhere to my right. If there's fighting ahead then that means there's at least one friend I can tag team with, even if I don't actually know them.

Running quickly, I manage to locate the battle to find that my luck has been granted a breakthrough.

"Obito!" I yell just as I launch onto the back of his opponent. The boy's eyes widen in surprise behind his goggles, and and suddenly I'm a little jealous he has them. This smoke makes my eyes water so much!

"Ame? Why do you have cat ears?!" He asks incredulously.

The Iwa-nin grabs the back of my collar and throws me over him. I flip and slide neatly next to Obito, left hand brushing the ground and Akuma raised above me. "Not now Obito. Priorities! Priorities!"

He spares me a brief look, no doubt lingering on the ears. Then he turns away with a nod of his head and determination filling his stance. Obito grins and raises his kunai. "Right. We've got this guy. He's as good as ours, yeah?"

A smirk ghosts my lips. "Oh yeah."

Obito takes the first step, leaping into the air to throw shuriken at the man. The Iwa-nin manages to block the majority of them, the others barely missing him by a hair. But it's not an accident. Now the area surrounding him is basically one big sharp trap that he'll have to _dance_ around if he doesn't want to run into any of them.

Whenever I think of Iwa-nin the word dancing has never come to mind, more so like a rolling boulder; something that has one path forged by itself through the brunt of force. Experiencing an Iwa-nin's fighting style now leaves me with little doubt now. But the kicker to this fight is that _I_ can dance, and so can Obito. I lunge forward and weave through the shuriken littered ground to meet the man as close as I can, swinging Akuma like a bat into his side while Obito brings down a hard kick.

The man has trouble blocking both of us, and with his balance already so disoriented by the joint attack then he also has problems remaining upright. Obito and I alternate around him to the point resulting in his confusion as to which direction we are coming from. Dashing in, I deliver a sharp jab to his kidney. He arches backwards and Obito takes the opportunity to punch him in the gut. He grabs the Iwa-nin's left wrist and vaults around him, twisting the arm painfully while snagging the other just before binding him. I deliver the final blow to his knee caps and then to his head.

The Iwa-nin is knocked out cold and he hits the ground, nearly impaling his eye in a shuriken. The smoke is nearly cleared around us. We grin at each other, panting hard. The sounds of fighting further into the now quickly dispersing smoke cloud is beginning to lessen and I relax a hair.

I had completely forgotten about Kujō.

The man charges from the smoke like a demon. Three talons each appear from the ends of both his sleeves like claws being unsheathed from the hunting predator going in for the kill. His aim is more for the short divide between Obito and I which causes the two of us to part in different directions. Once that is achieved he changes directory and drives his attacks home towards me.

With furious strokes of his arms he claws at empty air where I had been just mere seconds ago. When he closes in my desperate attempts to parry the attacks hardly constitute as enough. The screeching I'm so used to being accompanied with when a blade hits against Akuma is nearly deafening because of the power directed behind each blow. It's enough to cause my arms to tremble!

Behind me the sounds of rushing water grow louder. Kujō's attacks increase in accuracy and viciousness. He slips past my guard and drives those claws right through the fabric of my jacket, and then back again over the flesh and through muscle. The pain is instantly burning, but adrenaline numbs me quick enough that I don't even feel the dribble of blood running down my arm. My immediate thought is to jerk away from him.

Right into open space with the river at my back.

By the way his eyes crinkle ever so slightly I know this is what he wants. For various reasons this isn't good. One, I'm at the disadvantage being the smaller opponent. If he rushes at me enough times and pushes me to the edge then I have no doubt that I'll find myself in the drink instead of out. Two, I haven't had enough swimming lessons to compensate the ability to stay afloat, let alone in a moving current. Three, I get the distinct feeling that this is not happening by chance.

Desperately I try to skirt around him, but his bulky frame easily slides in my path. Then he begins his attacks again with renewed vigor and strength. One step at a time I'm pushed back with barely even a chance to defend myself. My ears twitch erratically atop my head in recognition to the proximity of the water. It rushes swiftly and madly. If I misstep, even just a little, I'll lose my footing on land and the water will sweep me away without mercy. And I _can't_ let that happen!

Kujō strikes hard in a downward blow and my knees buckle from the pressure. He seizes the opportunity to retract the blades on his right hand and snatch a more than generous clump of my clothes, knocking Akuma aside and lifting me above him so that I dangle like a helpless animal.

He smirks, eyes squinting in a cynical way. "Too bad the little kitty can't swim."

My eyes widen as he makes a move to toss me into the river. Hysterically I claw at his arm to try and get a grip on his long sleeve and render his action useless.

"Hey you!" Surprisingly Kujō stops mid swing to turn and glance over his shoulder. Obito, late as he usually is, stands at the edge of the trees pointing angrily at the man. Kujō rolls his eyes and slightly lowers the arm holding me. Thankfully the distraction that Obito is providing allows me to formulate an extremely rushed plan that will involve testing the limits of my still developing kekkei genkai.

I raise my right arm and will for the chakra to morph my nails into something a little sharper. The change feels fuzzy, a known feeling that comes with my balance being off kilter, but it's enough that it ought to do the trick. I deftly jab at this behemoths arm and rake my nails across them and he jerks and loses his grip on my clothing enough that I can slip down.

The fall seems to slow time down as I will for a change that I've only thought about in theory. My body shrinks in on itself, changing the anatomy and skeletal structure to match that of a small avian. The dark feathers sprout as a mixture of downy softness and real stiff ones that make flight possible. Shapes take on a rounded quality and colors appear more muted. Haphazardly I right myself and dive bomb to retrieve my staff. Time speeds as I transfigure again into a little girl and snatch the wooden item before rolling back to Obito's position breathlessly.

Both present people openly gape at me. My whole body twitches uncomfortably at the suddenness of both changes and an awkward shudder convulses throughout me. Obito recovers quickly and turns to face Kujō again, wasting no time on words and focusing on driving his attacks exactly the same way used against me. Kujō is a little late to his recovery party, but not nearly so much that Obito remains with the upper hand. At least not by himself anyways.

After steeling myself with the thoughts of _fight now, breathe later_ I return to a previously unfinished battle and help my friend by combining our lack of superior strength to create mediocre strength. We drive him to the edge through measures of quick jabs and countless attempts to trip him up.

"Ame stand back!" Obito makes a quick procession of hand signs, taking a deep breath with him before yelling, " _Katon: Gōkayū no Jutsu!_ "

I leap out of the way just as a jet stream of fire billows from Obito's mouth. Kujō is left with no alternative other than diving into the river for protection. Obito cancels the jutsu and we watch as the river washes its merciless tentacles over the large man, dragging him downstream in a torrent that drowns out his choking howls. For a moment the two of us remain in a heightened state where functioning properly ceases to exist.

It's dispelled as Obito turns to look at me with waves of confusion and concern warping his facial expressions. He's got tons of questions waiting to pop out, begging, practically _dying_ to get an answer to, but he glances at my shoulder and all those questions take a backseat.

"Let's get you to Rin," he says as he unceremoniously picks me up. Without so much as lingering around for a protest he bounds off through the now smokeless area. The further away we get from the river the silence becomes an unchallenged champion, to which I dimly conclude that the fighting must have come to an end. While Obito searches for everyone else I'm wracking my brain trying to figure out how best to explain to him what he just witnessed.

The best I can come up with is, "Hey, you aren't… weirded out by that, are you?"

Obito briefly glances down at me before looking up with a grin. "Weirded out? More like _jealous_. How come you never told me you had such a cool trick?"

I shrug somewhat helplessly. "It's kind of supposed to be a clan secret."

"Ah," He winks at me with a little snicker. "Well if that's the case then my lips are sealed in regards to the others. I didn't see anything."

His easy going nature and frank honesty sets me at ease. We land in a clearing where a group of Iwa-nin are tied together like barrels in the middle. Obito puts me down and leads me around the pile of ninja. I spot Minato-sensei and the others, along with Rikuro and Ryouta oji-san. There are also a few masked men with them too; sporting mostly dark attire with a grey vest of sorts. One of them is turned so that I can see a red swirl tattoo indicating that they're members of ANBU. A couple of them turn to cast us a glance.

As soon as I'm within targetable sight of Rin she pounces and begins her routine while Obito goes to report the status of whatever his mission was. While Rin fusses over my cuts my eyes roam over everyone with a half sense of detachment.

 _Kakashi looks okay… Still a prick…_

 _Of course Minato-sensei is alright. Practically untouchable that man is..._

 _Rikuro seems to be having problems breathing, but other than that is okay…_

Finally I stop and stare at Ryouta oji-san. His obsidian eyes lock with mine and slowly I tense. There's a look in those eyes. I can't quite place it, but it's not right. He's… _not_ happy to see me. That much is obvious. I swallow hard and look away to try and pretend I hadn't seen anything. Meanwhile, as my focus drifts back onto the others, Obito is getting into an argument with Kakashi as well as being scolded by Minato-sensei for not making sure that the Iwa-nin we pushed into the river never actually got out. My blood runs cold at the thought, but my mind quickly rubs it aside by producing images of how Kujō had been struggling to keep his head above the surface, and for barely seconds at a time at that. There's no way he could have survived, could he?

"Ame," I snap out of it when Ryouta oji-san barks my name. Wrapping his arm around his son he starts walking off, with a jerk of his head he silently orders for me to follow. I nod my head and thank Rin before clumsily running off after them, Akuma knocking against my ankles as I go. I catch a brief goodbye from Obito and then I'm gone with my cousin and uncle.

* * *

Kujō drags himself from the banks of the river, spitting out the water as he went. _Those damn brats!_ He's going to _kill_ them the next time he encounters them. Stupid little girl with her clan tricks, and stupid little genin with his fireballs! It was a rare stroke of luck that they had managed to push him into the river.

But that in its own sense is a stroke of luck for him too. After all now he has a chance to escape back to the safety of his own territory.

He stands up and starts to amble off through the woods, not fully recovered from his near drowning experience to be taking the path through the trees quite yet. Kujō mops his face with his soaked sleeve, only belatedly realizing that didn't do him shit. Annoyed, he trudges on through the forest only wincing at the way his shoes make squelching sounds and the way that his heavy clothes cling uncomfortably to his skin. It all rubs him the wrong way (sometimes quite literally) and only further increases his sour attitude.

 _When I get back to Iwa the Tsuchikage ain't gonna like this. Damn that man! We shouldn't have trusted him, it had to have been a trap all along._

His thoughts ran in loops that are on par to being identical, all ending with the same thing.

 _I'll make him and his whole clan pay. Ain't no way the Tsuchikage won't agree with me when I tell him that the world would be better off being one spy-nin clan less, and definitely out of the hands of the fucking Leaf._

With this particular thought burning within him it lights a spark of motivation. He plans to make it to Iwagakure and spare just enough time to gather an elite force of killers and information before making a return trip to Konoha.

 _I should be back come the end of the month_ , he internally scoffs before darkly adding, _and they won't even know what hit them._

Taking delight in his own sadism, Kujō promptly picks up the pace, leaving behind a vow and a death warrant.

* * *

 **[TD]: Yooo sorry for the lack of speedy update, I found that the powers of procrastination have finally caught up with me along with the need to take some time to gather my wits and such to respond to a problem which will be promptly addressed after I clear through everything else. So I was watching Naruto (*gasp* _shocker_ ) when I got to the episode where they were prepping for admission to the chunin exams and I realized that when Kakashi said he was six years young than Team 7 when he became a chunin that I have been doing the ages all wrong. But I'm not going to correct it for the sake of the fact that I'm already having a hard enough time gauging ages _now_ as it is and if I were to change it then I'd screw everything up so please forgive me for this minor contingency. Fun Fact: Kujō means "grievance", which actually brings me to the problem I need to address.**

 **To the reviewer Kayli:**

 **In all honesty I shouldn't even be responding to you because it's just giving you attention, but I'm just going to state this here and now so that way _I_ get some closure on the matter as well as clarify to _everyone else_ that I'm not so easily trifled with, despite my generally nice and easy going personality I do actually know how to fight back when push comes to shove. One, that is very rude. I understand that you as the reader have the right to express your dislike of this story but there is also a distinct line between constructive criticism and being blatantly rude. You never even mentioned what you specifically hated about my story so I don't even know if there's some chance in hell I can, oh I don't know, IMPROVE IT. Two, I've got news for you and I honestly don't care that you're not gonna like it. I won't be persuaded to just "stop writing" my story, especially not when I _know_ there are people that actually like it, as well as the fact that I'm an aspiring writer so I'm prepared to shoulder through anything and everything to get this story written. Suck it up buttercup, just deal with the fact that you're gonna be seeing it whether you like it or not. Three, you sound like a bitter thirteen year old I can find on tumblr with that threat. I highly doubt you'll do something so drastic as shooting yourself just because you'll be seeing my story on your dash. So unless you can come up with better threats then you can just take your empty ones elsewhere and just leave me alone. On that note, _have a nice day ;)~_**

 **Any rude comments henceforward will not be given a second note and deleted from the reviews.**

 **Thank you to the reviewer AsamiAiko for your defense as well, that was really kind of you. Anyways, apologies for such a long A/N, but when I go into argumentative essay mode then I make sure I cover all my bases and then some. For the rest of you lovely peoples out there, here's a genuine well wishing to have a nice day!**

 **This chapter is brought to you by:** _Paint the Sky Red- Not All Who Wander Are Lost (Album)_

 **Next Chapter:** _Fire. Everything is on fire._


	13. Fire and Blood

**Warning: Timeskips and a lot of unfortunate events**

* * *

A bolt of lightning bursts into the open and setting sky, resounding with a loud crack as it fades away. Kakashi collapses to one knee with heavy panting. Beside him Ame leans heavily on her staff in much the same predicament as he is in terms of waning stamina. They had been going at this kind of practice for hours, extended even further beyond just redirecting lighting when it came to light that he had to first teach Ame how to produce lightning. (It had been tricky as he wasn't very familiar with how a lacrima conducted chakra, which had in turn led to a short trip to the library and more than necessary bickering and squabbling on chakra theory.) Now they both well under way to mastering the technique.

A painful spasm ripples through his shoulders and he tenses, waiting for the moment to pass him by. _There's gotta be a way to override this setback, otherwise this technique will be a hinderance in an actual fight._

"I think…," He looks up at Ame who has a thoughtful expression displayed on her face. "We need to find a way to convert the lightning back to its original properties as it travels through our bodies. And then release it again as lightning on the other side."

Kakashi grunts in response, hoisting himself up as he goes. "And how do you propose we go about doing that?"

Ame shrugs and stops leaning against her staff. She throws a quick glance up at the sky before placing her attention back on him. Her signature wily grin spreads across her round face. _Oh hell, what did I sign myself up for?_

"A thorough examination of how our chakra processes into an element should do the trick, though I suspect it'll be easier for someone whose nature affinity is actually lightning. And then when that's all sorted out then we just need to figure out how to reverse the process temporarily."

"So what you're saying is that you're assigning me homework," he states bluntly. She knows damn well that his nature affinity is lightning. What's the use in trying to be sly about it? _I swear, this kid._

"If that's how you wanna go about looking at it, Scarecrow," Ame chuckles and glances back up at the sky again. "We should probably call it a day, yeah?"

He throws a casual glance upwards. The sun is crossing the final hurdle over the horizon so the rays of yellow are few, mostly a transcendent orange dominates the frontier before a thin layer of pale blue gives way to an indigo night sky. A few clouds dot around the skyline, turning pink from the sun's light.

"Yeah I suppose so," Kakashi sighs a little in disappointment. He looks down and begins to trudge away. _If I can get this technique to work without electrocuting myself then maybe I'll even be able to use it for my jonin exams. Then again that'll only be if I need it. Perhaps I should just keep this one as a trick up my sleeve…_

"Caw! Caw! _Hellooo?_ Earth to Scarecrow, come in!" Something hard and knobby gently knocks against his head. He looks over at Ame with a scowl. In response she rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically as if to say that _he_ causes _her_ too much trouble.

"What?" he demands.

Ame dances lightly in front of him with a giggle. "Geez, if you keep spacing off with all those internal soliloquies then you're gonna run into something one of these days. I was _asking_ you if you wanted to go get something to eat before we went separate ways."

He gives a double take. Even though they are both still very consistently at odds with each other she always has to throw him off by being _nice_. Sometimes he has to wonder if she's even being for real or if she's still pulling his leg. It frustrates him to no end how he can never seem to figure her out!

"Well? Do you wanna get something to eat or not? Aw man don't tell me I lost you to another of those internal soliloquies? Sheesh, you really are hopeless," Ame turns around and starts to walk off again. Reflexively, his hand snakes out and latches onto her shoulder to prevent her from leaving. Her head swivels over her shoulder and she smirks.

Irritatedly he realizes that his reflexes caused him to fall into a trap with no chance of escape. Kakashi sighs again and snaps, " _Fine_."

The little girl jumps, punching the air in triumph. Kakashi squints at her at a complete and utter loss before shaking his head and following after her. He shoves his hands into his pockets and strolls a couple of paces behind her and she strikes up a one sided, animated conversation continuously much to his surprise.

 _I don't think I'll ever understand this kid._

* * *

 _Kujō stands calmly before the Tsuchikage and states his case. The old man behind the desk watches him carefully, taking in every detail of information. After a few minutes of silence passes between them and the request that had been made the Tsuchikage closes his eyes and snaps his fingers. An Iwa ANBU appears in a dark haze beside him and they lean in closer to converse quietly behind upheld hands. When they are finished the ANBU member disappears and the old man turns to face Kujō once again with his eyes steely and dead set._

 _A grin that could haunt children's nightmares begins to creep along the ninja's face behind his mask._

" _The threat must be eliminated at all costs. Exterminate the spy-nin clan."_

 _He nods to show that he understands his new mission, but most of it is satisfactory and reveling in his success. Kujō turns away from the Tsuchikage and leaves his office. As he walks down the hall he repeatedly flicks his wrists back and forth to feel his steel claws rush through the air and back again._

" _Soon," he whispers, almost giddy with sadistic delight. "Soon you'll get to taste that sharp, salty tang once again."_

* * *

Hiruzen watches and waits with a mounting sense of discomfort as Sawaka and Inoichi set about the task of torture for what must have been the dozenth time today, also not including the rest of the week beforehand. These Iwa-nin are tougher to beat by mind than brute strength. But little by little they took advantage of individual slip ups and were able to piece the puzzle together, even if the going is a slow process.

Someone from, or at least nearby, the village had contacted the Iwa ninja for a job. Who this person is and what the job was still remains the unsolved portion of the mystery. The Sandaime reaches for the brim of his hat and tugs it down ever so slightly so that his view of the special T&I room is obscured momentarily.

 _What could have made it worth it for these Iwa chunin to come so far into enemy territory to perform a job?_ He wonders. These ninja didn't strike him as the overly greedy group, even in this time of war. Glory, perhaps? Maybe, if they had been able to carve a path for others then that would certainly have granted them such honor in that blasted Stone village. But even that seems hardly likely. They would have had to have been jōnin for that to have actually worked. But if the normal means of payment wouldn't have cut it, what _else_ was there to tempt Iwa so much?

He glances back up briefly to view the intense struggle, noting the stubborn valor in which the current chunin held onto his…

 _Secrets_.

And suddenly it makes sense. Iwa had been looking for a way to one up Konoha in this stalemate, and what better way than by using Konoha's secrets against them? Someone in the village had attempted to betray the Leaf by leaking sensitive information.

Immediately his first suspicion is placed upon the spy-clan. Though he had hardly had any trouble with the rather generously compliant clan, even before he had become the Hokage, his instincts always remain sharpened to distrust the Hiroshi's at even the slightest hint of betrayal from them. He knows that recently the Hiroshi clan had taken a steep loss in members from many rather recent missions, and it made them edgier than usual, but he had been fairly certain that they were all still loyal. Now that certainty wavers.

 _I'll have to schedule a surprise visit to their estate, and soon_. Hiruzen turns on his heel and exits the room to finalize his plans, the questions he'll need to ask, the punishment that will need to be enforced should it come to pass that a member or more of the Hiroshi clan had truly almost endangered the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

" _Woah they're so soft!_ " Obito whispers in awe as he rubs his fingers over Ame's cat ears. The compliment and attention causes Ame to duck her head in embarrassment, failing to entirely mask her face and prevent a subtle blush. He looks down and sees a fluffy tail swishing around behind her and immediately his attention is riveted on it instead.

After witnessing her totally _awesome_ transformation on his last mission Obito hadn't been able to get it out of his mind that she could do something like this. So he had sought out any opportunity he had to coax (*read: beg) some information out of her. The end result was a very shortened sermon on her clan's kekkei genkai, _Henzuru_ , and a small demonstration. This had caused them to retreat into a copse of trees nearby the playground they had been hanging out at.

"Seriously though, aside from this being a clan secret how come you never told me about this?!" He asks incredulously. Ame's hand steadily reaches up towards her lips and she gently begins to tug at the corners, to which he bats her hands away and she gives him a look of mock indignation.

"Well, technically I already have shown you. You just didn't know it was me at the time," she mutters bashfully. Then to further his amazement she begins to shrink. Fur replaces skin, hands become paws, and eyes turn golden like two fan blades opening horizontally. He blinks down at the tiny, dark fuzzball who in turn stares up at him with a familiar knowing glint in its eyes.

 _Hey, this is the kitten I saved from the tree! No way so that was Ame then?_

Grinning, Obito crouches and scoops Ame up so he can scratch behind her ears. Her little purrs rumble through her body, loudly too. After barely even a minute of this pampering, though, she turns her head and tries to nip his fingers. With a small laugh he scolds her and sets her back down. Bemusedly he watches as she wades through a jungle of grass around him.

Ame stretches with her paws far away from her and her tail high in the air, letting loose a big yawn. He reaches out to tickle her back and she jumps, latching onto him and kicking with her hind legs. Obito laughs and she releases him as if to say that she is _clearly_ the victor here. Her head shakes and she sneezes this cute little sneeze. It produces a puff of smoke and Ame is sitting on the ground rubbing her nose in irritation.

"Drat. Friggin' sneezing," she grouches in a nasally voice. He snickers and earns himself a half hearted glare. Obito stands up, brushing his hands off before offering one to Ame to help her up. She takes it with a grin just before dragging him back down. He lands on the ground with a thump and lots of giggling from Ame. He chuckles lightly and resigns himself to the fact that they're probably just gonna stay there until someone comes to find them. (He may or may not have encouraged her to ditch training with him today.)

He prods discussion in a direction about comparing kekkei genkai. Since they both have one then why not talk about it? Besides, they both swore to each other up and down, left, right, sideways and in between the lines to never mention anything about their abilities outside of their private conversations. (Especially not to each other's parents. _That'd_ be a disaster he isn't willing to encounter.) He feels comfortable talking about his, but that's probably just because everyone already knows about the Uchiha's wicked cool dōjutsu. In fact that's probably why he's dominating the conversation more than Ame. But he understands her need for discretion.

 _Being a spy-nin with that kind of power is pretty dangerous._ He muses with a side glance at the relatively quiet girl. _Heh heh, but then again sometimes Ame does prefer to just listen over talking_.

Obito stands up and stretches. Ame mimics him and he can't help but grin. _I've got a kohai and you don't Kakashi! Take that!_

"Should we go get some dango?" he offers. _That is something senpai does with their kohai, right?_ Ame nods enthusiastically with plenty of voiced opinions to go with it. His smile never seems to quit growing. He isn't sure it ever will. With a friend like Ame it's hard to ever feel down!

* * *

"Ame, will you take Rikuro with you into the village to get some things for me?" Mama calls. I'm in the courtyard right now practicing my balance, this time the way Papa learned how. I stop mid-step and hold it while I reach up carefully to pull a ceramic jug filled with water off of my head before lifting up my blindfold. Turning around I give Mama a big smile.

"Sure!" I chirp. "What are we getting?"

Mama comes out onto the porch with a piece of parchment. She gently rests her hand on top of her belly as she holds out the paper to me. Scrambling forward I snatch the paper out of her hands to see that it's just a list of ingredients for tonight's dinner along with more knitting supplies. I honestly could probably get all of this by myself if I ran the whole way there and back…

Mama clears her throat and my sidetrack thoughts get tucked away for the time being. Mama smiles at me, thin wisps of her dark hair straying onto her face. With a jerk of her head I'm sent off running to look for my weirdo for a cousin.

* * *

Rin is the first to spot the duo. Or really, she's the first to hear them arguing. She turns around with a giggle. Across the street in front of the produce store is Ame and her cousin Rikuro. Beside her Kushina turns around as well with a raised eyebrow, hand on her hip, and a quirky smile spreading across her face. The two of them had gone shopping for a little bit of fun and girl time, but they most certainly hadn't been expecting to come across this… interesting spectacle.

"Not _those_ ones! Mama can't stand those ones," Ame complains as she snatches a couple of green apples out of the basket that Rikuro is carrying. The boy scowls at his much smaller cousin before reaching out to grab some red apples instead. Ame huffs and turns away to grab some other items.

Rikuro mutters something under his breath and throws daggers at his cousin's back.

"I heard that, jerk!"

"I know you heard that. I made _sure_ you would, brat."

"Fuzz brain."

"Pint-size."

"Richi-chan!"

"Argh!" Ame puts the food in the basket and turns him around with a push so he can go pay for it. That's when she catches sight of Rin and Kushina. Her face brightens to an impressive shade of red before she clears her throat and hides her hands, staff included, behind her back. She and Kushina giggle and cross the street to have some small talk.

"Do you two always get along so well?" Kushina asks pleasantly.

Ame scuffs the ground with the toe of her shoes, but doesn't break eye contact. "Only when one or both of us are cranky. Today it's his fault just by being a boy with preteen issues."

The little girl rolls her eyes and sharply turns her head over her shoulder to glare right back at Rikuro, who had stopped mid-purchase to send death waves at her. Rin has a pretty good feeling as to what those "preteen issues" are that Rikuro is having. It's not really a secret that he's got a crush on Kurenai and a rival in Asuma because of it. At least it's not such a secret in her opinion anyways.

"What happened this time?" she asks with a dramatic sigh, winking at Ame.

Ame returns back to the conversation and launches into a detailed report about how they had run into Kurenai's team and had to listen to her cousin argue with Asuma over some stupid political thing or whatever. She had to physically drag Rikuro away so they could get the stuff her mother had asked for.

"Oh, how is your mother by the way? Is she and the baby doing alright?" Kushina cuts through the oh so angsty preteen drama to eagerly ask about Ame's mother. Rin gladly went along with it, genuinely curious to know herself. It's exciting that Ame's going to be a big sister, the little girl had stated that fact randomly several times during training and the enforced bonding sessions. And knowing the girl personally herself, Rin thought she would make a very good one at that.

"Mama's doing fine. She gets pretty tired every now and then, and sometimes she has cravings for the weirdest things, but she's doing good. The doctor says the baby is healthy too," Ame meanders into another little ramble about her theories dealing with the gender of the baby, giggling about how she wouldn't mind having either or for a sibling. The discussion is interrupted by a thoroughly annoyed Rikuro, which in turn leads to a round of scolding, Kushina edition.

* * *

 _Ryouta clenches his hands into tight fists that hang stiffly at his sides. He's had it. He's had it with the fool he calls a brother. Always giving such high praise to the Leaf even as the population of their clan plummets. Always complying with the Leaf like an obedient_ dog _. It won't do to simply kill his niece anymore. He understands now that if he wants things to change, he must do it by his own hand with his own force._

 _His gaze flickers to the small shrine he keeps dedicated to his wife. Kiki, the love of his life, the mother of his son, his best friend. Dead and gone. Left him behind. Part of his anger, buried deep within him, is meant for her. He couldn't understand why she would take such a mission that had little chance for success, or why she would do it without confiding in him. But as such he's horrified that he would even have these kinds of emotions towards his wife. And so he channels it towards the ones who, in his mind, truly deserve it._

 _A quiet knock on his door breaks him out of his blank reverie. He blinks, relaxes, and softly says, "Come in."_

 _The hinges creak and someone (he knows very well who) steps into the room. Ryouta keeps his back to the other man. The silence envelopes them, all but for a deep sigh escaping from the other man._

" _Ryouta," His brother desperately tries to bridge the gap between them. Softly Kouhei treads over to him, placing a large hand delicately on his shoulder. Ryouta clenches his jaw tightly and refuses to turn and make eye contact with his brother. Instead he chooses to focus on the image of Kiki; her soft hair falling gently to her shoulder line, dark wood eyes, sweet and delicate lips. God he misses her._

" _Please, you have to let her go," Kouhei tries again to hold his attention. Ryouta's gaze flickers towards an item placed neatly on the edge of his bed. It will be quick, he'll be generous even though his brother doesn't deserve half as much mercy as he's going to get. It should only take him two seconds to reach for it, and one to unsheath the nightmare._

" _Try telling that to me when I'm done here,_ brother _," Ryouta lunges, his left hand wrapping around the dark scabbard which contains his nodachi, Sukinā. His right hand grapples the blade with familiarity and he draws it as he spins to face Kouhei._

 _The look of utter shock and betrayal on his face is a priceless one, even of all the people that he's killed in his time. With this as his parting gift he slices through his brother's neck and severs the familial ties without a hint of remorse. Kouhei clutches his throat while the crimson rubies spurt and he drops to his knees. He opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a gurgle and more rudy tears. The life drains away from him and onto the floor where he collapses completely. Ryouta raises his nodachi to deliver the blow when he feels the sharp sting of a bite._

 _He looks down at his foot and hisses at the fanged blade digging into his foot. Kouhei's weapon, Anaake-ki, known for it's unnerving ability to pierce anything no matter how well armored. His brother's hand is firmly wrapped around the hilt, but losing strength with each passing moment. Ryouta shakes him off and plucks the memoir of a final death row out of his foot before plunging Sukinā through his brother's heart._

 _After a long and morbid minute, Kouhei finally ceases moving. Limping, Ryouta moves to exit his room. He'll take as many as he can with him now. Iwa would surely not accept his clan now, and he sure as hell did not want to be under the Leaf's control any longer. So it's best to leave nothing behind for the taking._

 _As he steps out of his room a shockwave knocks him off balance, loud crashing sounds echoing after it. He gets up again to look outside just in time to see a purple barrier erecting itself around the estate._

* * *

"Geez, we wasted so much time all because you wouldn't stop talking!" Rikuro groans as we trudge home. I elbow him in the ribs and quickly dodge his counter attack.

"Not like you're any better _Richi-chan_ ," I scoff. "Arguing with Asuma like a toddler that didn't want to share his toys, _ha_. And you have the gall to be lecturing _me_."

Rikuro growls before charging off into the forest, taking the tree route. My eyes narrow and I mutter a few curses I've heard Obito using when he's mad at Kakashi before taking off after him with a little more difficulty than ease. The trip is long enough as it is and there he goes acting like he's some sort of king! The nerve of this boy!

"Hey, slow down!" I yell at him, nearly hitting my face on a branch. He just looks over his shoulder before turning around again and picking up his pace. Okay, so he wants a race. Fine. I see how it is. Grunting, I put more force into my leaps just to catch up with him. Though it's considerably exhausting it does wipe that smug look off his face.

As we near our home we slow down. Then we completely stop. Something doesn't feel right. The farther we go the more this _dark_ feeling accumulates. Rikuro and I share a concerned look before cautiously moving onwards. We've never felt these kinds of things when we go home, let alone at the same time. Something has gone terribly wrong.

The answer is revealed to us the moment we break through the trees to see a violet aura surrounding our home. On the ground just at the entrance is an extravagant seal, darker than most and pulsing with a horrible, malicious energy. Beyond that we can hear the sounds of metal clashing against metal and anguished battle cries. Rikuro drops the basket he had been carrying as a giant spark ignites inside the compound and sends up a large plume of smoke.

Quickly my cousin bites his thumb before forming a rapid set of hand seals and slams his fist onto the ground. A puff and Torio stands before him looking regal and completely unruffled at the moment.

"Rikuro what a pleasant surprise to what do I-," The tomcat is cut off by the rushed command.

"Torio, notify the Hokage immediately! The Hiroshi are under attack!" Rikuro makes angry shooing gestures before reaching for his twin blades. Uncertainty lies in his eyes as the messenger runs away. I look wildly between him and the sealed compound. I want to protest, to dissuade him from joining the fight, but I know my cousin. If he were to run away now he'd never forgive himself. But I also know that he knows he's just a kid. He could very well die in there.

I hold my own reservations for not wanting to join the battle fray, yet I worry. _Mama's in there_. So is Papa too, I'm sure, but Mama's pregnant. Pregnant women don't fight well when their main concern is to not do anything that could cause them to lose the baby. This thought makes me clench Akuma tightly. As scary as fighting against the unknown is, losing everything I know is scarier.

"Let's go," I say firmly. Rikuro turns to meet my gaze and a steady ire builds up within his obsidian eyes. He nods and together we run through the barrier. The fact that we had been able to do that tells us exactly what kind of barrier it's supposed to be. You can get in, but you can't get out.

"We'll go find Ayano oba-san," Rikuro shouts over the sudden increase of noise. "Stay close to me!"

I do as he says and we skirt the edge of the compound to avoid the flashes of battle in the main courtyard. The earth shatters nearby us and one of our clansmen is thrown out of it. Rikuro and I sprint away as a masked man with dark clothing joins him and begins to pummel our kin to a sickening pulp.

"Dammit, that was a member of ANBU," Rikuro hisses. I look back again to see that the enemy he had named as an ANBU member had disappeared, leaving behind a lumpy corpse. My head swivels around again to see that the distance between my cousin and I has grown too large for comfort. I step forward only to have my path blocked.

Surprised, I scream. The same masked man from a moment ago stands in front of me, the white and red paint clashing together frighteningly with other _substances_ splattered all over it. The animal he wears is a badger that leers, the insignia on the forehead revealing that he comes from none other than Iwagakure. My arms lock in place with my knuckles turning bone white from my ever tightening grip on Akuma. _I'm frozen. Completely frozen. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me!_

The killer intent rolls off of him in putrid waves, dictating the willingness of my muscles to move. He draws a short knife and holds at an angle that indicates his path quite clearly. He's going to _split me open like a practice cadaver in a freaking medical course!_ My eyes widen in terror as I watch his arm raise. My unwillingness to defend myself killing me on the inside way before he's even fully made his move.

It happens so fast that it seems like it's going slow. The ANBU draws his dagger above him and begins to bring it down in an arc. Rikuro- since when can he move so fast? -appears like a bolt of lightning in front of me. His arrival causes me to stumble and fall down. The blade of the enemy tears through his clothes, his skin, and a rain of shiny red briefly sprays and then pours out of him. His body goes rigid, his twin blades fall from his hands, and then he drops face down.

I scream. At least I think I do. But all I hear is a cat's pitiful yowling. The blood pools underneath my cousin. The ANBU man prepares to strike again. Akuma's in my hands again. _When did I let go of it?_ I'm standing. _How did I get up?_ My body doesn't seem to be under my control anymore. _What are these signs?_ Vibrant blue chakra fills up the lacrima. Words fill my mouth as air fills my lungs. _What words? How do I know them?_

The ANBU's death blade comes down upon me once again and I bellow my attack at the top of my lungs. " _ **Raiton: Kaimetsu!**_ "

 _Lightning-style: Devastation_

The voltage latches onto the outstretched metal and the ANBU man becomes the rod of conduction. He spazzes and a loud, strangled cry rings in the air. Once the lighting finds its outlet through his feet he's propelled far away from me and into a building. I wobble and almost fall over. The feeling of suddenly being emptier than before washes through me and I know that I used plenty of chakra that he'll never get up again, let alone open his eyes.

My sights fall on Rikuro and immediately I look away. My eyes grow agonizingly warm and what feels like summer rain tracks down my cheeks. Furiously I wipe the tears away and stumble towards the main house, no longer caring if I went through the battlefield or around it anymore. I just have to get to Mama.

The sounds of fighting quiets once I get in the house. The shift is so drastic that for a second I almost allow myself to believe that this is all merely just a dream. Another one of my nightmares. But the moment passes and my feet keep taking me through the house as if they know where Mama is. And for once it seems that my feet are right, even though my mind is still lost and confused. _She's in the study_ , I dimly process. For some reason I remember the time when I had first met Akimitsu. Mama had been cleaning that day. She looks like she's cleaning right now…

"Himeko, take these and hold onto them for Ame," Mama shoves things onto the floor and performs a jutsu that will suck them into a containment scroll. There's already a pile of them on the floor. Himeko stands protectively by them, flicking her white tail back and forth in agitation. Lazily my focus drifts to the shelves, mostly bare now. My attention is brought back to Mama again when suddenly Himeko disappears with the pile of containment scrolls.

Mama buries her face in her hands and takes a deep, shuddering breath to stifle a sob. Her shoulders shake though. Once again my feet take on a mind of their own and bring me to her. Mama looks up from her hands, dark eyes widening in shock when she sees me.

" _Ame!_ What are you doing here?" Mama cries, stretching her arms out to hold me. I fall into her warm embrace without hesitation and sob into her shoulder.

"M-Maa-ma, Ri-Rikuro i-i-is dead!" I wail. Her grip tightens on me but relaxes just as quickly. Her small hand starts to pet my hair and she makes quiet shushing sounds as a pathetic attempt of comfort. I take what I can get, even if it barely lasts long enough.

"What did you say?" My head jerks up and swivels to look at Ryouta oji-san standing in the doorway of the study, his nodachi stained crimson at his side and his foot bleeding badly. But the look on his face… The look on his face makes me feel pity and terror in such unhealthy amounts I fear I might pass out. Being exhausted as I am it's not an unlikely possibility.

Mama's reaction to his arrival is instantaneous, shoving me behind her and pulling out her floral hair comb. I recognize it as her weapon. Though it's small with a little chakra applied it can be a row of razor sharp teeth and just as deadly as Ryouta's nodachi or Rikuro's twin blades. She calls it Hana. And I don't understand why she's using baring it against Ryouta oji-san.

"What… did you… say, Ame?" I freeze. Chills run up and down my spine from that _dead_ look he's giving me. When a man's been stripped of everything he cares for, he has nothing lose. So he takes actions to ensure he'll never have anything to gain again. I understand that _this_ is the kind of man my uncle has suddenly been reduced to. And he is not the kind of man that can be fought and won against without a steep price.

Mama moves her hands and suddenly a sleek panther is beside her. She pants and nearly tips over, wincing from pain. I try to help her back up but she just grabs me like a doll and throws me onto the panther's back. Before I can so much as squeak in protest she's commanding her summons while picking herself up off the ground.

"Chinami, _run_ ," Mama gasps and a weak glow emanates from Hana. Ryouta oji-san lunges at the same moment the panther jerks to the right and crashes through the paper window of the study. I look back just at the moment Mama and Ryouta impale each other. Another hair raising screech rips from my throat and pierces the air.

"Kit, hold on tight!" The panther ducks and the wind tussles violently through me as her powerful legs take her much further than my own. Automatically I grip fistfuls of her dark fur and hunch down to avoid the worst of the sting. The beat of the drum beats madly against the sound of wind whistling through my ears. For what seems like an eternity I'm blinded, but when I open my eyes it's too late to shout the warning.

Chinami makes it through the barrier just fine. I, on the other hand, am jerked backwards with enough force that when I land on the ground I'm breathing like a natural fish out of water. My shoulder makes a horrid popping sound as I collide with the ground and pain numbs most of my thoughts. Lucidly I roll onto my stomach and try crawl somewhere, _anywhere_ away from the fighting. Though senses have gone haywire, the vibration of someone approaching is unmistakeable.

A heavy foot lands on my back and forces me to wheeze out whatever little air I had managed to take in.

" _Here kitty, kitty, kitty_ ," The deep voice cooes nastily to me. I freeze in horror, slowly craning my head to look at the Iwa-nin I had hoped to never encounter again. Stone cold eyes laugh at me mercilessly. He raises one set of sharp steel claws and swipes down, nicking my upturned cheek. This spurs me into what feels like a useless action; wriggling away even though his boot is still firmly pinning me down and digging into my injured shoulder. For what seems like an eternity he simply just lets me keep struggling, wearing myself down. And when the pressure is lifted off my back I wish it were still there.

My throat is raw, yet still strong enough to let another pained cry escape me as he brings that foot down on my right leg. Not hard enough to break, but enough to probably fracture and indefinitely bruise. And then came the claws. Both of them this time, slicing across my back like a lashing.

 _Fire. Everything is on fire._

Through tunnel vision I see and feel the statement. My home, the place I was born and raised in, is being razed to the ground. Bodies of my clansmen, my _family_ , are being fed to it like sacrifices. The pain in my body is much like that fire raging and gorging on the wood like the greedy glutton it is. In a sense everything _is_ on fire.

 _Chinami_ … I hazily watch the panther with fading vision. I blink and she's gone. Though there's already tears in my eyes it feels like they're just welling up within me for the first time. _Mama…_

The fire shifts from pain to anger.

Akuma still rests under my hands. Kujō no longer has an actual hold on me. I still have enough chakra to wreak devastation.

I flip onto my back, hissing in pain- _oh the pain_ -and clumsily make signs with Akuma. A trickle of chakra runs into the lacrima, barely enough but a shock is all I'll need to get away. I'm not sure if I actually said the words, but lightning came streaming from Akuma to the demon Kujō and then he's on the ground, twitching and writhing.

Worming my way over to the barrier I grip Akuma in my mouth before forcing a very unbalanced transformation and tumbling to the other side as a weak kitten. Another forced transformation and I'm on my hands and knees awkwardly crawling away. In the cover of the trees I manage to stand. Beyond that my feet take over while my mind retracts on itself.

* * *

Team Seven sits outside of the main gates of Konoha watching a plume of dark smoke rise steadily into the sky.

"Forest fire?" Rin asks in confusion.

"Possibly," mutters Kakashi, who eyes the smoke with a hint of trepidation. Obito makes much the same response. Minato, however, knows what's in that direction. _The Hiroshi compound… What's going on?_

A grey cat streaks right by them. Minato tracks it as best as he can, knowing it's a summons with an important message. The path is skewed but obviously aimed for the Hokage's office. He turns again to the smoke. _Perhaps something caught on fire and they need help putting it out?_ If that's the case then he and his team should go immediately and help.

"If it's a forest fire we need to go and try to contain it, or at the very least locate it. We can't let it burn it's way to the village," Minato says decidedly. His team nods in agreement and they set off immediately.

* * *

Hiruzen is promptly surprised by a large grey cat clawing it's way onto his desk and plopping down bone dead tired. The cat wheezes and tries to speak, only to fail miserably. It had obviously run a great distance if it's struggling this much.

"Hiroshi-compound… _oh god master_ … under siege!" With that the grey cat disappears in a puff of smoke. The Sandaime blinks before standing up abruptly and calling for his ANBU to get into gear and high tail it to the Hiroshi estate.

* * *

Obito is the first to spot her.

"Ame!" He breaks rank to drop down from the trees and meet up with the child. Immediately his callings of surprise and mild delight turn to one of horror and shock. Minato lands on the ground with Kakashi and Rin on either side of him. Obito rushes forward to catch Ame just before she falls. Rin gasps and hurries over to get busy. Minato and Kakashi follow quickly behind.

Ame's head hangs limp beyond Obito's arm, breathing shallow and unconscious. Her back is covered in a multitude of lacerations. Her hair, once very long, now looks like it had been viciously hacked to pieces just to get to her back. Fresh and dried blood cling to everything. Rin places her glowing hands on the child's back and starts concentrating to stop the flow of blood.

Deciding quickly, Minato says, "Rin, when you're finished you and Obito take Ame to the hospital. Kakashi, you're with me."

The grey haired child nods in compliance while neither of his two genin respond. Taking that as, hopefully, understanding he leaps back into the trees with Kakashi nearby. The two of them race towards the Hiroshi compound with plenty of questions and a single driving hope that they aren't too late.

* * *

 **[TD]: _Dun dun dun!_ *Ahem* I'm just gonna skip right into answering this review from Exiled:**

 **1) Ame's size as a cat is very much relevant to her age as well as chakra store itself. Right now transformations are a little wonky for her because she's still trying to master her own kekkei genkai, but one day she'll be able to shape into something larger at will. 2) I hope I answered this one for you in this chapter, but Ryouta found out _after_. 3) I kind of answered this one in this chapter too, but the Hiroshi clan has at least been around since the Second Hokage's reign. 4) Ages! Yay! Alright, so Ame is eight, Rikuro is eleven, and Team Seven is eleven going on twelve, Minato and Kushina are in their early twenties I believe. Beyond that if I try to do the math my brain will explode (at least until I get to a certain arc anyways).**

 **Next up on the agenda is an announcement! I'm going to hold a contest where you can submit YOUR OC's to be in this story. They won't appear right away, in fact it'll only be after Obito's death when they'll start appearing BUT I'm doing this now so that way I give everyone ample time for submitting. Here are the rules:**

 **1) If you have an account please, please, PLEASE PM your OC so you can get as crazy detailed as possible. Only put your OC in the comments if you are a GUEST WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT!**

 **2) Back to being crazy detailed. I want to feel like I've known your OC FOREVER, so tell me everything you can about them so that way if they're chosen and they appear then I don't butcher them.**

 **3) Only submit OC's for these villages: Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and Iwagakure. Later on I might consider Konohagakure, but for now I'm not. And as for why no Kirigakure that has to do with my recycled OC's.**

 **Have fun with this too, I'll probably select about a genin team's worth of OC's for each village.**

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _Listening to the Naruto's Sad Soundtrack Collection because I'm cheesy like that._

 **Next Chapter:** _I don't remember who I am, but this pain in my heart tells me everything I need to know._


	14. The Wall's Secrets and Defenses

_The two ninja land before the Hiroshi compound, staring in awe at the barrier and in horror at the carnage beyond. Minato turned his attention to the seal on the ground with orders for Kakashi to be ready to charge in once it he had wrought the seal useless. Kakashi nods, hand automatically reaching for his tantō. His sensei's hands fly in a flurry of hand seals and then his hand slams on the ground. The barrier wavers before vanishing entirely._

 _Kakashi runs into the compound and is greeted with a sight worse than what had been revealed at the entrance. Flames engulfed next to every single one of the buildings, burning them without remorse and taking whoever is in them with it. The ground is littered with corpses in varying shapes, sizes, and forms._

This isn't just some random attack _, he thinks_. This is an extermination.

 _A masked man lunges in front of him and causes him to dodge to the left. His eyes widen ever so slightly when he recognizes the mask, a dog, as part of the ANBU uniform. To further his surprise it's an ANBU member from Iwa no less. He parries a kunai that was aimed for his head and does a backflip to kick the enemy ninja under the chin. Quickly he rushes in and stabs the ninja through his neck, cutting through the spine like butter. Just as fast as it had gone in it comes back out and Kakashi moves to deal with the next enemy like clockwork._

 _It strikes him how odd it is that sounds of battle are hardly audible._

 _That's his first signal that the fighting is almost over. His second is that it certainly isn't in the Hiroshi's favor if the body count is anything to go by._

 _Another ANBU charges at him from the left and he moves to block the attack._

* * *

Inoichi quietly enters the sterile hospital room with a heavy heart. Two days have passed since the attack on the Hiroshi manor and the fatality count has reached a ghastly number. Konoha's ANBU, along with Minato and Kakashi, had been able to drive off the enemy and bring in the few members of the Hiroshi clan that were still breathing. Unfortunately all had been in critical condition. He had just been notified the last one died an hour ago.

The only one still breathing is a little girl whose mind he had come to know partially well due to demanding visits in the past. Currently she sleeps in a self induced coma.

He grabs a chair near the wall and brings it close to her bed to sit by her side. An IV trails out of her pale arm, injecting what must be much needed relief to any physical pain she has. Her chest rises and falls slowly in the pattern often associated with being deep within the REM cycle. Short and dark hair- he recalls with faint amusement that she had something against short hairstyles, thus the extraordinarily long hair -frames her sallow face and lies limply on her shoulders. A large bandage covers her cheek to hide a nasty cut. And last but not least he focuses on her closed eyes, the rapid movements underneath the lids almost seem to replicate their own kind of battle; an internal one.

To be truthful this worries him. Having ventured in her mind before he knows how… _fragile_ it can be sometimes.

Inoichi glances behind him before making a few hand signs and placing his thumb on Ame's head. Immediately he's transported into her mindscape, a surprisingly blank place- though he suspects that comes from training as a spy-nin. He takes a step forward only to hear the splashing of water. Inoichi looks down and frowns. He's ankle deep in water. Brow furrowing in concern he turns to find the source. Of course it's no mystery to him where this water is coming from, only _why_ it keeps coming.

His desire transports him through her mind to the Wall. The blockade looms over him like an old relic, cracks webbing and holes cratering the entire thing while it almost seems to weep the strange, memory filled water. When he had first erected this jutsu in Ame's mind it had been solid and pristine, a way to keep Ame separated from _her_. It stuns him, the force and damage a mere fragment of a person can cause on his strongest mind barrier.

 _Even after all this time I thought she would have faded. Now it seems like she just keeps getting stronger! And with the mental trauma of recent events she might even- No. I won't allow for that to happen. I just need to find Ame and get her to wake up._

Inoichi spreads out his senses to locate the girl's conscience, but to his dismay he finds nothing. Not even in what is considered the darkest corners of the mind where most people retreat to during times of high stress. The mind of Hiroshi Ame is empty of a personality.

Panicking slightly, Inoichi returns his attention to the Wall again with wide eyes. _No, she can't be-!_

His eyes take on a mind of their own, singling out a particularly jagged crack and following it to the far right and down to the bottom where most of the water seems to be coming from. To his utter astonishment and horror he finds a hole about the size of medium dog with water steadily pooling out of it. In this moment Inoichi is certain of Ame's whereabouts.

He walks quickly over to the hole and holds up two of his fingers in concentration. Rock crumbles and spreads apart slowly, sizeable enough for him to walk through to the other side. More water tries to tumble out but he stems the flow to a trickle with a temporary command that invisibly extends the physical barrier. Inoichi takes a step forward and enters what can almost be considered another realm. At the very least it belongs to another mind.

The aquamarine liquid wraps around him, yet he remains untouched. He refuses to look around for fear of becoming entangled in someone else's life and upsetting an already precarious balance in Ame's mind. Instead he plows forward towards the center where he's certain he will find who he's looking for. The farther in he goes the muddier the water becomes. For an instant everything even goes dark, and then he re-enters to the world of light blues and pure white.

It's a small space, much like a bedroom or a living room in his opinion, but without all the furniture. The "walls" of this room are made of water that constantly moves and flashes with pieces of a life cut short. The floor is a slate grey color and solid beneath his feet. In the middle sits a woman with her back turned to him, her legs partially curled under her. A smaller body lays near this woman with her head out of sight, no doubt on the woman's lap.

Inoichi strides forward and around the woman to place himself before her for a confrontation.

The woman doesn't acknowledge his presence, keeping her head bowed. Wavy, dirty blonde hair falls over her to shield her face from view. Her skin is a tawny color, mostly hidden except for the arms and lower legs by a green tank top and capris, reminds him of a bespeckled owl. She pets Ame's hair, reduced to her shoulder line even in her mind. The child lays on her side curled like a kitten with occasional twitching fits.

He opens his mouth to say something, but the woman surprises him by speaking first instead.

" _Leave_ ," Her voice is not much better than a croak, yet the will and force behind it is strong and imposing. He regrets it, but flinches slightly.

"It is you who should leave. You do not belong here. Leave the girl alone."

The woman shakes her head with an irritated clicking sound. " _If I could I would have faded long ago, wouldn't you agree? As it stands I've become a permanent feature of Ame's mind, though strongly restrained because of that Wall._ "

An accent clings to her words in a way that he's never heard before. With words words that contain the hard consonant w she spoke with a v, and 'th' sounds were replaced with a z. When she said 'you' it seemed to him like she had been saying 'chew' with a hint of a 'juh' sound. It isn't overwhelming, but notable to new ears like his.

His snapped from his thoughts as the woman continues speaking. " _Besides, there is nothing you can do for her now because the Wall is no longer yours. This place is like a fortress; and every fortress comes with it's own hidden defenses for its host. All I can advise for you to do is be there when she wakes up, or at least have someone familiar to her be there._ "

The woman looks up then. Inoichi finds himself trapped in a startling sapphire gaze. He has only ever seen these eyes once, and that was when he had first looked into Ame's mind on behalf of a request to her father and his friend Kouhei. Back when the memories of a six year old and a full grown woman were intertwining in a dangerous way. Of course the first time he had seen these eyes the woman also didn't have a physical representation outside of her memories. It had only become that way after he had forced her memories apart from Ame's to prevent the young child's mind from collapsing.

He tenses under that stare, feeling her will wash over him and command his departure. With no other choice he releases his jutsu and returns back to his own mind. Of course it is only with belated frustration that he realizes he should have asked what she had meant by the Wall no longer being his, and what Ame would be like when she awakes. Inoichi stands and leaves the room to inform a nurse to keep an extra vigilant eye on the child, and when she wakes up he is to be informed immediately. For now he will go and catalogue the new information dealing with Ame's case and return when called for.

* * *

I'm not sure when I came to the realization that I was aware of things again. I just was. I know that I'm in a bed with thin sheets, wearing what feels like a loose dress. My right arm throbs around my elbow and further down my right leg feels like it's bound tightly from the knee to the ankle. The worst of the pain is split between my head and back. A dull pounding resides in between my eyes and I refuse to open them because of it. Fire traces patterns just underneath the surface of my back. Just beneath my sternum my heart acts like a lead weight, causing breathing to become some kind of mental chore almost.

I don't understand what's happening. Where am I? How did I get here? Why do I hurt so much?

Slowly my left hand creeps up to wipe at my eyes. A layer of crust crumbles away after a round of gentle rubbing and at a snail's pace they open to a moonlit room. The walls are a sterile white which is muted by the dark on one side and enhanced by the pale blue which is cast by the large window on the far right wall. Inching my head in that direction confirms hazy and vague suspicions when I see the IV next to my bed with a tube trailing right into my arm.

Alright that's one question out of the way, I'm in a hospital.

Step Two: Sit up and answer the next question.

My muscles scream in protest while the bed creaks ever so slightly in acknowledgement to my pathetic efforts. After two failed attempts I manage to pull myself into a slouched position. I rub my face, already exhausted. _Alright detective, if I'm in a hospital the means I got hurt somehow. Based off of the various waves of aches and pains all over I highly doubt it's because of my charming sanity. But as for how I got here…_

A searing pain rips through my eyes and I double over, digging the heels of my palms into them. A tiny whimper slurs through the air. Slowly my chest constricts and a sense of foreboding trickles into me. _Gah! Cross that question off the list, no answering it right now!_

I hesitate, _in my own mind_ , to even broach the topic of how I got so beat up. It's got something to do with a boy… My cousin I think? Had I been arguing with him? _A man with a red mask and claws…_ And what about him? The more I try to think about this guy the colder my back feels. Absently I reach behind me and attempt to move hair out of the way so I can scratch my back. All I grab is air.

Huh? Didn't I used to have longer hair? I pinch some of it between my fingers and bring it forward as far as I can. The feeling is like coming up with a cut rope. Wondering what _else_ is different about me leads to wanting to get off the bed so I can go find a mirror. Carefully I swing my legs to the edge of the bed, openly gawking at the bandaging _and_ splint as I go, and ease my way into standing up. Next comes ripping out the IV from my arm and wincing because contrary to popular belief pulling things out of yourself is not easy or painless. Now the fun part is walking around to locate desired mirror.

The joke is apparently on me since this room is mirrorless minus the semi-transparent reflection of a window. For some reason I don't want to leave this room to find an actual mirror- at least not leave it via the door anyways. Setting the partial desire to see my reflection aside, now that I'm up and moving I've got this incorrigible inner _itch_ to leave. It's like there's somewhere I desperately need to be right now but the problem is I don't know _where_ , let alone _why_.

But what knowledge I lack here and now my feet seem to make up for it. Odd. It's like they've got a mind of their own or something… They take me to the window and I struggle to open it, being as short as I am then my reach is limited to how far I can go on my tiptoes without pulling some muscle or other in my entire body. But in the end I manage to unlock it and slide it open. Challenge number two is getting over the sill.

"Screw it, I'll just use a chair," I mutter after pathetic attempt number five. Hurriedly I hobble over to a chair I spot sitting against the wall and drag it over to the window. As quick as bruised muscles will allow I climb and drop to the other side, grateful that I didn't just take a plunge from the second or third story without actually looking before hand. Prickly grass rubs and pokes my bare feet with the beginning hints of forming dew keeping everything cool. I take a deep breath and feel reinvigorated enough to head off to _wherever_ at granny level speed.

Okay feet, your move.

After moving around enough my pace has upgraded from granny to just someone that has a painful limp, which I actually do have. But shoving the pain aside I've also gotten myself to a leaning fence that is luckily not closed off. Beyond it is something that I fuzzily recall as a training ground. If I close my eyes tightly and scrunch my nose then I can almost imagine three kids training here.

My arms feel wrong the further I take myself into this training ground. There isn't a familiar weight in them that seems to be associated with this place. Something… Something like a staff? It has a name too I think. A- Aku-

The name slips through my fingers like water. Groaning, I shake my head. That's happened several times already. I've tried remembering the names of my family, some friends that had cropped up in random memories, even my own name. Nothing. Their faces are blurry but not so much that I can't recognize them, or even myself, but names dissolve into a puff of smoke the moment I try to touch them.

My distraction has led my feet to the middle of the clearing. I look up at the night sky and admire the twinkle of the stars. The moon is out as well, almost full and hanging high above me like a soft spoken yet powerful queen. A breeze kicks up and runs through my clothes and hair like a sheet of paper. Automatically I tuck what I can back behind my ear and hold it there. Something flutters by in my peripheral and I turn to look at it. A single leaf, dark as ever even with the moonlight, twirls absently in the windy current.

 _Dancing is meditation on the go. It perfects your outer balance as well as your inner balance, and when the two equal out you then have equilibrium and a mind open for acceptance._

I remember someone telling me that once while I was practising. I remember thinking that the man who said those words to me was one of the wisest and strongest of shinobi, right up there by the Hokage's. Now those words, though enlightening as to what I can do now, cause my chest to tighten harshly.

Carefully I extend my arm in front of me and wave it side to side like a snake. My good foot backtracks and swings around in a wide circle. Clumsily I move around and around in a simple circle, just trying to imitate the leaf on the breeze. I don't expect to obtain perfect equilibrium in this dance, but maybe if I can have just a little bit of that open mindedness then I might possibly be able to remember something.

No sooner do I think this then comes along my first flashback.

" _Geeze, we wasted so much time because you wouldn't stop talking," Blank groans as we trudge home. I elbow him in the ribs and quickly dodge his counter attack._

" _Not like you're any better Blank-chan," I scoff. "Arguing with Asuma like a toddler that didn't want to share his toys, ha. And you have the gall to be lecturing me."_

The boy in the memory fades along with the road the two of us had been traveling along. It's replaced with more forestry and an estate surrounded by a purple barrier. A giant spark ignited and lit up inside of the compound. The boy summoned a cat and told it to warn the Hokage that more blank people were under attack. Uncertainty swirls in those obsidian eyes of his.

He fades momentarily only to appear in front of me again. _It happens so fast that it seems like it's going slow. The ANBU draws his dagger above him and begins to bring it down in an arc. Blank- since when can he move so fast? -appears like a bolt of lightning in front of me. His arrival causes me to stumble and fall down. The blade of the enemy tears through his clothes, his skin-!_ I falter mid-step and stumble to the side, clutching my chest. Tears prick at the corners of my eyes. What was that?

The memories keep coming now, the floodgate opened just enough that I didn't need anymore dancing to help. I wish I had never done it it in the first place.

 _I bury my face into a pretty woman's shoulder. A man appears in the doorway appearing to be hollowing out before my very eyes. A panther is taking me away. The woman and the man launch at each other-!_ I inhale sharply and sink to my knees. _I'm on the ground. The buildings are burning and everywhere around me someone else is dying. My shoulder, my back, my leg- all of it numb with pain. A flash of lightning and then…_

Nothing.

I keel over with silent sobs wracking my body, filling it with new kinds of pain. The ground vanishes from sight as my eyes squeeze shut tightly, growing warmer and warmer as the tears build up and leak through the closed lids. I may not remember who I am, but this pain in my heart tells me everything I need to know. Without a trace of doubt in my mind I know that something I feared deeply has come true. _As scary as fighting against the unknown is, losing everything I know is scarier._

I had thought that just before going into a death trap. My cousin, Mama, Oji-san, they're gone. Somewhere in my mind I understood that Papa was just a man, and men are not above death. I never saw him in the compound once during that time but with terrifying certainty I know… A shudder runs through me.

I know that they're all dead.

 _And the baby_ …

A strangled cry is wrenched from my throat. _I was going to be a big sister. I had been looking forward to that so much._ I had wanted to share so many things with my little brother or sister, to teach them my tricks, to have them meet my friends. I had wanted to introduce them to Kushina and see the way that woman would coo over how cute they were. I had wanted so much and now it has all been taken away, as if the universe were forbidding me from being so lucky or happy.

 _It's only the first step, Ame._ _The universe is going to become much, much crueler._

I freeze, the strange voice of a woman materializing in my head as an echo and fading like a whisper. The words lilted with a foreign and unheard of accent and almost seemed to soothe with their tone despite the message inducing wariness. My breathing slows down gradually, though, and despite my best efforts I drift into a numbing sleep.

* * *

 _Ame._

What?

 _Ame._

Who is that? Can't they tell I'm trying to sleep here?

 _A-_

"-me!" I blink rapidly at the sudden increase of light. Slowly I reach up to rub my eyes, a curious sense of deja vú tingling in the back of my mind. The minute my hands are out of the way a raven haired boy shoves his face into mine, pitch colored eyes filled to the brim with a tangle of emotions.

"Obito?" I ask in confusion. For a second I forget that the room I had somehow found my way back into again is neither my own nor the outdoors of the training field.

"Hey you're awake now that's great!" Obito laughs lightly in relief. I catch sight of Rin sneaking up behind him with her hand raised to deliver a blow to the back of his head. He yelps and Rin scowls, placing her hands on her hips.

"I told you to let her sleep!" The kunoichi had developed, during her short internship at the hospital, a certain kind of aura that is only present in nurses and doctors when something related to their patient's health is messed up. Currently she is employing this intimidation tactic on her teammate and boy is it effective.

"But-!" Rin cuts off Obito's protests with a sharp glare before looking away with a sigh and then at me.

Putting on a gentle smile she says, "You had us worried there for a little bit you know. How are you feeling?"

I swallow hard and shrug. Avoiding the topic of feelings in general I move onto something that should be easy discussion for everyone. "Um, I'm pretty sure I fell asleep outside. How did I get back in here?"

Rin nods sagely. "After we had been notified you suddenly disappeared we went searching everywhere for you. Kakashi's ninken found you in the training field and he brought you back."

The way she said that towards the end almost makes it sound like I was the maiden being carried by the gallant hero in a fairy tale. As disgusting as it sounds I should probably thank him for something he would rather have not done. I glance around for said Scarecrow but find no signs of him. I'm about to ask when the door to the room opens. Lo and behold the enigma shall come to deliver before you need even ask.

Kakashi stares at me briefly before nodding and turning around and disappearing just as quickly as he came. I raise an eyebrow but say nothing. The room falls into an uncomfortable silence with only an occasional outbreak from Obito trying to lighten the mood. It's not hard to tell what the two genin want to talk about though. Their eyes practically scream the questions, wanting to know what happened yet not daring to ask for fear of setting some demon loose inside of me.

Finally the Scarecrow comes back with Minato-sensei in tow. The blue eyed man gives me a soft yet heartbreakingly sad smile. He sends a look to his three students and they file out of the room solemnly. After they leave Minato grabs a chair and sits lightly on the edge of his seat. Those smart eyes of his bore into me while I focus my attention to fiddling with my thin white sheet that is covering my legs. I'm not sure I'm ready to hear what he has to say.

"We arrived too late," Minato breaks the silence after about a minute, being direct about his approach yet delivering it as softly as he could. "Only a few were still alive when we got there, but their injuries couldn't be healed even though we brought them here as quickly as we could. The compound is almost completely burned to the ground, hardly anything stands except a forge and part of the main house. Your family…"

He trails off and I close my eyes. Hot tears threaten to spill once again past shut lids but more as a numb response now. Having my suspicions confirmed is like a dull blow, but surprisingly nothing I can't take. Strange as it is I almost feel like I should have seen this coming. A single spy-nin's luck is generally limited to his skill, but a whole clan's can be as fickle as a raging tempest. We were bound for a catastrophic event but these results… I shove these thoughts aside as a few tears slip through my barrier, wiping them away quickly with the back of my hand.

A hand rests lightly on top of my head with gentle patting accompanying the gesture. I inhale deeply, sharply, before relaxing and turning to face him. Minato graces me with a fleeting and weak smile.

"Since you are now placed in an unfortunate circumstance that leaves you without a place to stay. Kushina wanted me to offer you a place with us," I blink in surprise, mouth dropping ever so slightly. Minato carries on in further explanation. "We have a spare bedroom that's only been serving as a storage unit, but we can clear it out for you. Honestly Kushina would be really happy if you came to stay with us, not to mention she'd have my head if I didn't even try to insist you come live with us."

At this he gives a snort, remembering the conversation that must have taken place to result in this offer. Then he shakes his head and becomes serious again.

"To be frank I also don't think it's a good idea for you to be living on your own right now. While I know from first hand experience that you are really mature, even for your age, you just aren't ready for that kind of leap."

I nod in understanding. He's right about that. I mean, it already feels like I'm imposing on both him and Kushina even though I haven't accepted his offer, but the thought of going home at the end of each day without Mama or Papa there to greet me… It's a lonely and terrifying one. There's nothing that says it's my home if it's empty of what I love.

"If," I choke a little on the words as they come out. "If you really want me in your home then I'll be glad to accept."

I look away with a faint heat flushing inside my cheeks. It's a little embarrassing, almost. I don't want to be imposing on them. _Oh man I really feel like I'm imposing on them!_ I shouldn't be feeling like this, he offered me a place to stay, _why do I feel like I am imposing on them?!_

Minato laughs. "Of course we'll be happy to have you in our home. If anything I bet Kushina is going to be so excited she'll be motivated to move the Hokage's mountain."

He pauses momentarily to reflect on what he just said and pales. "You know she just might actually do that."

For the first time since I have officially woken up, I giggle. "I don't doubt that, Sensei."

Minato returns his attention to me, a twinkle in his eye. He stands up then. "I'll be back later with Kushina. For now you just rest and recover. I'll make sure to send Obito and the others back in."

With a simultaneous nod of our heads he turns to leave. I watch his back as he goes.

 _Endings always lead to new beginnings, remember that Ame._

The strange voice echoes faintly in the back of my mind as Minato leaves the room. I hardly have any time to dwell on it or the meaning of the message as Obito shoves his way in through the door, loud and cheerfully demanding as always.

* * *

 **[TD]: (Random thoughts in random order)- I have a strange sense of timing to go with my strange sense of humor, dealing with the last chapter of course. I posted chapter thirteen on *wait for it* the thirteenth XD I did not intend for such an unlucky chapter to fall on such an unlucky day but whoops that happened. Also, how fitting do you think it'd be if Ame happened to remember the song "Leaves From the Vine" at Obito's funeral? *May or may not happen, tis only a theory as of right now* And just in case anyone's wondering, Minato and Kushina aren't engaged yet but they're at that stage in their relationship where they're living together. Also, if I could get some suggestions from you guys as for what everyone could do to help keep Ame's spirits up for the next chapter (as I realize I've posted two mostly depressing chapters in a row now I need to lighten the mood up before plunging into absolute despair *wheezing cackles*) then that'd be great. I have one solid idea to involve Ame's b-day but that's about it. Now onto answering questions!**

 **To Exiledo: Tbh I honestly thought that Kakashi being the youngest by literal years was just a headcanon so in my mindset I had him pegged as the same age as Rin and Obito (11), but I guess if makes that big of a difference he can be ten? Idk if he was eight or nine then Ame would be a lot harder on him because she doesn't see people that are the same age/only a year older than her as anything close to her superior, whereas if they're a couple years older then she treats them like a senpai but only using that term loosely (as is evident with the pranks she's pulled).**

 **To December 25th: No I do not have an application sheet for OC submissions however if you go to my profile I have links to places where you can use questions at your leisure to build a good character profile. (Also I have official art for this story so if you wanna check it out and get a visual on some of the characters feel free to do so!) And to everyone that's submitted so far THANK YOU~~!** ٩(•́‿•́)۶

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _April Rain- Waiting for Sunrise (Album)_

 **No chapter preview this time ;P~**


	15. All According to Kekaiku

**[TD]: I can already hear the judgement for my choice of title chapter names XD~**

* * *

The bedroom is pristine, relatively empty except for a tatami mat on the floor and a small tote to store clothes in. There are already a few in there, some spares that Kushina had been nice enough to buy for me (but if they're anything like what I'm wearing right now then they're gonna be just a bit too big). A little window is open and allowing warm, pale light into the room. It's quaint, but foreign to me. It's the place I'm gonna have to get used to now.

A hand lands on my shoulder and gives it a firm squeeze. I look back and see Kushina smiling hesitantly, softly. Absently I tuck a lock of my short hair behind my ears. While I do so the red haired woman with storm blue cobalt eyes tracks my movements. There's a faint hint of worry in them that lingers momentarily on the thin bandage covering my cheek, but it disappears as she tries to conjure a cheerful atmosphere.

"It's not much right now, especially after making so much space, but we'll get it looking normal in no time ya know?" I smile and reassure her that the room is already more than enough. Just being given a place to stay, in her and Minato's home no less, is more than I could have expected or hoped for. Her smile widens while the hand on my shoulder moves up to muss up my hair.

I dodge easily and tiptoe over to the little window to look out at a small part of the world. Soft rays of sunshine wash over me and a breeze tugs the hair away from the safety behind my ears to slap across my face. As I try to tame this mess my gaze lands on the Hokage mountain. I can see half of the Nidaime's face, giving me a partial squinting glare that I'm sure he must have been famous for giving people back in his time. The Sandaime's face is more reserved than his predecessor's, wisened and calculating instead. I recall from memory the image of the Shodaime's face as being stoic but passive- a completion to the image they build up for such a great title as Hokage. For what's probably a little longer than necessary I linger on the stone face of the Sandaime. I'll be expected to make an appearance to him sometime soon…

Kushina clears her throat and brings me out of my revere. I turn around to see her nodding her head over her shoulders, hands placed on her hips, and a candid attitude permeating the air. "Well now that you've gotten to see your room why don't you come meet the neighbors?"

Nodding, I hop over to her and take my leave.

* * *

Hiruzen rests his chin on top of his laced fingers, observing the remaining member of the spy-nin clan. She stands at attention perhaps two feet away from his desk, only meeting his stare every now and then. He briefly remembers the same child not even a full year ago when she had come in to sign off her loyalty to Konoha. She had seem much more energetic then, clothed and armed like a proper ninja with long hair swaying along with her every movement. Now, standing before him, is a child that has been dragged through a valley of daggers. Chopped hair, war like scars usually found on battle hardened veterans, weaponless and wearing the clothes of a civilian- a loose, dark long sleeved shirt and a skirt. Made clanless all because of one foolish person desperate for some kind of lasting retribution.

He sighs and untangles his hands to briefly pinch at the bridge of his nose and reach for his pipe. Experiencing that attack had been one thing for this girl, but hearing about the cause will be another thing entirely. Unfortunately the task is his to deal with.

"I'm sure you are already aware that this attack did not happen by chance, especially since members of another nation's ANBU were involved," He lights the pipe and sticks the small end in his mouth, inhaling deeply before blowing the smoke out and continuing. "And one that we are currently at war with no less."

Ame delivers a tight nod, remaining silent as a signal that she will let him finish until the end without interrupting. He carries on.

"Do you remember the Iwa-nin we captured a few weeks prior to the attack?" Another nod and he continues. "The heads of T&I have finally managed to break their wills and collect all the information about the incident that they could. Needless to say it… puts you in a troubling situation."

The child's brows knit together in concern and confusion.

"You see, one of your family members had been involving himself with the enemy in a way that threatened Konoha's secrecy. And as it goes when one member of the clan turns rogue like that it tends to lead to suspicion of the rest of the clan's loyalty. Especially when it was the younger brother of Hiroshi Kouhei trading secrets for personal services."

She stiffens then, eyes widening with shock. For a moment it seems that she almost ceases to breathe. Slowly the tension eases out of her as she lowers her head. Her voice is barely above a whisper as she asks the question he had seen coming a mile away. "Why? W-why would Ryouta oji-san do something like that?"

Hiruzen closes his eyes and shakes his head. "He was angry at us for the death of his wife. From the memories it seemed as if he had been driven mad with grief and wanted to deal a harsh blow to the village. His original intent was for your clan to simply switch loyalties, but…"

But the rest is unexplained. He opens his eyes and once again continues staring at the little girl. Her gaze remains downcast for some time, a tick developing in her jaw as she clenched it tightly. To his interest he sees no hatred boiling in those eyes, a common thing found in a person experiencing betrayal, but rather just mute shock. She is there, but at the same time not. At least until she finally looks up again to meet his eyes.

"I am not my uncle, Hokage-sama. Though I can not deny I am still grieving for the loss of my family, something I'm not sure a part of me will ever stop doing, my loyalties still remain with Konoha. Besides," A rueful smile creeps along her cheeks, making her appear older than she really is. "I've gone and done a classic spy-nin taboo, growing roots here. If I were to just uproot and replant elsewhere I don't think I'd fare well."

He couldn't suppress a crooked grin from forming any more than he could have stopped the sun from shining. This child, though born into a clan meant for secrecy and wandering, has something one just simply couldn't get from any other nation or hidden village. He can see it clearly in those mahogany eyes of hers, the spark igniting her flames. Her Will of Fire. While doubt will still be cast onto her by many, he knows that she will never pose a threat to his village. And that alone is reassuring enough.

* * *

"Hey Ame, when did you say your birthday was?" Rin bounces up to Ame as she picks herself off the ground, brushing the dirt off of her shirt and skirt while also pushing one sleeve back up the shoulder where it belonged. Ame looks at her in faint surprise, most likely because of all the times she could have chosen to ask it was during training. Rin knew that Ame had said it was in November, already a quickly approaching month with this being the final week of October, but she was sure the day itself had never been mentioned.

"It's on the seventh," Ame says it almost as if the date itself had been a surprise to her. Most likely she had forgotten it because of recent events. By now the attention of the rest of the squad has been diverted to this conversation and the boys seem to be taking notes. (Well with Kakashi she can't really tell but by thunder he's gonna get involved anyways because she says so!) Rin can practically see Minato-sensei storing this information away to reveal to Kushina later, and Obito at least looks ready to plan something.

"Oh wow it's so close!" Rin claps her hands in delight, mind working away to plot the perfect surprise party. Ame, being the observant and clever child she is, gives her a look that says ' _I'm onto you_ '. In response she merely smiles sweetly before jumping into action when Minato-sensei calls for a new round of training.

* * *

Kakashi has no idea _whatsoever_ as to what he should get for the brat's birthday. He would have been perfectly content to not even bother with it if Rin hadn't strongly suggested (*read: forced) that he help plan a party and get Ame a gift. He just isn't sentimental like that not to mention is definitely the furthest from it when it comes to being close with Ame.

 _If all else fails I could just ask that dunce Obito what she'd like_ , he internally grumbles. The thought of asking Obito for anything makes him violently shake his head to rid himself of it. No way in hell would he stoop that low. He'd _never_ hear the end of it if he did. Hell, he's most likely never going to hear the end of it anyways just because he's actually going to be giving her something.

 _What. A. Drag._

 _Alright Kakashi, think. If you don't know what she'd want just give her something that you'd want instead- or at the very least make it practical._

Good enough place to start. His people skills, though he'll neither admit nor deny it, are severely lacking. Getting this far in his planning is like leaping to the top of a tree in one bound. Something that oughta warrant praise and a pat on the back if there was actually anybody around to witness it. The next phase is running through a list of things that he'd want that Ame might possibly want as well, which leads him to find out two things. One, he really needs a bigger list and two, his sarcasm runs deeper than he first thought. All thanks to one short brat, of course.

There's at least one idea he keeps going back to, which is still making good progress in his opinion. Ame normally carries around that annoying staff wherever she goes and it hasn't failed to escape his notice that it's no longer in its normal spot at her side. In fact, he doesn't even recall seeing it when they first found her nearly dead in the forest. While she's good and all with just taijutsu alone, she looks and fights awkwardly without that damnable staff. The more he thinks on this the more the original idea, just getting her a new weapon altogether, morphs into a better one.

Kakashi grabs a kunai out of of his leg holster and quickly slices his thumb open. He makes the signs for a summoning and then slams his hand on the ground. While the smoke clears he trades the weapon for some gauze tape and wraps it around his thumb to halt the free flow of blood. Then he turns his attention to the dog sitting in front of him with a bored expression.

"Yo, what do you need today boss?" The pug yawns with a shake of his head and Kakashi launches into a detailed assault of the missing staff. Since he doesn't have anything for Pakkun to smell then imagery is the next best thing. The dog's brows rise inch by inch at the unusual request but he says nothing except for a confirmation that he understands. Then he turns and races off, leaving a rather proud of himself Kakashi behind.

* * *

Obito hasn't had the opportunity to experience many things in his life- mostly because he's lived a short one thus far but hey a guy can still complain about the things he's missing right? Being invited to Minato-sensei's home is one thing. Being invited by Ame is another. But walking in to see what looks like a minefield of sweets and ingredients, not to mention a flour covered Ame, in the kitchen is definitely _not_ one of the things he thought he would ever experience. Literally, considering the thought has never, not even _once_ , crossed his mind.

It is slightly frightening.

Ame turns around, smudges of flour running all over her face from rubbing it- some even having found its way into her hair too. Her entire front, luckily protected by an apron, is covered in a mixture of seasonings and what looks like chocolate. She grins at him, looking awful darn proud of herself. Whether it's because she made a huge mess or the fact that she made actual food he isn't certain nor is he willing to ask. If anything he's just gonna take the wise old sayings passed on from generation to generation of men and just go with it because _women are crazy!_

"Yes, just in time! You get to be my taste tester," Ame gestures grandly at the array of food on the table. He physically resists the urge to shudder. Anytime he's been someone's 'taste tester' he had been forced to eat things that were either burnt, gave him food poisoning, or was dirt. But also anytime he's been the taste tester he's never refused. Funny how things like that happen.

He claps his hands and rubs them together, putting his best ' _I'm totally interested and up for this and not at all worried about another round of food poisoning!'_ face on. A dusty eyebrow rises up Ame's forehead and he knows she's onto him. For some reason when panic mode is entered and the only thing he can think is to act natural he makes it a point to be the farthest from natural. _Really_ funny how things like that happen.

"So what do ya got for me?" He settles for staring at the desired testing items and finds that they at least don't _look_ capable of giving him food poisoning. There were plenty of bow shaped items covered in a frosting of some sort. From the looks of it there's chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. On a couple of plates were these sugar coated pastries. On another set are some moon-shaped-hopefully-powdered-cookies. Though they actually look good he's still wary because of past experiences.

Ame points to each thing and lists them off quickly. "Coated pretzels, Malasadas, and Crescent Cookies. I really shouldn't have made so many but for some reason I have been in non-stop baking mode and Kushina's probably going to kill me for using up all her ingredients and making a mess but oh well we're here now so go on and test some!"

He may or may not have leaned away from her at that moment, he's not really feeling obliged to admit to anything at this particular moment. Everything she had listed off he had never heard of before, the speed in which she had spoken made him wary of the fact that she is extremely hyper. All in all a worrisome combination.

Hesitantly Obito reaches for the nearest item, the Malasadas? Maybe? He picks it up and lots of sugar falls off it. _Hoh boy, cavities in a nutshell. Well no use in procrastinating now. Down the hole!_

He takes a tentative bite at first, getting a mouthful of sugar over anything else. The little bread that he did get out of it was fluffy though, so he decides to go bold or go home. His next bite is almost the whole thing. It almost seems to melt in his mouth as the sweetness bursts (quite literally since he had been unaware that there was a filling inside of the dessert). Eyes widening he reaches up to prevent adding to the mess and try (unsuccessfully) to stop any noises from escaping him. _Sweet Amaterasu, Izanami, and Izanagi I am in love! Dear Malasada we shall be wed on the 'morrow!_

Ame giggles and for a second he stares at her in confusion until it dawns on him that he said that _outloud_. Against his will the blush comes raging through his cheeks making his head feel on fire! Curse his forever running mouth!

"Well if that one made such an impression on you then perhaps you'll be more willing to try these ones then?" He shoves the rest of the fluffy pastry in his mouth, rubbing the back of his head while giving her an apologetic smile. He had good reason to be suspicious, really, but he shouldn't have doubted Ame as much as he did. Obito reaches for the next item while Ame explains what it is. The coated pretzel, he grabbed the pink one first (which actually turned out to be cherry flavored), was salty and sweet. He loved it so much that he may or may not have tried to sneak off with the whole lot (even a few of those heavenly Malasadas joining in too), he doesn't feel obligated to accuse himself of either or much to Ame's amusement.

His chest warms and fuzzies as he notes that she's still holding up pretty well. He just hopes that she'll still smile even on her birthday. It'll be the first one she'll celebrate without her family after all.

* * *

Needless to say the surprise party really isn't a surprise. But because everyone has gone and put so much effort into putting it together just for me then it's the least I can do to pretend, right? Of course right. So here I am being sneakily led back to Minato and Kushina's by Rin, wondering what could _possibly_ happen next? I guess you could say that everything is going according to plan.

Rin opens the door and leads me into the dark house. Nope, totally not expecting the lights to turn on and people to jump up yelling surprise. Guess what happens? People jump up yelling surprise when the lights turn on! I _so_ didn't see that coming. Well, I suppose the unexpected part is that there are more people here than who I was thinking would be.

"Nine years old, congratulations on reaching such youthful age Ame!" Guy bounds towards me at the speed of light, wrapping me in his arms for a large embrace and then quite literally sweeping me off my feet. Behind him I see Genma and Ebisu, and even further off to the side is Kurenai, Asuma, and Raidō. Brows flying further into my hair, probably trying to make some great escape to fly into the sun, I do believe that the name of the feeling I am looking for is indeed surprise. Perhaps everything went according to plan all a little too well. (Mental note to never underestimate Rin's abilities to plan surprises ever again, check.)

"Happy Birthday Ame!" Kushina cheers, resulting in another round of well wishes from everyone. Guy puts me down and we join all the fun at the table to debate whether we should have cake first or if presents take priority. By majority rules presents precedes cake.

Not everyone got me a present, which is fine by me. From Rin and Kurenai I got another set of clothes; they had taken a little bit of my old style and mixed it with something new. A beige coat that barely comes halfway down my midsection and a black tank top along with a normal set of shorts and fishnets are for the most part normal. The new thing is the layered and partially ruffled sash, giving it a Kumo look almost. From Guy I got a set of training weights. (No surprise there the dude is a health/youth nut.) Genma got me book. When it's Obito's turn, well, I nearly cry.

"Memories are a precious thing, and the people you shared them with are even more precious. I figured you'd like a place to keep those memories so you can look back on them if you're ever feeling down," Obito bashfully hands me a photo album, empty as ever but just waiting to be filled up. I take it, the smooth leather sliding easily through my fingers, and hug it close to my chest. A smile creeps up on me just as quickly as tears pool in the edge of my vision. To prevent myself from unleashing the waterworks I squint.

"Thanks Obi-," There's a knock at the door just as I'm thanking Obito. Kushina gets up to answer and as one we all crane our heads around to see who it could possibly be.

"Sorry I'm late. This took longer to get than I expected," My jaw drops when Kakashi walks in. To be truthful I didn't even notice that he wasn't even here. Perhaps that's just because I honestly had low expectations he'd even willingly come. Nevertheless he's here now, and the item in his hand is just as shocking as the Scarecrow himself. I stand up and wordlessly cross what seems like a wide expanse just to stand in front of him.

He holds Akuma out to me, the rivulets of metal glinting in the artificial lighting. Gingerly I take the staff and feel it's pleasure at being held by me again. For a moment all I can do is marvel at the weapon I had thought lost. And then thoughts turn to Kakashi and the deed he has done. The tears leap forth renewed and I launch at him to give him a hug, squishing the album between us and Akuma in the crook of my arm.

Kakashi stands utterly still and no doubt at a loss for what to do. It's understandable, considering that I'm more likely to spit fire at him rather than hug him. But after a moment he finally manages to awkwardly pat my head before gently shoving me off of him. Before turning around I quickly rub my eyes to rid myself of the more incriminating evidence: Tears.

"Alright, who wants cake?" Minato's words cause most everyone to flock towards the table in eagerness. A white frosted cake sits on the table, cherries taking the place of strawberries and candles surrounding the congratulations. They're lit and ready to go. As soon as everyone is gathered around Minato disappears momentarily before returning and setting up a camera. He fiddles with something before hurrying over to take his spot next to Kushina.

"Say cheese!"

It was the first picture to go in that photo album.

* * *

 **[TD]: Special thanks to Thomas Drovin for the sweets idea ;)~ I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying my story so far! Here's to a happy chapter before plunging into despair.**

 **Special note on the OC Submission Contest: Submissions for OC's from Suna will remain open for TWO more chapters! So if you have an OC from Suna then submit, submit, submit! (Oh holy cow that sounds like a terrible Homestuck pun XD)**

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _Ivan Torrent. Just. All of his music cause lawl his music is great._

 **Next chapter:** "P-please! Don't go on this mission Obito, I'm begging you!"

"Ame, I won't die. I'm an Uchiha, the future Hokage! Nothing's gonna stop me from coming back, just watch. You'll see me coming back through those gates alive and well and that's a promise!"


	16. Dreams That Drown

**[TD]: At some point this chapter will follow along, mostly, with "The Far Reaches of Hope" so if things start to sound familiar then that'll be the reason. I tried to diverge so I wasn't directly copying it word for word but... Yeah I tried.**

"Happy New Years!"

Minato's balance teeters dangerously to the left as Kushina jumps onto him, wrapping one arm around his neck while the other punches the air victoriously. Around him his students and other members of the party join in with joyous cheers of their own. Small gifts are exchanged, resolutions are made (though whether they'll be kept is still left to be seen), and all around good feelings float and mingle about. Of course now is the most opportune moment for Minato to run about enacting his plan, well really an extension of his original and long running one for his team. His gaze hones in on Ame and Obito specifically, who have just barely given Kakashi a seemingly harmless box wrapped in bright yellow paper and a white bow. While the box and gesture is harmless, their grins are anything but.

Minato sighs as Kakashi retreats to some secluded wall and the duo move to attack the refreshments. Kushina releases her death grip on him to go talk with some of her friends and he uses the opportunity to approach the little trouble makers.

"You two are going to do better in trying to get along with Kakashi this year, right?" He asks as he quietly sidles up to them. They jump in surprise before turning to face him with angelic smiles. He can guess that they already have a catalyst planned in order to start a new and fresh war of pranks against Kakashi.

"Sure Sensei," Obito snickers before snatching Ame's hand and running away to the other side of the room. Minato watches them go, his eyes narrowing slightly as he tries to catch onto their plan and stop it before it happens. He has an inkling of a suspicion that it has something to do with that present they gave Kakashi. With this in mind he turns his attention to his next target.

Kakashi leans casually against a wall closest to the door, absently toying with the small box in his hands and ignoring the festivities as per usual. Minato weaves through the party goers until he reaches the wall and is leaning against it. His more serious student gives him a side glance in acknowledgement before returning to what now seems like an internal debate: To open the present or to not?

"You will make an effort to get along with those two, won't you?" he asks lightly. _If I can just get these three to come to some sort of mutual agreement…_

Kakashi gives him a funny look before returning his attention to the small box once again. He fiddles with the ribbon, pulling it loose and clutching it tightly in his hand as he flips the lid off. For a second nothing happens and then it explodes in a rain of confetti and glitter. Across the room Ame and Obito burst out howling in laughter. Through his glittery, confetti filled glory Kakashi glares at the duo before muttering to Minato:

"I'm making no promises, Sensei."

Minato sighs deeply and shakes his head. There goes that plan.

* * *

Obito walks along the unpaved street with an extra bounce in his step. His hands occasionally twitch behind his back, paper crinkling in one hand and plastic cushioning something softer in another. The last two months have been hectic. From his birthday to furious training time has passed him by. But today, in this particular moment, he feels serene and relaxed.

Compared to mere moments ago in the Hokage's office this is a drastic improvement.

His dark eyes trace along the unpaved road until he sees three figures waiting at the end. Rin and Ame are conversing, the younger of the two bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet with her hands interlocked behind her back. Kakashi stands a sizeable distance away from them being stiffer than a rod and quiet as usual. He's also the first to spot Obito.

With a look of boredom and disinterest he calls out, "Well?"

The girls turn sharply with bright and alert stares. His eyes linger for a moment on Rin; the concerned yet hopeful way she stares at him causes his heart to skip a beat. He tears his gaze away from her and grins smugly at the trio, drawing to a stop a few feet in front of them. Obito removes his hands from behind his back and gleefully tosses the package and paper into the air.

"I did it! I became a chunin!" he crows. Ame squeals in delight moments before charging and jumping onto him. Her small arms and legs wrap around his larger and continuously growing body to trap him in a fierce hug. A low rumbling sound picks up when she buries her head into his chest and her body vibrates slightly.

 _She's purring_ , he realizes with wonder. Automatically his arms snake around her to return the hug, one hand moving up to pat her head. The noise grows louder. His chunin certificate floats gently to the ground while the vest hits it with a loud crinkling thump. Rin moves in to enthusiastically congratulate him and pride swells in his chest. Tears quickly build up and prickle along the rims of his eyes and suddenly he's laughing.

 _Today not only brings me closer to my friends, but now the title of Hokage is just on the horizon._ He tilts his head back and continues laughing. The sun, though still not quite late enough in the season, warms him from head to toe.

 _I'll make it there in no time, just watch and see!_

* * *

"I don't know about you, but I think I'll just get Kakashi another party box," Ame taps her chin thoughtfully and gazes up at the sky. "Maybe even throw in a mask that's some absurd color. How does hot pink sound?"

Obito sits on a bench with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He stares at the opposing wooden fence, a tick developing in his clenched jaw. Beside him is a large bouquet of roses he had intended to give to Rin earlier that day only to be surprised by other people from his graduating class joining her. And then to his annoyance the conversation had turned to Kakashi, his least favorite subject. More specifically it had been a get together to plan a surprise party meant to congratulate the Hatake prodigy on making it into jōnin ranks. A feat that had been shortly accomplished after he, Uchiha Obito, had become a chunin.

 _Argh! That guy just couldn't stand being the same rank as me. He_ always _has to try and act like my superior. Jerk._

Needless to say it has left him in a rather foul mood.

"Yoohoo, hello? Geez what is it with you people and losing yourselves to internal soliloquies?" Ame waves her hand in front of his face before retracting it with a sigh and leaning back up against the bench. Obito blinks and shakes his head, trying to relax a little for his friend's sake.

"Sorry, I was just…," He honestly can't think up an excuse for this. He glances at Ame to see her rolling her eyes, but grinning.

She holds one finger up, sitting straight and tilting her head off to the side a little before giving a cute smile. "Remember, you have a pretty unique umeboshi on your back too. Talent just takes time to fully ripen is all. Even the Scarecrow isn't there just yet."

The tenseness he had been trying to get rid of flows out of him naturally with her words. Obito looks away from Ame and down at his hands. It's amazing how she somehow always manages to know just what to say to him. Though sadly the reverse can't always be applied to him. Still… He steals a glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

 _I'm glad she's my friend._

Obito grins and places his hands behind his head. Seeing that the situation appears to be resolved Ame moves on to chatter about something entirely different and not Kakashi related. It bolsters his spirits enough to join in and the rest of the day passes peacefully and uneventfully.

* * *

Birds chirp, a sound that echoes throughout the forest which had calmed from the rigorous activity performed merely moments before. Sunlight filters through the branches and creates a dim glow. A trail of shuriken and kunai litter the floor and trunks of trees, leading to the end where Minato stands in front of his students rather proudly. Today he had decided to put their teamwork to the test again, two bells jingling softly at his waist whenever he shifts. He glances at a tear in his shirt and then to Kakashi.

 _He's getting better at this. He even touched one of the bells._

"Good, you actually hit me," Minato lightly smirks as he lifts up his arm to show off the torn sleeve. Kakashi remains stoic on the outside but he knows his student well enough by now to know that the boy is actually proud of himself.

"Oh! Oh! Hitting sensei, that's amazing, Kakashi!" Rin claps her hands together and turns to her peer with a look of pure admiration and excitement glittering in her eyes. Behind them Obito stares hard at the ground, his fists clenching tightly at his sides. A little ways further behind his fuming student he catches sight of Kushina and Ame making their way towards the group with a picnic basket in tow. The two chat amicably with each other while throwing glances occasionally at all of them.

His attention returns to Kakashi when the boy starts speaking, practically dusting her compliment off of him. "It was just one hit you know, not even all that praiseworthy."

The comment is the key to unlocking Obito's pent up anger.

"I can do it to you know!" he howls just as Kushina and Ame reach them. Kushina immediately drops the basket onto his head, causing him to stumble under the weight. Ame bounces around and bends over to greet Obito, practically turning herself upsidedown and causing her hair to fall to the side. The little girl waves at him and for a moment the rage seems to escape him. Minato snorts slightly before turning his focus onto the red head.

Kushina smiles cheerfully. "You all doing your best right?"

"They're doing great. We were just about to take a break," Minato watches in amusement as Rin jumps for joy and eagerly takes the basket from Kushina to peek inside, babbling about how much she loved the woman's cooking. Kushina took the praise to heart and smothered the girl with affection.

Ame continues to bounce, giggling. "Kushina and I made some special treats too, so eat up!"

 _Ah, so that's why Kushina asked if Ame would refrain from joining training today_. He chuckles before taking the basket from a freshly released Rin and setting it down. Kakashi quickly joins them and takes an onigiri handed to him, Rin doing the same. Minato also spots the special treats that Ame had been talking about; the doughnut like item covered in sugar and filled with a rich cream flavoring. Minato shakes his head again and glances at Obito, who has started to argue with Kushina again.

"I didn't ask for you to bring us lunch. I'm not even hungry," the boy huffs, turning his back on Kushina. To completely negate his claim his stomach growls, and loudly too.

Kushina tries to be civil, sighing and turning him around to admonish him for being so stubborn. It makes him chuckle even more as he remembers that Kushina used to be the same way when they were younger. And here she is now trying to convince someone with the same caliber of stubbornness as her to do exactly the same thing.

Ame skips over to the basket and snatches one of the pastries from it. Before Kushina and Obito can get too far into their argument the little girl plays a bold card by shoving the treat into her friend's wide open mouth. It cause Obito to gag and she takes the opportunity to steer him over to the basket so he can settle down and eat properly. Ame turns around and flashes Kushina a thumb's up. The woman sighs with a shake of her head before smiling and returning the gesture.

Minato laughs softly before moving on to eat his lunch, grateful that Kushina and Ame had been so thoughtful as to make and bring it out to them.

* * *

The hour is not too late, even for me, but I feel like a lead weight. Something about today has had me dragging my feet, so I've been forced to act more buoyant and happier than usual. The feeling has only increased since Kushina and I had brought lunch to everyone and it's got my stomach churning and heart feeling like it's been inflated to mishape it. This Kushina, naturally, attributed to getting sick and I was promptly sent to bed after being caught making funny expressions at my food.

A bright light peeks from under my door frame and I'm pretty sure that it's the only thing distracting my sludge-trudging brain from shutting down and sleeping. Minato and Kushina's voices are hushed but intelligible enough that I can mostly follow their conversation about Team Seven's progress. There's the usual about Kakashi and his skills, and about Rin growing up nicely. And then comes the tirade about Obito.

"He's nothing more than a bragging half-pint," Kushina says curtly. "He's clumsy, can hardly throw his shuriken straight, and his justsus…"

She sighs. "He's gonna need a lot more work."

There's a pause in which the silence overtakes everything and it briefly lulls me into closing my tired eyes. But as soon as Minato starts to speak again they snap open, though the struggle to keep them that way is difficult.

"Just like you said, he does have things he needs to work on. But still, his attitude is extremely important. Not to mention with both him _and_ Ame combined they manage to keep everyone's spirits up, even Kakashi's though I don't doubt he'd be quick to deny it."

A faint and fluttery warmness puffs up my chest and manages to briefly chase away the sickly feelings. It's nice to know that I'm important, even if it's only in what seems like such a small way.

"But I don't need to be telling you that," Minato chortles quietly. "He is your favorite after all."

My focus slips and the room goes dark. I jerk slightly to keep myself awake enough to hear the rest of their conversation. I must have missed what Kushina had said before because now they've moved onto a different topic.

"By the way, has the location of your next assignment been decided?" Kushina asks lightly, sounding further away. Either she's moved to a different location or I'm going to cave into sleep sooner than I would like.

"I should know for sure in a few days, but…," The pause heightens my alertness just a little. Something inside of me strains to hear his words, causing the tempo of my heart to run off its course and drive at a maddeningly slow rate. "I think it's going to be at Kannabi Bridge."

The tension ebbs away yet remains as a strained coil in the back of my mind. My body relaxes and my will to remain conscious dissolves. With a final attempt at keeping my eyes open they flutter and then shut. Darkness envelops me and dreams come out to greet with sheathes that hide their true, sharp intentions.

* * *

 _The world is silent, yet the argument between the two boys could hardly be considered that. The raven haired child kept angrily gesturing behind him, often glancing back with frantic and desperate onyx eyes. In front of him the silver haired child remained like stone, his opinion supposedly immovable and unswayable by the other's words. Suddenly the boy with goggles turns and starts to walk away. He stops briefly to cast a hard glance at the other boy and says something that shocks the other. And then he's gone._

 _Everything shifted, the scene changing to a denser location of forestry. The raven haired boy sat on the branch of one of these trees, observing a stone dome which looked so out of place in its surroundings. He prepared to jump down when suddenly he was attacked by an unseen enemy. He fought back, but without any idea of the location of the attacker he was on the short end of the rope. Just as he was about to be struck down the silver haired child came to the rescue. He paid the price with his left eye._

 _Once again found on the wrong side of the fight the raven haired boy stood, lifting his goggles to wipe his eyes. His right hand reached for his holder and drew out a kunai. Quickly he whirled around and impaled the air, only for it to quickly shimmer and morph into a full grown man. With the enemy taken care of he returns his attention to his fallen comrade and hurries to bandage the freely bleeding wound. Then the two briefly discussed a plan before charging down to breach the dome._

 _The surroundings grow dimmer and an Iwa-nin, dying as he was, performed a jutsu that caused the walls to shake and collapse. The two boys, now accompanied by a girl, begin to run for the exit. The silver haired child trips-_

My breath hitches in my throat. The walls shake more forcefully, some places caving from the pressure and allowing a torrent of water to burst forth and begin filling up the cavernous place.

 _The raven haired boy noticed that his friend fell and went back to retrieve him. At that same moment a large boulder broke free from the ceiling and fell down to the ground exactly where the two were. The raven haired child grabbed the other boy by his clothes and tossed him-_

I stretched my arm out and screamed. "Obito!"

But the sound chokes in my throat and I violently cough warm liquid up instead. I try to move, to run towards my friend, but I'm stuck. I look down to find what is impeding me only to see the water pooling at my ankles. Jerking my head back up I try again only to watch everything move in slow motion, speeding up at the final moment and knocking me flat on my back.

 _The boulder crushed the raven haired boy in the silver one's place._

Now in the water's hold it grips me and drags me beneath the surface. Desperately I struggle to claw my way back up; already my lungs yearn for oxygen, the desire burning painfully and fiercely just like the need to go back and help Obito. The water heeds none of my internal pleas and takes me further and further away from light and into a muddied pitch. My struggles become weaker and in frustration I begin to cry.

" _Ame, wake up!_ " The strange, accented demand reaches my ears, bouncing around and around from place to place. " _Ame, wake up!_ "

The pitch gives way to an opening and I dive for it, not caring if it'll lead me to a better or worse place. I break away from the darkness and emerge into a world of aquamarine water. Someone, a woman with messy, dirty blonde hair and civilian styled clothes, rushes up to me and grabs me by the shoulders. For an instant sapphire blue eyes stare deeply into my own mahogany ones.

" _Wake. Up."_

My eyes snap open and hands automatically race for my chest. An invisible weight presses down on my chest and a gurgling sound pathetically pushes past my lips. Instinctively I roll onto my side and get up to dash towards the door. My feet trip over each other and I barely manage to catch and twist the handle, jerking the door open. Light from beyond my room floods in and temporarily blinds me. Again I get up and awkwardly stumble into the hallway, haphazardly crashing into the opposing wall.

"Ame?!" Kushina and Minato yelp in alarm. Madly, and with failing vision trying to once again return to the realm of my mind, I scramble forward and into the bathroom. Unable to take the burning weight in my chest any longer I begin to pound against it hard. Collapsing to my knees, leaning over the lip of the tub, the plug finally releases and I choke the water out.

My lungs heave, trying to take in just as much as air as I am trying to rid myself of the water in my system. Instantly the actions collide with each other and I begin to hack violently. I'm faintly aware of someone pounding against my back. Eventually managing to maintain focus on the steady beating then I calm down enough that it's easier to flush the rest of the water out of my body. My limbs go limp and then numb and I succumb to unconsciousness once again.

* * *

"Sensei, why is Rin telling me Ame's in the hospital?! What happened to her?" Obito pounces on his teacher with an onslaught of demanding questions. Kakashi's head snaps up, taking a sudden interest in the conversation. Behind the loud Uchiha Rin nervously wrings her hands together and avoids her teacher's glance.

Obito is livid. Sure he had known that Ame had gotten sick, a couple days prior Minato-sensei had notified them that she wouldn't be coming to training so that she could recover her health. He hadn't mentioned anything about her being _hospitalized_.

Minato holds his hands up in an attempt to pacify his hot headed student. "She developed a high fever and wasn't showing any signs of breaking it. We took her to the hospital yesterday but didn't want to say anything to you guys so you wouldn't worry so much."

Of course that went over well. Rin had seen Ame while running her rounds during her training there earlier and had immediately notified him when they joined up to start their training with Minato-sensei. In that time he had managed to develop an impressive well filled to the brim with worry for his younger friend. And he lets his sensei know just as much, ranting and raving about how he should have been told so he could have gone to her and supported her. He's so angry that he can feel the hot tears pooling at the brims of his eyes.

Minato opens his mouth to calmly counter him when Kakashi steps up and shoves his arm between them to point in the direction of the gates to the training field. "Guys, look."

Simultaneously everyone turns their heads to the left to see what he's pointing at. Obito and Rin gasp. Awkwardly stumbling towards them in a hospital gown and looking around in confusion is the very person they have been concerned about. Ame catches sight of them as a group at first, but then she locks eyes with him and she begins to wobble her way forward.

He rushes forward and catches her just as she trips over her feet. Moments later the rest of his team is surrounding them. Obito tries to push Ame back so he can get a good look at her but she clings to him like a leech, frantically clawing at the front of his coat and streaming fresh hot tears down his front. She blubbered something which came out muffled and incomprehensible.

"Ame what are you doing here? You should be in the hospital," Minato-sensei says with panic and concern tinging his voice. Obito once again tries to push her back, but this time making sure she's still close enough that she won't feel like panicking.

The little girl looks up then, her cheeks flushing brightly; the three thin scar lines that run along her right cheek look puckered and worse than ever. Her brown eyes look dull except for the shine of tears and taint of fever. Those eyes desperately search over his face as if trying to remember every detail and yet seeing nothing. Her mouth keeps running like a babbling brook, often tripping over every few words and repeating herself like a broken record.

"D-d-don't go on this next mission, I can't- I don't want- to lose yo-," she briefly chokes on the word but wastes no time in moving on. "You- you- you can't go, please! Crushed by boulder, c-c-can't go, please don't, Obito p-please!"

He clearly sees that the fever is distorting her thoughts, giving her nightmares. Add in the previous trauma she knows only too well by the loss of her clan and he understands that such a combination makes for a horrible disaster. Her sickness is playing with her fears and making her believe that something horrible will happen to him. Obito draws her back in and wraps his arms around her tightly.

"It's alright," he whispers soothingly. "Nothing's gonna happen to me. Nothing bad will happen on the next mission."

Obito briefly reflects on what they had learned about their next mission. The location is supposed to be Kannabi Bridge, the point that Iwa shinobi rely on heavily in this war they waged over Kusa. Their job was to destroy it in hopes of turning the war in Konoha's favor. Dangerous, yes, but he's confident that they can do it. They _have_ to no matter what, for the sake of the village.

"P-please! Don't go on this mission Obito, I'm begging you!" Ame's words come out slurred and she leans against him more heavily. Her legs buckle but his hold on her keeps her from collapsing entirely. Minato takes the opportunity to have him transfer the small child into his arms. She manages to keep a grip on his arm which prevents the senior ninja from departing and returning her back to the hospital.

He manages to disentangle her hand from his arm and instead into his own hand. Ame stares at him with heavily lidded eyes, tears glistening off her red cheeks. Her chest puffs up and down erratically and the sounds of her breathing pains his ears. Obito, trying to be strong for her sake, grins and dramatically points to himself with his thumb.

"Ame, I won't die. I'm an Uchiha, the future Hokage! Nothing's gonna stop me from coming back, just watch. You'll see me coming back through those gates alive and well and that's a promise!" He ends his declaration loudly, giving her tiny hand a reassuring squeeze. She looks at him, desperately appearing like she wants to believe him, but doubt still hangs heavy in her mind. Ame closes her eyes and turns to bury her face in Minato's shoulder. Obito squeezes her hand one more time before letting her go so Minato can take her back to the hospital.

In a flash the golden haired jōnin disappears, leaving a heavy silence to fill the void. His heart beats quickly. Even through all his bravado and surety her words still sent a trail of chills down his spine. Superstitions don't help either- dreams of someone dying are considered an omen and he truly shouldn't have treated it so lightly, but he did it for Ame's sake. Obito can't stand to see her tear herself apart because of him.

"You better make sure to actually keep that promise then," Kakashi says quietly before brushing past him.

Rin continuously looks between him and the spot that that Minato-sensei had vacated before sighing with worry. "I hope she'll be alright."

And then he's left alone. Slowly his hands curl into fists until his posture becomes rigid. _Don't worry Ame. I'll come back. And when I do you'll be the first person to know._

 _I promise._

* * *

 **[TD]: *cackles* One more chapter until despair!** (≖ヮ≖✿)೨ **On that note there's only ONE more chapter until I stop accepting OC's for Suna. ALSO, does anyone remember that idea I had a couple of chapters ago for using that song "Leaves From the Vine"? It's seriously tempting right now, I think I might actually use it. (If'n none of ya's have heard the full song you really should because it had me crying and I really think it would fit as a funeral song.)**

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _The Attack on Titan soundtrack + an hour long version of Reluctant Heroes._

 **Next Chapter:** _"Apologize to Ame for me, will you?"_

 _=0=_

 _"I'm requesting permission to leave the village."_

 _"What for?"_

 _"It's about time I did my job."_


	17. Little Soldier Boy

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song "Leaves From the Vine".**

 **Warning: I cried while writing this chapter.** ** _I. Cried._** **Dead Ahead: Heavy Angst.**

* * *

Kushina stands just outside the gates of Konoha with Minato and his team, fussing over them with a little more anxiousness than she would normally reveal. This mission is probably their most dangerous one yet. If they can pull it off then it can very well turn the tides of war in Konoha's favor. And if they can do it without casualty…

She's well aware of the incident that happened yesterday. Ame had escaped from the hospital once again and found her way to the training field. Her fever had made her delirious and she had clung to Obito begging him to not go for fear of losing her best friend. It breaks Kushina's heart to see the scars this war is inflicting upon the child.

"Are you ready?" Minato asks, momentarily breaking her away from her depressing thoughts. His students chorus their affirmations back to him and he looks up at her with a soft, reassuring smile. "Kushina, see you soon."

She nods her head firmly, straightening her back and plastering on a calm expression. Kushina inclines her head to the trio and smiles encouragingly at them. "Alright you guys. Be careful and do your best."

Rin and Kakashi nod their promise, but as always Obito ignores her. He looks off to the right, jutting his bottom lip out and resting his hand impatiently on his hip. But despite what all of his other actions are saying, his eyes betray him. A lot is on his mind and she's certain it has something to do with his small friend who is still too sick to come and send him off.

"And you, Obito," she leans forward and pokes him squarely in the chest. He finally turns his attention on her, frowning. For once though he remains quiet to let her speak. This takes her by surprise. Even if he's got a ton on his plate she still kind of expected his cockiness to retaliate.

Kushina takes a deep breath and rolls comfortably into her mini rant. "You're clumsy and you're hasty. And you're a blundering fool, too. And add knuckleheaded to the list! So you be doubly careful out there!"

She leans back and rests her fists firmly against her hips, giving him the sternest stare she can muster up. "Because if you come back injured, you'll get more than my fist. Ya got that?!"

It took a lot to not mention the other possibility; not coming back at all. She's certain he already has a good idea of what can happen if he doesn't. Obito ducks his head, a glare hitting his goggles and shielding his eyes from her. Slowly a smirk tugs the corners of his mouth up and he snaps to attention to stare her down.

"Heh! Just who do you think I am?" He steps forward, that cockiness shining through as he points to himself. "I'm gonna become Hokage, Lord Uchiha Obito! So please… Both you and Ame… There's nothing to worry about!

"I'll make the mission a success! And then…," The look of pure determination in his eyes startles her. He bows slightly, curling his fist inwards before punching it triumphantly before him. "Come back with everyone without a scratch! That's a promise!"

Her eyes widen. Before her stands a young boy about to go into battle, about to face the constant threat of death, and he's _smiling_. A small smile lifts up on her face. _There. That's it. That smile carries so much hope that I'm willing to bet on it._

"Hmph! You better keep that promise then. And not just for my sake, but Ame's as well," Kushina smirks and makes a fist, wrapping her left hand around her upper arm. Obito's grin widens and he nods his head. She looks away from him to lock eyes with Minato. They nod and then everyone is turning to leave. Kushina waves to them as they go, and stays until they're out of sight.

* * *

The ground stops shaking, thick dust clogging the air but settling quickly. Kakashi picks himself up off the ground. Beside him another form moves and coughs. Just moments ago he had been about to get crushed by a huge boulder and then he had been tossed out of the way. Obito had… Obito!

"Are you alright? Rin…? Kakashi…?" The voice, a weak gurgle, pierces the gloom. The dust finally settles and Kakashi's remaining eye widens in horror. There Obito lays, the right half of his body stuck between the ground and the boulder that should have crushed him.

Kakashi jumps up runs over to Obito. Desperately he braces his hands against the rock, so rough to the touch, and pushes. When that fails to do anything he tries to lift it. His muscles strain as he uselessly pulls up again and again. _Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why won't this rock move?! MOVE!_

"It's… okay, Kakashi," He looks down at the raven haired boy. Blood streams in tiny rivers from his mouth. That eye, once an onyx color now red with a recently awakened Sharingan, stares lucidly up at him. "I don't think… I'll make it. My right side is totally crushed."

Behind him Rin chokes back a sob. Kakashi bends, fists clenching tightly against the rock. Shaking, he lifts one up and slams it against the vile inanimate object. He can feel the skin tear away and it makes him want to keep hitting the rock until he bleeds, but he doesn't. Instead he pulls away to collapse against the ground. Tears gather on the brim of his eye threatening to spill to the blurring ground below. He attacks the ground and yells his regrets.

"Dammit! If-If I had just _listened_ to you in the first place then- then none of this would have happened!" Rin moves at the edge of his vision, kneeling beside Obito. "So what if I'm a captain? So what if I made jōnin?"

He would have gone on if it weren't for Obito weakly cutting in.

"Oh yeah… I had forgotten… I never did give you something for reaching jōnin status, did I?"

His head jerks up suddenly and he stares wide eyed at Obito. Why? Why is he thinking about _this_ of all times?

"I couldn't really… think of anything to give you," Obito gives a weak chuckle, wincing as he does so. "And just now I had an idea. It's not… not some useless, extra baggage… I'm giving you my Sharingan."

He opens his eye- an eye so filled with compassion it physically hurt to look at it. Kakashi jerks slightly, stunned.

"Whatever the village may say… you are a _great_ jōnin."

Obito turns his attention on Rin and he asks for her to transplant his entire eye into Kakashi's left one. The kunoichi wipes the tears, pouring so steadily, from her face and nods with a look of set determination. She urges him to come closer so she can begin the procedure immediately. For a moment he hesitates, but Obito's next words guide him into action.

"Kakashi, I'm about to die. But… I'll become your eye and… see the future… for you."

The next few minutes are silent and filled with tedious work. Rin removes Obito's right eye and he sees his last in that body. But as soon as it replaces his damaged left eye then it's like the boy can still see. His new eye begins to water. He allows for the tears to run, his right eye drying as it normally would in emotional circumstances. Kakashi chokes back a sob as he rather fondly recalls how much of a crybaby Obito can be. Now it really will be like he's always there...

"Apologize to Ame for me, will you?" He looks down at his friend, eyes widening once more as he realizes what this will mean for other people. The little girl who is waiting for him at home is going to be crushed when she finds out that her- _their -_ best friend won't be coming back. He doesn't think that apologizing to her will be anything close to compensation for this loss, so he promises that he'll do more than that.

He looks up at the ceiling and charges. The last request that he hears from Obito is one asking for him to protect Rin.

* * *

They had done it. Kannabi Bridge was destroyed and his team returned to Konoha as heroes, but with one member less.

Kakashi sits in a chair next to Ame's bed. He had been told that she still has a fever, but it had gone down considerably in the past few days. For the most part she's just been sleeping it off. Even now she lays on the bed with blankets twisting around her legs and midsection. Her breathing is soft and even, no longer labored and pained. Even her skin has lost that unhealthy red stain.

He glances frequently between the sleeping child and his hands. Kakashi isn't sure of what he should say or do when she wakes up and it leaves him an anxious mess. And so with a full mind he sits there and thinks. And thinks. And thinks.

Somehow Ame had known. If she had been aware of how she knew he isn't certain, but the fact stands out like white against black. And she had even tried to warn them despite the risk of not being believed! Kakashi's hands curl into fists. He wishes that he had taken her words seriously, if not at least with a grain of salt.

Vaguely he recalls a time when he had still been a student at the academy. Back then Ame had said something that came true as well. Kakashi slams his hand into his knee, both points of contact stinging slightly.

Ame shifts and he glances at her. She yawns wide, scrunching her little face with the action and looking like a fierce kitten. If he could he's sure he would have found humor in the situation, but as it stands that's the last emotion he thinks he'll ever be feeling again for a long time. Ame rubs her eyes and props herself up on one elbow. With bleary eyes she stares at him.

"Scarecrow? You're back already?" She murmurs drowsily. "Where's Obito then?"

He flinches and looks away. _I can't do this! I can't- I can't!_

"Kakashi?"

His eyes squeeze shut and his heart throbs painfully. A small hand hesitantly touches his shoulder and he turns in his seat so he's fully facing her. She gasps, no doubt finally getting a good look at his new scar. Kakashi takes a deep breath and opens his eyes.

Ame goes rigid, any color in her face draining away. Her dark eyes shrink and glisten. Every second that he watches the bright, clear liquid pool in her eyes the tighter his chest constricts, the closer he feels to crying himself. One large tear escapes and slides down her round cheek. Another joins it. And then another, and another. Her lips purse and wobble as she tries to prevent sound from escaping her, breathing growing ragged. Small hands inch towards her chest, clutching the area her heart is found underneath the skin and bowing her head.

He moves purely on instinct. Kakashi stands and crawls onto the bed. His arms wrap around her petite frame and pull her close as if to shelter her from a world she's been exposed to for far too long already. Seeking the comfort of another she allows for herself to be moved and he manages to tug her onto his lap, her face burying itself in the small crook between his collarbone and shoulder.

A stream of tears leak out of the eye Obito had given him. Kakashi hugs Ame tighter and whispers, "I'm sorry."

* * *

The sun shines down softly, a faint breeze picking up stray leaves and blowing them around. I kneel in front of the memorial stone with a blank stare at the orange tinted goggles laying before it. He had promised me that he'd come back, yet even beyond the haze of belief sickness had provided me I still knew it was a promise bound to be broken. I just wish that I hadn't been right.

They'd all given me some time to be alone. On one hand I want them here with me, so that way we aren't alone with our thoughts, but on the other with only my thoughts is just where I want to be. After all if my thoughts are what lead to my friends dying then I need to know how, and why. Yet no matter how hard I try to wrap my mind around it the only thing I can come up with is a song.

The music in my head is slow, traditional. If I had to place the instrument then my best guess is either the Koto or the Shamisen. Maybe it's both. Either way it seems fitting to send my friend off with it.

I open my mouth, rasping a little from all the crying. Still, my soprano voice persists and eventually I manage to get over it.

" _Leaves from the vine_

 _Falling so slow_

 _Like fragile tiny shells_

 _Drifting in the foam_

 _Little soldier boy_

 _Come marching home_

 _Brave soldier boy_

 _Comes marching home"_

I remember all the times I've parted ways with Obito. Whether it was from practice or from a day of enforced bonding we always left with a smile on our faces. I'd always been so sure I'd see him again the next day.

" _Leaves from the vine_

 _Flitting it seems_

 _Turning on the breeze_

 _Landing in the stream_

 _Little soldier boy_

 _Marching so far_

 _Brave soldier boy_

 _Is marching far"_

He was always so eager to go places. Every time he went away he promised he'd bring me back something cool. Usually it was either a rock or a flower, but sometimes if they had stopped in a village then he'd get me a trinket. Knowing I like cats it was always something with that theme, if he could find it.

These memories make him seem so far now.

" _Leaves from the stream_

 _Coursing endlessly_

 _All from the bay_

 _Floating out to sea_

 _Little soldier boy_

 _Marching to war_

 _Brave soldier boy_

 _Marches to war"_

Obito went onto the battlefield countless times. I always worried. But whenever I saw him afterwards he always had that huge dopey grin on his face. He wasn't a genius, not from the start anyways, and often got hurt. But what he lacked in brains he made up for by relentlessly training. Obito may have started out on the bottom but he worked hard to reach the top. I truly believe that one day he could have become the Hokage.

Tears begin to build up and the struggle to keep them back is difficult. Thick, heavy emotion trickles from my heart into my voice.

" _Leaves from the sea_

 _Sailing helplessly_

 _Turning on the wake_

 _At the stars mercy_

 _Leaves from the vine_

 _So far from other trees_

 _Traveling endlessly_

 _Into destiny"_

He's so, so _far away._ I ache. Terribly. My best friend is gone and I couldn't do anything except cry for him to not go on that mission. I could have saved him, and I failed.

I'm sorry, Obito.

My voice quiets to just a whisper. Large tears spill, rolling down my cheeks quickly.

" _Little soldier boy_

 _Come marching home_

 _Please soldier boy_

 _Come marching home"_

I keel over and weep.

* * *

Hiruzen feels sorry for the child standing before him. It seems that the world is continuing to conspire against her, dealing one painful blow after another. Even so she comes to him looking clean and put together. Her staff rests by her side and she stands tall. The fire in her eyes, though lower than before, still burn.

"I'm requesting permission to leave the village," She locks eyes with them, deep mahogany swirling with many emotions, yet seemingly its own mask of apathy. He quirks an eyebrow at her request.

"What for?" Because she is still a child, and not formally recognized as a shinobi of Konoha, he can not officially authorize approval for her leave. And because she is a spy-nin by clan choice then it is better that she remain where she can be seen until her training is complete and there is no doubt of where her loyalties lie.

Ame takes a deep breath. The action almost ages her. From nine to ninety the little girl matured. The weight of the world already placing itself upon her small back.

"It's about time that I did my job."

* * *

 **[TD]: Short chapter, I know, but here it is nonetheless. Let's just say that now I'm going to be an emotional wreck for the next couple days because of the things I had to watch and re-watch to capture the essence of angst. *gross sobbing* _Oooobbbiiitooooo!_**

 **Contest update: I am NO LONGER accepting OC's for Suna.**

 **This chapter was inspired by *you guessed it* Leaves From the Vine.**

 **No chapter preview this time, sorry guys.**


	18. Carving a New Path

"I'm requesting permission to leave the village," She locks eyes with him, deep mahogany swirling with many emotions, yet seemingly its own mask of apathy. He quirks an eyebrow at her request.

"What for?" Because she is still a child, and not formally recognized as a shinobi of Konoha, he can not officially authorize approval for her leave. And because she is a spy-nin by clan choice then it is better that she remain where she can be seen until her training is complete and there is no doubt of where her loyalties lie.

Ame takes a deep breath. The action almost ages her. From nine to ninety the little girl matured. The weight of the world already placing itself upon her small back.

"It's about time that I did my job."

He barely shows his surprise except to raise his eyebrow higher in further questioning. She breaks eye contact to stare at the space between him and his desk. A distant look filters through her eyes and her hands disappear behind her back.

She opens her mouth again to explain her intentions and plans. "I should have done this as soon as possible after the death of my clan but… I need to establish my outposts in the major hidden villages. Especially in this time of war you're going to want all the information you can possibly get your hands on. And… I don't want to lose anyone else important to me, so I'm willing to leave for the sake of protecting them and doing my duty to the village."

Her voice grows softer as she nears the end. Hiruzen's shoulders sag slightly. He can tell exactly who she's thinking about and it causes his heart to ache a little. Yet even though he sees the logic in Ame's explanation, he simply can't comply with her request without serious contemplation and discussion on the matter. He'll have to speak with his advisors about it and he knows with strong certainty that they, _especially_ Danzō, will object to it.

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "I'm afraid that I can neither give you the permission nor deny it to you at the moment. What you're asking for is a serious matter for someone in your position. But-"

The Sandaime looks up at her again and stares at her intently. She returns his stare, remaining utterly still. "But I am willing to discuss it with others and give you a chance. I understand where you are coming from, and though I do not wish to send you out without more experience I also know that this will be the only way you gain the experience you will need."

Ame nods. There are other matters to consider, such as her age, but he is familiar enough with how the Hiroshi clan had functioned that he doesn't have much say. And with the war he's already had to send out children as young as her, if not more, to the battlefront. And even further still he knows without a doubt that this child has already accepted the facts of danger that accompany her job.

In short he's been left with the short end of an already tiny stick.

"I will summon you when the council and I have reached a decision. Please bide your time patiently until then."

"Yes sir," Ame bows and he waves his hand in dismissal.

* * *

" _Is he able?" An aging man wearing a white shirt with a black robe stands beside an occupied bed. On the other side of this bed a pale man with long, shiny black hair. This man prods at various places on the still patient lying down on the hard bed. Finally he looks up, his bronze eyes glinting strangely in the dim light._

 _He opens his mouth to respond, a light hiss wrapping around his words. "Oh he's more than able, but a test run is in order to determine his limits as of this moment. I know you already have something in mind so what is it?"_

" _Hiruzen and the rest of the council have consented to let the spy-nin child leave the village. I don't trust her and want someone with the same set of skills trailing her," Danzō stares at the boy on the bed. His top half is bare except for a thin layer of gauze tape wrapping around his chest, and his skin is even paler than Orochimaru's. Months underground away from the sun have drained away any extra color there had been from a natural skin tone, bleaching the boy ghost white. The boy's eyes are open, an endless and black void which stares at the ceiling above him unseeingly. His hair had once been longer, almost shoulder length, but had now been cut short and makes him appear unruly._

 _Orochimaru begins to speak again, drawing the old man's attention away from the despondent youth. "He won't last for too long, knowing how long a fully functional spy-nin can go to complete a mission. My best guess is that he can take up to two- three weeks tops before he'll need to return due to health depletion. After all the boy is still showing signs of still being on the verge of death's doors."_

 _Danzō frowns but nods. He looks back down at the boy again while reaching into the folds of his robes to remove a mask. Orochimaru observes curiously, but quietly._

" _From now on you will be known as Hisoka of the organization ROOT. Your duty is to protect Konohagakure and its people. You are no longer who you were in the past so discard everything of you thought you knew, except your training. Starting today you will be following a possible threat to the village. Monitor Hiroshi Ame's movements and if she becomes the liability I fear then eliminate her."_

 _He holds out the mask to the boy. Hisoka sits up and takes it, examining it with an air of indifference. The mask is not a standard ANBU mask, let alone even a full one. Rather, it looks more like a partial Kabuki mask; it covers half of his face when he puts it on. Two small holes are dedicated to the eyes, surrounded by a thin layer of yellow paint. The rest of the coloring is a deep shade of crimson with two white fangs coming down either side of his face. He looks more like a phantom of menace over a protector of greatness._

 _Hisoka flickers and disappears like a shadow in the night. Danzō is left alone with Orochimaru. The silence barely lasts long enough, the white snake breaking it with his amused chuckling._

" _What kind of irony are you playing with naming that boy Hisoka? And that mask, it's not a standard issue. Is he_ really _supposed to be an elite member of your organization, or was that just a pipe dream you fed to keep him obedient? After all if you don't trust the_ girl _who is-"_

" _Quiet," Danzō snaps. Orochimaru's words fall flat. The two regard each other; one with distrust held at an arm's length away while the other is calculating the possible plots and intentions. Danzō squints his unbandaged eye at the pale man before closing it completely and letting out a deep sigh._

" _That boy is a tool to be used for the village, and properly so. Nothing more."_

 _He turns around and walks away into the gloom, leaving behind a snake to its whims._

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Kushina asks worriedly, brushing some of Ame's bangs out of the way. Rin and Minato crowd around the child and make tiny adjustments here and there to the little girl's clothing much like Kushina is doing. Kakashi stands off awkwardly to the side, staring from a distance and most definitely unsure of what to say or do.

He hadn't seen this coming, in all honesty. The very last thing he had expected Ame to do was leave. Guilt worms through his gut as he blames himself for this. Because he failed to keep his teammate safe, because Obito is gone, Ame seems to no longer be tethered. It also makes him rather… sad. Though rationality tells him it's not possible that he's the reason she's leaving, irrationality is a strong and rather annoying debater.

"I'll be fine," Ame responds quietly, adjusting her grip on the straps of her moss green backpack. "And I'll write to you guys as often as I can. You should be seeing Akimitsu within a week letting you know that I made it to Suna."

Kushina nods and leans in to hug the little girl. Ame wraps her arms around the woman and returns the tight embrace. In moments Minato is joining them and Kakashi can't help but think that they really look like a family. After a couple minutes they release her and she turns to Rin. A quick and quiet conversation ensues and the two girls exchange their goodbyes. And then it's his turn.

Ame walks over to him and they stand in awkward silence. He finds himself continuously running over her features, as if he's afraid that he'll never see her again. He supposes that a small part of him is. After all, when you first lose someone close to you then you become afraid everyone else will soon follow after. With a start Kakashi now realizes just how much he really hates goodbyes.

"Oi this is earth to Scarecrow saying: Come out of that darn internal soliloquy!" He blinks when she gently raps her staff against his head, a light hearted grin on her round face. He raises an eyebrow in an attempt to appear composed. Her grin turns lopsided, head tilting a little to the left.

"Aw don't tell me you're gonna miss me, are ya? Cause let me tell you, I don't wanna leave a dejected puppy behind. It's bad for my reputation," She tries to elbow him and he easily blocks her. A light smirk forms under his mask.

"Only in your dreams, brat."

She giggles before turning her head to gaze down the road. A sobering look creeps into her eyes and he looks away to do the same.

 _Ame's gonna be gone for a long time_ , he reflects. _It's gonna be odd settling into a routine that doesn't involve avoiding her pranks. And even stranger still not having her tag along for training, or dragging me out for food after said training, or even just having weird arguments. It makes me wonder just what exactly normal even was before Ame happened…_

Their respective contemplative silence is broken when Ame clears her throat. He looks away from the road, meeting her swirling autumn eyes with his own ebony ones. The child smirks, removing one hand away from the straps of her backpack to rest against her hip.

"Don't think you're gonna get let off the hook, I'm expecting tons of letters from you mister. And don't even think about forgetting to perfect that technique we've been working on," She steps closer and slips her arms around his midsection to embrace him in a strong hug. Her voice is muffled by his shirt, but he catches her drift. "Cause we've gotta move on and show Obito just how strong he's helped us become."

Kakashi swallows hard, a lump forming in his throat. Has he mentioned just how much he hates goodbyes yet?

"Yeah well when we meet up again then I better not find out you've just been slacking off like some lazy cat," He casually throws the jibe out there and receives a swift punch to the gut as payment for his troubles. Kakashi doubles over, a mixture of a wheeze and a chuckle escaping his lungs. The soft sound of laughter reaches his ears and he looks up to see Ame quickly wiping her eyes, the most natural smile he's seen on her in days lighting up her face.

She calms down after a minute or so, finally turning with the intent to leave. She casts him a final glance over her shoulder and says, "Back at ya, dumb dog."

He grins, feeling lighter than a feather- a surprising change to the heavy feeling he had had only a few moments ago. Kakashi gives her a two finger salute to send her off. She takes her first few steps away from Konoha. Kushina and Minato call out for her to be safe while Rin sends out encouragement and promises to write to the little girl as often as she can. They all stay until she's out of sight, and even then he lingers for just a little bit longer.

* * *

It's the first time I've been home since the attack. Needless to say that this pitstop has me feeling more emotional than when I had left Konoha to start my journey, but it's necessary. I have things that need to be done here before I go any further.

Aimlessly I wander the compound, imagining beautiful houses standing proud in the daylight instead of burnt and charred shells. It's true that hardly anything remains of this place now. Already nature seems to be reclaiming its land. I find that it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would, though. In all honesty it's like a fresh start; life returning to rid away the traces death left behind.

My feet steer themselves towards a familiar building. Many memories surface, all dealing with Papa, a few even of Akuma. I remember times when Papa would bring me into the workshop with him. It was always hot in there. Papa had said that for the weapons to be made, because of the special wood, the fire always had to be burning. He would then proceed to show me the different ways I could mold it- the wood being sturdy enough to withstand the heat and flexible enough because of the metal veins running through it -and how to fit a blade onto it. My gaze drifts to Akuma. The change it's going to get will be slight, but it'll become more dangerous because of it.

The weapon oozes with pleasure at the thought.

I reach the workshop and push against the slightly ajar door. It swings inwards and I step through the ghostly door frame. The workshop is dark, the fire quenched. Lone figures of tables with projects long since abandoned sit in the gloom. It's saddening to see what was once a place practically brimming with life now soulless. I wonder if there are any weapons remaining, and if so how are they faring?

The displeasure from my staff at least gives me an idea that it's not good. If a weapon is left alone and uncared for too long it becomes… _troublesome_. To say the least any attacks concerning jutsus backfire in spectacularly painful ways. And yes, I do speak from experience.

Carefully I weave through the room until I reach the spot where I knew a pile of logs were. The tarp comes away easily and the struggle to lift each heavy cylinder begins. When I'm done I start the fire. It comes slowly, building up brighter and warmer until once again the forge has been reborn. The room glows, re-awakening. I flit around the tables and gather various items I'm going to need in order to give Akuma its upgrade.

After waiting for the fire to be searing hot I stick the tail end of Akuma into the flames. In seconds the staff is glowing and I remove it, quickly placing it on the metal table and carving out a thin indentation. While the metal wood is still hot I create two circular indentations at the bottom and mold a small cylinder at the top. Then, after placing a thin shaft between it, I grab a small blade and insert it at the bottom end. Akuma makes a quick return trip back to the fire and then takes a dip in a ready bucket of cold water. As the steam clears Akuma emerges with a new edge.

With a quick flick upwards the blade retracts almost perfectly, getting stuck only closer at the top. A swift knock places it in though, and only after testing to make sure it comes out easily then I'm satisfied. Now my staff is a part time switchblade.

My attention then turns to the back of the workshop where the finished weapons reside. I make my way back there slowly, opening the door cautiously. Even though I know that they won't jump out and attack me I'm still wary. Emotions can be a tricky thing after all. The room is silent, but filled with bristling contempt. Swallowing hard I push forward.

For the most part I'm ignored. It's only when I pass a particular weapon that the harassment begins. Like needles prickling the back of my mind begins to feel pressured. I turn and search for the angered weapon, my gaze falling on a sheathed tantō. The chestnut scabbard reigns in most of the anger and for that I'm grateful, but the blade beneath it still sent out a few vulgar waves of emotion- if I'm to loosely translate anything.

I reach out and grab it, an interesting thought taking place. When Kakashi came back from his mission the tantō he had received from his late father was broken. He never really said anything about it, but I knew it bothered him. Much like our friend he had also lost an heirloom, one of the few remaining things he had of his father. I know that there's no way this tantō could ever actually make up for that, but it would give Kakashi a familiar weapon, and the weapon would have a master.

The tantō had gone silent, reading my emotions as I mulled over possibilities. The moment I brought up the option of Kakashi being its master the emotions jumped from blazing ire to approving excitement.

"You do realize you won't get to meet him for awhile though, right?" I ask aloud. I mean, I can't exactly go back to Konoha after just leaving. In fact I wasn't really supposed to stop here at all. But here I am anyways.

The tantō bristles and I get the distinct feeling that I should just shut up. So shut up I shall. The tantō finds its way into the backpack that hasn't really left my back yet and I step out of the weapons room. It only briefly crosses my mind to worry about Akuma's reaction to the tag-along sword.

* * *

I've decided that before I leave then I need to take one last look at what remains inside of my house. It's so barren on the inside that everything has this unnatural chill clinging to it. Taking a mind of their own once again my feet lead me down the path that were some of my final moments here before being shoved into a new life. In no time I'm standing just outside of the study.

The last thing I remember of this room is Mama and Ryouta oji-san delivering the blows of death…

A shudder travels down my spine as I enter the room. There are still bloodstains on the floor, but if I imagine hard enough then I can simply delude myself into believing it's just a mud stain. My eyes drift to the empty shelves. The books and scrolls that contain the secrets of my family are in safekeeping with Himeko, Mama's favorite and most trusted summons. I wonder if…

My hand flies to my mouth and I bite my thumb. Rapid hand signs follow and then my hand slams into the ground. As the puff of smoke recedes a white cat comes into view. Himeko blinks slowly, blue and gold eyes disappearing from view only to reappear soon after. She dips her head in a bow.

"Kit," Automatically I hold out my hand for her to sniff. She forgoes the formality immediately, instead bumping her head into my hand and rubbing her soft fur in a comforting manner. A soft cry escapes her. Carefully I scoop Himeko up and cradle her against my chest. Though she doesn't actually shed any tears it's not hard to tell her heart is still tearing at the loss of Mama. For a little while I remain kneeling on the ground, allowing Himeko and myself to have our moment of shared grief.

Finally, with a subdued voice, Himeko breaks our mourning. "I have things which are yours by birthright. Your mother had asked me to hold onto them for you until you were ready. Has that time already come?"

She twists her head around and pushes against my chest to lean back and observe me. I stare into her multicolored eyes and wonder the exact same thing. It's possible that I am, but to have such precious secrets with me while traveling is not such a great idea. If clan secrets were to ever make it into the wrong hands… Well, let's just say that an already dangerous world would become far more untrustworthy than it already is. Gently I shake my head.

"I'm going on a long mission. Until I'm sure that where I'm at is safe then I won't be asking you for anything, and that probably won't be for quite some time," Himeko nods in understanding. She leans forward once again and gently touches her nose against mine before turning to wiggle out of my arms. She lands silently on her paws, tail flicking idly behind her. Her head angles towards the unshuttered window where grey light streams in so peacefully.

Without turning her head to me she says, "Kit, you're doing the right thing. There's little doubt in my mind that Mistress would be proud of you; I already know how much she was before any of this happened. Continue on this path you carve, little one, for the light at the end is so bright it's near blinding."

Himeko dips her head once towards the window before disappearing. For but a moment I'm left staring at the empty spot she had been standing in, pondering her words. And then I'm up on my feet and turning on my heel. Not long afterwards my old home is fading behind me.

Before me is a new path which still has yet to be carved with my own two hands.

* * *

 **[TD]: _And thus a new hope is born as Ame strikes out on her own. What will happen? Who will she meet? What will change about her and the people she's left behind? And just who is Hisoka and why is he in league with Danzō? All will be revealed in due time, dear readers. All will be revealed in due time..._**

(≖ヮ≖✿)೨ **Lol the moment just overcame me and I had to XD Anyways, unfortunately no one submitted any OC's for Suna (which leads me to believe that everyone just has people from Konoha, phooey) BUT, luckily, I submitted an OC for Suna to the story "A New Shinobi Era" and I was able to come up with a back up team from that alone, so you'll get to meet those nerds next chapter (or as soon as you're done reading this you can just go hop on over to my profile and click the preview for them, whichever floats your boats). I am still accepting OC's for Kumo and Iwa though, so if you still want to participate in the contest then be my guest! Now to answer a few questions from you lovely readers:**

 **To Aries Druella: (In reference to Ch. 9) Yes it was supposed to be a clan secret, but after being angry and hellbent on catching Kakashi then she wasn't in the right state of mind to actually reflect on the brightness of that particular idea + she wanted Kakashi to leave her alone. And knowing him information would shut him up. (Also omgoodness it makes me incredibly happy to see that someone actually cares about Ame's family. Like? What? YAY!)**

 **To Kaleiket: 1) Hold onto that idea. 2) I will say this: If Ame were to seal the Sanbi inside of her then she would die immediately. Having a bijū sealed in oneself places a ton of stress on the body and mind. Considering that Ame is already sharing her mind with someone else and the effects it has on her body, then she'd never be able to handle something like that without self combusting or something. 3) Despite all that happened/will happen to her Ame isn't the kind to really enact revenge (unless it's part of a prank war or something). I'll make this more clear as the story goes on, but revenge is really an idea that just never fully makes a revolution in her mind.**

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _(Go to youtube and find this) 2-Hour Anime Mix by Pandora Heaven_

 **Next chapter:** _"Cute kid dead ahead! I'm going in!"_

 _"What the-"_

 _"Tomone you idiot stop jumping strangers to give them a hu- HEY GET BACK HERE!"_

 _"Sorry about that. Those two are just naturally a handful. Now if you'll excuse me- You guys, wait up!"_


	19. Sound of a Friend Within

Hisoka stood in the middle of the ruins, all that remained of a long ago marked clan. That girl he had been ordered to follow had stopped here for some time, and had moved on not long ago. Something about this place seemed faintly important to him and yet the feeling was nothing more than a mildly irritable buzz. Having taken Danzō-sama's orders seriously he remembered nothing save for his skills.

He supposes that he should probably be putting those skills to use right now rather than linger here. Hisoka turns and prepares to take off in pursuit of the child. No doubt he'll have to double his efforts to catch up with her. If she chose to take the fast route to Suna then she'd be there within a few days; the longer route taking about a week. He has no idea how long she intends to stay in any one given place either. Danzō-sama had only seen fit to provide him with the bare minimum of details, only truly caring that he understood his orders.

 _Monitor Hiroshi Ame's movements and if she becomes a liability then eliminate her._

The weapons on his back grow heavy at the thought. He's pretty sure that he's never actually killed anyone before. Yet strangely… the idea doesn't bother him. And neither does it please him. It's more like it places him in limbo. A clean slate where no teachings of any kind can interfere with his ability to choose. The gift of being a blank canvas, he supposes.

But if the canvas is blank then does that make him the painter?

A small thought in the back of his mind told him that, technically, his superiors are the painters. Danzō-sama may not be holding the brush but he was telling Hisoka how to hold it and where to place the stroke, how thick it should be, how thin. And Orochimaru-sama is supplying him with the colors, albeit he's limited in what he can use. Perhaps his canvas isn't nearly as empty as he thought it was, but it's only a mere corner that's been painted on.

There's still plenty of space for him, he concludes. He can always choose to move the brush in a different way. Or at the very least hand it over to a more capable master. For now though he supposes that listening to Danzō-sama will get him somewhere as a starter.

Hisoka flash steps and disappears between the trees, intent on following his orders.

* * *

The desert is hot, and that's not an exaggeration. If anything it's one heck of an understatement! 'Hot' doesn't even _begin_ to cover the torture of a wasteland that this biome is. The air is so dry that I swear I literally _feel_ the moisture being sucked out of my body. Every time I inhale it's nothing but mouthfuls of baked oxygen that gets stuck halfway to my lungs, and no amount of water that I drink can soothe my aching throat. Any dark material on my person- i.e my hair, shirt, and shoes -attracts the heat like crazy and no matter what I do to shade myself it just makes it worse! By the time I get to Suna, which is thankfully just on the horizon, I probably won't even need to bother using _Henzuru_ \- I'm gonna be an unrecognizable piece of fried meat anyways!

Well, even if I am fried meat then I'll still need to use my kekkei genkai. One of the few Hiroshi mottos when it comes to our abilities and job is ' _Familiar, yet easily forgettable_ '. The reason being for this is part of a deception tactic. If I manage to catch someone's attention with my looks or personality, saying that I remind them of so and so, or that they might have met me once but don't remember, I can use it to my advantage to get information. The other part is a reminder that as a spy-nin I need to blend in. It's an oxymoron but useful and clever.

As I trudge on I study a small book detailing the people and customs of Suna. It seems that the standard hair color for people that live here is either some form of blond or any shade of brown lighter than my own near black color, with few exceptions here and there of a redhead floating around. Few people have some variation of blue eyes, most of them being the color of coal. And the skin tone is somewhere between a healthy peach and deeply sun tanned. All in all the people that come from Suna seem rather… generic.

But that just makes my job easier, so really it's not a bad thing.

The walls of Suna disappear as I slide down a sand dune. Quickly I shove the backpack off my shoulders; the item which didn't seem all _that_ heavy when I had left Konoha now seems to weigh a million pounds or something and it hits the ground heavily, a mini storm of sand spraying in all directions from the landing. Akuma is lowered much more gently, and because of the smugness radiating from the staff I remember rather belatedly that there is a stubborn tantō in that bag I just dropped. I get into a rod like stance and begin to focus on the two channels of chakra flowing within me before moving myself in wave like motions. Both chakras meld together and form one and control over them is within my grasp.

First I work on my hair. Picturing a wooden color, the chakra flows up to my head and changes in concentration, getting lighter as it spills like water through my hair. I don't feel much except for a rush of chakra to my ocular pigments, hopefully changing them to that coal color. Next comes a tweak in the eye shape, making them just a little wider and more angled. The chakra begins to unravel a little. Physical transfiguration, changing actual aspects of my body to be bigger or smaller, is trickier than just changing colors; and keeping the separate chakras together as one is a task that's similar to holding onto a live fish. Before I lose complete control I have time to up my skin tone to something that doesn't make it look like I've never been in the sun once in my life, and the scars on my face fade.

Finally done I scoop up the backpack and my staff and continue my trek towards Suna.

* * *

Tomone scans the market from underneath her hood, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet. Beside her are her two teammates, one boy named Taro and another named Yasuo, who are having a discussion about something she should _probably_ be paying attention to. Well, not really probably, she should _definitely_ be paying attention to it since they are talking about their upcoming mission and all. But being her usual excitable self she just can't seem to focus on any one thing at the moment, her mind a buzz with all kinds of topics, questions, and just altogether extremely random thoughts.

"We should probably head to the gates to meet Hana-sensei," A hand touches her shoulder and her head whips around to be greeted with the sight of the level-headed one of her team. Tomone grins at Yasuo, her thoughts trailing for what's gotta be the umpteenth time to just how _gorgeous_ this boy's eyes are. _It'd be so cool if I could have cherry red eyes like that! And white hair too! Wait, wait- what if I were an albino too?! Then Yasuo and I could be twins! But why stop at twins? What if we got Taro in on it too? Then we could be TRIPLETS!_

A lopsided grin appears on her boyish face.

"Oi, idiot! Did _anything_ he just said make it through that thick head of yours?" Tomone fully twirls around on her tiptoes, leaning in close to her loudmouthed _best friend ever_ and pokes him right on his striped nose. Taro leans back, swatting her hand away from him. His free hand acts as a shield to defend his face from any further attacks.

Hey, now that she thinks about it Taro has really pretty hair too. It reminds her a lot of the reddish-orange, perhaps the color that she's looking for is scarlet but then again the color is more of an _orangish-red_ because it's a little bit closer to orange and… Where had she been going with this again? _Oh well, can't remember so moving on!_

Tomone laughs, the sound temporarily confusing her two male partners. She whirls around faster than a dust devil and sprints away from them. "Race ya to the gates!"

An outraged yell comes from Taro and she jumps into the air gleefully. Seconds later she begins to feel the hot-head's rage licking at her heels. Tomone spares a backwards glance to stick her tongue out playfully before kicking up the speed.

* * *

I hate maps. I hate the poor directions people give. But most of all I _hate_ how _impossibly difficult_ it's turning out to be to find one darn hostel! The sun is bright, the heat is damnable, and my brain is addled. To put it bluntly all I want is to pass out in a place that won't kill me. Is that too much to ask for? According to the universe, which I'm sure absolutely loves messing with me, thinks it is.

For about the hundredth time I turn about in a uselessly desperate circle in hopes of spotting some sign that there _is_ even a hostel in this area of the village. Somewhere a boy crows in delight, earning an angry response from another. How is it anyone in Suna can be so happy when the sun is literally cooking them alive?! These people are insane!

Glancing up I give the sun my best death glare before hurriedly looking away, blinking spots out of my vision.

"Cute kid dead ahead! I'm going in!"

These words reach me like a far off echo. Somewhere in between I catch someone else trying to urge the announcer to _not_ jump a kid. Instantly I can't help but feel bad for whichever poor sucker gets attacked by someone that sounds like all they ever eat is sugar. So imagine my surprise when that poor sucker turns out to be _me._ In my defense I blame the sun for ruining my logic.

"What the-!" A boy bowls into me while laughing his head off. We spin around at dizzying speeds before he releases me. I fall backwards and land painfully on my rear end. The sunbaked ground burns right through my clothes and I jump up again with a yelp, patting myself down furiously.

The boy in front of me, wearing baggy clothes and a maroon hood with- wait a minute are those _fox ears?_

"Tomone you idiot stop jumping strangers to give them a hu- _HEY GET BACK HERE!_ " The crazy boy turns on his heel and begins sprinting away with maniacal and joyous laughter. Moments later another boy flies past me in hot pursuit of the serial hugger. He raises his fist in the air, a loose black sleeve slipping down his arm to get stopped by a lavender vest, shouting out the various ways he's going to kill his friend once he catches the boy.

Yet another boy appears, but this time instead of passing me by he stops and turns to face me with an apologetic grimace on his sheet white face. He bows and a curtain of white hair flops forward. He pops back up after a few seconds and opens his eyes- a rather pretty shade of red that makes me wonder if this is what crystallized cherries would look like.

"Sorry about that. Those two are just naturally a handful. Now if you'll excuse me," The albino boy delivers his apology crisply before offering another, smaller bow and turning to follow after the other two. He runs after them at a slow jog. "You guys, wait up!"

A slow, dry wind picks up and whistles in the absence of the recently vacated chaos. Shakily my free hand raises itself up and twitches weirdly as I try to lift a finger in confusion. My jaw drops and it takes several attempts to close it and keep it close. Eventually I just give up trying to make sense of what just happened. I've got a dang hostel to find anyhow…

* * *

 _Mewf!_

I sag backwards against the wall of my recently acquired room, the feeling of being drained stronger than ever. As the smoke clears from my recent summoning the figures of two cats becomes clearer. They're both small cats, small enough that they can be mistaken for kittens, but really that's just as big as they'll ever get. They have big ears and oblong shaped heads, tawny colored fur with double black stripes on their forefront legs and many more on their tails. The duo stirr and stare at me with small, grey eyes. I'm certain they'll have no trouble fitting in here at Suna, after all they are _Sand_ Cats.

Wearily I hold out a hand and they move forward to inspect. The slightly taller of the two, most likely also the oldest, dips its head and backs away after acknowledging me. The smaller one follows suit, sitting down on its haunches and curling its tail around its feet.

"Mistress-," The lead cat starts its introduction with a soft purr. I cut it, well really I suppose the cat is a _her_ if the feminine voice is anything to go by, off with a shake of my head.

"Don't call me Mistress, please. That was a title meant for my mother. Just Ame is fine."

The duo glance at each other briefly before moving on. "Er, as you wish, Ame-sama. I am Hiroko, my specialty is gathering information. I can get in and out of any place unseen and my hearing is exceptional."

A smile cracks along my features. Hiroko seems to try really hard to be proper and formal. She's a lot more refined that Akimitsu, as well as confident. (No offense buddy!) I wonder how long it'll take before I get her to crack and be affectionate. Now as for the other cat… My attention slides smoothly to the smaller cat.

Feeling the pressure of making a good introduction, the small sand cat jumps to her paws and boldly states, "My name is Yoko and I'll be your messenger! It's good to meet you Ame-sama, Akimitsu regards you fondly."

I can't help but giggle. "It's nice to meet you both, Hiroko, Yoko. From now on it seems we'll be working together."

Both cats brighten considerably, exchanging another glance between each other. From there I continue to explain to them what the plan will be. Before I leave Suna I'll find an inconspicuous place to put a summoning seal so that way they won't have to rely on me to call them here. Once a week, every week, Hiroko will check in and do a routine sweep to gather information. Then she'll pass it on to Yoko who will return to Konoha and deliver any news to the Hokage, even if it's just to say that there's no news. It's the same plan I intend on using for the other villages. These cats are my outposts.

After the explanation is concluded the duo is dismissed, and just in the nick of time too. As soon as they disappear I promptly tip over in my seat and sprawl over the bed to pass out.

* * *

 _Later that day:_

Ah, there's nothing quite like a nice hot bath to reveal just how dirty and sunburned I am. Also nothing quite like being smothered in muggy heat after enduring less than half a week of burning dry heat. Suna just really is full of wonders, isn't it?

I sink lower into the water in an attempt to absorb whatever moisture it is I've lost being outside. Somewhere beyond the changing room a person begins to laugh uncontrollably, breaking the silence of nature. Before ignoring the raucous laughter I cast a mildly weirded out glance in the general direction it came from. Whoever it is sure is excited to be taking a bath…

As I turn away the door slams open and feet slap hard against the ground before suddenly just stopping. I look up in time to see a kid leaping into the air and dive bombing into the sauna. "Yahoo!"

From the men's side I hear a boy yelling, "You idiot this is supposed to be a place for _relaxing!_ Don't go jumping into the bath like it's a pool, dipshit!"

"Now now Taro, you know as well as the next person that telling Tomone to not do something is like telling a brick wall to move," My head whips around to see a short woman with a mixture of toned muscles and natural pudge walk calmly after the natural disaster apparently named Tomone. She slips into the hot spring and settles herself down, leaning back in a carefree manner while undoing her dark hair from it's bunched ponytail. The woman catches me staring at her and dips her head apologetically at the same moment the kid bursts enthusiastically out of the water.

My jaw drops and I unceremoniously point to the boy. " _You!_ What are you doing in here? This is the girls bath!"

The boy grins at me, recognition gleaming in his blue-green eyes. The boy winks and strikes ridiculously cheesy pose, his hand making a peace sign while his tongue pokes out playfully. Dirty-blonde hair, now thoroughly soaked yet still miraculously curly, outlines the heart shaped face with its ridiculously strong jawline. "Nope, I'm most definitely a girl! Endo Tomone is my name, nice to meet ya!"

If my jaw hasn't reached the ground already then it most definitely has now.

The boy on the other side, who I have little doubt in my mind is the kid that was chasing after this tornado of a person, begins to laugh. And _hard_.

"Taro, that's rude," A much quieter voice, barely perceptible over the other boy's laughter, intervenes. This just makes the boy named Taro laugh even more though.

"Oh this is _gold!_ You actually thought Tomone was a _guy? Ahahaha_!" My face feels flushed. Slowly I sink deeper into the water's grasp, stopping just before it reaches my nose. The woman at the other end of the spring sighs and lazily lifts her head up.

"That's enough Taro. Besides, you don't have any right to be making fun of anyone when you did exactly the same thing. What was it, you found out that Tomone was actually a girl during our third team mission? Not to mention all those years at the academy," The woman made little _tut tut_ sounds before letting her head fall back again to pretend she was asleep. Taro splutters in indignation before getting into an argument with his other teammate over who's side "Yasuo" should be on.

Meanwhile Tomone has been taking the opportunity to sneak up on me. While I had my back partially turned to him- no, wait _her_ -the wily little devil had inched close enough to pounce and mercilessly hug me. Desperately I flail around, trapped in yet _another_ hug, and I look in vain to the woman, now currently ignoring us, for help.

"Uwa you're just _so cute!_ Are you someone's imouto? I'm jealous if you are. But if you're not I'll be more than happy to be your onee-chan! Oh, oh, oh! Can I be your onee-chan anyways? I've always wanted an imouto. Hey what's your name?" The words fly out of of Tomone's mouth on rapid fire and, if I weren't quite literally getting the air squeezed out of me already, it's leaving me breathless! I slap against her arm repeatedly until she gets the message to let me go.

"M-my name is…," I wheeze and frantically try to think up a name. "My name is Ayano."

Mama, I'm borrowing your name for the time being. Thank goodness it makes for such an easily accessible alias.

Tomone grins and settles down, sort of, next to me. She grins. "That's a strong name, I like it!"

Scooting a margin of a fraction away from Tomone, slightly uncomfortable with the lack of personal space, I nod my head uncertainly. "Your name is pretty cool too."

 _The sound of a friend within; Endo Tomone._

Though her friendliness is certainly more vocal than internal. If anything she kind of reminds me of an over enthusiastic dog. I guess that's not such a bad thing, but I still prefer cats. I look over at Tomone and find her staring at something rather intently on my shoulder. At first I'm confused, but then it hits me what she's staring at. Casually I shift so the scars on my back are hidden from view.

"That looks like it must have hurt. Was it some big, wild cat?" She cranes her head around curiously to try and keep staring at the scars.

"Something like that," I mumble, avoiding her gaze every time her eyes flicker to meet mine. For a split second the hot spring is replaced with a burning compound, and a man with a blood red mask unleashing his deadly sharp claws. As instantaneously as it occurs, the same can be said for how quickly it fades.

I stand up suddenly and send water rippling away from me. Tomone backs up, startled, while the woman at the other end glances up. Ignoring them both I grab the towel I had set aside earlier and wrap it around me, stepping out and walking with a mixture of tiredness and a need to release pent up energy. I'm almost to the door to the changing room when Tomone calls out to me.

"See you tomorrow, Aya-chan!"

I hesitate before going inside. The still warm, yet quickly cooling evening air dries whatever skin is bare as I deliberate. She hadn't purposefully meant any harm by her question. I shouldn't hold it against her, even though I'm also sure that I'm not doing that… yet. And she seems so sure that we'll be meeting up with each other, given how direct of a statement that was. As if we had previously made an agreement to do so… Tomone is just so- so- so _innocent_.

It's the quiet part that really does make her seem like a friend within.

I cast a sheepish look over my shoulder. Tomone brightens considerably and waves furiously.

"Um, see you tomorrow then," I return her waves with a small one of my own before quickly disappearing into the changing room. Outside I can hear Taro yelling at Tomone once again for doing something completely random and without asking for permission. In response all he gets for his troubles is her laughter of victory.

I shake my head. What exactly have I just signed myself up for?

* * *

 **[TD]: For this arc any characters that make an appearance will show up periodically afterwards throughout the story (and all the fun Omake Theaters that I'll try to incorporate ;D~) It's also gonna move along quickly, focusing more on just introductions so I can get on with the story. On another note, what do you think of Tomone and her *briefly* introduced team?**

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _Wake Me Up- Avicii_

 **Next Chapter:** " _Oh yeah, and the tag along that's in the containment scroll is a real jerk and also your (early) birthday present. Be sure to give it a good name!_

 _-A"_

 _Kakashi warily looks at the containment scroll and then at the fiery orange tabby. In response, Akimitsu disappears in a puff of smoke. He sighs and prepares for what feels like imminent doom._


	20. Letters

Kakashi isn't very surprised when an orange feline appears at his window. He would recognize that damn cat anywhere. Akimitsu scowls through the glass, his tail flicking back and forth in annoyance as he takes his time getting to the window. He smirks and the animal's face scrunches back to reveal a row of small, sharp teeth, bared in a hiss.

He reaches up and unlatches the window, the ungrateful beast just letting himself in. Kakashi notes that the cat wears an interesting contraption on his back. He's seen something like this on messenger birds before, but this is obviously meant to accommodate multiple letters. Leather straps loop around Akimitsu front legs, making it look like the cat is wearing a mini backpack, whereas the back contains three different compartments for holding different amounts of letters. (Or could it just possibly be meant to help keep letters meant for different people separated?) It appears that he's the last to be receiving his letter from Ame. This cat really does hate him...

"Well?" Kakashi leans against the sill of the window, looking down at the scrawny tabby. The tomcat huffs, his fluffy chest puffing out in challenge, golden eyes gleaming with the odd rays of sunlight hitting them and causing unusual flares to swell within them. He rolls his eyes and kneels against hard wood floor. Slowly he reaches out, unsure if the cat is going to either bolt or claw him to shreds.

As soon as his hand passes over the beast's head then the cat strikes. Akimitsu stands on his hind legs, digging the claws of his front paws deep into his wrist while turning his head sharply and nipping the space between his thumb and index finger painfully. Kakashi inhales sharply and uses his other hand to procure the two remaining items from the letter carrier. Twisting his hand he somehow manages to shake the tiny devil off, promptly returning to his spot at the window. Akimitsu flicks his head in satisfaction before trotting away to increase the distance between them.

"I should summon Pakkun so you two can ' _play_ '," Kakashi mutters under his breath, setting the larger of the two scrolls off to the side. With a little struggling he manages to open the letter from the child who owned the demon spawn. His dark eyes quickly scan over the contents, devouring each word as if they were a meal he hadn't had in weeks.

 _Scarecrow,_

 _I made it to Suna. Barely. It's so hot here, I don't understand how anyone is still alive. That being said I also don't understand how most of these people can wear such heavy clothing, not to mention more than just a few of them wear all black. What are they asking for? A death sentence? I asked that to a boy named Taro, who wears freaking_ layers _of clothing that's mostly black, and he just laughed at me. (Knowing you at about this point in a conversation you'd be demanding to know who Taro is, but currently I've got reign here and you're just gonna have to wait, so nyeh nyeh.)_

 _I've got my outpost for Suna all in order but I won't have it 'officially' established until I leave. To work on my skills all around then I'm gonna stay here for a month or two. I've already got training sorted out too so there's no need worrying about me getting lazy. (It also gives me time to sharpen my pranking skills so you better be ready mister!) Beyond that it's the risky business, which isn't open for discussion over a piece of paper._

 _(Now onto the ridiculous affairs of yours truly~)_

 _I'm slightly ashamed to admit it, but when I first got into Suna I was jumped by a crazy genin. In my defense, before you get all high and mighty on your royal stick, the sun is a jerk. (I was not kidding or exaggerating when I said Suna is hot.) Anyways, I later ran into said crazy genin and what a shocking development that was. You see, when I first met Endo Tomone I thought she was a_ guy _. She's got this boyish face and really mischievous blue-green eyes. (I'd say she's a shota but does that even work for girls?) It doesn't help that her clothes are really baggy too. You know, Tomone is really, really weird. She wears this big maroon hood and it's got fox ears on it! But not just_ any _fox ears, oh no not for Tomone, they are_ Fennec _fox ears. It's one of the odd ways she expresses her likes and interests apparently. And not only does she dress weird, but the way she acts is funny too. If you want an accurate image then just take one of your most hyperactive dogs and times it by ten- no_ twenty _! She acts like she's never heard of the phrases 'sit still', 'personal space', or 'calm down' once in her life. But apparently she has heard 'go nuts', 'hyperactive lunatic', and 'speak whatever random thought pops into your head' and applies them to her life religiously. Oh, and apparently she's decided that I'm her little sister now too. (To be concerned or not to be concerned, that is the question.)_

 _But that's only half of the madness. There's this other guy, Kaneko Taro, and between him and Tomone he's louder. He's also, according to himself, the self appointed brutal nanny for Tomone. Brutal because if he gets his hands on her then he's going to strangle her, which results in lengthy chases throughout Suna. Taro acts like he can't stand Tomone, but he does care for her. (I figured it out pretty quickly that he only acts like a violent stick in the mud because he worries her space cadet tendencies will get her into irrevocable trouble. Personally I think it's kinda sweet. Violent, but sweet.) But aside from constantly hounding and getting angry at Tomone he's naturally short-tempered and loud mouthed. I find it kind of funny just because his personality matches his messy (ahem, I mean stylish, sorry Taro) fiery hair. Everyone says that it looks like some rare red sandstone, but it reminds me more of those red sunsets. He's also just got this spark in his blue eyes. You know, I think that you two would actually be pretty good friends. At the very least it'd be funny to watch a match between you two._

 _The last guy that tops this team off is Masaru Yasuo. He's the level headed one. He and Rin would probably get along really well too, especially since he's got an interest in medical ninjutsu. Yasuo is pretty quiet, polite, and easily forgettable honestly. If he'd been born into my clan then he'd be dominating a favorite saying of ours: "Familiar, yet easily forgettable". It's even cooler because the guy's an albino. From what I gathered, though, it's that he's part of a family that specializes in what can be considered the delicate work of shinobi society; i.e. politics, background work, transportation of important dignitaries, etc. He's the guy you wanna be around if you need to calm down. But he also apologizes a lot. (Mostly it's for his teammates behavior, but still.) It's actually really funny to hold a conversation with him too. He's so proper and formal that it's pretty obvious why Taro says that he's a guy held back from the advancing times. I like him, and everyone else, though._

 _Heh, anyways, that's enough about my adventures. How are things going for you? I know it's only been about a week, but I can't help but worry about the poor little puppy I left behind. You're playing nice with the other kids, right? Oh, and don't be a jerk to Akimitsu. I already hear his complaints about you enough as it is. I want a full report about the happenings of a Scarecrow when Akimitsu returns, too._

 _Oh yeah, and the tag along that's in the containment scroll is a real jerk and also your (early) birthday present. Be sure to give it a good name!_

 _-A_

Kakashi warily looks at the containment scroll and then at the fiery orange tabby. In response, Akimitsu disappears in a puff of smoke. He sighs and prepares for what feels like imminent doom. Surprises and Ame are two words he always wishes he could keep far, far apart from each other.

It's only the beginning of July. His birthday isn't for another two months. Still, a present is a present and he should just be glad Ame even had the forethought to get him one. Hesitantly he reaches for the containment scroll with his uninjured hand. Kakashi braces himself for trouble as he opens it, and when the smoke clears he expected the worst, not a tantō.

He recognizes the material that makes up the hilt of the tantō as he studies the present. It's the same kind of metallic wood that makes up Ame's staff. If he squints just enough then he can see faint veins of the lacrima that the Hiroshi used to conduct chakra. Kakashi unsheathes the blade from the leather scabbard and admires the the bright shine it produces when the light hits it just right. His hand grows warm and Kakashi gets the distinct feeling that he's being judged. By the _tantō._ Unbelievable.

Kakashi casts a sideways glance at the letter. _Well… she did say it was a jerk. But why name it?_

A memory hangs at the edge of his thoughts. Once upon a time he had asked Ame why she had named her staff. Her answer was… interesting to say the least.

" _It's not just tradition, or some childish whim, if that's what you're thinking. Papa once told me that our weapons are like people, each coming with their own identity of thoughts and feelings. A name is just a part of that. It's what you use to identify and distinguish yourself from others. If you didn't have a name then how would anyone know the difference between you and the next guy? That's why it's important we give our weapons a name."_

He looks at the weapon again and stares at it contemplatively. "An identity to distinguish yourself from others, huh?"

Anticipation rolls off the blade, a torrent of excitement generously mixing itself together with it.

Cocking his head to the side, he offers a name. "How about Ken? It means one's own mind, which you seem thoroughly eager to prove that you have."

If it could have, he's sure the tantō would have shouted its approval to the world. Kakashi shakes his head, a grin forming simply because of the odd absurdity this situation caused. Carefully he sheathes the blade and sets it aside. Already a mental list is being tucked away as he thinks about materials he'll need to get once again to maintain the weapon. As he does so he walks over to the small table that sits in his homey kitchen. On it sits some scratch paper and a pen. He grabs all of it and proceeds to begin writing his response to Ame.

 **Brat,**

 **First off, don't believe a word that demon spawn says concerning me. He started it.**

 **Thanks for the present. You're right, it's a jerk. Its name is Ken by the way. Ken sends its regards. I seriously can't believe I actually named a tantō. I hope you're proud of yourself for making me join your insanity….**

* * *

 _...And did you know that hypnosis and genjutsu are two different things? Genjutsu just brings up an illusion from the psyche, whereas hypnosis can actually_ change _the way things are routed in your brain. Yasuo is an expert with both and it's so cool! He uses these yo-yos, swinging them around in slow patterns to put you in a trance. Then once you're under he can become a puppet master without the strings! However, hypnosis doesn't always work, and so he also uses the yo-yos to enact a genjutsu. The tricky part is always trying to tell the difference between them because of how closely related they are…._

Rin smiles as she reads through Ame's letter. Lately all of the little girl's tales of her days in Suna have been revolving around time with a particular team of genin. In most letters sent to her then she heard a lot about a boy named Masaru Yasuo. Ame is thoroughly convinced that she would like him, and to be honest the more she reads about him the more she really did. Rin has often found herself considering the offer to put them both into contact with each other.

The young Nohara hops off her bed and walks on light feet to her bookshelf, the place she keeps her stationary. Her warm brown eyes scan over countless books of various- well really a good majority don't constitute as "various", being of the romantic persuasion -genres until they land on faded pink paper shoved between two generously thick novels. She reaches out and plucks a few from their secure place, turning around to go hunt for a pen. Once that mission becomes successful she settles down on her bed once again, using a nearby book to write on top of.

 **A-**

 **I'm so glad that you're doing good and learning so much! It's always so exciting when I read your letters and it makes me a little jealous that you're making new friends from other villages. I think, if you don't mind, that I'd like to take you up on that offer to speak with Yasuo. I'd very much like to know his views on medical-ninjutsu and hypnosis. Perhaps even I can learn a thing or two from him, who knows!**

 **But still, I worry about you. The desert in the Land of Wind isn't a place you'd wanna get hurt in. I read somewhere that every second or third animal/plant seems to be poisonous. And on top of that there's the heat and the UV Rays from the sun to take into account. Make sure you drink plenty of water and that you at least wear a hat. Dehydration and a Heat Stroke is** _ **not**_ **something you want to experience. And I've heard that there are things like sandstorms out there and that you wouldn't want to get caught in one of those. Sand being flung around at such high velocities can cut you up pretty bad, not to mention that it gets into everything. (Oh no I sound like such an old lady, haha! But please be careful out there!)**

 **I'm sure you'll hear about this from everyone else, but Sensei is being considered for a BIG promotion! His efforts in the war have made him a big hero and the people already love him. Nothing's official yet, but I hear Sandaime-sama has already been looking to step down for awhile now. It makes sense I guess, considering that he's getting on in age. But it's so exciting! You know, in a way it's like he's fulfilling Obito's dream.**

Rin stops writing, a heavy feeling settling on her shoulders. This always happens whenever she thinks about him. She wishes that she could have been of more use back then, that somehow, through some miracle, he could have been saved. But even she knows that miracles as grand as that only happen in fairy tales. And she also knows that feeling like this is practically an insult to Obito's memory.

She inhales deeply, reaching up with her free hand to swipe some stray hair from her face.

 **Anyways, life's been more or less the same for me. I go on missions with Scarecrow and Sensei, work at the hospital, and do whatever recreational activity I have time for at home. Really if it weren't for the odd thing here and there happening to others, including your letters, I don't think much of anything would happen to me. Heh, I guess that's why a lot of people say I'm average. Sometimes I wish I could go on adventures like you. But even so I'm content with my life as it is. A lot of people these days would love to have a life as simple as mine, so I shouldn't take it for granted.**

 **Hopefully things go well for you where you're at. I'll be patiently waiting for your response.**

 **Your friend,**

 **R**

* * *

 _...You'll be proud to know that I am capable of delivering justice to people that tease me._

 _You see, I don't like it when people point out how short I am. It's just one of those things where I'm like, "Yeah, I'm short, I know. Why do you feel the need to point it out?" But Taro, oh that annoyingly blunt boy, he went into petty detail. He brought up that I was short and then said I looked like I was six or seven, not nine. To which he then thought it appropriate to tease me. Yasuo, not so surprisingly, and Tomone, surprisingly, actually tried to_ warn _him and get him to stop._

 _I tried to ignore him, I really did. But there's only so many short jokes a girl can tolerate before snapping, you know?_

 _So after he cracked his next joke I turned to him and told him to knock it off or I'd make him pay. He said I'd never be able to reach him. In answer to that I kicked him in the balls and asked him, "Who's short now?"..._

Kushina nearly busts a gut as loud laughter tumbles from her mouth. The letter gets crumpled in her hand as she doubles over, bracing her forehead on the edge of the table. She doesn't even notice when Minato walks into the room, let alone the few times he calls her name. It's only when he places his warm hand on her shoulder that she sits up, wiping stray tears from her eyes.

She hands the letter to Minato and stands up to get a glass of water. As she's taking a sip she hears Minato's commentary and finds it to be just as amusing as the little girl's antics.

"Oh that poor boy," Kushina doesn't have to turn around to know Minato's is wincing. But his chuckling betrays the fact that he does find amusement in it.

Kushina turns around and rests against the counter. She watches as Minato finishes scanning the contents of the letter, shaking his head with a light hearted grin when he gets to the end. He carefully sets the letter down and looks at her.

"Well she certainly takes after you when it comes to handling teasing," Minato remarks rather fondly. A look passes through his clear blue eyes as he remembers the past, when the two of them were in the academy.

"She's got more of your tolerance though," she rebutes. After all, if it were her in that situation she would have jumped the punk first comment out of his mouth. Kushina snickers and waltzes over to Minato, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. The familiar weight of his arms encasing her makes her grin.

"Listen to us, we sound like we're her parents," She giggles. After they had given Ame a place to stay in their home it certainly did come to feel that way. They provided a roof over her head, clothes on her back, food in her stomach. They created memories together, laughed and joked, and shared special moments. In so many ways Kushina feels like Ame has truly become her daughter. It even broke her heart a little when she had to send the little girl off.

Minato chuckles. "In a way we are, aren't we? Family isn't always through blood. Bonds can run just as thick, if not more."

The red-head nods in agreement before pulling away. Minato raises an eyebrow quizzically as she disappears, only for it to go back down just as quickly when she reappears with some paper and two pens in her hands. Kushina gives him a cheeky grin as she sits back down at the table, Minato on her opposing side.

"Well then let's tell our daughter how much we love her and how proud we are. Cause that's something parents do, ya know?" His smile in response makes her heart skip a beat. Faint heat pools in her cheeks and she looks down at the blank sheet of paper. _There's a reason I love this man, and it's more than just that cute smile of his!_

 **A,**

' **Atta girl! You show Taro just who's boss around there. And if he makes fun of your height again, which he better not after that, tell him he'll have to deal with ME next time!...**

* * *

 **Omake Theater- Stuck**

Scarecrow: 0 Akimitsu: 0

The day had been a relatively good one for him. The weather was nice, there had been no missions he needed to get done, and he had even managed to get a little bit of reading done. And, as an added bonus, he'd been able to improve his relationship with Rin to a certain extent. All they were doing was going out for a walk and talking, but that was good enough for him.

Everything had been fine until they passed a tree and Rin had looked up. "Hey, isn't that Akimitsu?"

Kakashi looked up as well and saw that, yes, it was indeed Akimitsu. The orange tomcat paced back and forth on a tree branch, not even that high off the ground by his standards, looking extremely stuck. But as soon as Rin's words reached his ears he stopped pacing and sat down to look at them. His gold eyes passed over Kakashi in displeasure before turning to delight when they land on the kunoichi.

"Rin-chan, good afternoon! What brings you out this way?" Kakashi resisted the urge to snort. The demon spawn was _clearly_ avoiding the fact that he was stuck.

Rin gave Akimitsu a confused look before answering his question with another question. "Do you need help getting down?"

For some odd reason the cat chose that moment to make eye contact with him. He knew he was going to regret it as soon as he did so, but he smirked at the cat, tilting his head to the side in a condescending manner.

Demon Spawn arched his back, orange fur fluffing out and making him appear as some majestic fuzzball. With venom in his voice he hissed, "I. Am. Not. Stuck!" just before launching himself right at Kakashi.

Kakashi's reward for patronizing the cat was a face full of claws and bite marks.

Scarecrow: 0 Akimitsu: 1

* * *

 **[TD]: I'm loving Kakashi's relationship with Akimitsu already XD Anyways, next chapter Ame's moving on to Kumo. The contest is now only open for IWA OC's! I'll announce the winners of Kumo OC's at the beginning of next chapter. Oh, and before I forget, I will be starting school again tomorrow so updates MIGHT come slower. MIGHT. I'll do my best to keep to my schedule (which is miraculously kept because you guys are AWESOME for providing me with motivation so s/o to you ma peeps ;D~)**

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _Diver- Nico Touches the Wall/ People Like Us- Kelly Clarkson_

 **Next Chapter:** _"When the fighting gets tough, don't get scared~ When the fighting gets rough, be prepared~ Whee!"_

 _"And who's that?"_

 _"That would be Bee."_

 ***Note: I suck at rapping so this should be interesting.**


	21. Concerning Clouds

**[TD]: HALLELUJAH I LIVE! *ahem*** ** _Anyways,_** **this chapter is going to introduce some Reader-OC's yay! The winners for Kumo OC's are Thomas Drovin and Beauty in its Demise! Congratulations you two. Now your characters will make continuous appearances throughout the story. If anyone has an OC for** **IWA** **then submissions will remain open for** **ONE** **more chapter! After that I won't open up submissions again for awhile.**

* * *

The road stretches out endlessly before me, a deadened world returning back to lush foliage. And just as the scenery changes, so do I. My features as Ayano melt away and I become the image of myself once again.

I look over my shoulder even though Suna has long since been out of view, as I am crossing from the Land of Wind into the Land of Lightning now. A faint smile tugs at the corners of my lips as memories of my send off guide my footsteps forward.

* * *

 _A few days ago:_

"-and don't forget to wrap up, I hear it gets pretty cold in the Land of Lightning. Oh boy that means you're gonna see snow! Hey, hey, tell me about the snow when you get there will ya? And your breath really will turn into icicles up in the mountains! I heard somewhere that when you breathe with your mouth open it's like you're breathing snow, you know how like dragons can breathe fire right, except that it's _snow_! How cool would it be to breathe snow without using chakra?! Do you think you'd be able to-"

Taro clamped a hand over Tomone's mouth, which continued to run regardless of the meaty blockade. The boy rolled his blue eyes and a grunt of disapproval escaped from him. "Idiot, she's not gonna leave if you keep running your mouth."

My eyebrows rose slightly and my left hand found its way to my hip. "Ouch. You make it sound like you _want_ me to leave."

The red roses blooming in his cheeks caused me to double over in a fit of laughter. His garbled denial only made it worse. Teasing him is _so_ easy. Even though he acted callous and harsh most of the time we hung out, I had his secret pretty much figured out. Tsunderes' make for the best softies after all.

"I think what Taro is trying to say is that the sooner you leave, the more distance you can achieve before you reach the hottest point of the day," Yasuo interpreted politely. "After all, if you intend to take your time then you'll want to cover as much ground as possible before the heat addles your senses. And you wouldn't want to pass out in the middle of the desert."

"Not that your senses aren't already addled, psychotic kid," The redhead released Tomone and turned away with a scoff. I snickered at his attempt to appear cool and collected. (*Read: Taro is a nerd.)

A look of remembrance crossed over Yasuo's face and he reached behind him. Seconds later he produced a package wrapped in brown cloth, handing it to me. "It's a small medical kit, very easy to use and restock should you need to. You can never be too careful when you're traveling."

I took the package gratefully, slipping a strap of my backpack off my shoulder and swinging it around to deposit the item in it. After securing it back in place I turned to face my friends. It had only been a couple of months since I'd come to Suna yet these guys felt like siblings to me. I guess being so close in age kinda helped us get along easier, but it's never stopped me from getting along with kids a few years my senior. Briefly my thoughts turned to friends back in Konoha and I couldn't stop a nostalgic grin from spreading across my face.

"Let's keep in touch, yeah?" The trio nodded, a funny range that went from polite to ecstatic. Tomone bounded forward and wrapped me in an airtight hug.

"Of course! I'll send Asa to you all the time and we'll be like international pen pals! Hey maybe we can even come up with our own secret code, and then we can teach it to Ya-chan and Taro-"

" _Tomone!"_

"Yeah?"

" _Air!_ "

She released me and suddenly I remembered what it was like to breathe again. While I was busy recovering from fish-out-of-water-syndrome Taro went into brutal nanny mode and Yasuo desperately tried to intervene in the execution. In the meanwhile Hana-sensei made her appearance.

The woman appeared behind the trio in a whirl of dust, brushing off her flak jacket and then adjusting her slim goggles. She smirked at her students, shaking her head and causing the black cap to tip slightly further the right. For a second she remained in cool observance of the chaos before stepping in and whacking everyone on the back of the head. With the insanity momentarily contained she gives me her undivided attention.

"Sorry I'm late, but Rasa is such a whiny boob and an annoying superior," she shook her head with a light chuckle. "Ah what am I saying? He's gonna end up being a pretty decent leader someday no doubt.

"Anyways, you be careful out there chibisuke. You're a great kid and all, but you've got a habit of purposefully pissing people off and that could get you into some serious trouble no matter the territory you're in," Hana dipped her head lower before chuckling some more. "But I don't need to be telling you something you already know. Now get your butt over here so I can give a good reminder to not be a stupid chibisuke."

My cheeks puffed out and I scowled at her. _Chibisuke this, chibisuke that_ , geez she'll never drop it will she? Still, I walked over to her and received a softened slap to the back of my head for my efforts. Then she drew me in, looping one arm around me and ruffling my hair. A grin overtook my puffy scowl and we laughed. The genin trio took this as an opportunity to crowd around us and we created a group hug.

"Don't be a stranger chibisuke, I'll put it on your tab so make sure to come pay it off," Hana-sensei murmured softly.

It was one of the many promises I intended to keep as I left them at the gates that day.

* * *

Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. A place where the people are uniquely diverse in colors, strengths, and altogether simply able to function in a biome that can be just as equally harsh as Suna's. What I mean by this is that for Kumo to be hidden in the clouds it has to be high up, and the only place high up in the north is a mountain. Without a good path to follow there are plenty of dangers from falling off or being caught by predators that thrive in these kinds of environments, and if that isn't enough the air gets colder and thinner the higher up I go.

" _Hah, this is worse… than climbing stairs… Guy-style!_ " I gasp, clutching a stitch in my side and leaning heavily against Akuma. The image of a green jumpsuit with orange leggings quite literally flashes through my mind as I recall a disastrous event in which I actually agreed to one of his impossible challenges. That day was a very, very bad day indeed.

I look behind me momentarily before moving off to sit on the mountainside of the road. As I sit down I slip off my backpack and pull out a spare coat Kushina had somehow managed to pack without my noticing (until my first night out of Konoha that is). I'm firmly aware that most people that live in Kumo don't really have much need for coats since they're so used to the temperature, and that it'll make me stick out, but right now I'm _freezing_! A strong shiver rushes up and down my spine multiple times just to confirm that fact. Curse my inability to retain my own body heat…

For a moment my attention becomes diverted on my breath as I exhale heavily, a small cloud forming from it and blowing away in the air currents. If I squint just right I think I can see those icicles Tomone had been talking about…

The action of squinting causes spots to appear in my line of sight and I tip over. With a sharp jerk I right myself, each breath seeming to make my head feel a little too light. Alright then, break time's over. Carefully I stand up, using Akuma a lot more than I normally would. The action causes all the blood to rush to my head and I nearly fall over.

 _Darn it! No passing out at least until you're in the frickin' village,_ I mutter internally as outloud would be too much of a waste and would no doubt be what causes me to pass out. Consciously, I force my feet to move forward, attention also being split as I force myself to maintain _Henzuru_. The ability to focus on both things at once evades me and as a reward for my efforts I'm given two left feet, which trip over each other and cause me to stumble.

Please let Kumo be nearby. I'd rather not be found passed out on the side of the road, thank you very much!

Even as I internally beg with some unseen deity things continue to rapidly deteriorate. There just never seemed to be enough air and it makes my lungs feel torn between being so inflated it's going to pop, or being so compressed I'm going to be crushed from the inside out. With no happy medium there to keep me stable then the dizziness from a lack of oxygen finally takes over. In the end I'm not sure if I tripped over myself, a rock, or both.

Strangely enough, my face never meets the ground.

"Woah, easy there," A mild voice pokes through the encroaching murk with a hint of humor. I crane my neck to look behind me as I feel myself being hoisted upright. The first thing I notice about the person who saved me from what probably would have been a bruising faceplant is that he has white hair, almost silver in quality like Kakashi's. The second is the milky pallor of his eyes, muted with a grey undertone. Add that to the fact that I never even heard his presence, let alone _sensed_ it, and I might just have a serious case of hallucinating a helpful ghost.

"Ah… Thanks," The words come out breathlessly. My right hand reaches up sluggishly to rub the back of my head in embarrassment. "You wouldn't happen to know if… if Kumo is… nearby, would you?"

An eyebrow rises up his stout face, disappearing underneath a headband.

A headband that clearly states he's from the village in question.

Boy what a small world this is.

The ninja gives me a critical once over before easing into a friendlier posture. "As a matter of fact, yes I do. I can take you there and straight to a hospital if you'd like, because to me it looks like you're suffering a bout of altitude sickness."

Only half of what he said made sense. Something about yes it is and a hospital because of sickness. I squint at the boy like that'll make it easier to hear. He sighs and reaches out to grab my shoulders and effortlessly turns me around, gently guiding me forward. That plan backfires when my legs collapse under me and the world turns dark.

* * *

Hisoka tries to remain calm, taking deep, slow breaths in order to regulate his breathing as much as possible. The higher up into the mountains he had to go in order to follow Ame, the worse the pains in his chest became. The worse the pain the more he panics, and the more he panics the harder it is to breathe, thus increasing the pain. Truly a vicious cycle. Despite having gone double the amount of time Orochimaru-sama had said he'd be able to last, mostly through sheer force of will and plain stubbornness, it seems that even he is not above being affected by the change in altitudes.

Much like Ame it seems. He had done his best to follow after her when the new ninja had appeared and carried her away, but with old wounds hindering his knack for going unnoticed it had been difficult to say the least. Hisoka doesn't like this silver haired ninja. The boy seems to be uncannily light on his feet and it makes him dangerously quiet and undetectable. He could have been stalking Hisoka basically the same way he had been stalking Ame, and he would have been none the wiser until a seconds notice too late.

Even now he can't help but constantly be looking in every direction whenever he feels like he's being watched, though he took the liberty of finding a vantage point outside the village to survey his query's movements and avoid detection. The bitter taste of dislike builds in the back of his throat like bile, hating the way how just one ninja is making him feel paranoid. He coughs, hard, and spits out what he can in an effort to rid himself of the paranoia. The action reveals to him mucus that's tainted red.

"You don't look to good there, buddy," Hisoka freezes before slowly turning around to face the ninja he is quickly starting to see as an enemy. The boy can't be more older than him by year or two at best, thirteen or fourteen if he has to be exact. He casually leans against the cliffside, idly looking down while spinning a kunai around on his finger. Hooks scrutinizes the grey, almost flowy outfit held into place by many different kinds of guards; the most important of these being the standard white flak jacket, which signifies that he's dealing with a chunin.

Hisoka refuses to respond, loosely folding his arms high on his chest with a twitching desire to reach for his swords resonating in his core of ingrained training. The stranger acknowledges this with a flicker of his greying eyes and chooses to do the talking for him.

"I'd recommend you to the hospital as well but something about you stays my hand of generosity. That something sets off warning bells in my mind, and if there are warning bells it usually means a threat," He stops spinning the kunai and holds it firmly, finally making lasting eye contact. "And I don't allow threats entry to my village."

He clenches his jaw, eyes narrowing in annoyance behind his mask. This guy is just as irritating as someone he once knew. Hisoka swallows and unclenches his mouth, mentally shaking off threads of a memory. Now isn't the time to be letting a dead past try to resurface.

"I'm not interested in your village," he replies softly, in order to avoid the worst of the rasping from disuse of his voice. Even more quietly he adds, "Has anyone ever told you that you waste too much time on words?"

The Kumo-nin stiffens and Hisoka lunges, swiping the blades off his back. The only way he will be able to do anything, he concludes, is to fight the nuisance and drive him away. Death being a highly plausible option as well.

He swings the swords around in familiar patterns, his grip only minimally adjusted on the handles due to the wrappings. At the end he leveled the blades out with the boy's chest and rams into him.

" _Raiton: Heitō Mahi!"_

For a moment the other boy spazzes, jerking wildly as the blades send strong electric pulses into his body. Then it all turns sour when he vanishes in a puff of smoke to be replaced with a log. A kunai lightly presses against the side of his throat, right on top of a heavily pulsing jugular. Hisoka shifts to give his opponent an incredulous stare. He hadn't heard him move at all.

Pain overtakes his chest and he stumbles to the side. He hacks violently, spots swarming his vision like red flies. There's a blinding flash in his mind's eye as a memory of a Badger slicing through him joins the fray. Hisoka tightens his grip on his chest and wills for the past to disappear again. It backs down and the pain slowly eases away.

"I think it's best that you leave," The Kumo-nin edged around his side. "And for your sake don't come back."

Hisoka panted, but considers his options. He's too vulnerable at the moment. Staying here will most likely earn him a special place in T&I, and if the ninja here are just as capable of moving so silently like this guy… His eyes narrow and he briefly nods his consent. It's about time that he made an appointment with Orochimaru-sama anyways.

In the blink of an eye he vanishes.

* * *

The bright light bleeds through my shut eyes, forcing the reluctantly dim world of dreams to take a back seat. Hesitantly I open them and my sight is engulfed by the daylight streaming in from a window nearby. I blink a couple times and try to remember what happened.

"Well hello there! I was just beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up," My head snaps up and I locate the source of the voice sitting in a chair off to the side at the foot of my bed. Slowly I sit up and dig my heels into my eyes before returning my bleary attention back on the boy. If I recall correctly we ran into each other on the way to Kumo. Or did he run into me? I can't exactly remember…

The boy stands up and I track his silent movements, uncertain of how to feel about him and the fact that he had been waiting for me to wake up. Creamy hands fiddle around with a small, rounded blade, keeping his attention centered on it as he amicably pursues casual conversation.

"I was pretty surprised to come across you on my way back from a mission. Never had to deal with a foreigner succumbing to altitude sickness on the way to the village before. Then again I've also never had to deal with said foreigner transforming in my arms either."

I tense, suddenly very acutely aware of the weapon in his hands. The boy looks up and studies me curiously, his grey eyes trying to gauge my reaction.

"Now I don't want to jump to conclusions, so I'll give you one chance to explain to me what all that was about," He moves closer to the bed. I remain perfectly still, fully aware without a need for a demonstration just how capable he is with that knife. In this brief gap of silence I hurry to organize the least revealing of truths, a slight idea taking place.

I lock eyes with him and blink slowly to convey I don't mean any harm, relaxing my muscles bit by bit. The connection subconsciously registers within him and the air of tenseness begins to dissipate. Softly, I answer his question. "Sometimes I just can't be myself, so I hide my face behind another."

He blinks, taken aback by the answer. Carefully he tucks the knife out of sight and then extends his right hand, mostly covered by a grey sleeve, towards me. A lopsided smile dominates half of his face.

"My name's Hyūga Daichi, and I promise you there's no need to hide your face here in Kumo."

I reach out and awkwardly take his hand, shaking it in semi-halting motions. One eyebrow flies above my hairline as I murmur my first name to him. Hyūga? Does that mean…? Seeing the question on my face, Daichi nods in affirmation.

Before I can open my mouth and ask something else he holds up his hand and begins to explain. Apparently this must be something he gets asked frequently. "I'm related to the Hyūga clan only on my father's side. He fell in love with my mom and they eloped to get away from the strict society and politics of the clan, since it wouldn't have been allowed otherwise. And no, I don't have the Byakugan."

He gives a sly wink before continuing on. "So my newfound little friend, how about an introduction to some of my friends and the village?"

* * *

Daichi and I stand in front of a small pagoda styled shop. A sign above it reads that it's a weapons shop owned by the Kasuke family. Daichi claps my shoulder before walking, or really I should say _gliding_ , up to the darkwood door and entering the building. A light wind chime sounds as the door is pulled open and the boy disappears inside. I cast one last glance at the traditionally themed building before following suit.

Dimness replaces the daylight and I stop briefly to let my sight adjust, the door swinging shut behind me. The scent of metal and polisher hangs heavy in the air and speak in great volumes the quantity and quality of the weapons. I glance around as my eyes adjust, finding the wide variety of weapons resting on racks and walls to be a nostalgic sight. It reminds me of the room in the back of the forge where all the finished weapons are kept.

"Welcome back, Daichi-nii," A small voice picks carefully at the silence and my head swivels to locate the source. Daichi helps by walking up to the counter, leaning against it casually and grinning at a kid sitting behind it and reading a book. Her orange hair, tied in loose pigtails, and dark shirt causes her near ghost white complexion to practically glow in the dim lighting.

The girl glances up, black eyes flickering between Daichi and me.

"Heya Emiko, are your mom and dad around? I've got a new friend here that I'd like everyone to meet," He tosses his head back at me, causing grey hair to bounce and shift at the gesture. The girl, Emiko, opens her mouth to say something just as an older woman, wearing a dark green shawl and a soft blue dress, with equally shocking orange hair rounds a corner into the room.

The woman claps her hands together and lightly smiles. "Daichi, good to see you again. If you're looking for Enji I'm afraid he's out collecting a shipment at the moment. But I see that you've got someone here with you today. Hello there."

I step forward and bow my head in greeting. "Hello, I'm Ame."

Daichi falls back and places his hand on my shoulder. "Ame, these are some of the greatest people you'll meet in this village-"

Emiko cuts in, her dark eyes scanning over a page of her book as she nonchalantly dismisses his praise. "He says that about everyone because he generally likes all the people in the village."

"-and they sell some of the best weapons in all of the Land of Lightning. That's Emiko and her mother Asami, and later I'll introduce you to Enji." Daichi plows on despite the interruption. Asami bows when her name is mentioned and Emiko glances up briefly again to lock eyes, quickly breaking away after a few seconds. Daichi's hand leaves my shoulder and he rubs them together eagerly, an easy going expression playfully resting over his features.

"Ah, Asami, I was wondering if you and Enji would do me a favor?"

Asami moves to join Emiko behind the counter, her hands resting on her daughter's shoulders and lightly squeezing them. "I'm sure we can. What do you need?"

"Ame's new here in town, would you be willing to provide her a place to stay for awhile?" The question is posed innocently enough, but a sideways glance reveals one eyebrow raised slightly higher than the other. I stifle a sigh and look forward again. He's not gonna take any chances it seems, and wants me somewhere I can be easily watched. Still, I've gotta give him props for being smart about it. At least he takes his job seriously as a ninja, otherwise I'm not so sure how deserving of that chunin vest he'd be.

"I have no doubt Enji wouldn't mind, just as much as I don't. Besides," Asami pinches Emiko's cheek and lightly chuckles. "This one could use another friend her age."

I nearly wilt in my spot. Apparently Taro was right, I really do look like I'm six or seven, not nine. Daichi laughs before thanking Asami and turning to go, saying that he's going to show me around some more and that we'll be back later. Taking my shoulder once again, he steers me out of the shop and into the street.

Daichi takes off at a chipper pace and I struggle to keep up with him, Akuma knocking against my ankles and nearly tripping me several times. As we go along he points out several of his favorite shops, even waving at the owners and calling them by name. This goes on for the majority of the tour, and by now I'm pretty certain he's just introduced the whole village to me.

Finally he slows to a stop in a little street next to the plaza, being kind enough to treat me to a snack (that's not surprisingly one of his favorites) at a concession stand. While I stand back and wait a strange noise floats around. It's only after straining my ears to figure out what it is that I realize it's someone _singing_. Or trying to at least.

"When the fight gets tough, don't be scared~ When the fighting gets rough, be prepared~ _Whee_!" Glancing to make sure Daichi is still busy, I turn around and head for the end of the street and peek around the corner. A dark skinned teenager with pale blonde hair stands in the center of the plaza gesturing wildly around him as somewhat nonsensical lyrics are belted out. A small group of bemused shinobi are gathered around him, watching the game of charades progress.

"There you are," Daichi appears behind me and I jump. He laughs, handing me a bean bun while also peeking around the corner to see what all the fuss is about. "Ah, more friends! That there is Darui, and there's Tanaka, and-"

"And who's that?" I ask, cutting in and gesturing to the flamboyant guy in the middle.

Daichi chuckles, lightly shaking his head from side to side. "That would be Bee."

Before I can ask him something else another wail pierces the air and I turn to give the guy an incredulous look. Daichi's laughter increases tenfold and he begins to drag me forward. "How about we go say hello, eh?"

The singing alone is terrifying enough and he wants me to go up and say hello? Look, I know that dealing with insanity is kind of my thing but even _I_ know when doing something is like stepping off the edge! Just one look at the guy tells me that once I have a conversation with him there'll be no going back.

Yet Daichi remains ever persistent, and before I know it we've joined the ranks of the few that surround Bee.

"Oooh! 'Sup my brother from another mother," Bee hones in on my older companion instantly, a large grin spreading from ear to ear. He proffers a beefy fist to Daichi and the boy accepts, knocking his own against it with a grin just as big as Bee's.

"Hey Bee, was the latest mission a success?"

Bee shakes his head. "Nah, we won some and lost some. But it's no reason to feel glum. There was a clash in which we met with a yellow flash!"

Instantly I perk up. I'm not sure if the name is common or not, but I'm pretty certain that it could have only been Minato-sensei that he ran into. Revered for his impressive speed he'd been given the battle title of 'Yellow Flash of Konoha'. Daichi reacts with much more awe, clinging to each word of Bee's story of the encounter. His child-like wonder shows just how much he respects those that can claim the level of S-Rank, whether they come from his own village or not.

After the retelling, extended to accommodate Bee's need to rhyme everything, the excitement tones down enough for Daichi to remember that I'm still (miraculously) here. With Daichi's attention back on me, it seems that Bee finally notices I'm here as well.

"Bee, this is Ame. She arrived here earlier and I've been showing her around. Ame, this is Killer Bee," Daichi gestures between the two of us. The teen offers his blocky fist to me, a light smirk working his face.

"'Sup Ame. Welcome to our hometown, the greatest place that can make _any_ village bow down. Any friend of Daichi's is a friend of mine, so don't be shy, come and see me anytime if ya wanna busta rhyme~ _Aw yeah_."

Awkwardly, I reach out and knock my fist against his, completely and totally unsure just how exactly I should respond to his offer. I'm not even sure if I _know_ how to "busta rhyme".

For a split second while our fists were connected Bee's easygoing expression morphs into a frown, his countenance drooping slightly. But the moment our hands break apart then it's gone. His features soften slightly and he reaches out to ruffle my hair. The size of his hand is almost larger than the top of my head.

"Lil' sister, you've seen some sad times, bad times. Ain't no way I can describe it all in a few rhymes. But you've got a spark, so stay true to your mark~ _Yeah_."

I blink a couple times as Bee pulls away from me and the group. Then I blink again as everyone but Daichi disperses. I send him a questioning look, but he simply shrugs with sloppy grin.

"They say that when two great warriors meet with their fists, they can see into each other's hearts. It's how Bee greets everyone and determines if he likes them or not. And judging from that, you've earned some of his respect."

I glance down at the ground, mute from the revelation. If bumping fists can let a person see into my heart, just what all did Bee see during our moment of contact? Sad times and bad times… Images flicker like photos in an album of people I've lost and miss greatly. But among those people are the ones still alive and well, friends I want to keep safe at all cost. A precious group. I bet that's what he meant by my spark as well.

I wonder, does Bee hold certain people close to his heart? Does Daichi? If it's only great warriors that can see these things then I guess I've got a long way to go. But it's not an unreachable goal so long as I stay true to my mark. Heh, I can't believe his cheesy rhymes are so motivating and catchy. I knew there'd be no going back once I talked to him.

"Well," Daichi brings me back into focus, and I look up at the twinkle in his grey eyes. "Let's go see if Enji's back yet, shall we?"

For the first time, I think, I smile at him. Turning on my heel I agree, a chipper attitude of my own bubbling up. This village, these people, they're not so bad. It won't hurt to stick around here for awhile like I did in the sand. I've still got a ways to go and there are things here to learn. It's just another adventure waiting to be started!

"Sure!"

* * *

 **[TD]: This was my first time writing anything for Bee, so I'm not sure how I feel about this. What do you guys think? Anyhow, I'm drawing up a few more pictures for this story and should have some art for Daichi and Emiko up in a couple days (or at least sometime this week) on my profile, along with another pic of Hisoka ;)~ Any guesses on who he is, by the way? There were some pretty big hints in his encounter with Daichi, see if you can spot them.**

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _Various Naruto soundtracks and openings_

 **Next chapter:** _Obito jerks awake from the dream of darkness. The dream of his final moments, of his heroism, and of the promise he had broken. But even with his one eye open, the world was still dark._

 _"Am I dead?"_


	22. Not Dead Yet

" _Kakashi, I'm about to die. But… I'll become your eye and… see the future… for you."_

 _His vision was engulfed in darkness as Rin removed his eye. Despite being resigned to dying, Obito strained with every fiber of his being to hear everything. Beside him Rin sniffled and he gripped her hand tighter. He hated that this was the way things turned out. There was still so much he needed to say, to do. So many dreams that he still needed to fulfill. So many promises to keep._

 _There was one large promise he was breaking right now._

 _Ame's pleas rang like a terrible echo in his head. Obito shuddered slightly, sending a spurt of warm goo out of his mouth. He was probably now officially the worst friend anyone could ask for. Making a promise with an indeterminable outcome like that and then breaking it? Yep, definitely the worst. It hurt him to even try to imagine how badly this would damage his little friend. But it would probably hurt more if he didn't acknowledge her newfound loss in some way. Even though the gesture would fall flat, it still needed to be done._

" _Apologize to Ame for me, will you?" he wheezed._

 _The sound disappeared and he found himself in a hospital room._

What is this?

 _He's staring at Ame, sitting rigid on her temporary bed, blankets curled around her like a large snake. Her face was colorless and her eyes, those eyes that reminded him of the woods in autumn, glistened with unshed tears. Those clear droplets pooled in her eyes until one large tear slips out like the first drop of rain from a stormy sky. Her small hands reach up to claw at her chest, as if she could rip out her heart somehow and stop the pain from welling within her._

 _Obito tried to reach out to her, to hold her, to let her know that somehow everything was okay. He was here! But nothing happened. It was like he was frozen in time, forced to eternally watch one of his best friends suffer because of_ him.

" _Ame I'm right here! Please, don't cry. I kept my promise and came back! Please look at me!"_

 _He choked as nothing happened, the frustration and helplessness drowning him in a title wave. Desperately he tried again and again to call out to her. Each cry grew weaker, and before he realized it, so did his surroundings. His last plea came out no better than a whisper._

" _Ame, please…"_

 _And his vision faded once more._

Obito jerks awake from the dream of darkness. The dream of his final moments, of his heroism, and of the promise he had broken. But even with his one eye open, the world was still dark.

"Am I dead?" he asks aloud, slowly moving his head from side to side. Still nothing comes into focus. "Where am I?"

A voice echoes to him in the dark. The rasping of the voice sounds like an old, old man. "You are neither here nor there, young Uchiha."

His head cocks forward and finally his eye soaks in some light. The dim shaft poorly illuminates an elderly man. But where the light of the surroundings fail him, the piercing glow from the stranger's eye reveals much more. Obito gasps. _That eye! It can't be. Is he an Uchiha too? Did this guy save me? But…_

"What do you mean I'm neither here nor there? Ugh, it's too dark to see much of anything in here," Obito tries to look around again, but tires out quickly. It takes every fiber of his being to keep his eye open, the effort of being awake putting a heavy strain on his body. He tries to move his right arm, to at least wiggle his fingers, but nothing happens.

 _Must just be numb or something_ , he thinks. His head flops back on a pillow and he studies the old man. His dark robes and white hair clash in such a way that he comes off a little eerily. The eye confuses him, too. If he's an Uchiha, what the heck is he doing all the way out here… wherever "here" _is_.

"Hey, who are you anyways? Are you supposed to be some sort of Shinigami here to take me to heaven or hell?" He had meant for the question to be a joke but then his eye had to go and roam too far. The old man's knobby hands are clenched together, one right on top of the other, and resting on what at first appears to be a short wooden staff. But then something glinting on the floor catches his eye and he chokes.

"Aaaahh! I was just kidding! _Just kidding!_ I don't wanna die! Look pal I've been pretty good okay? Yeah sure I've broken some rules here and there, but I've always helped a ton of old people out so that should even the score right? Right?!" Obito thrashes around until he's sitting upright. He looks everywhere for a possible escape route, but to no avail. His harsh movements don't come without their price, though. Pain flares every which way and he winces with a slight groan.

"You feel pain because you are still alive," Obito looks up in surprise, the truth of the old man ringing away in his ears. "Though that in and of itself is a miracle. I don't know how you managed to avoid the worst of it. It's as if you were able to just… _slip away_."

Obito looks down briefly to allow the words to sink in. He's alive. He's _alive. He's alive!_ And he's awakened his Sharingan as well! A grin cracks over his face. That means he's stronger, and being stronger means he's definitely capable of protecting his friends. All he has to do now is find a way out of here and he can go home! He can still keep his promise.

"So you saved me, huh?" Obito looks up and points that grin at the old man. "Thank you."

"It's still too early to be thanking me, you will have to pay off this debt," The old man shuffles forward just a little, the red eye of the Sharingan bearing down on Obito. "You say that you've helped plenty of old people, correct?"

Obito blinks, slightly confused at the turn in conversation. "Well, yeah I did. Er… What did you need help with exactly?"

 _I hope it's not anything… weird._

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't stay here for too long. If I really am alive then that means I need to go back to Konoha. With the war going on then my friends will need me. And… I've got a promise that I need to keep with someone else who's waiting for me to come back home."

The old man snorts. "Your friends will need you, eh? With that body there's no way you can go back to being a shinobi."

He scrutinizes the old man, puffing his lower lip out. There's a slight tearing sensation in his lip and something warm begins to trickle out slowly. The distraction causes his right hand to fly up and touch the tear in his lip- only for him to find that no fingers are touching his lips. He tries again, becoming acutely aware of this new weight binding his right side. He feels the bandages shifting slightly every time he opens his mouth, the way the almost seem to chafe his damage skin driving him slightly insane. Even the aching in his limbs seem to be agreeing with the old man. Still, Obito remains stubborn.

"No way! I finally got my hands on the Sharingan! I'm certain that we can work together better now. I will be able to become a competent shinobi who can-"

"That's enough," The old man calmly intercedes his rant, prolonging the imminent panic. "Look at yourself, at reality. The things we wish for in this world don't always come true. The older you get, the more you'll come to realize that reality is just comprised of pain, loss, suffering, and the likes."

Obito frowns. _What's with this guy? If I wanted to hear such a depressing speech I would have just asked Kakashi to go on his schpiel about what a loser I was._

"In this world where there is light there is always shadow to accompany it. While the concept of winners still exists, there are still losers. A person's selfish desire to maintain peace breeds war, and hatred is created in order to protect love. There can not be good without the bad. It is the game of life we play as human beings."

If he didn't know any better, he'd say that this old dude has been preparing this speech for someone for a _very_ long time. Obito's shoulders sag and he looks around again. If he lets the old man carry on then time will probably pass even slower than it already is.

"Hey, uh, where exactly this place?" He tries to be subtle about his disinterest with the question, but the intensity on the old man's face as he stops talking tells him just how badly his attempt backfired.

"There were people who were saved because you got wounded, correct?"

The horrible memory flashes before his eyes. Looking back to see Kakashi had fallen, tossing him out of the way, and looking up just in time to see the giant boulder bearing down on him. The sickening crunch of his bones and flesh as they mashed together… A shudder runs down his spine and he glares at the old man.

"What the hell are you trying to get at?! Look, I don't want to be here forever okay? I've got to go home and-" Pain like white hot iron jolts through his right side and he recoils. His chest heaves up and down rapidly as his heart races faster than a bolt of lightning.

 _This wrong. This is so wrong…_

"No one is stopping you from leaving, young man. You can go if you can move," The old man begins to turn around. As his time awake had progressed his eyes had become more adjusted to the lighting in the room. Finally he can see enough to tell that he's in a big, cavernous room. The old man keeps walking until he reaches a seat carved out of a large stump.

 _Ugh, I know every old person in Konoha yet I can't seem to place my finger on this guy's identity. That must mean he_ isn't _from the village._

"Hey, old man, are you a nukenin or something? Just who are you?"

The old man sets his scythe off to the side and slowly lowers himself onto the seat. Despite the pressing circumstances Obito can't help but worry the old man's gonna tip over. Even from this distance he can hear those old bones creaking worse than a rickety chair. Eventually though, the old man manages to seat himself, leaning forward as if a heavy weight is pressing down on his back.

"I… am a ghost of the Uchiha," Obito stiffens. " _Madara Uchiha._ "

 _Wh-what?!_

"There's no way…," Words find their way past his cracked lips like a dry breeze. "There's no way you're Madara! He should be dead by now! I mean, he was alive how long ago? This… this is just _crazy_!"

The old man claiming to be the old head of the Uchiha clan, one of the founders of _Konoha_ , his _ancestor_ , gives a rattling chuckle. "I see it's easier for you to believe that I'm a Shinigami, eh? I suppose in some way I am, because this reality… is _Hell._

"I escaped death, but at the cost of living life as a shell of my former self. If I don't keep absorbing chakra from that Mazō," Madara nods his head off to the side, where a line of thick white cords lead up to a strange looking tree. "Then I'll most definitely become the dead Madara everyone believes in."

Obito shakes his head furiously and tips over so his chest touches the bed. "I don't believe this! I-I'm going home!"

His writhing tosses him off the bed and he hits the stone floor with a thump. His left arm refuses to cooperate with him for more than a few seconds at a time so he desperately begins to crawl away by using his chin to pull himself forward inch by inch. As he moves, Madara continues to speak, now with a more condescending, matter-of-fact tone to his voice. Almost as if he has been waiting for this moment to come.

"Don't bother, you'll only exhaust yourself in that pointless endeavor. There are no exits here. And in both of our states we can't leave anyways. And if you keep moving then the half of Hashirama's artificial body I put on you will be ripped off. Do you want to die?"

He ignores the extra voice, focusing only on the one coming from inside of him.

 _Gotta keep going! Gotta find a way out! I have to make it home. Everyone's gonna be so surprised when I show up. We'll probably have a party. Rin and Kakashi will be invited, they'll be VIP's. And Minato-sensei will provide some food. Kushina… She'll be so pissed at me for scaring her like that. But then it'll be alright cause she'll just be so overcome with tears that she won't beat me up anymore than I already am. And then I'll have kept my promise to Ame. She'll probably be just as mad as Kushina, but the only thing I'll have to worry about from her is being choked in one of her hugs and then a series of pranks as payback. Haha, I can almost see the looks on their faces when they see me walking through those gates…_

Obito pants heavily, his chin aching from the new tears it was receiving from the ground. Behind him Madara keeps speaking.

"I'm going to have you do many things for me in order to pay off your debt. Since I saved you, don't go dying."

A growl of frustration fills the cavern and Obito spares a brief glance backwards. "What the hell does an old geezer like you want with me?!"

"I want to change the fate of this world. Take away the negative contrast from the positive. A world of winners, peace and love. _That_ is what I want. If you really want to die then go ahead, but I'll be taking your Sharingan from you."

"What?! You already have your own Sharingan, why would you need mine?" Obito rears his head as he preps to make a giant move forward. As he does so Madara shifts, raising his hand to move his white hair out of his face. In the place where the right eye should have been, there is an empty socket.

"I still don't have a right eye. Both need to be present in order for the Sharingan to achieve it's full potential."

For a split second Obito freezes.

 _Then that means… together Kakashi and I can be stronger! The two of us will really be able to protect Rin! That's it, I can't waste any time here. You guys wait for me, ya hear? I'm alive and I'll be home sooner than you'll know it. And Ame, I'm still keeping that promise so don't you cry anymore!_

He smiles a little as he thinks about all the times he's been scolded for a particular bad habit of his.

 _I'll be walking through those gates alive and well, tripping over the threshold and late like always. You can count on it..._

* * *

 **[TD]: Alright ladies and germs, first order of business: The contest is officially CLOSED! I will no longer be accepting anymore OC's for a while.**

 **Second: THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS/FAVS/REVIEWS! S/O to all you peeps ;)~ Third: I have more art updated on my profile!**

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _Experience- Ludovico Einaudi_

 **Next Chapter:** _"Hey watch where you're going asshole!"_

 _"Excuse me, punk?!"_

 _=O=_

 _"Just one more question and then I'll stop wasting your time, Badger-san," he grins wickedly while reaching up to remove the mask from his face. "Do you believe in ghosts?"_


	23. Ghosts

I've often heard that the people of Iwa are much like their land. The men are are stocky and sturdy in build, and the women come with their harsh ways of speaking. Their skin can range from sediment red to tough alabaster stone. Their eyes come wide, dark, and blocky. And their hair is blacker than charcoal, with very few different variations of colors in between. Their normality was beyond par with the people of Suna.

This makes my own job of blending in easier, but even so… I doubt my own disguise. Iwa is the home of a series of unfortunate memories. Though I look like I belong, with short black hair and even toned skin, I fear that someone will be able to look right through me call my bluff, even with the extra precaution I've taken by hiding Akuma in a special summoning scroll. To me, of all the places in the world, even with the recent uprising of the _Bloody Mist_ , Iwa is the most unwelcoming.

Unfortunately this is the place my abilities as a spy-nin are most required to be. At best though I only plan to be here for a few weeks, instead of my usual run of two to three months.

Everywhere I look I'm surrounded by thick walls of rising stone. Some is grey, most is a sandy red color. Aside from such a harsh exterior, Iwa is also sort of… empty. The civilians I've passed were mostly aging people or women with children, who went about their daily lives with a hidden air of tenseness surrounding them. Chit-chat was small and polite, yet everyone seemed to be grounded in another world completely. Hardly anything spoke of _living life_ over going through the motions. It's almost like Iwa doesn't know the meaning of action unless it's on the frontlines of war.

I'm already walking a thin line just by being here, but if this is the state of Iwa during a time of war then my job of gathering information has begun to erase the line of where it is okay to step. When people become numb from war it either gets easier to procure information freely, or it makes the entire population suspicious of you. From the various things I've procured from my family members, the people of Iwa fall into the latter category.

Lost in thought and strategy, I round a corner and walk right into what looks like a market. It's just as full as the markets in Suna and Kumo and definitely livelier than any of the streets I've walked on so far. The scent of food cooking at vendor stands wafts through the air with tempting images of authentic Iwa cuisine causing my mouth to water slightly and ease a fraction of my nerves. Somewhere close by they must be cooking a bird…

Across the plaza I spy a cloth stand. Beautiful silken swatches hand off the doors in a shimmering cascade; reds, whites, earthen tones, even lovely peacock colors are apart of the display. Unfortunately for the sales person hardly anyone is doing more than stopping by to gaze longingly at the wares. With the economy taking a dip in order to fund the war it's a wonder that someone even _has_ the cloths _to_ be selling. Further on down the line, though, peddlers selling weapons are having a much more successful time earning a living.

I take a step further in into the market square, deliberating if I should buy food first or ask someone for directions to a hostel instead. A loud yelp draws my attention towards the right end of the area.

"Hey watch where you're going asshole!"

People began to cluster a fair distance away from the beginnings of a squabble. Between the fray of dispersing and conglomerating people I catch sight of a scrawny young boy picking himself off the ground. There's an older man in front of him, shrouded entirely in Iwa's signature red so that I can't really make much else out about him. A dark aura sparks to life around this man, so strong I can feel it all the way from over here.

" _Excuse me, punk?!_ "

My blood runs cold.

Of all the people that this boy just chose to insult…

The crowd clears back further, parting like a river around me, whose body has truly gone hard as a rock. The scene before me has suddenly been set to a new level of clarity. The boy picks himself up off the ground, brushing off dust from his worn beige shorts. Around his waist is a somewhat thick rope with even smaller ropes attached to that, marble sized rocks clacking together with his movements. A maroon vest covers his top, straggly black hair barely managing to crest his shoulders in a low ponytail. He stared defiantly at a killer with his small fists balled up in preparation for a fight. Opposing him was none other than Kujō, deadly talons poking out from underneath his long sleeves.

"I ain't the one that needs excusing, _manuke_! You ran into me first so apologize to me!" The boy practically yells and I wince. What is he thinking he'll gain by insulting that man?! Can't he see he's going to get himself killed?

Behind me an old woman whispered to her neighbor. "There he goes again. Just who does Isao think he is? That mouth of his is going to land him in some serious trouble, and I wouldn't doubt it if today would be the day he finally gets some serious punishment."

My head snaps back to stare at her in horror. Serious punishment from Kujō is practically synonymous with _death_!

"Brat, you've been a real thorn in the village's side lately," The low growl sharply returns my attention to the situation at hand. Kujō takes a menacing step forward, and surprisingly, the boy named Isao stubbornly remains in place. In comparison this kid's just as much of a shrimp in size as I am compared to Kujō's full height. There's no way he'll actually be able to stand up to him!

"It's about time you joined your old woman, ain't it? Ya ain't got nothin' here anyways since you're just a _nothing child_."

The words struck an incredibly sensitive cord within the boy and he went rigid. His lips curled up in a snarl, pointed eyes narrowing until they were incredibly thin slits, and eyebrows conjoined together in extreme fury.

"Bastard, take that back right now!"

The smirk was evident in Kujō's words as he toyed with the boy's emotions. "And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

It happened in an instant. One moment Isao had been standing, the next he was flat on his back with three identically treacherous blades hovering just over his heart. Everything inside of me stills; thoughts, chakra, blood- all of it. Around me the crowd's murmurs of unease barely reaches my ears as no more than a hushed wave of water. Kujō seems to be saying something, the cloth covering his mouth is moving I can see it, but none of his words reach me. His arm rises up at an angle, like he's going to swipe rather than pierce.

As his arm swings down in the arc of a pendulum from a clock, my body moves on its own.

The space between us seemed to collapse on itself. Distance became an illusion as my feet propelled me forward. My left hand flew out in front of me as I sped to intercept the threat to the young boy. Flesh came into contact with cool metal and my automatic response is to grip it tightly and push it out of the way. My skin crawls as pain literally tears through my hand, a sense of revulsion pulsing through to the core of my very being for letting these wicked blades touch me once again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" My chin rises to meet Kujō's smoldering gaze and I balk, releasing his claws just as quickly as I had grabbed them. Warm, sticky liquid dribbles over my fingers and falls to the ground below. Inside of me my inner mechanisms stutter and suddenly it feels like there's not enough air in the world to keep them going.

"I-I..," My tongue is heavy and thick, choking any words I can use to defend myself like a lid smothering a fire.

A bony hand wraps around my wrist and a sharp tug jerks me away from the man of death. The boy smugly answers the question, yelling, "Leaving!"

Kujō roars in indignation, but it's quickly lost as we leave the market place. The rocks dangling from the boy's waist click and clack loudly as we turn run, turning so many corners that I become even more lost than when I had first entered the village. He looks over his shoulder as we move, a peculiar grin lighting up his face. Up close, and for the first time, I notice the milky tint to his hickory colored eyes.

"Name's Isao, and I'll be your blind tour guide of Iwa today. Welcome to the village of shitty people and rocks lady!"

* * *

Hisoka calmly assesses the stony village, likening it to hive infested with vermin of the vilest kind. He doesn't really care to know why he feels such vehement feelings for the place, a few vague memories that have continuously surfaced within recent time give him vague ideas, but nothing more. Instead he feels quite at home with the new emotions. There's something about them that whispers of a deeper, darker strength he is capable of possessing. Something he can use to forge a means of destruction- for the world, _and_ himself.

A dry breeze picks up, tugging at the edges of his coat. His eyes narrowed behind the mask but his body remained relaxed as he let the stranger lurking in the shadow of the rock cleft behind him inch forward. It had occurred to him that he'd get caught by the ANBU of Iwa sooner rather than later, but to be found out this quickly was rather impressive. Not that he had really put any effort into hiding himself this time around.

Being here in the birthplace of one of his demons has him _itching_ to test his blades.

"Good afternoon, Anbu-san. How may I help you?" He speaks softly, throat still suffering terribly from disuse. The presence behind him freezes. Hisoka slowly turns around, tilting his head in acknowledgement to the ANBU before stiffening in recognition.

A leering badger with red painting around the eyes and lips stares at him and his chest burns. He fights the urge to reach up and touch the spots in reassurance that he actually wasn't burning. Another scene floats just underneath the layer of reality; _a glinting knife slicing and opening a hole to create a fountain of blood_.

"State your business in this land," A crisp voice came from beneath the mask and the corners of Hisoka's lips twitch up.

 _The badger leering above him as his life pools out underneath him; profuse, agonized girlish screaming; a searing light catapulting the monster away._

"My business is not yours," he replies evenly. Before the ANBU member can say anything else he adds, "Badger-san, may I ask you something? Do you remember the people you kill?"

 _But the badger disappears, a new body in his place._

The frame of the man goes completely stiff. Hisoka mildly studies the way the muscles in the man's biceps twitch with strain. He begins to time the man, to see when he'll draw the knife from the holster on his hip.

"Sometimes," he responds slowly. "What's it to you?"

 _And he faded into the battle before the world faded to black._

His eyes narrow coyly, enjoying the flow of the conversation. "For curiosity's sake of course. Now tell me, do you remember killing anyone in the Land of Fire? A clan perhaps?"

Badger lunges forward, the blade of his knife no more than a shining blur. He's swift, lunging right for Hisoka's throat. The boy smoothly, almost calmly, pulls one of his blades from off his back. Metal screeches harshly against metal. It took less than a minute for him to provoke an action from this man.

"Who the hell are you?" The Badger snarls, using his weight to force Hisoka down just a little. He can see it, through the shadows and dim light in the hollows of the man's eyes. The intense and primal beast of fear rearing its ugly head. The unasked questions boring holes into his head in an attempt to elicit answers. The natural instinct to **kill.** _It's unbearably enticing_ _to toy with him._

He chooses to answer the question in a roundabout manner, a devious urge pushing him on.

"Just one more question and then I'll stop wasting your time, Badger-san," he grins wickedly while reaching up to remove the mask from his face. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

The mask comes off and he shoves his face closer for the man to see. With a quick surge of strength he pushes upwards and deprives the Badger of his upper hand. The Badger hops back lightly on his feet, holding his now pitiful knife in front of him as if it'd stop whatever is coming for him. The mask falls from Hisoka's hand and hits the ground with a clatter. Now freed he makes a grab for his other sword and swings it in a singing arc before him.

Only one thought surges through his mind as he moves forward to meet the enemy in battle:

 _ **Kill!**_

* * *

"So where are you from lady, cause ya obviously ain't from here." Isao hastily scarfs some bread down, talking between mouthfuls. Now that they weren't running around the village bat shit crazy he could settle down and interrogate the girl who took a blow for him. Anybody, that wasn't his friend Dei, willing to do something like that for _him_ makes him suspicious. A stranger not from Iwa is even more suspicious.

"I'm just a traveler," she replies simply. He squints in her general direction, lightly clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, nose wrinkling as if he had smelled something gross but wasn't really sure about it.

"That's only the half truth lady, but whatever. I'll get a real answer out of you later after I soften you all up." Isao turns away and continues eating his food.

The girl goes quiet for a moment. Just as he's working up another conversation starter she says, "My name's Ayano by the way."

He clicks his tongue again and shrugs. "You got no last name either?"

"Sort of."

"I understand where you're comin' from. I used to have one to before my old lady died when I was five, don't remember it though. The village gave me a shitty name in compensation for it. _Mutsuko_. Tch, just thinking about it pisses me off."

Ayano gasps quietly. He frowns and bites harshly into his bread, chewing vigorously with contempt fueling his ire.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm full of honor and merit but I'm a _nothing child_. And 'cos I'm blind they treat me like it too. How's that for ya? Iwagakure: A village full of assholes!" Isao drops his bread in his lap and waves his arms in front of him as if he were painting a beautiful picture. A sarcastic laugh escapes him and he shakes his head.

"Have you ever thought about leaving?"

Isao picks up his bread, already so close to the heel, and snorts. "Loads of times. But I can't get too far until I learn to use my chakra. These nitwits won't teach me how though 'cos they don't think I'm capable, so I gotta wait on my friend Dei to teach me. That and I'm only seven. Where the hell can a seven year old go on his own?"

"You've got a foul mouth for a seven year old," Ayano mutters. He grins and shoves the rest of the bread into his aforementioned dirty mouth. Louder she adds, "Well I'm only ten, and I've been to all the big villages except Kiri by myself."

"That's great for you lady. Were you wanting an award for that?" Isao laces his hands behind his head and lays backwards. The scratchy material of his blanket makes his fingers itch. Ayano sighs and he imagines she's got her head in her hands. His own genius at making her possibly have a reaction like that causes him to smile in satisfaction.

Something crashes and cursing follows after it. Isao bolts upright, scrambling to great his intruding guest.

"Dei!" He clicks his tongue, and the smoothed stones hanging from around his waist smacking against each other send him information of where things are in his path. With arms spread wide open he crashes into another boy. Wiry arms wrap around him; one arm looping under his armpits and the other around his head, rubbing fast and viciously.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh?! I leave you alone for an hour and come back to find out you've pissed off Kujō and almost got yourself killed? You rotten punk!" He struggles against his friend's vise like grip, narrowly managing to slip away like an eel.

Clutching his head and scowling he quips, "Least I'm not exploding the Tsuchikage's office _again!_ "

"Yeah, but I can come back from that _alive_ you dolt! If you get cut up into ribbons then you better have some damn good jutsu to revive yourself, un!"

Isao smirked, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. "I don't need a jutsu when I got myself Ayano."

There's a moment of silence in which the boy assumes his friend is finally taking note of the extra company. No doubt followed by sizing her up. And since she's a girl then he's probably already thinking of something to say that falls along the lines of hitting on her, if she's pretty of course. It's so typical of Dei.

"Uh, hi," Ayano says uncertainly. Deidara grunts in response and the next thing Isao knows is that he's being dragged back and shoved down onto the floor. The air pressure beside him shifts as Dei sits down.

"The name's Deidara. Only this idiot calls me Dei, but that's just 'cos he's my best friend," He tilts his head in acute awareness of the sound of Dei scratching something and swats at the other boy to make him stop. Dei hits him back in mild irritation.

"It's nice to meet you… I guess?"Ayano giggles with a hint of confusion, her breath seeming to hitch slightly the way some people do when they hear a familiar name. Though it's not possible for her to know Deidara, he still knits his eyebrows in scrutiny. Maybe it was a common name where she came from?

He puts the questions on hold as Dei starts speaking again. "Look, I don't know what Isao's already told you, but if he's said anything about being the _Kōmori no Iwa_ then I sincerely apologize for allowing you to endure that."

A sound of indignation growls lowly in the back of his throat and he folds his arms tightly across his chest. When he senses Dei's gaze on him he turns his nose to the air. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Bat of Iwa? Huh? Are you trying to be the Batman of Iwa or something, Isao?" He immediately faces forward again, suddenly excited by Ayano's words. He likes the self-delegated title he gave himself, something he one day hopes to use against this shitty village, but _Batman_ really has a nice ring to it.

"He thinks that because he's blind he can be like a bat, but better, and he wants to prove that he can use this to his advantage be better than a certified Shinobi. Thus _Kōmori no Iwa_ it is." Dei explains the watered down reasoning behind the title with a sigh. "And it's one of the most annoying topics to hear him prattle on about, _un!_ "

"So definitely Batman then," Ayano sums up. "A vigilante that no one asked for in a village that doubts him. Yeah…"

"I like it!" he declares, finally finding his voice. "It's official, I'm Batman!"

"Oh hell. Now he's definitely not gonna shut up about this."

Ayano snickers. "You brought it up."

Isao grins and flings his arms out wide, imagining a pair of badass wings unfurling as he did so. In an official sounding voice he reiterated himself, earning the loudest groan yet from his best friend. " _I'm Batman_."

* * *

Hisoka sits on a boulder, leisurely cleaning one of his blades. Ruddy crimson stains the grey cloth, growing darker and darker the more he wipes off. Ruthless obsidian reflects and stares back at him in the wake of the freshly shined weapon. He smirks and sheaths the sword securely on his back, letting the familiar weight settle with its twin and create a sense of wholeness within him. Hisoka stood up, casting a glance behind him at the bloody hand peeking from behind the stained rock.

"Feh, you aren't so tough in a fair match, Badger-san," he mutters. Hisoka turns away and strides over to where his mask lies upturned on the ground. Slowly he bends and scoops it up with the tips of his fingers. Half of his face becomes shielded once again and he looks up to the sky. The sun sets, bathing him in a bath of blood red light.

As a stray leaf flutters by, Hisoka disappears like a ghost in the wake of the breeze, a new color added to his blank canvas.

* * *

 **[TD]: *emerges from the ocean of homework wheezing* I have returned! And while I was gone I breached 100 faves? And over 150 follows? Whhaat? Thank you!**

 **EDIT: Aaahhh! I'm such a dunce! I posted this chapter so late at night that I forgot things that I needed to say in the A/N** ಠ╭╮ಠ **Isao is NOT my character! He actually belongs to Yopu is Crying, who was kind enough to submit him before I closed the contest. I'll have artwork up for him sometime during the week hopefully, so don't forget to check out my profile page if'n any of ya's are interested. ;)~**

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _Various Broadwaystuck songs_

 **Next chapter:** _"You have a staff, show me a little kitty like yourself knows how to use it."_

 _"Kisame you honestly don't expect a kid to be able to beat a swordsman in training, do you?"_


	24. Snowfall in Kiri

_Everything was dark. Everywhere, all around me, no matter where I turned there was an endless stream of shadows and obsidian night. Nothing registered within me. My body was weightless, disjointed even. Sound was broken, and for awhile I thought I was too. I was anything, everything, and nothing all at once._

 _It was utterly terrifying the moment I recognized where I was and what I had become._

 _Somehow I had found myself experiencing what it was like to be dead again._

 _Black. Black, black, black, black. No haze. No life. Nothing but the color that was no color. And then, finally, there comes the water. It was all around; plugging my nose, filling my lungs, destroying me from the inside out. Churning, infiltrating, suffocating. A scream, a cry, utter desperation for help. Choking, weakness, and the endless black sight spanning for what feels like eons in a second._

 _And then I heard it. Heard_ her, _amidst the despair. A ghostly calling just beyond the edges of my reach. "Ame!"_

 _I couldn't tell if I was moving, or scattering bits and pieces of myself to the edges of nothing, as I frantically searched for the woman who called my name. What felt like tears welled up like a fountain and fought to burst within me. A choked sob escaped soundlessly, barely releasing even a hint of the accumulating pandemonium within._

" _This is not happening to you again. It's just a memory, please calm down."_

 _A hand, warm and firm, gripped my shoulder. Slowly I turned to look over my shoulder, squinting as darkness was replaced with a soft, healthy yellow glow. My breathing slowed, and eventually I was able to look at the woman without being blinded. We locked eyes, swirling autumn meeting sapphire blue. The familiarity of the eyes washes over me and I can't help but gape in confusion._

" _Who are you?" I whispered. "Why are you so familiar? Are you-"_

 _I hesitated to even ask. Could this woman really be… another version of me? A past life? Something about that idea caused me to shudder in repulsion. Though the belief of rebirth is common in society, it did not necessarily mean that I had to believe in it as well. The thought of being born again and again, living multiple lives, was one that made me unbearably… sad._

 _As if reading my thoughts, or at least catching the general drift of them, the woman gave a small smile and shook her head. "I'm not you, and you are not me. My name is Aleida."_

 _The name clicked and instantly I was six again, telling my parents who I was._

 _ **My name is Ameida.**_

" _You're-!" My exclamation was brought to a halt when the woman held up her other hand, asking for a moment of explanation. I closed my mouth and waited on edge._

" _Ame, I know you have questions, lots and lots of questions, and I do have some answers for you, but I'm sorry. I can't explain anything to you right now. It's not good for you to be here. You need to wake up now, before my influence in this place fades."_

" _But-!" None of what she was saying made any sense! What was going on? What was really happening to me? Who was she really?!_

" _There's a time and a place for everything. At this moment we have neither," She spoke sternly, taking me aback. I could sense that she was right though. Even now I could feel myself being pulled back, away from her. And Aleida herself was fading away. The light she had brought into the black realm disappearing with her. I panicked._

" _W-wait! Don't leave me!" I tried to reach for her, stretching my arm in hopes that if I touched her, made contact somehow, she wouldn't vanish._

" _Goodbye Ame. I'll see you soon, okay?" Aleida smiled softly before fading away completely._

 _The light was gone and I was left to the eternal darkness once again._

* * *

Blue dawn light hazily greets me when my eyes open, filling me with an odd sense of nostalgic peace. Lying beneath thick covers as I slowly continue to wake up, I watch tiny shadows dance along the adjacent wall. It's almost like watching snow fall…

I sit upright, dispelling the warm pocket of heat I had been cocooned in, allowing frigid air to assault any bare skin with a slight sting. Shivering, I turn and crawl across the floor to the wall behind me. Standing up, I peek out at the white world beyond the window. A fine blanket of powder sits on top of a layer of compacted snow and ice, on blueish-green pines, and on faraway rooftops. Wind whistles past the window and gently tosses a flurry of flakes around. It's almost like it came out of a dream; definitely one that is better than my own. If I didn't know that Kiri had such a savage background to it, I would have been hard pressed to think that this village was anything _but_ peaceful.

The sound of worn wood scraping against wood caused my ears to prick and I look behind me.

A young girl, about Rin's age, slips soundlessly inside the room, preferring to cling to the shadows as best as she could. Her hair, short and silver, practically glows in the blue shadows. I eye her outfit, admiring how she can allow as much skin to show as she did with this temperature. From the black, skin tight capris to how her white trimmed lilac robe turned into a tank-top at the shoulders. Though she did wear non-attached sleeves to somewhat compensate for the incompleteness of the outfit. Regardless, it seems to fit her personality best.

"Morning, Muon," I greet, padding back to my makeshift bed to snatch the blanket and wrap it around myself.

"Morning." Muon spoke softly. Even though the room is already quiet it's difficult to hear her. It's amusing, though, that she actually holds true to her name- _Soundless_. And with her family name being none other than the infamous Hōzuki then it's even more fun to imagine what kind of terror she'll be like when she ascends to a rank like Anbu. It runs in the clan to be a fearsome warrior after all.

As for her twin though…

May whatever god there is help us all.

"Kaa-san is making breakfast," Muon murmurs, snapping my attention out of mixed musings. "If you want anything before Himei wakes up then now would be a good time to get something."

Simultaneously we both recall the first episode we endured together, shortly after I had arrived late in the evening. Now, I've witnessed boys eating before. Especially boys that were… _changing_ , as my mother had once subtly put it when I had asked about Rikuro's table manners, or lack thereof. Obito and Rikuro were both the kind to shovel food into their mouths at varying speeds to make anyone sick. And Kakashi is a secretive eater, since he wears that damn mask all the time. But _nothing_ compared to Himei's black hole like, animalistic display. I was terrified that if I even so much as made _one sound_ that he'd turn and devour me! Afterwards Muon had to continuously apologize under her breath to every deity of sanitation out their just to feel cleansed of the experience. Since then I've made sure to avoid eating at the same time as Himei.

Muon mutters something about disgust before turning and gliding out of the room. Hastily I follow after her, tripping over the blanket as I go.

We walk down the hall with barely audible footsteps, taking it cautiously as we passed Himei's room, before entering the small kitchen. Standing at the cast-iron stove, cooking what is beginning to smell like bacon, is Muon's mother and longstanding friend to my late mother, Rui. If it weren't for some of Mama's journals that she had left with the other books to me then I would never have known to come here when it finally came time to set up a system in Kiri. Of course it meant that I had to compromise myself a little, since using Mama's name as my own most likely wouldn't have flown well with Rui, and neither would have changing my appearance drastically to fit in with the locals, but since she's Mama's friend then that made it easier to do so. And after revealing Mama's death to her then Rui had rather forcefully declared me as her unofficially adopted daughter.

I shuffle away from the realm cooking food and plop down on a stool at the table while Muon moves to help her mother. Curling up some, I fold my arms on top of the table and rest my head on them to watch the two work in a strange compatible rhythm with each other. From behind Rui and Muon look nearly identical with each other, aside from their clothes. They both had willowy frames with complimenting sinewy muscles, and were almost the same height. The only difference from this angle is that Rui's hair has more of a lightning edged curl to it, whereas Muon's is more billowy and voluminous. And I know that if they were both facing me they would have the same sharp and calculating violet eyes.

Rui turns around with a small, bacon bearing plate in her hand. She smirks at me, gaze softening a little that way a mother's would when looking at their child. Mildly bashful, I duck my head. If I'm not careful I'm gonna end up with more mothers than I'll know what to do with! Haha, it kind of makes me wonder what Kushina's reaction will be when I tell her about Rui in my next letter.

"Rough night?" she asks, sauntering over to set the plate on the table.

I sit up and reach for a piece, nodding. "Himei snores so loud, it's amazing that any of you can get any sleep."

Rui nods in agreement, accepting the excuse of blaming Himei easily. It has been awhile since I've any dreams concerning… _Aleida,_ as she has recently been revealed as, and I don't think it's a good idea to bother Rui with mysteries that I'm nowhere near solving myself. And if she's anything like the other adults then she'll want to find some way to help get me treated, but if Inoichi, an expert of the mind, couldn't do anything, then I have little faith in anyone else. All of my possible clues were swept away by the river

She ruffles my hair and turns around. Before she can take more than a few steps, though, a door is shoved open loud enough to make me jump. Muffled sounds of stretching and groaning reaches us, followed by a pair of feet thudding loudly against the wooden floor. Hurriedly I shove the bacon in my hand into my mouth and reach for a few more slices. Just as I'm diving for cover, Himei walks into the room.

Himei, a rather tall boy for a thirteen year old, leans against the doorway with his eyes barely open. Without his usual headband in place his snow colored hair covers his head like an untamed mop, and unlike his dressed and functional sister, he remained in his pajamas. But as the scent of cooking bacon begins to grows stronger, the more the _beast_ began to awake.

His head snapped up suddenly, and he sniffed the air. Before I could even see him track the location of the bacon he lunges for the lone plate on the table. In the blink of an eye whatever had been left on the plate disappears down his gullet, and he's searching for more while licking the grease from his fingers. A shadow of impending doom looms over my head and I shove the surviving pieces in my hand into my mouth as best as I can and skitter away. The moment I move, though, is when Himei's attention snaps to me and the strips of bacon hanging out of my mouth.

I toss the blanket off and _run_.

Himei vaults over the table and narrowly misses colliding with me. I scramble around and duck behind Rui for shelter. There's a crash and I chance a peek around my human wall to see Muon pin her twin to the floor.

"Oi! Get off me!" Himei yells, now fully conscious and less under the beast's influence.

"Nitwit, stop being a pig," Muon mutters.

Rui laughs and returns to cooking as if a disturbance in the peace hadn't just occurred. "No killing each other in the house."

 _But it's okay to do it outside?_

I grimace. "Are you _sure_ he doesn't need some kind of exorcism performed on him?"

"Yes, day by day he grows in more need of cleansing from the gods," Muon agrees solemnly. Slowly she releases her brother and returns to her original task. Himei sits up and rolls his neck and shoulders, casting dark glares at his sister.

"I don't need no stinkin' exorcism, you guys are just wimps in the face of _real_ fear." Himei stands up and seats himself at the table. The hairs on the back of my neck raise slightly, bristling. I know he's just joking, but I also know what it's like to be trapped in the narrow landscape of actual fear. That and his insults are just as bad as his short jokes.

"Besides," Himei continued. "You'll want to focus your efforts of exorcism elsewhere today. We're gonna see authentic demons in action later!"

Muon looked over her shoulder, her only visible eyebrow rising considerably in skepticism. "You convinced him?"

Him? Who him? I look between the duo in confusion, officially lost now.

Himei purses his lips. "Well, I wouldn't say 'convinced' is the right word…"

"You won him over with your idiocy then?"

"No…"

"Then it was your innate ability to be annoying and persistent at the same time."

Himei pumps his arm in excitement, as if a light bulb had just switched on in the back of his head. "Yeah that's it! I- Hey _wait a minute_!"

Muon scoffs in satisfaction at the minor victory while her brother verbally fumes his dissatisfaction in rising tones. Unable to take it any longer, I raise my hand and butt in.

"What are you two talking about?" They both turn to look at me and it dawns on me that I'm doing something strange and almost childish. Sheepishly I lower my arm and hide it behind my back. Himei's barking laughter fills the room within seconds and the heat of the embarrassment is enough to cause me to hang my head.

"Aww that was so _adorable_!" he cackles. "What a good little academy student you are~ Are you in your first year? Oh I could just pinch your cheeks!"

"And I'll bite your fingers off the moment they come within range," I mutter.

"And I would stand by laughing my ass off," Rui adds in conclusion. She turns around to grandly display the fresh plate of bacon. "First come, first serve runts."

It was a battle I was never meant to win, even if I was literally _right next to her._

As I get sick watching Himei devour the meat like some unholy spawn of the devil, he partially explains the agenda for today.

"We're gonna meet up with my cousin and watch him spar with someone else who's training to be a swordsman." He pauses to swallow and then belches. My nose wrinkles in disgust. Muon and I share a look and we both gag in agreement. He's never gonna get a girlfriend with eating habits as gross and terrifying as those, that's for certain.

"And who is your cousin?"

Muon shakes her head. "That is for him to say. Albeit he is overly dramatic about his introductions, it's better than listening to him _whine_ like this one over here."

"Hey, I do _not_ whine!" Himei laces his hands behind his head and begins to tromp back to his room. Muon's reply is lost as she sweeps past me to follow her brother. As she passes him her arm flies up, knocking against his head to cause him to pitch forward. He lands on his face with a heavy sound while Muon merely keeps walking. Seconds later Himei pops up shouting profanities through his hand as he cups his nose.

"No killing each other in the house!" Rui shouts the reminder over Himei's deafening screeching, and I giggle to myself.

And, not for the first time, I wonder about what it would have been like to have a sibling.

* * *

A shiver runs through me, and I tighten my not thick enough coat around me even tighter, also forcing Akuma to press even harder into my side. Even with the few extra layers I had added I'm _still_ freezing. If I had thought that Kumo was cold, then I've officially descended into a frozen version of hell. As if to confirm my thoughts a frigid breeze swept right through my so called defenses and sent me into a chattering frenzy.

I eye both Muon and Himei incredulously. Though Muon's outfit is still fairly exposed, it's nothing compared to her brother's. The boy was wearing a turtleneck crop-top for crying out loud! Who even wears that?!

We round a corner and are greeted with a half destroyed training field. Only small portions of the ground remained untouched, blanketed by smooth, pure white snow. The rest is completely _obliterated_. Chunks of earth mix with the scattered snow and blend terribly until the pure white is tainted. And… wait is some of that _blood?_

"Oh _hell yes_! That's what I'm talking about!" Himei jumps into their air and releases a loud whoop. "Now where the heck did they go?"

While her brother searches for the artists who rearranged the field, Muon turns to me, barely opening her mouth to speak. "Before you meet our cousin I should warn you that he is a shameless flirt. I advise you to ignore whatever comes out of his mouth."

"Now why would you go and warn her of something like that?" A slender, yet muscularly firm, arm wraps around my shoulders and draws me into someone's side.

I wildly look up to see a young man with hair so white, it was almost more blinding than the sun shining on the snow. He looks down and grins at me, baring teeth so sharp that they practically constituted as their own weapon.

"Mangetsu!" Himei whirls around and crows in delight, nearly at the same time a strange urge to yell ' _Snowy!'_ wells up within me. The boy beside me is oddly familiar in someway, and yet a stranger at the same time. It's a complicated emotion that reminds me a lot of when I first saw Obito, actually. Though this feeling has a lot of… _odd_ attachments to it. And perhaps a lot of inaccurate conceptions about him as well.

"Because it's true," Muon responds simply before shifting to look behind the boy. "Hello, Kisame."

I twist around to look behind, nearly gasping in shock when I see the other boy. Underneath the layers of grime from previous rounds of training his skin is very clearly blue, with a slight grey tint acting as a sort of undertone. And on his square face are gills! _Gills!_ I'm fairly certain humans aren't supposed to have gills, last time I checked. Last but not least is his hair, which shoots up and bends like waves of water. He is, in almost every sense, a literal fish out of water.

The boy named Kisame spares me a smirk before training his attention on Muon, only to have it stolen by Himei.

"Kisame, spar with me!" he brazenly declares, rifling through his pouch and producing a small summoning scroll. With a dramatic flourish Himei unrolls the scroll and bites his thumb. Crimson jewels drip onto the yellowed parchment, slipping between invisible grooves to outline an impressive miniature scale of a fancy sword. His hands became a blur as he runs through signs. From a puff of smoke Himei retrieves a sterling silver rapier, with an elegant and intricate hilt that mixed style with balance.

Kisame scoffs. "Sorry, but I don't fight royalty, _Hime-sama._ "

Muon raises her right arm to hide her grin behind violet colored sleeves, shoulders visibly trembling with silent laughter. Beside me Mangetsu hangs his head in his free hand and mutters something along the lines of ' _here we go again'._ Meanwhile I'm standing in the middle of it all wondering whose bright idea it was to make 'Hime' and 'Himei' sound so similar.

Himei growls and shoots past me, swiping the rapier at an unimpressed Kisame, who casually steps back to avoid the blade. He picks at his teeth with the nail of his pinky and looks down on the young Hōzuki. Considering the height difference, even with Himei's weird growth spurt making him abnormally tall, Kisame is still fairly large. And with the sun to his back the shadows play with his features and make him appear as a menacing beast.

"Do you think he'll be able to get in another attack? Perhaps an actual sequence?" Mangetsu muses aloud.

"I predict he'll get a knee to the gut for his troubles," Muon counters nonchalantly.

"Wow, so little faith in your brother."

"He's an idiot who learns only through repeated errors of pain, so it's not really my problem."

"A masochist? I can see it."

While they talk gibberish, I focus on the mock spar. It's been clear from the beginning that Himei is no match for Kisame; with his brash entrance into the fight, which he had purely been goaded into, he's made sure he's got no head about him to plan something rational to counter against Kisame. And even though Kisame is clearly not serious about putting any effort into this to display his power, the battlefield behind me is enough proof of what he can be capable of. It's no wonder he's training to be one of the legendary swordsmen of Kiri.

Leveling his rapier near his face, Himei falls into a wide stance before shooting forward for another attack. Kisame stops picking at his teeth, tilting his head to the side to smirk haughtily at his opponent. As Himei bears down on him, he deflects the blade with his arm and causes it to go up. With no way to stop himself from his own momentum, Himei falls right into Muon's prediction, earning a knee to the gut for his own stupidity.

Himei is sent flying through the snow, creating his own miniature mountain as the element is forced to slow him down.

"Looks like you'll need to stick to letting your guards fight your battles for you, _Hime-sama_ ," Kisame cackles. Beneath the snow we could hear the incensed youth shout something vulgar, but the winner of the battle pays no attention.

Rubbing the back of his head in mild annoyance, Kisame joins the rest of us who've abstained from the fight. "What a pest. Muon, can't you do something about that imbecile?"

"If that were possible I doubt we would be having this conversation. _Again_ ," she responds smoothly before turning to me. "Now that that's over and done with, Ame this is my cousin Mangetsu and his, erm _, colleague_ Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Ah right! I almost forgot about you," Mangetsu laughs, releasing me from his grip to properly greet me with a bow.

 _How can you 'almost' forget about me when you were practically holding onto me like a leech?_ , is what I want to say, but instead I bite my tongue and respond with, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ame."

Kisame studies me carefully, eyes roaming skeptically in a way that I just _know_ means he's judging my size. When he takes in my staff, though, the skepticism melts into pure interest. He steps closer and studies the staff, taking in it's height and design. From the spark in his sharp eyes it's not hard to tell he likes the look of Akuma.

"You studying kenjutsu?" he asks gruffly, casting yet another dubious glance over me. "Or is that staff just for show."

I bristle slightly. "Of course I know how to fight with this!"

He bursts out laughing, startling me. "Look at you! You're like an angry little kitten, what with how you're dressed and the way you talk. It makes it hard to take you seriously, which makes you a more interesting target."

"T-target?!" I, shamefully, squeak. I don't like where this is going.

Kisame reaches behind himself, flexing powerful looking muscles in the process. For the first time I take note of the long swords on his back. Suddenly his intentions become clearer, but the reasoning behind _why_ is beyond me.

"You have a staff, show me a kitty like yourself knows how to use it."

Mangetsu sighs. Instead of stepping in to prevent what very well may end up being my untimely death, he steps back and minds his distance. To my disbelief, Muon does the same.

"Kisame you don't honestly expect a kid to be able to beat a swordsman in training, do you?" he calls from his oh-so-safe distance away. "I mean, Himei can't even last two minutes against you, and he's _older_ and _bigger_ than the shrimp."

Ha ha, I guess it's let's make fun of my size hour again.

"Nah, I just wanna see if she can back up her words." The glint in his eyes sends a shiver running down my spine. "But if you're that _worried_ then I won't even bother going half-strength on her."

Well that's totally not reassuring.

Lacing his hands behind his head, Mangetsu begins to walk around towards the still submerged Himei. Any concern he might of had is completely gone now. "Whatever. Just don't lose any of her limbs."

 _Real encouraging, Mangetsu._ _Real encouraging._

I return my attention to Kisame, who is testing the weight of his blades by swinging them around in small arcs. I try to loosen up a little bit, shifting into a battle stance. All I can picture though is a future full of bruises like none previously received before.

"Don't just stand there kitty. You don't want me to make the first move," Kisame's smirk darkens considerably, oozing a sadistic craze that elicits a certain kind subconscious fear that can be found in all kinds of prey. Unfortunately I _am_ that prey. "Because if I strike first, it's all over for you."

"Noted," I say with a nod of my head. Rapidly, I scan his body, picking out the easiest pressure points to reach and attack. I feint to the right before swiftly pivoting on the balls of my feet, feeling the snow crunch beneath me. His wrist is the goal; if he only has one hand in commission then it'll make the playing field slightly easier. Almost not surprisingly he parries the bow. The force of his action sends shockwaves reverberating through my small body, and I sink into the snow ever so slightly.

"He, not bad kitty. But not good enough either." Kisame swings his other sword, forcing me to duck. His left leg flies out in a low roundhouse kick and I'm knocked into the air. Tucking and rolling helps me to avoid most of the brunt of landing, as well as from tasting the cold edge of Kisame's blade.

I whirl around and pick myself off the ground. He lunges forward and drives me back with a flurry of attacks– all of which I narrowly manage to avoid. Before long I start to work up a sweat, and between attacks I manage to strip away my now seemingly unholy amount of layers.

"You're just dodging kitty," Kisame jeers. "When are you gonna fight?"

He rams both swords forward, one above Akuma and one beneath. My opportunity couldn't have been clearer; twisting the staff until his blades and arms are crisscrossed over each other, I shove them to the side and surge forward. My first rams right into his rock hard jaw, barely even turning his head.

 _Something_ in my hand snaps and a startled cry brushes past my lips. Akuma slips out of the tangled mess I had created as I retreat. Throbbing from pain and cold, my hand dangles uselessly at my side. I don't even so much as glance at it.

"End of the line kitty," Kisame chuckles darkly before jumping up and delivering a stunning blow just as I managed to bring Akuma up to my defense. The snow beneath me cracks from the pressure of the attack and I _sink to my waist_ in frigid ice water. It seeped through my thin layers and I shivered violently, attempting to extract myself with the use of only one hand.

Kisame begins to laugh and I look up at him, chattering. He grins at me for a moment before reaching down to pull me out as if I weren't really stuck. "That was barely a warm up, but you actually managed to hit me. I suppose that means you're actually worth paying attention to."

"Th-thanks?"

I mean, is this a good or bad thing? On one hand he'd make for an interesting ally, but on the other he'd be a horrendous enemy. I glance back at the ravaged training field and wonder how much was torn up because of him, and just how much was torn up because of Mangetsu. A shudder runs through me. This guy is a _demon_.

A pile of warm clothes falls on top of my head.

"I'll be taking her home then. Kaa-san will want to fix her hand. Himei will most likely stay here to sulk and then seek an opportunity for a rematch," Muon murmurs softly. It's amazing that she even manages to be heard with how quiet she talks.

"Allow me to escort you lovely ladies home," Mangetsu chimes in chipperly.

"I refuse," Muon said, while at the same time Kisame seconded the motion with- "You're staying here to train, welp!"

Mangetsu sighs in wistful defeat. There's a heavy thump and something hits the ground. That something groans and begins to whine, solving any mystery there might have been with a few sounds. Muon lightly places her hand on my shoulder and steers me away, leaving behind the sounds of a fresh fight brewing.

And this is how I unofficially find myself in the favor of a shark.

* * *

 _A few weeks later:_

Just as I had predicted, my future had become full of bruises. Once Kisame had gotten over the initial trial stage then he had been a bit more open to actually sparring with me _and_ Himei. Though I wasn't sure how badly I actually wanted any part in his so called " _training_ ", I will admit that I've learned some very useful tips about kenjutsu. However leniency was nowhere to be found in his dictionary, and I've been subjected to something _ruthless_.

I slip under my blankets and sigh in relief as the heat quickly envelopes me. Though everything about me is tender, and even laying down is painful, nothing beats being wrapped up in a ton of blankets after being out in the cold almost all day. It's so soothing, and soon I find myself being lulled into a sweet slumber.

* * *

 _Water surrounded me, yet I was never touched by it. It was clear, undiluted, and I swore I could see sunlight pouring in from somewhere. It was a nice place despite this lingering feeling of solitary confinement that followed me everywhere; it was peaceful._

 _I walked without a clear goal to guide my feet, and eventually I found myself in a space that almost resembled a room. Snippets upon snippets of images flashed over the walls and I watch in growing mortification and astonishment. Some of these things are unbearably familiar, and yet do not belong to me in anyway._

 _And then I see it, the same death I've dreamed of hundreds of thousands of times. Trapped and drowning. My eyes widen and I open my mouth to shout. Nothing escapes me._

 _A hand wrapped around my shoulder and I whirl around, slapping blindly. When I ceased flailing around I find that there's nothing there. Spinning in useless circles, I desperately try to make sense of what was going on. And then something catches my attention._

 _On the wall was a moving image of someone I held dear. Someone I thought was dead- that I had seen die in my dreams._

 _Obito flexed a white hand, which appeared to be a synthetic substitute. Rin had told me the hospital was trying to develop those for injured shinobi returning from the war, but progress was slow, and tests were always unstable. Yet here he was, my best friend, moving around almost as normally as possible._

 _I inched closer to the wall and hesitantly reached my hand out. The substitute didn't simply apply to his arm, but his entire right side. He had also gotten taller, and his hair was turning into a long and impossible rat's nest. Yet the facts were as undeniable as the rise and fall of his chest, a sure sign of a functioning, beating heart; he was alive._

 _But how?_

 _A prickle rose along the back of my neck and a subtle hissing sound brushed past my ears, causing me to shake my head vigorously._

" _You must hurry." Her voice trickled over me like a steady stream of water. I looked around, trying to find the mysterious woman who was surely the cause of all these unexplainable things. She was nowhere to be found, though._

" _I don't know how much time he has, but you must prevent something from happening; something that will shape his future crookedly. Find him, bring him back to the Leaf, and give him the future that could have been instead of what will be."_

 _I wanted to, gods above I_ wanted _to, but doubt plagued me. How could I be sure he was really alive? Where in the world was I even supposed to look for him? And what would happen if I failed?_

" _I'm sorry, Ame, but there's no time to explain. And I think that it'll be safer for you if you don't know everything anyways. The less you know, the less punishment you'll receive."_

 _Punishment? What?_

" _It's time to wake up now, Ame. I'll try to guide you as best as you can once you're awake, but my influence in your mind has its limits. Viel Glück mein kleiner Freund."_

 _The water began to brighten, and I ascended to my own realm with far more questions than answers._

* * *

I bolt upright, coughing. My palm quickly becomes soaked with excess liquid from my lungs, and I know that I hadn't just experienced what I had sorely hoped was just wishful dreaming. Panting, I get up and pad over to the window, where it reveals that, once again, it has begun snowing. The rising sun paints the sky a myriad of purple and scarlet hues, accentuating the dawn of a new day. I've always heard that with new days came new opportunities, but I doubt that whoever came up with that saying had anything like this in mind.

Obito… is… alive?

My chest tightens, almost as if in confirmation.

No way… No way…

' _Save him._ '

The voice echoes eerily in my mind; a request, plea, and command all in one. My heart pounds erratically and my head spins.

If there's even the slightest chance that Obito is actually alive, then that means he's lost somewhere. And what do I always do for my sweet, lost, idiotic friend?

I turn on my heel and walk back to where all of my belongings lay against the wall.

Wait for me a little longer Obito. I'm going to bring you home.

* * *

 **[TD]: Hello, hello, hello! 'Tis I, your beloved Koniax back with an extra long update! Also, I lowkey referenced one of my all time favorite/(one of the) first fanfics I ever read. If you can guess what it is then I'll give you, like, two omake theaters. (The only hint I'm giving is to look at my favorites list.) And before I forget, this also marks the longest I've ever actually stuck with a fanfic! 24 chapters, woot woot!**

 **IMPORTANT NEWS: Starting next chapter I'm going to change the format of this story completely. I'll no longer be doing this in 1st person POV/present tense. The reason for why is that I struggled really bad while writing this chapter, and I feel that I can go into more depth/detail if I do everything in 3rd person. After I update next chapter I'll go back and edit all previous chapters to match tenses and whatnot as well as add/delete some things, so keep an eye out once that happens.**

 _ **Moving on!**_

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _Mystic Messenger- Saeran's Theme [Mysterious Clues] (lol ye I'm Mystic Messenger trash whoops)_

 **Next chapter:** _And when the dust settled charcoal eyes met with autumn wood, and reality itself froze in place. His heart drummed erratically in his ears as he watched his little friend with disbelieving eyes._

 _"Obito, I found you," she breathed, swaying dangerously from side to side. Tears welled in her eyes. "Let's... go home."_


	25. When Kindred Souls Reunite prt1

Hisoka sat shivering on his lofty perch, brooding as he watched his surroundings carefully. Just a few moments ago something had happened. It was dawn, too early for his target to be up, and yet he had just seen her at the window of her current place of residence. Her naturally pale pallor had appeared worse, as if she had seen a ghost, and the look on her face… She was planning something.

A snowflake fluttered by and broke his concentration. Hisoka glared at it. It had begun snowing again not long ago, and he absolutely loathed it. Winter here in Kiri was worse than normal weather in Kumo. The snow was a bitter element that hid its savage intentions behind pretty picturesque scenery. Because of the frigid temperatures and harsh weather, Hisoka had born himself a new, burning resentment for the season. Though a climate like Suna's was a stretch, he had to say that would prefer _that_ over this any given day.

A violent tremor ran through him and he coughed into his arm. The other drawback to this location was the one to his health, which had slowed in recovery ever since his run in with the silent-stepper from Kumo, despite his deviation to see Orochimaru-sama for treatment. Frozen air may have stopped his lungs from bleeding, but it also made breathing an unnecessary chore.

In all honesty he couldn't wait for Ame to be done here and go back to Konoha. He was utterly sick of the length of time she stayed in one place, and it was a key factor in his current blooming ill attitude. He couldn't understand why she _always_ had to make things difficult. Even when they were…

Hisoka shook his head. No, that was forbidden territory which he shouldn't even be remembering right now. The past was unimportant, and the future was too unpredictable to truly care about. All that mattered was the present.

A flicker wavered in his peripheral and he snapped back into focus.

His eyes narrowed.

Ame trudged through the snow, knapsack strapped firmly to her back, weapon at the ready. Hisoka sat upright, shifting so he crouched while clinging to the trunk as he leaned forward. He didn't fully understand what she was doing. It was too early for her to be moving locations. There hadn't seemed to have been anything wrong with her cover up until this point, so there's no way it should have been blown, and if she had received orders to return then he would have as well. He prepared himself to follow after her when everything was brought to a halt.

Standing in the young Hiroshi's way was the Hōzuki girl that had been hosting Ame, Muon. His frown grew heavier. Her ability to use silence as a weapon was bothersome, much like that Kumo-nin. Over the past few weeks he had studied her and had come to place her in a category that he had labeled as possible high threats. Among the Kiri shinobi that his target had interacted with then he had only been able to pinpoint two of them as actual S-rank enemies, the swordsmen in training Hoshigaki Kisame and Hōzuki Mangetsu, but the one that was constantly catching his attention was Muon. She had never once displayed her full strength during any training exercises, and he constantly sensed something dangerous lurking beneath her well composed, quiet demeanor. Her underlying presence almost reminded him of a Shinigami.

Hisoka moved a little closer to hear their hushed conversation, remaining careful and alert so as to not slip up and reveal himself to the unsuspecting girls below.

"What's going on?" Muon asked faintly, remaining a stoic and stiff blockade.

Ame shifted uncomfortably, looking behind towards the house she had left. She turned again to face Muon. Her expression contorted almost painfully as she struggled to explain herself, jaw working uselessly as it opened and closed without releasing a sound. Hisoka raised a hand to his mouth, pinching his lower lip between his thumb and forefinger in deep thought, wondering the exact same thing.

"There's something I have to do." She finally responded, sounding strangled as she did so. Muon cocked her head slightly to the left, silvery hair shifting across her back like waves of moonlight. For what felt like centuries compressed into a few moments she remained silent. He began to feel unnerved by this as he watched Ame grow antsy; fiddling with a button on her coat, or constantly checking in different directions with a flick of her eyes. It was little things like this that made him wary of the danger Muon presented.

And when she finally broke her silence he almost sighed out loud in relief.

"I understand," She nodded her head and stepped aside. "Kaa-san and Himei won't be happy that you left without saying goodbye, and Kisame-senpai will most likely be offended, but I'll make sure your regards reach them."

Ame chuckled lightly. Her shoulders drooped a fraction as she relaxed, and she quit fidgeting around so much. "You always make it sound so formal. If you put it that way then they're gonna come hunt me down!"

"They might do it anyways."

The little girl nodded her head in agreement. His brows creased together as he studied her expression. If she didn't have things like her natural appearance going against her then he could have been fooled into thinking that she was an adult, all because of the remorseful look accentuating her delicate features. His pinched his bottom lip tighter, an unfamiliar surge of anger washing over him. He couldn't _stand_ that look on her face. It made her seem more innocent than she really was.

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but thank you guys for everything that you've done for me up until now. I'll make sure to come visit again soon." Ame stepped forward and hugged her friend. Muon hesitated for a brief second before slowly raising her lilac clad arms and returning the gesture. Before the moment could drag out they quickly separated themselves. Ame readjusted the bag on her shoulders and nodded before turning to continue on in the direction she had been traveling in. Muon remained until Ame had gone far enough, turning away once the child had disappeared between the trees to head back home. The second her back was turned Hisoka was off to keep up with his target.

As soon as he caught a break he would notify Danzō-sama of the little spy's movements.

* * *

Ame wasted no time after her encounter with Muon, wanting to be away from the Wave's borders as soon as possible. Once out of the Land of Waves then she would take the time to plan, as well as figure out _exactly_ what Aleida seemed to know about this current situation. The strange woman had said that she would try to guide Ame as best as she could once she woke up, but her own mind limited things. And specific details were best not revealed because of the danger they might pose to her.

A shudder ran down her spine. Many questions swirled around and around in her mind, but none reached a conclusive type of answer, always leading into something else. Simply the edges of the bigger picture.

How was Obito alive? How were the bizarre dreams and memories related to the woman who shared her mind? Was it because of this woman, because of Aleida, that she knew things she shouldn't? And what exactly did that make her, and why would she be punished because of it? It was a hell of a mystery that wasn't anywhere near being solved. She was probably going to end up with a headache later because of this.

She stopped, panting.

Already her lungs were clenching in that familiar way, warning her of the danger she was posing to herself by pursuing this line of thinking. She gripped her chest and continued wheezing. The cold air certainly wasn't helping the situation any. Ame knew that she shouldn't continue down this path of thought, that she should quit trying to figure out the past, but now things were getting too serious for her to ignore everything like she once would have. The puzzle pieces were waiting to be put into place, it was a feeling that spread through her like roots of a tree. Because of it she couldn't help but ask herself one last question.

What in the world happened to her when she drowned?

Ame dropped to her knees and coughed the river out of her lungs.

* * *

A white Zetsu clone charged at him from the right, while two more came in from the left, the other one he sensed came in from behind. Obito jumped up at the last second and all the clones crowded together, almost knocking each other to the ground. He formed several hand signs with ease and inhaled deeply. A mighty plume of flame spouted from his pursed lips and ignited one of the many clusters of clones, incinerating them completely.

He lightly touched down on the ground. Before his feet could grow solidly planted a white fist came flying at his jaw. Obito hopped back and raised his synthetic arm to block another blow.

"Amazing! You're recovering like a champ!" Guruguru praised cheerfully, his voice echoing hollowly in his body. Obito smirked and drove forward. He struck high and low, increasing his speed bit by bit until the synthetic clone could barely manage to keep up with him. When Guruguru could no longer keep up, he surrendered. Satisfied, Obito ceased his assault and stretched his arms a little, feeling alive and better than ever.

"So what now?" Gururguru bounced out of his cower and jumped around Obito with his never ending supply of energy. "You wanna run laps? Or tell more stories? Hey! Maybe we can gang up on Zetsu!"

A rock came flying through the gloom and hit Guruguru upside the head, followed by a quiet, " _Numbskull._ "

Guruguru began to whine. Obito ignored the clones as they picked up on an argument that, on most occasions, actually amused him. Today he simply wasn't in the mood to listen to their childish bickering. He unconsciously reached up and rubbed his chest, tracing the ridge that seperated human flesh from synthetic design. He hadn't gotten used to the feeling yet. There was little doubt in his mind that he ever would. Though it was pretty cool, it just didn't sit right with him as something that should be natural. Still, Obito was grateful to it for keeping him alive.

His gaze grew unfocused, and his brows furrowed together slightly. There was something else bothering him. Today he felt unusually… anxious. This cavernous weight practically filled his whole chest with unease. Something was happening out there beyond this cave, he just knew it, and he wanted out bad. The thought of something going on without him made him itch, practically burning him right to the core with the urge to bust out.

Obito shook his head, shaggy black hair falling into his eye. He grabbed a lock and stared at it, twirling it around in his fingers. He was practically growing a mane at this point. It wasn't bothering him yet, but since he didn't have a mirror to really show him what he looked like then he couldn't say how terrifying he appeared.

' _I'll definitely cut it when I get out of here. It'll probably be the first thing I do._ '

He let go of the hair and stared at his gloomy and empty surroundings.

Perhaps it wasn't _just_ the possibility of something going on in the outside world that was making him feel so odd. Being trapped in a place like this with only clones and a relic from the past would be enough to give _anyone_ cabin fever. Obito started to bounce from one foot to the other. There was really only one way to deal with all this pent up energy.

"Hey Guruguru! Let's race around the cave. First one to complete a hundred laps wins!" He started running seconds after the words left his lips. The swirly-faced clone protested loudly to his head start, but it wasn't long until he was catching up.

For a second Obito couldn't help but be reminded of Guy, because of all the things he could have challenged Guruguru to, it had to have been a hundred lap race around a giant cave. A smile spread wide on his face, and he kicked up the pace by ten, leaving the clone trailing behind in the dust.

* * *

Ame huffed, leaning her back against a tree and letting everything she had been carrying drop to the ground. Ever since she had gotten back to the mainland then she had been trying to find a way through the blank wall to make contact with Aleida. Every time Ame tried to get in though, she became more and more drained. Slowly she sunk to the ground, gently thumping her head on the hard trunk.

Why was it that when she purposefully tried to unlock her own mind that suddenly everything became unaccessible?

She closed her eyes. Gods above she was tired. No, tired was an understatement. She was _exhausted_. From the moment she had set a course for a place beyond the Wave's borders Ame had relentlessly driven herself. Physically she ran on fumes, having only stopped for a few minutes at a time to eat crumbs and take a sip of nearly frozen water. Mentally she could barely manage to pull up _dregs_ of fumes to work with. Sleep had been a funny ideal that was constantly chased away by the thought of Obito running out of time, and of course, she couldn't talk with the woman in her head!

In short, Ame was very, _very_ unbalanced.

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up. Of course! That was it! If she was unbalanced then all she needed to do was tweak her equilibrium. Although the things that would really help, such as a proper meal and decent amount of sleep, were more ideal, there just simply wasn't the right amount of time to do any of it. Obito's future was on the line!

Stiffly, Ame began to move around in an awkward circle. Her tired limbs protested, begging her for a reprieve, but she pushed on. Even if she had to go beyond her limits to achieve a mimicked version of equilibrium, then so be it. Answers were needed, and answers she was going to get. Raising her arms above her head, she began to dance on leaden bones and feet. Sweat poured down her face, scrunched in pain, and her lungs twitched threateningly.

And then–

' **Ame, stop.** '

"Well it's about time," she muttered. Legs wobbling, she gratefully returned back to her spot under the tree. Everything ached, but she got her desired results. A grin teased the corners of her lips up.

' _Alright, great voice in my head, I'm ready to be guided._ ' she thought sarcastically. All the barriers that censored her manners dissolved. Ame hung her head in her hands, breathing heavily.

' **It's not that easy. Anything I say, if not very carefully worded, could possibly kill you.** '

' _Welcome to the world of shinobi, Aleida, where the job itself kills._ '

The blank wall floated behind her eyelids. It partially became faded, and Ame got a peek into the world beyond. It was an underwater kingdom; or a watery grave depending on how she looked at it. Aleida shifted in and out of view, the way a reflection did on a moving surface of water. The woman looked ethereal, her colors and size matching some of what she used to confuse her own image with when Ame was just a little kid. Everything about her was eerie to look at.

' **I know that what I'm saying sounds pretty idiotic, but I've had a lot of time to sit and think about this. Ame, I've watched you relive drowning time and time again all because of** _ **my**_ **memories, and I've come to learn a few things because of it. The least you could do is hold your comments until after the presentation is over.** ' Aleida snapped, scowling fiercely at her. Ame flinched. Up until now Aleida had been a gentle yet firm person. The fire which she used to reprimand her wasn't unlike that of what her parents had used, and it struck a chord deep within Ame that it would definitely be in her best interest to listen to whatever the woman in her head had to say.

Aleida pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled heavily. ' **Sorry, but you've adapted to some of my behavioral characteristics so well that now I understand why people found me difficult to deal with.** '

' _I take it that's a bad thing?_ '

' **Yes and no. Anyways, that's not important, so moving on.** ' Her head popped up and she clapped her hands together. ' **I can tell you the general area where Obito is, but that's about it. Even that information alone could be a severe threat to your life, because what you are about to do is change the future. And that is problematic when the future for this universe has already been published and completed.** '

Ame froze. ' _What?_ '

Aleida stared at her with a stone faced expression. ' **Think of this world as its own living organism. Because it already has a set future then it is going to do whatever it takes to stick to that path in order to reach the end game goal.** '

The heaviness of the truth in Aleida's words was unbearable. She felt like she was sinking in her own mind. Ame collapsed to her knees, shocked.

' _ **You**_ **are like a parasite to this world because of me.** _ **You**_ **aren't even supposed to exist, let alone know things that could change the future. And every time you see one of** _ **my**_ **memories and attempt to branch off from the original story,** _ **you**_ **are going to be attacked like a parasite by this world's immune system.** '

The woman pointed at Ame, and she shook. So this was what Aleida had meant by being punished? That, just by being alive, she was committing some kind of crime? Or at the very least, her trying to interfere with the natural order of things was what was causing her to drown again and again?

For one moment, one _selfish_ moment, Ame considered abandoning her attempt to save Obito. If she left him to whatever fate his future was bound to, then the universe shouldn't touch her. After all, when man defied the gods they were punished. Perhaps this was a similar test. She would be safe then, wouldn't she?

Her hand curled into a fist and she slammed it upon the ground.

How dare she even _think_ to abandon Obito?! Her best friend?! The boy who aspired to achieve the greatness of a Hokage, who worked hard to improve himself for the sake of everyone else, and who trusted her like a loyal confidential! What gave her that right when even he had no say in his own so called future?

Nothing. _Absolutely nothing._

Ame raised her head and met Aleida's eyes.

' _I'll be damned if I just let my friend suffer his so called fate. Tell me where I need to go._ '

A gleam entered Aleida's eyes. For what must have been the first time ever, Ame witnessed the woman smile viciously in approval, and absolutely mean it. ' **Your journey will lead you to a hidden cave in Mountains' Graveyard.** '

She opened her eyes, the world spinning wildly as she keeled over, retching. When she was finished she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

What she didn't notice as she prepared to leave, though, were the small streaks of blood smeared on her coat.

* * *

Hisoka decided it was finally time to abandon trying to make sense of his target's actions and instead focus on maintaining a decent pace to match Ame's sporadic movements. It had been like this for two weeks straight since they left the Land of Waves, only stopping briefly for personal needs, and once in a town to purchase a map. All in all he couldn't think of one thing to explain the girl's decisions. This meant that he would have nothing to report to Danzō-sama until she reached her destination.

The rough pace was taking a toll on both of them. Hisoka found it difficult to maintain his cover, and was often overwhelmed by the need to cough his lungs out every two seconds. Ame seemed to be faring worse than him, as she was using the trees for support longer and longer each time she stopped. Several times progress had been impeded as she had stopped to vomit up water, and after taking a brief moment to inspect it, blood. Wherever it was she was going, it wasn't to a place for healing.

She continued to lead them farther north.

Hisoka wanted to approach her, to knock her out and take her back to Konoha, but he couldn't risk breaking his cover. He couldn't risk letting her find out about his existence. Not until he could figure out just what he wanted his blank canvas to turn into.

Ame stopped again, and Hisoka gratefully took the break in stride. He watched the child from afar as she leaned against the trunk of the tree, gasping and shaking, covered in sweat. Pure will of endurance would only get her so far before her body would force her to give out. Even as he thought this he watched as she bent over and retched bile and water. It was peculiar that she was producing more water than she was taking in, but he supposed that was the body malfunctioning.

He turned away as she continued puking, feeling bile of his own rising. He cursed his weak stomach and spit it out quickly, before he would be incapacitated like Ame. Glancing back, he saw her wiping the fluids away from her mouth. Her stance suggested she was about to get moving again, despite the amount of shaking her body was doing. Before he could stop himself he groaned aloud.

Hisoka disappeared in a flash. Ame whirled around, weakly raising her staff while scanning the trees. Her skin was ashen, and dark hair clung to her like unholy fingers grappling for a purchase on her face. After coming up blank she turned around and sped off. Wasting no time on berating himself for his mistake, Hisoka returned to the chase.

* * *

He felt jittery. Something was going to happen, Obito knew it. Though time was warped in this place, and essentially he had never really had a sense of time, he knew he had been pacing back and forth for the last few hours. Ever since he had woken up, perhaps. The only problem with this was that he didn't know what was going to happen, and that was making him a jumpy mess. Not even Guruguru or Zetsu could talk to him without being waved off or reprimanded.

Obito could feel the eyes of his ancestor upon him as he paced, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it when that old geezer took any sort of interest in him. It usually led to another one of his speeches about his ideal world. And in his current state right now Obito was in no mood to listen to anything Madara had to say.

He stopped pacing for a moment, and idea striking him. Obito turned to Guruguru.

"Hey, do you think you could go outside and see what's going on? I mean, you can go through the walls unlike me, and I've just got this feeling that something's going on and I'm dying to figure out what it is."

Though Guruguru didn't have much of a face to speak of, Obito could tell when the clone was smiling. "Sure thing pale-o, buddy boy, Obito! I'll be back in a jiffy~!"

Guruguru jumped into the air and disappeared the moment he made contact with the earth. Obito returned to his pacing the moment the clone left, stretching out his limbs, popping his neck, the usual things he did when he got antsy in this place.

" _Why don't we train a little and get rid of some of that energy while we wait, hmm?_ " Zetsu broke his newly formed concentration with his offer. Obito thought about it for a moment before turning to the clone.

"Alright, but only until Guruguru gets back."

" _Yes sir._ "

* * *

Something resonated deep inside of her as she overlooked the graveyard. Ginormous bones littered the mountainous valley, a vast sea of trees engulfing them while lichen hung like curtains on their sun-bleached frames. She could sense her friend in this place, somewhere tucked and hidden away. Aleida never told her why Obito was all the way out here, so far from his own stony grave, but it was probably better that she found out from Obito. If she survived her challenge against this universe, that was.

Ame lept off the branch and into the forest below. She had no idea what she was looking for, but she knew that these mountains were riddled with places that her friend could be hidden in. If she had to check every last one of them then so be it. Until Obito was found, she wouldn't stop.

* * *

"Wowee-wow! You won't believe what I saw!" Guruguru popped out of the ground right between Obito and a Zetsu clone. Obito fell backwards, swearing loudly.

"Guruguru don't _ever_ pop out like that again!" he yelled.

The clone shrugged and carried on as if he hadn't just scared the living daylights out of Obito.

"So I went out like you said, yeah? And I saw a bunch of things! The world outside is teeming with life~ And the little critters~," Guruguru gushed. When he saw Obito's expression he quit rambling and hurried on with his point. "A-anyways, I saw this girl! She was jumping out of some trees and into the forest. She was a crazy kid, too, for doing that. Not all the animals outside are nice. But at least she had a staff!"

Obito's attention had been drifting away as the clone dragged things out, but the moment he had described her his gaze was practically burning holes into Guruguru.

' _No way… It couldn't be… could it?_ '

He grabbed the clone by the shoulders. "Can you tell me anything else about what this girl looked like? Anything specific at all?"

Guruguru cocked his head to the side and put his finger up to his so called chin. "We~ll she was really short, and had really dark hair too. And her skin was white as bone! She was practically absorbing all that sun because of how white she was!"

Obito smacked the clone upside the head before releasing him. He began pacing again. It may have been awhile since he had seen Ame, but that description… A spark flared brightly in his heart. He wouldn't let his hopes rise, but he would dare to hope regardless.

He turned away and looked towards the boulder that had blocked his exit, confining him to this cave. As he turned his back away, he missed the way the elder Uchiha's eye glinted in the gloom.

* * *

It was because of a misstep.

She was so tired that she missed the branch by more than just an inch, and it had sent her careening to the ground below. Ame tucked in on herself and hit the earth rolling. She didn't stop until she rammed into the root of a tree. Or perhaps it was part of a skeleton? It was hard to tell by this point. The world was growing harder to focus on.

Ame stood up, falling right back down again. For a long time she remained lying in the dirt, her pulse frantically racing through her entire body. It felt like she was floating away. Everything was surreal. If she tried to move then it was highly possible that she would be scattered on the wind.

' **Ame. Get. Up.** '

And then there was that voice in her head.

' **Do not make me repeat myself. Get. Up.** '

The voice reminded her of Mama. She never really liked it when Ame slept in too late. There were always things to do, training to complete, and food to eat. Food… Huh, she actually felt pretty hungry.

' **Ame! Get! Up!** '

"Alright, alright. I'm movin', I'm movin'." She grumbled, opening her eyes. But instead of seeing her room she was met with moss, and tree roots, and the smelly ground. Ame sat upright, brushing the dirt off her face. The world was still revolving too fast for her, but she was alert now.

She looked to her right and saw dense forestry. To her left was the opening to a cave.

Ame jumped up, snatching Akuma in her grasp. The wide entrance loomed high above her, dark and ominous. Everything about it screamed that going inside was a terrible idea. That the inside was hiding dangerous creatures that would pick her up and toss her down their gullets in one fell swoop. But she felt a pull. It wasn't a strong, harsh pull, but a light tug. Obito was close, she could feel it.

Before she could manage to lose her nerve, or pass out again, Ame charged inside the cave.

* * *

He was literally going crazy as he walked up walls. Some time had passed since Guruguru had brought him news about the stranger, but after sending the clone out again then nothing could be found. Obito bit his thumbnail, already worn ragged from his last anxious session.

He had to know if she was alright. What if she had gotten hurt? Or was being attacked by some wild animal? What if she needed his help?

Just as he was about to turn to demand he be let out to go search for the girl himself, the cavern shook with an explosion.

* * *

The tunnel had gone on and on, an eternity of darkness in which she had no way to tell if she would be blindsided by a wild animal attack or not. She also had no clue if it would ever end, and where she would be if it did. At one point she had even run into a crossroad. Literally. The option before her had been presented as a path that had air flow, and one that did not. As she had traveled further through the tunnel then the strange pull that had brought her there in the first place grew stronger. And at that crossroads, the mysterious force practically commanded she go down the path that had no airflow.

She suspected that it would lead to a dead end, and she was right. But at that point her chest was burning and convulsing simultaneously. It hurt so bad that she was certain that she was in the right place. And if not that, then she was certain she was overcome with delirium. Both were possible answers at this point.

Ame felt along the wall from one end to the other, taking note of how it felt like a huge boulder was actually blocking what otherwise would have been a functioning path.

' _Well, only one way to get rid of a road block,_ ' she thought, grinning crookedly. It was too much effort to talk, let alone breathe.

' **Blow it up?** ' Aleida asked.

' _Blow it up._ ' she agreed.

Waving Akuma around, she began to conduct electricity. The gloom brightened bit by bit until the tip of Akuma was a pure, ball of sizzling white energy. Ame lept back far enough before throwing all of her might into the attack.

" _ **Raiton: Kaimetsu!**_ "

A bolt of lightning raced towards the boulder and hit it hard enough to make dust and stones fall from the ceiling. Ame jumped out of the way, signing again furiously with her staff. She sent another furious bolt of energy at the rock, watching through sparks as it cracked. Her limbs grew heavier. The world grew hazier.

Her grip on the staff tightened and she forced herself to remain grounded. Until she broke through that rock and saw what was on the other side she couldn't give up, no matter what!

* * *

Obito fell from the ceiling, gracefully turning in the air so he landed on his feet. The entire cavern shook, dust falling along with stones of varying sizes. He had no idea what was going on, and neither did any of the clones. Guruguru couldn't calm down long enough to hold still, and Zetsu was too calm for the situation. And of course, Madara remained in his seat, observing everything from his isolated throne.

The boulder began cracking, shooting sparks from the openings that were created.

"Lightning?!"

So it wasn't an earthquake, someone was definitely trying to get in. Obito's spark flared brighter, and he felt a pull that made him yearn to be on the other side of the rock. The boulder cracked even more as if in response to his desires. A hole appeared, and then another, and another! He glimpsed something moving on the other side, encased in blindingly bright light. Obito backed away from the entrance, sensing that the grand finale was about to occur.

And not a moment too soon.

The cavern was alive with the sound of destruction. Dust clogged all of his senses, filling his nose, burning his eyes, and killing his taste buds. More than just pebble sized rocks showered down on him, and he had to keep moving in order to avoid being crushed, _again_.

When the disaster finally settled down long enough for him to settle in one place, he waited.

And when the dust settled charcoal eyes met with autumn wood, and reality itself froze in place. His heart drummed erratically in his ears as he watched his little friend emerge from the tunnel with disbelieving eyes.

"Obito, I found you," she breathed, swaying dangerously from side to side. Tears welled in her eyes. "Let's… go home."

* * *

 **[TD]: I would just like to thank everyone for their support of this story, it means so much to me. Now that this chapter is uploaded I'm going to go on a mini hiatus to correct all the other chapters. I'll be adding and getting rid of things, so when I come back again with the next chapter you might wanna go back and re-read everything just to be safe. (Also gonna cut down on those really long a/n's yikes.)**

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _The Inferno- [Yuri on Ice!]_

 **Next chapter:** **Sorry no spoiler for next chapter XP~**


	26. Replace the Fate

**[TD]: Y'all thought I was dead and never updating again, didn't you? (Looking at you, reviewer that commented 'The End' on the last chapter.) Well surprise! I LIVE! In regards to my last a/n: I have not updated anything, so don't go back and re-read all that unless you've forgotten everything that's happened up until this point. Although I actually kinda strongly advise doing that because a) it's cringey and b) there are a heck ton of things that I really do need to change. A/N continued at the bottom!**

* * *

Obito stared at the swaying girl with wide eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing. For so long―even that phrase was subjectable, considering that time seemed irrelevant in this place―he hadn't seen a single living soul aside from the ancient relic he called an ancestor and synthetic clones. But could they really be considered living? Were shells alive? He couldn't really say, having become half of one himself, with only the comfort of vivid memories to keep him from losing his mind. But here she was, one of his memories, one of his _friends_ , alive, breathing, just a few paces _in front of him_.

He couldn't believe it, afraid that if he did and tried to reach out to her, she would simply vanish like fine mist, or even like the dust that still choked the air.

Yet as the child teetered dangerously forward, her staff slipping from her grasp to clatter on the rubble below, Obito found himself moving to meet her. Everything went through his mind slowly, the information only relaying itself to his brain one fragment at a time; the feel of broken rock and pebble beneath his feet, the heavy sensation in his limbs as he took ginger steps towards the new entrance in the cave, the lethargic way Ame placed one foot forward. Her legs collapsed beneath her and she fell―she fell as if from time and into empty space itself.

The bewitchment he had placed upon himself broke the moment he blinked, realizing that Ame was _actually_ falling. Obito's next step happened in a flash, and he was at the child's side in an instant. Feeling her pressed against his side―the way her small form almost seemed to fit perfectly between the grooves of his slowly growing body and his arm, with the rough, stained fabric prickling against his skin the same way an old memory would tempt him to dream―Obito thought it would have been all he needed to prove that she was real, that he _wasn't_ just dreaming. But Ame was cold. Ame was never cold.

Humans were never cold unless they were dead.

Up close, even in the poor lighting, the child looked like something reserved for only his worst nightmares; her skin contrasted all too clearly against the gloom of the room, sallow and sickly, with dark bruises around her eyes that betrayed a lack of sleep―or something worse. Sweat trickled from her brow and down her cheeks, collecting at the the sharp edges of her jawline until the droplets became too heavy and fell away from her skin. She hardly seemed to breathe as something wet and warm dribbled from her mouth and onto his bare side.

He wiped the liquids away from her mouth, praying that what he'd find would only be excess drool. He held up his hand, eyes widening in horror.

' _Blood_.'

Quickly, Obito hoisted the child into his arms so that he was completely carrying her. She was light in his arms―lighter than he remembered―and he hurried towards the bed he had only just started seeing as his own. The young Uchiha may not have been a medical-nin, or even an expert at taking care of himself considering all the injuries he had ever received, but he recognized the symptoms of advanced chakra depletion when he saw it. It was one thing the Academy had made sure to teach its students, aside from how to fight a war. He had no clue how long Ame had been dragging herself along like this, but her time was finally running on nothing, and if he didn't do something soon then her time wouldn't be running at all.

Reaching the bed, he carefully laid her down and wrapped the large blanket around her in an attempt to warm the child up; she was so cold, too cold. Obito looked around desperately, dark eyes roaming over the empty surfaces of the cavern, over his two clone companions, over his antique predecessor who watched his every move with an unreadable calculative expression. There was _nothing_ here that could help him. The place was barren, all simply because there had been no need for food, water, or even a basic first aid kit. Not when all that was needed to survive came from the Gedō Mazō.

And then it clicked. ' _The statue!_ '

Obito bolted around the bed and right up to the old man and the statue. He remembered Madara explaining to him how it was he had survived for so long, all of it having to do with the first Hokage's DNA. Having stolen away with some of the First's flesh, which contained incredible regenerative abilities, Madara had used it to heal himself. Towards the end of all natural life then he'd awakened the Rinnegan and had summoned the statue. To extend his life the older Uchiha had used the statue as a way to cultivate Hashirama's cells―thus allowing him to remain alive so long as he was connected to the Gedō Mazō, as well as producing clones such as Zetsu and Guruguru.

If the statue could save someone like Madara, and even more so someone like _himself_ , then it may very well be the only thing that could save his little friend.

"Your cord? Are there more like it?" he asked, hardly stopping to catch his breath as he scanned the gigantic structure for another cord.

Instead of the proper, _helpful_ , response he had been looking for, the elder Uchiha responded with threat guised as a curious question. "Do you intend to leave if your friend survives?"

A muscle feathered in his jaw as it tightened. Of course that's what the older Uchiha chose to focus on. Now that there was this disturbance, this flaw in his plan, Madara wanted to know where it was Obito stood. Allied with him, or with a life beyond this damn black hole. The younger Uchiha would have thought the answer obvious―it wasn't like he had spent most of his time here, when he wasn't training with the clones, letting his mouth run away with stories about every memory he could think to recall. If given the opportunity, or if he made one himself, Obito would always choose going home over staying here. Though Madara had said he could leave, his freedom wouldn't come without a price; while Obito could live with just one eye, he'd prefer to not lose the other.

' _If your friend survives._ '

He hated that word, " _if_ ". Moreso that it was being applied to his best friend and that she had a very _real_ , very _high_ chance of not living to see the both of them leave this place behind. But that if was only plausible for as long as he didn't try, and he be damned if he wasted anymore time playing into the old man's hands.

"We'll discuss that after Ame wakes up. Now is there another cord or not?"

The two Uchiha's met each other's gaze in silence, the intensity of Obito's words echoing in the cavernous room. It was bridged by the shallow wheeze that came from the child whose life was now in his hands―a life that was slipping through his fingers, though he held them together as tightly as he possibly could.

Finally, without breaking eye contact, Madara raised a knobby hand and pointed up. Without wasting another second Obito shot up the statue, following the length of the thick white cord that connected to the elder Uchiha below until he reached the heart. There was a little cluster of the cords, though most were shrunken and drawn in closer to the chest, the only one fully drawn out being the one that led to Madara. He grabbed one quickly before turning to let himself fall to the ground below, the cord following him much the way a string would when pulled out of a hood. As soon as his toes made contact with the earth then he was sprinting back to the bed, where both Zetsu and Guruguru had gathered to observe the new human arrival.

He pushed past the former, one knee bracing himself on the bed as he gingerly lifted Ame's head, brushing her hair out of the way as he connected the cord to the base of her neck. Heart pounding, Obito eased her head back onto the pillow and leaned back, an anxious bead of sweat forming along his brow. He waited seconds, minutes, hours―he didn't know how long, he never knew how long―waiting for some kind of change. Waiting for her to get better, for the little girl he remembered to pop up again with a sleepy grin and to tease him for being such a worry wart. For once he wanted to cry, wanted to be teased for his tears―he wanted so much for Ame to be alright.

Because if she wasn't then he couldn't keep his promise to her anymore.

"Come on Ame," he whispered. "Get up."

The child stirred―a twitch of irregularity in her breathing, and then a slight shift of her head. Obito held his breath, fingers itching to touch the child, to assure her that she wasn't alone in this moment, to assure himself that she would _live_.

But just as his small, anxious spark of hope began to thrive, a change occurred that made his blood run like ice in his veins.

Ame stiffened wholly, frozen even down to her weak breath, as if overcome by immense pain. It was only for a second but it was just like another eternity to him as he fumbled to search for a pulse. The moment his warm, almost sweaty, fingers made contact with her deathly cold skin exploded as the child was released from her paralyzed state. Obito nearly fell off the bed as she thrashed upwards with a horrid choking sound. The child coughed and spluttered until more blood began to stream from her mouth.

"Is she supposed to do that?" Obito's head whipped around in the direction of Guruguru's voice, a surge of sheer panic binding itself together with confusion racing through him.

"Of course not!" he snapped. The boy leaned forward, but could do nothing, for he knew nothing. He didn't know how to do anything other than bandage cuts and apply cold compresses to his head, he barely recalled how to put together a splint for a broken bone―he could put together a better guide on how to _injure_ oneself than he could on how to treat the injury! He had always relied on Rin to to take care of everything, and it was only now that he regretted being so frivolous in what he prioritized. Worst of all he knew nothing about what was occurring within the child to make her react like this.

"Maybe you should lay her on her side?" suggested Zetsu, the apathy in his voice only succeeding in silently infuriating the young man. Couldn't _anyone_ in this place be considerate of the situation?

Although his annoyance was gaining the upper hand in claiming his rational thinking, the small bit of logic Zetsu had offered made a bit of sense. If she were on her side then there was less chance of her choking on her own blood. The only problem was figuring out what had caused, or what was causing, the bleeding in the first place, and how to stop it.

But, just as Obito made a move, Ame's eyes snapped open. He gasped in surprise, but not because she had awoken.

Ame's eyes had always been a pretty shade of brown―a color that strongly reminded him of the woods in autumn, with flecks of amber shining through the grey-brown forest to give them an almost hypnotic appearance.

The right eye remained as he remembered, but the other was completely foreign to him; a blue that resembled a brightly polished gem, with touches of an ethereal source of clear water swirling beneath it. Obito knew about her Kekkei Genkai― _Henzuru_ ―and that it could allow for her to transform her physical shape at will, but he had never witnessed anything more than a few, cute, animal transformations. A shudder ran through him as his gaze remained resolutely transfixed on that blue eye as it threatened to roll to the back of her head. _Henzuru_ may have changed the color, but something about it told him that they eye didn't belong to Ame anymore.

The child raised her left hand to her neck and desperately fumbled around until it latched onto the cord.

She ripped it off, choking on blood and screams.

' _She― Why'd she do that?!'_ he thought wildly, watching as Ame shoved the cord away before flopping onto her back, unconscious yet again. ' _That was her chance of surviving! Without it she could die! Unless…'_

Unless the cord, which delivered chakra straight from the Gedō Mazō, had actually been doing her more harm than good. But how else was he supposed to help her? Rest, lots and lots of rest, and food, as well as an actual professional medical-nin were the only other things he knew of that could help a person recover from extreme chakra depletion. But he had none of those things―Ame probably didn't have the time for rest with that unknown wound inside of her, and he couldn't trust Guruguru or Zetsu to go out and find something that might be edible, and as he was constantly being reminded, he was no professional medical ninja.

If only he possessed the means of being able to transfer his chakra instead of using the statue's.

' _What if I could apply the same theory of attaching myself to surfaces to a medical jutsu?_ ' he thought. ' _I may not be able to mold my chakra in such a precise way, but the chakra I release should still go through Ame._ '

Obito bit his lower lip before steeling his nerves. All he would have to do was concentrate his chakra to the palm of his hand and place it on Ame's chest. The chakra that he released would then be recycled through the child and would not only replenish her stores, but also fix whatever problems were occurring inside of her―or so he hoped.

He briefly flexed his hand and then stilled, focusing on the center of his palm, visualizing the chakra pooling into that one spot and growing larger, until his whole hand gave off a faint and blueish glow. The sudden rush as the chakra left his body dizzied him as he placed his hand over Ame's heart; Obito had felt the sensation before, when he had first started learning to focus his chakra to certain points, but the feeling had eventually faded as the ability came more naturally, and it had never been so strong. It was a miracle, he would later come to realize, that medical-nin had such perfect control over their chakra, and as a result were resilient against the drain of their own jutsus.

But time only continued to move slowly for him as he tired without knowing if he was succeeding or failing. Even in that time, if he had had the moment to spare from his concentration, Obito promised himself that he would do learn everything he could about first aid and medical jutsus, berating himself for being such a trivial fool in his conquest to surpass Kakashi before.

It was only when Ame took her first deep breath―that steady rise and fall, interrupted by small coughs that produce more blood, but not nearly as much as before―that Obito allowed for himself to edge his way into relief. The young Uchiha continued to produce a steady flow of chakra to the little girl until he felt that, if he gave anymore, he would collapse then and there. Cutting the energy off, Obito hurried as best as he could to sit Ame up and lean her over the edge of the bed, making sure that no more blood remained in her mouth as he pried it open; a steady red dribble fell to the floor eventually turning pink, and then clear, ordinary saliva. He wiped away the excess smears as best as he could before laying her down, tucking the blanket around her until she looked peacefully snug.

Seconds later his head hit the pillow next to her and he curled on his side with eyes growing heavier and heavier the longer he tried to delay the inevitable. Obito sighed deeply through his nose before letting the darkness embrace him, one hand resting against the child's shoulder as a form of comfort for the both of them.

As sleep wrapped its powerful grip around him Obito dreamt for the first time in while of something other than happy memories; a woman with sapphire blue eyes following the girl with autumn woods, never once falling a step behind.

* * *

The young girl awoke with a jolt, startling from her slumber with a pained jerk upright, falling backwards seconds later as a wave of nausea rolled through her. She blinked and squinted against the dark interior of the room, trying to place her whereabouts.

' _Where am I? What was I doing? Why do I feel so… off?'_

Her stomach churned, only adding but a fraction to the rest of the pain that circulated throughout her muscles. Everything felt heavy; her limbs were ever deadening weights that pressed her further into the mattress beneath her, and her lungs, though they felt as if something had reached inside and scraped them until they were thin, were uncomfortably tight and made each breath a new kind of labor. A slow, needle-like headache chipped away at the back of her skull while her eyelids threatened to shut themselves once again. Even the surrounding air had accumulated a strange denseness while she had been unconscious, and it strangled her.

She couldn't remember a thing about how she came to be like this. She couldn't really remember much of anything pertaining to herself. Even her own _name_ was avoiding her.

And yet, as much as she thought she should have been panicking, the only thing she actually felt was exasperated, the _oh-not-again_ sensation filling up her head.

"So it seems that the uninvited house guest has finally awoken."

Shifting, the girl attempted to turn her head towards the source of the eery voice―a feat that only further confused her, since the speaker seemed to come from every direction in the dark room. She tried to open her mouth, to speak, but the best she could manage was to part dry lips and give a rattling sigh.

"His friend is awake now? I thought she'd never wake up!" An even higher, more obnoxious voice pierced the quiet from her right, and she turned her gaze to see something large emerge from the gloom. It was a foreign creature to her―even if she were to have her memories about her she was certain she wouldn't know what to call it―and so pale that it nearly glowed in the awful lighting. It looked like a man, save for it's face, which resembled a lollipop with a black hole in the center. Something about it struck her as familiar, a shift in the back of her mind that seemed to be waking from a slumber of its own.

"The both of you sure are deep sleepers," the creature noted in a cheerful manner. She blinked in response before turning her head again at the sound of yet another new, sluggish voice.

"A chakra drain and transfer is evidently an exhausting thing, Guruguru. As are near death experiences."

The body that this voice belonged to was similar in complexion and build as the other creature, although this one had the face of a man instead.

"And how would you know? You can just regenerate every time you're about to die." The first creature―Guruguru―childishly argued back.

His companion sighed. "It was just an observation."

' _They mentioned something about a chakra drain. That would explain all the pain_ ,' the child thought idly as the two began to bicker, all but forgetting about the very first voice that had spoken. ' _But they keep mentioning some other person. I wonder if he looks like these weirdos as well.'_

"Oh." The little girl blinked as the two strange beings ceased squabbling. The peppier one then stated, "Looks like he's starting to come to as well."

She craned her head to the right as far as her neck would allow for, muscles screaming in protest, to look where Guruguru was pointing at. It was only then that she noticed the rather large and warm mass that lay barely a few inches away from her. A shiver raced up her spine to provoke the slowly waking beast with a zap. As the figure began budge with the low sounds of awakening groans the child struggled to move herself into an upright position, an overwhelming desire to properly greet this person overriding the throbbing in her muscles and sickness that threateningly coiled in her stomach.

With many small, pained gasps the young girl managed to force herself against the headboard in a sitting position, though haphazardly slouched seemed to be the more appropriate definition. She blinked rapidly to clear the blur away from her vision as well as to help her eyes adjust to the dimness of the room, looking down at the figure that now clearly resembled a boy―and a human one at that. Though his hair was long, and an incorrigible looking rat's nest, with half of his face a sagging, scarred mess, she found the sight of him a familiar one.

Hesitantly she reached out to him with a little hand and poked his cheek; he was definitely real, she wasn't dreaming.

The action startled the boy, and he awoke with a snort followed by a few incoherent words. He rubbed his eyes and sat up with a yawn before suddenly stopping to search around him in a panic, as if he'd lost something. It was only when he sharply whipped around in her direction that he stopped, frozen. For a long time the two simply stared at each other, only the sound of silence and slow breathing flowing between them.

Slowly the boy raised a hand and lightly brushed the tips of his fingers against her cheek. Large tears bubbled in his good eye, while the other trickled without shame or hinderance, dampening his cheek. Before she could catch the tears falling from his other eye the boy hooked his arm around her neck and pulled her forward and buried his face on the top of her messy head. He smelled like dirt with a muted, salty tang of sweat clinging to him, and the tears that reached her scalp were startling as well as warm.

She felt like weeping as well. Not because she was sad, or because the boy's tears were almost infectious, but because something about this moment was so perfectly happy that it filled her up with every intention of overflowing. The sensation continued to rowse what was sleeping in her mind, adding to the joy a sense of anticipation. She was so close to so many things at once that it was starting to overwhelm her.

" _Idiot_." The boy began to mumble, his hot breath blowing through her hair. "I know I don't have much right to say this but you _scared me!_ I thought I was going to lose you! Then how would I have been able to keep my promise to you?"

The girl opened her mouth without any words to accompany her action. Talk of a promise sent little bells ringing throughout her mind, but she wasn't _there_ yet; she wasn't awake. So instead she let the boy continue to talk, and cry, all in hopes that he would somehow have the one answer she knew she needed.

' _My name… My name is…_ '

The boy sniffled loudly and hugged her tighter. More quietly he said, "I have so many questions, and I'm so mad at you for putting yourself in danger, but most importantly I'm so relieved that you're alright."

She held her breath.

"Ame."

' _Ah. There it is._ ' His words, her name―it all seemed to bring balance to her in the form of peace of mind. It surged through her, unstopping the invisible plug that had been damming up the tears, and they welled fresh and hot in her eyes before spilling down her cheeks and onto the boy's shoulder.

"D-dummy," she croaked. "Where do you get off lecturing me for being an idiot, huh, Obito?"

It all came back to her, the memories now awake. Who she was, where she was from, the friends she had made, and the strange woman that had known Obito was alive. Her trip to the graveyard, the strain of going against the universe, and a blinding pain that had threatened to rip her apart from the inside out with fingers like fire. And yet the one it all seemed to be connected to was nowhere to be found, the blank wall within her mind somehow more tightly fortified than ever before.

"She is awake now. Do you have an answer for me, Obito?" The eery voice from when she had first woken up was like a pin popping a balloon, piercing the joy brought about by their reunion to replace fill the atmosphere with something colder, more threatening. The duo turned their heads towards the voice, tightening their hold on each other as if they expected to be torn apart.

Finally having adjusted to the gloom, Ame was finally able to place a face to the extra voice. A haggard face with long, matted white hair and a sharp eye returned her wary gaze with added scrutiny. ' _Familiar, yet unknown and dangerous,_ ' was all she could think in regards to the old man as he leaned forward in his chair, heavily resting himself upon the the bottom end of a large scythe. The weapon concerned her, a sudden realization that her own weapon, Akuma, was nowhere to be found hitting her.

"You already know what I'm going to do. You even told me yourself that I could go if I could move." Obito's voice was hard as he addressed the creepy elder, and the arm that had been around her shoulders moved until it was tucked perfectly under her arms. Without having to look at him Ame knew he was preparing to move, and quickly.

"Then do you remember the other thing I said?" A shiver raced down her spine as the temperature plummeted in the span of a few words. Obito nodded once, slowly, and the old man returned the gesture before raising his hand in command. The young Uchiha quickly sprang off the bed just as the two mysterious creatures from earlier lunged from either side. Ame clung to the boy with a loud yelp as the lollipop faced creature tried to grab her ankle. She kicked at it, but missed as Obito leapt away towards the cave's entrance.

The two creatures chased after them; the plant-like one ran as if trudging through sludge, but the lollipop face was quick, and without any warning he disappeared into the ground. Before Ame could shout in warning a stark white hand shot out from the dirt and yanked Obito's foot out from beneath him. The boy tumbled to the ground, sending Ame rolling out of his grasp and painfully into a pile of rocks.

"Sorry Obito, but Madara-sama did tell you. It'll be quick though, okay?" Despite the cheer in the creature's voice there was an underlying tone of regret as it started to open its body and drag Obito inside. Ame wrapped her hand around the the first stone she could and threw it at the creature. It did nothing more than harmlessly bounce off.

The child looked and felt around desperately for her staff. If she lost it anywhere then it had to have been at the entrance of the cave, right?!

Meanwhile Obito had managed to jerk his foot out of the creature's grasp and right himself into a fighting stance. He tucked in his left arm and threw a right hook. The lollipop ducked to the side, snatching the outstretched appendage and absorbed it into his own. Obito cried out, shocked, and Ame frantically picked up the pace of her search, mentally screaming the staff's name in hopes that it would somehow respond to her. On opposite spectrums the two fought, but it was in the middle where they met, and in the middle where they shared the same goal: Freedom, together.

The tips of her fingers brushed over something that was colder and more refined than the rough surface of the rocks, and even in the dimness Ame caught a glimmer of ore.

' _Akuma!_ ' she shouted in her thoughts, snatching the weapon off the ground. A spurt of adrenaline coursed through her veins, mixing with the steady growth of alertness that came with being awake to override the pain in her limbs as she staggered upright and towards the battle. With a flick of the staff the blade at the end swung out and she lunged at the pure white lollipop, bringing Akuma above her head and down with a heavy sweep.

" _Oh_ ," was all the lollipop said, voice reaching her in disjointed waves, before his grip on Obito went lax and the boy was able to pull himself free. He cast a sad glance at the creature before spinning around to snatch her by the wrist and start running. It was then, of all times, that Ame came to terms with the new height difference that separated her from the raven haired boy as his longer legs propelled them faster than her shorter ones could keep up with―she might as well have been a kite for all the effort she was putting into running away!

Ame dared to look behind her as they passed through the cave's entrance and her eyes grew wide. Several more of the white clones had appeared from somewhere unknown, exact copies of the plant guy, all of them chasing after her and Obito.

' _How many creatures does this guy have?!_ ' she thought in bewilderment, turning away from the scene quickly to focus on the path ahead; if only something hadn't caught her eye.

It happened in the blink of an eye, and she wasn't sure she had seen anything at all, but Ame could have sworn a boy wearing a fanged mask had been hiding in the shadows. Yet before she could say or question anything then she and Obito vaulted further down the path, away from what she had been told was a pre-destined fate.

Obito was free to have the future that ' _could have been_ ', and not even fate could take that away from him.

* * *

Hisoka was beginning to think that all he was good for was waiting.

He had waited for periods at a time with no seeable end in sight for his target to make some kind of move, often in places that had the worst conditions possible. He had waited to figure out the child's motive. He had waited to see if she would drop dead pursuing an unknown objective in her condition, a hidden agenda that had nothing to do with Konoha and its people. He had waited for this now senseless mission to come to an end. He had waited to follow the girl into the eerie tunnel with skeletons of long dead beasts marking it like a grave. He had waited and waited for something to happen, and of all the things he felt the most, he was disappointed.

Waiting had been something Hisoka was forced to become good at, but there was only so much patience that the young ROOT agent could exert before succumbing to his own irritation.

The young man cursed, kicking at the stone wall that split in two different directions. Exhausted, annoyed, and frustrated. That's what he was. And all because one kid had to come to some obscure graveyard in the mountains just so she could die, effectively wasting his time.

Only a few minutes ago had he heard a bone-chilling scream reverberate through the tunnels, preceded before that by the sound of a cave-in. It was a safe bet to assume that she had run into some terrible creature that dwelled in places like this and had met her end through the sharpness of deadly claws and fangs. Perhaps it was entirely possible the child had encountered some kind of monstrous snake, even,and was swallowed whole without a second thought. Orochimaru-sama had told him that such creatures like that lived outside of the world of a summons; much more feral and hungry, no sense of human like logic to dictate whether they killed or not. Hisoka found himself wishing that were the case. It would be easier than having to dispose of the Hiroshi girl's body himself.

Even so, he knew that he would have to go check for remains. Anyone that possessed any form of a kekkei genkai, or a special doujutsu, or some other kind of secret weapon that would be of a potential danger in the wrong hands had to be properly disposed of to ensure it properly died off with the rest of the deceased.

But it was unlikely that anyone would be curious (*read: stupid) enough to come down here, no matter the reason, so Hisoka was free to take however long he liked.

Letting a heavy sigh blow through his nose, the boy settled himself against a wall that lead down the left side of the fork in the road. Gravity settled heavily into his bones, infiltrating his very being―as pathetically vacant as it was―and weighing him down until it felt like he was being molded into the very stone he sat on itself. It caused a familiarly recurring ache to blossom in his chest and Hisoka reached between the folds of his coat and shirt to massage the area, fingers gliding over the scar that ran directly through the center of him.

Another boy had done this to his body. Another boy had used himself as a shield to protect someone else, instead of preserving himself, as he ought to have done from the beginning. That boy had been simple and naïve.

That boy was dead, leaving Hisoka and only Hisoka behind.

But Hisoka was just a tool; tools weren't meant to feel, tools were just meant to serve and be used. Yet he was a bitter for a tool, rusted and already breaking down. It would only be a matter of time before his usefulness came to an end for Danzō-sama―yet Hisoka couldn't help but think that perhaps it was beginning to be the other way around. The aging man had hardly done anything of worth in Hisoka's eyes. The brush that Danzō was supposed to be guiding around for him had long since gone brittle with dried paint, and barely even a corner of his canvas had been used; his potential being squashed in place of a pathetic assignment.

' _Disappointing_ ,' he tsked to himself. There was more he was meant to do, more that he _could_ do, but he was being wasted away much like his own body was trying to waste away on him.

He pulled his hand away from his chest and held it in front of him, scowling at the way his pale skin somewhat glowed in gloomy lighting. Eyes narrowing, his breathing slowed until they were long and deep breaths. He focused on the rhythm of his heartbeat as it pounded to the tune of each breath―and slowly, slowly, his hand turned pitch black and disappeared from his sight. The scowl morphed upon his face until he was smirking, watching as his original pallor returned.

All of this and more was being taken for granted by Danzō.

Hisoka only had his own thoughts and old memories to feed his emotions, but no motives or ideas to fill his canvas on his own. Yet he was certain that he would encounter someone with a great purpose in need of a fresh canvas like his, all in the near future…

His eyes snapped open and the boy startled forward. Had he been asleep? It hadn't felt like it―he hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes. Hisoka rubbed his face vigorously, a stream of silent curses filing through his brain at the one who had brought him to such a state of exhaustion in the first place.

' _Speaking of which…,_ ' The young man was on his feet in a few seconds, already rushing down the tunnel to finish his job. ' _Enough time must have passed. I can probably dispose of her body and not get eaten myself―if there's even a body to begin with.'_

He hoped not, simply because he just wanted get out of here and find a better place to sleep.

Rushing down the tunnel allowed him to feel the push and pull of the air current through his hair; the way it ran between individual strands and tugged at his roots was familiar, but no less agitating. It was only after traveling for what felt like an eternity in this darkness that he finally found some semblance of a light at the the end of the tunnel―or rather, just a bigger whole.

The silence was broken by a yelp, not long followed by another. His brows cinched together, noting the differences in pitches between the cries; one was more boyish, verging on an invisible scale between deepening and being high pitched. The other was younger and more feminine. It was all he needed to know in order to confirm that Hiroshi Ame was not, in fact, dead. But that did nothing to account for the other voice.

As Hisoka drew closer a new set began to lay itself before him. Beyond a large, scattered pile of rubble was a boy with thick, dark hair fighting off attacks from some bizarre, white creature that almost appeared like it was trying to… _eat him_. Crawling around in the rocks was a smaller figure, desperately searching for something. It was only moments later that the child found what she was looking for―pulling up a long staff like object and swinging it around to unleash a hidden device within it. She lunged the white monster with a downward swing, cutting it in half as if it were made out of some incredibly soft substance. The boy wasted no time, whirling around and grabbing child by the hand as they sprinted away.

Hisoka leaped to the side as soon as he realized that they were actually moving in his direction. The other boy was fast on his feet though, and Hisoka barely managed to get himself into the shadows, never once noticing that the child flying behind had caught a glimpse of him in this gloom. Not long after a herd of even more white monstrosities―these ones different from the first one he had seen―came rushing after, though they were notably slower in an odd sort of way, as if they weren't used to moving around too quickly.

When they had passed the silence encompassed him yet again. Hisoka placed a foot back in the direction he had just come from, ready to follow after since his target was clearly still alive, but stopped short as a shiver traveled down his spine and forced him to roll his shoulders. The young man looked towards the cave entrance once again. It looked no different to him until he spotted the old man sitting in a chair, hands resting atop the handle of a large scythe. Hisoka knew without needing any kind of confirmation that both parties were aware of each other.

The old man raised a hand, motioning with a single finger for Hisoka to come to him.

He found himself compelled to oblige, feet moving not in the direction of his target, but towards this new entity―whereins the silence called his name, both true and false.

Hisoka didn't take his time, though almost mystified he was. In just a few powerful bounds he had crossed the open space that separated the two until they were barely a few meters apart, long coat silently swishing around his legs. They studied each other and questions spun round and round in endless circles through Hisoka's mind. Who was he? What was his connection to the other boy and his target?

But most importantly, what was Hisoka expecting― _hoping_ ―to get out of this encounter?

"You are discontent with where you are at, are you not?"

His eyes widened behind his mask as the old man finally spoke. For a moment he didn't respond, stunned that the first thing said to him was something he had been thinking about not all that long ago, but eventually he gave a slow, yet wary nod. The old man returned the gesture in a more sagely manner.

"I've been sensing your contempt since you stepped foot in this graveyard," the elder continued, his voice lowering bit by bit. "You've been treated unfairly by many, haven't you? Given the shorter end of the stick without much chance to show your strengths and skills. Treated like a spare; disposable."

Each accusation struck the boy like a nail being driven through the heart.

' _Is… Is this guy clairvoyant? How does he know all this? Or is he simply just a good guesser?'_ Hisoka's head was reeling.

The stranger continued. "I have a plan―a plan for a different, _better_ world in which people like you can get exactly what you want. A place where dreams become ample opportunities which are easily made into a reality."

It was ludicrous what he was suggesting―even Hisoka knew that an ideal like could only remain as such. What the old man was suggesting was far beyond what man was capable of creating, let alone maintaining. Absolute peace could only be kept by fighting wars, and then suppressing everyone until they all thought one way and one way only. Even as the elder continued to talk about such high and lofty goals Hisoka felt himself becoming disenchanted.

He couldn't care less about a peace like that, not when what he really wanted was to break each and every little thing down piece by little piece, even including himself.

"Why tell me all this?" he suddenly asked, cutting into the old man's speech.

Silence suddenly pervaded the atmosphere, but Hisoka knew how to wait. He had become very good at it after all.

"Because you are seeking a change, are you not?"

' _Tricky bastard._ ' Despite the inward insult, Hisoka couldn't help but grin to himself on the inside.

"Explain to me, then, how you intend to make such a change come about." He wasn't sure why he was pushing for opportunities to be convinced by this old man instead of abandoning this waste of time and pursuing his target. Perhaps it was because he was tired of his routine, following a child and watching her do absolute nothing of worth. Or maybe it was because he sensed that the old man before him very well held the key to the true change that he was seeking. For all he knew the answer was both.

The old man regarded him carefully before letting his withered face morph into a satisfied smirk.

"It's called _Tsukuyomi_ , the most powerful genjutsu that can only be enacted by one who has awakened the Rinnegan and the Juubi from its slumber." The old man leaned back in his stoney throne. "I am old though, barely living as it is. I cannot, _will not_ , be able to live to see this plan come to fruition. And even if I could I do not have both eyes to set the jutsu into motion. The one whom I had been hoping would fulfill that role has left me."

The dots were all too easy to connect. "That boy I saw earlier. What was his purpose?"

"Only a member of the Uchiha clan, bearers of the Sharingan, can perform the genjutsu. Without the doujutsu then there is no way to obtain the Rinnegan."

The young man didn't hesitate in asking his next question. "And what is it you want from me? What do you see as my purpose?"

The elder didn't hesitate with unnecessary pauses or smirks, he didn't draw anything out. He simply took what was openly being offered before him. "Bring Uchiha Obito back to me, and together the two of you can work to achieve this new world."

Hisoka resisted the urge to scoff. It only took a fool to believe that other boy could be brought back to this place, not when it had been so apparent that he was escaping on purpose. But a seed was sprouting in the boy's mind, taking root and blossoming in the span of seconds. It wouldn't take much to get what he wanted out of this. There was just enough leverage to do what he wanted and get what he needed both at the same time. All he had to do was make this guy think he was compliant―a laughably easy feat in his case.

So he would "bring" Uchiha Obito back. He would continue to do as he was told like the mindless servant that he was. He would continue to let someone else paint his canvas for the time being. And then, when he had finally fulfilled every objective given to him, he would use it as he pleased.

It was his fate now, and nothing could persuade him otherwise.

Hisoka allowed a sharp grin to slowly work its up his face and he bowed to the old man. New colors were running down his canvas, the brush wet and paint fresh. Deep, crimson red bled onto a white backdrop, the color not unlike the vibrancy of the Uchiha's famed doujutsu, while his blackening soul curled around the edges like creeping vines ready to strangle any life that it came into contact with. And this, Hisoka realized, was what he wanted to color his canvas all along.

* * *

 **[TD]: Ok, so the reason I've been gone so long/don't have any edited updates for you guys is because I decided to put that off so I could finish school and not have it get in the way. Now that I'm graduated I have plenty of time to actually go back and edit stuff. However, I have an account on Wattpad (KoniaxHyasen) and have the first 7 edited chapters posted there! (That does not mean I am giving up putting stuff here though!) So for anyone that reeeeaaallly wants to read those updates then you can go there~**

 **Thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited, and reviewed in the time that I was gone!**

 **This chapter was brought to you by:** _The Haikyuu soundtrack_

 **Next chapter:** _"Y-you guys should see the looks on your faces." Obito chuckled, his voice wobbling as tears gathered threateningly in his eyes. "Did you see a ghost or something?"_

 _No one said a thing and finally the tears poured out and stained his cheeks._

 _"I'm home guys, just like I promised."_


	27. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey all, sorry that this isn't actually the update you were hoping for. _But!_ This is an announcement to tell you that I have gotten an account on ao3 under the psued **KoniaxHyasen** (very difficult, I know XD) I'll be adding in all the chapters I have updated onto there, and then, when everything is all caught up, I'll do a mass update on here and begin trying to cross-post somewhat regularly after that. (As for what happened to me updating on Wattpad, I just... gave up on there.)

For more info, then head on over to ao3! I'll see ya there!


End file.
